Lo malo de ser el elegido (Harem-Romance)
by NekoVJ18
Summary: Ash Ketchum, el campeón de Kanto, se enfrenta a una nueva aventura, en la cual está en juego todo el mundo Pokémon. Además conoce a una chica que dice ser su hija del futuro la cual fue enviada para ayudarlo en su ardua tarea, pero ella no solo está concentrada en esa misión, sino también, en asegurarse de su nacimiento y hará lo que sea para lograrlo (Chicas también pueden leer)
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**:

En una habitación pequeña, un hombre de apróximadamente 30 años de edad que vestía una bata de científico y tenía guantes blancos en sus manos, estaba ante su invento más reciente o mejor dicho lo tenía entre sus manos y la expresión de su rostro demostraba lo satisfecho que había quedado tras haberlo completado...

—Por fin lo he logrado, tras años y años de desarrollo y fracasos...— hablaba el hombre para si mísmo. —Por fin he logrado lo que para muchos les resultaba y les era imposible de crear... finalmente la primera y única máquina que permite viajar por el tiempo libremente y personal.— La máquina de la cual hablaba era una especie de brazalete con una pequeña pantalla tactil.

Al parecer, el científico no estaba solo en la habitación, pues una figura más pequeña le estaba escuchando desde unos metros atrás de él.

—Es grandioso escuchar eso padre.— habló la otra persona.

—Gracias, hija.— le contestó mientras lentamente la volteaba a ver —A partir de este momento nuestro destino cambiará… nuestro pasado volverá a reescribirse. Nada de lo que sabemos volvera a ser realidad, hija, no podemos dejar que los Pokemon dejen de existir, no volvere a permitir que eso suceda.— Eran ciertas aquellas palabras del cientifico, jamas en la vida habia hablado tan serio como esta ocasion. Las criaturas llamadas pokémon habían desaparecido de la superficie del mundo desde hacia unos años atrás y todo debido a una enfermedad que en su momento de epidemia la cura era un completo misterio. —Pero... Lamentablemente no podré ser yo el que viaje al pasado para evitar que ocurra nuevamente toda esta catástrofe...—

—¿A que te refieres? ¿No es para eso que creaste la máquina del tiempo?— pregunto curiosamente la niña.

—No puedo hacerlo debido a que yo existo en ese tiempo, mi estadía en el pasado afectaría la línea temporal de una manera tremendamente terrible…— le explico a su hija —Sí tan solo hubiera otra forma o yo no existiera en ese tiempo podria...—

—¡Yo iré!— dijo decidila la niña, interrumpiendo lo que su padre estaba hablando.

El hombre miró a su hija de manera preocupada. No quería creer lo que había escuchado, simplemente no podia aceptar esa propuesta...

—No, no puedo permitir que eso suceda.—

—Pero...— trató de hablar aunque rápidamente fue interrumpida por su padre.

—Sin peros, no te perderé así como paso con tu madre...— el hombre al recordar lo que había sucedido en aquella ocasión, no logro evitar soltar una lagrima de sus ojos color chocolate, una lagrima de dolor era la que resbalaba por su mejilla.

—¡Padre! sabes que es la única manera de salvar a los pokémon ¡Por eso, te pido que me dejes ir!— le suplico a su padre.

Ella tenía razón…

—Me niego a dejarte ir, solo tienes 10 años...— Aun no quería aceptarlo.

—Tu iniciaste tu viaje a los 10 años y no te ocurrió nada que no supieras arreglar.— insistió la chica. Su padre se había quedado en silencio, pues sabía que era cierto lo que le decía su hija. —Además, yo aun no existía en ese entonces. No debe de suponer un problema el que yo viaje a esa epoca.—

—Lamento decirlo, pero siempre habrá algún cambio espacio-temporal al interferir en el asunto del tiempo… sin embargo, el que tu vayas significaría mínimos cambios que pueden ser favorables o desfavorables para nosotros u otras personas. Pero como dices: tu estadía no afectaría en mucho la línea temporal de aquel tiempo.—

El hombre se mantuvo callado por unos instantes mientras pensaba detenidamente el asunto.

—Por favor, padre.—

—De acuerdo. Tu ganas. Pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado.—

—Sí, lo prometo en el nombre de los Ketchum.—

—Y espero que asi sea... Pero antes de que te vayas...— saca algo de su bolsillo —Toma—

—Es una… pokebola...— se quedo sorprendida la pequeña.

—Esa pokebola es especial. Tiene al último pokémon que existe en este mundo. Y te lo confío a ti, hija.—

—Papá...— una lagrima de felicidad brotó de cada uno de sus pequeños ojos debido a lo feliz que estaba. —Te prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien.— dijo mientras la tomaba con firmeza de las manos de su padre.

La chica tomó ahora el brazalete y se lo colocó para que luego su padre colocara las coordenadas del espacio-tiempo al que viajaría e iniciaría su viaje.

Tras unos segundos el brazalete empezó a brillar y tras la ultima despedida de ambos en un fuerte abrazo en el cual la niña desaparecio de entre los brazos de su padre... el hombre finalmente se quedo solo en aquella oscura y fría habitación.

—Adiós, Ashley— dijo el científico mientras trataba de hallar comfort en aquella inmensa soledad en la que habia quedado.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Capítulo 01

_Hola a todos y cada uno de los lectores de este fic, sean ustedes damas, caballeros, señoritas, señoritos, o cualquier otra clase de humano, animal, hibrido o pokémon XD._

_Este fic trata más que nada sobre la comedia, así que es mejor saberlo desde ya. Además, sobre el Harem... Pues solo diré que habrá muchos Shippings conocidos dentro, y otros que tal vez jamas hayamos escuchado sus nombres o que probablemente sean muy nuevos. Miau~_

_Y bueno, sin más: El primer capitulo de la historia._

* * *

**Capítulo 01: La bienvenida de un campeón.**

Ash Ketchum, un joven que finalmente tras finalizar todos y cada uno de sus viajes logró mucho más que ganar una liga o un trofeo o incluso derrotar a la mismisima élite 4, él llego a la cumbre de cumbres, pues logró una de sus metas: derrotar a los campeones de cada una de las regiones donde había liga pokemon en la cual participar.

Al fin, una pequeña parte de su sueño se había cumplido, aunque para ello le tomo más de 4 años el lograrlo, y ahora que sólo lleva 1 año de ser el campeón de su region natal, ha sido la inspiración para que los nuevos entrenadores sueñen en alcanzar y cumplir sus metas.

Todos quienes lo conocían o entablaban amistad con él se sentían felices, ya que su personalidad era igual a como era cuando comenzó su viaje, aunque de una manera un poco más madura, y aunque a veces actuaba como un niño, nunca nadie lo trato mal, eso debido a su forma de tratar a los demás. Aun así, con todo lo que conllevaba ser el campeón de su región, se tomaba el tiempo de visitar su pueblo natal: "Pueblo Paleta". Y precisamente se dirigía hacia allí,solo que de la manera antigua: "Caminando".

— ¡Ah! Que agradable aroma. — decía un chico azabache, el cual inhalaba fuertemente el aroma de su alrededor.

—Pika pika— respondió un Pokémon Eléctrico que se hallaba en el hombro del chico.

—Si, Pikachu, ya siento el aroma de la comida...—

Ambos respiraban el dulce olor de la comida del centro Pokémon en el cual pasarían la noche en Ciudad Verde. Y al cabo de algunos minutos aparecio una muchacha que llevaba la esperada comida de ambos amigos.

—Disculpe la demora— se disculpo con el joven y eso que realmente no había retraso alguno.

—No hay problema, no es necesario disculparse, en especial cuando no hubo retraso.—

La camarera mantenía una actitud muy formal, por respeto al presente joven. Y lo hacía, pues sentía que cualquier error pareciera ante la vista de un superior o del propio campeón una falta de consideración.

—Señor Ketchum, ¿se le ofrece algo más?—

—No gracias, esto será suficiente pero igualmente gracias por preguntar.— contesto sonriente. —Y por favor, no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo, simplemente puede llamarme Ash. — le dijo amablemente.

—Como guste, señor Ash— dijo antes de retirarse la camarera, la cual se veía algo nerviosa. El joven azabache logró ver el nerviosismo de la camarera y solo sonrió.

*Parece que nunca me acostumbrare a ver ese tipo de expresiones* pensó Ash, quien ya había visto como muchas personas se sentían así ante él, eso debido a que muchos lo admiraban o incluso algunos pensaban que al ser alguien muy importante incluso podria esperar que se le tratara como tal.

La camarera se hallaba mirando hacia el joven campeón esperando ver la reacción que tomaba, aunque lo hacia disimuladamente mientras atendia a otros clientes. Ash sabía que lo estaba observando y solo alzó su mano con el pulgar en alto, mostrando un signo de aprobación, que para ella fue un alivio, pues no sabia como lo habia atendido, seguramente ella sintio que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Ash y Pikachu comieron tranquilamente la comida (ni modo que comieran otra cosa XD) que habian ordenado. Y cuando terminaron de cenar ambos se dirigieron a un videomisor para comunicarse con el Profesor Oak y avisarle que mañana por la mañana llegaria a Pueblo Paleta.

—¡Hola profesor Oak, gusto en verlo!— saludo el joven, al profesor a través del videomisor.

—Hola Ash, es un gusto poder verte nuevamente. Dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece? — contesto el profesor feliz de ver al joven.

—Solamente informarle que mañana llegare a pueblo Paleta de visita.—

—Eso es una buena noticia, te esperare aquí en el laboratorio, y apuesto que a tus Pokémons les dará gusto verte de nuevo.—

—Gracias, profesor. Y por cierto, no le diga a mi madre, es una sorpresa.—

—De acuerdo, no diré nada, mi boca es un Cofagrigus. —

—Bueno profesor, esa es una buena noticia, quisiera sorprender a mi madre por esta ocasion pues casi no le he visto.—

—Seguramente ella estara feliz con solo verte Ash, asi que procura venir sano y salvo.—

—Si, lo hare.—

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana Ash, Adiós. Te esperaré aquí en el Laboratorio. — En eso se escuchó un sonido de Pokémon.

—¡Muuuuk! — fue el sonido que presentó el Pokémon Veneno, quien se lanzó sobre el profesor Oak.

—¡Noooooo! Muk, ya suéltame.—

—Parece que Muk lo aprecia mucho, ¿verdad? — decía Ash con una gota de sudor mientras veía como su Pokémon aplastaba al profesor.

—Si... Mañana charlamos Ash...—

—Muuuuuuuk—

—¡Ya bájate!— le grito el profesor al pokemon para que lo dejara.

—Buenas noches profesor, hasta mañana. —

—Adiós Ash.—

Así dio fin a la vídeo-llamada con el profesor que lo apoyó durante todo su viaje para llegar a ser Maestro Pokémon, aunque para eso descubrió hace poco tiempo que aún le hacia falta mucho por aprender si quería ser un maestro pokémon. Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron hacia la habitación para descansar de su largo día viajando. Pero la emoción de ambos les impedía conciliar el sueño...

—Pikachu, es genial regresar a casa. ¿No te parece?—

—Chaaa~—

—Pareciera como si fuera ayer cuando viajábamos por todas las regiones buscando ser los mejores...—

—Pika Pika Chuuu~—

—Extraño esos viejos tiempos. Viajar con nuestros amigos... Por cierto quisiera volver a verlos.—

—Pikapi—

—¿Tu también eh? Volver a ver a nuestros amigos de viaje... Bueno, en realidad quisiera ver a todos nuestros amigos que hicimos durante todos nuestros viaje nuevamente.— Ash siguió pensando en muchas de las personas que llego a conocer durante sus dias de viaje de región en región... Desde que empezó su viaje conoció muchos entrenadores como Ritchie, Tyson, Barry... así como coordinadores Drew, Zoey... pero aquellos con los que compartió metas, sentimientos, emociones y más, estaban en su mente y corazón como un recuerdo eterno y muy preciado para él. —Son muchas personas a las que hemos conocido...—

—Pikapika pikachu—

—Espero hallan alcanzado sus sueños...— decía mientras imaginaba a sus compañeros y amigos finalmente convertidos en lo que anelaban ser cuando lo acompañaron en cada uno de sus viajes.

—pika—

—¿También los extrañas?— preguntó a su eléctrico amigo, el cual le asintió afirmativamente. —Se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, y sin duda, cuando eso suceda podremos disfrutar de nuestros logros, justo como cuando viajamos por las diferentes regiones.—

Ash seguía recordando todos los viajes que tuvo por las diferentes regiones junto a sus compañeros, los problemas que atravesaron, los momentos felices, y todo cuanto podía recordar de ellos… Y recordó también como se despidieron de él, posiblemente el momento más difícil del viaje…

—Hace 2 años que no los vemos...— dijo algo melancolico.

—Pika pika— respondió igualmente a su entrenador.

—Después de llegar a casa, ¿que te parece pasar unos días allí y luego ir de visita a la casa de nuestros amigos?—

—¡Pikapi!—

—Sabia que te agradaría la idea.— dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro —Pero por ahora, a dormir. Un solo viaje a la vez, algun día los volveremos a ver, de eso no hay duda.—

Pikachu y Ash cerraron sus ojos para intentar dormir. No paso mucho antes de que sucumbieran ante el cansancio y dormirse plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente:

Ash y Pikachu se levantaron temprano para iniciar nuevamente su viaje hacia Pueblo Paleta. Desayunaron temprano y se despidieron de quienes estaban en el CP y que les atendieron en su corta estadía en el lugar.

Pasaron unas largas 4 horas de viaje montando un carro tirado de Tauros ya que querian llegar lo más pronto posible a pueblo paleta, hasta que lograron divisar las primeras casas de Pueblo Paleta, el cual ahora tenía más casas que las que había hace algunos años atrás.

Ash tras pagar el barato viaje, corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada de Pueblo Paleta, pues queria verlo más detenidamente. Al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, una sonrisa marco sus labios mientras veía aquel pueblo donde había nacido y crecido, el cual no veía desde hacía 2 años.

Los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta al lograr distinguir quien era aquel personaje que se encontraba caminando hacia la plaza del pueblo, empezaron a murmurar entre ellos: "Es el campeón", "Claro, es él", "Sin duda es el campeón, quien más podría ser". Entre muchos de los comentarios que salían de los habitantes. Y algunos que solo observaban desde lejos, el caminar del campeón de Kanto.

Ash y Pikachu ya estaban acostumbrados a que esto sucediera a cualquier lugar al que iban, tal ves de paseo, o cualquier otra razón, pero sin importa eso, siempre les sonreian a todos.

—Oye, ¿tu eres Ash Ketchum, el campeón?— dirigió la pregunta un hombre de mirada arrogante, quien se acerco a Ash con una pokebola en su mano izquierda.

Ash detuvo su caminar para lograr ver quien era el que le había hablado. Y logro ver claramente que se trataba de un hombre alto y musculoso, el cual llevaba un ropaje de entrenamiento marcial. Todos los que estaban allí observando no pudieron evitar hablar entre ellos: "¿Quien se cree ese tipo para hablarle así al campeón?" "¿Que rayos trata de hacer?".

—Sí, soy Ash Ketchum.— Respondió Ash sin dudar en dar la respuesta.

—No puedo creer que el campeón de Kanto solo sea un chiquillo.—

Los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta se habían quedado helados, pues la falta de respeto hacia Ash era imperdonable. Él era su héroe, ya que siendo el campeón, siempre se enorgullecía de mencionar aquel pequeño pueblo, y agradecer a todos los que le ayudaron.

—¿Hay algún problema con que sea un 'chiquillo'?— pregunto Ash haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, no se habia molestado, sino que le seguia la corriente al hombre.

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Que podría saber un chiquillo sobre como entrenar Pokémons?—

—¿Piensas que no se entrenar apropiadamente a mis Pokémons?— Pregunto Ash un poco molesto por la actitud de este sujeto y su critica hacia sus pokemon, porque lo podian insultar a él, pero nunca a sus pokemon...

—Exactamente, y puedo demostrártelo si tienes un combate contra mí.—

—Acepto la propuesta— Contesto Ash.

—¡Entonces que empiece el duelo!— grito aque sujeto y se aparto lo suficiente para dar un espacio entre él y Ash.

Aque sujeto había enviado al Pokémon que llevaba en la pokebola que sostenía. Apareció ante él, un Krokodile que se veía que había tenido un entrenamiento muy bueno. Las personas que estaban observando rapidamente formaron un circulo de espectadores alrededor de ambos combatientes. Ash envió a su inseparable compañero Pikachu quien había aceptado la pelea sin rechistar.

—¿En que rayos estará pensando?— Hablo solo para sí mismo el retador. Pues Pikachu tenía desventaja contra su Krokodile.

—Te daré el primer movimiento. Así que aprovechalo.— Dijo Ash muy confiado.

—Seras...— dijo molesto el hombre. —Krokodile, usa Bomba Lodo.—

Krokodile lanzo dicho ataque, el cual impacto en Pikachu quien no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por esquivarlo. El ataque de lodo había levantado una espesa cortina de humo en el campo de batalla por lo cual no se veía nada.

—Jajajaja, sin duda esto ya acabo.— reía el retador muy confiado de su victoria.

—Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido— Dio orden Ash.

Pikachu salio disparado de aquella nube de humo, ejecutando su ataque, el cual derribo al Krokodile del retador.

—¿Pero qué?— pregunto sorprendido... —Krokodile, muestrale tu ataque Terremoto—

Krokodile lentamente se levantaba del suelo tras el golpe que Pikachu le había dado, y empezó a hacer que la Tierra empezara a temblar fuertemente.

—Pikachu, esquivalo.—

Pikachu dio un salto tremendo. Lo cual le permitió llegar a la copa de un árbol en el cual a pesar de las vibraciones que aún habian en el suelo no le eran efectivas en aquel lugar.

—¿Como es posible?— preguntaba el retador, sorprendido de que había esquivado ese poderoso terremoto. —No, no, no. Esto se acaba aquí, Krokodile Tumba Rocas—

—Pikachu,Tumba-Tumba Rocas—

Justo cuando Krokodile preparaba el ataque, Pikachu se preparaba para poder esquivarlo, usando Cola de Acero. Krokodile lanzaba rocas a donde se encontraba Pikachu, y cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Pikachu, usaba su cola para rebotar de piedra en piedra, destruyendo cada piedra en el paso para obtener más impulso debido a cada rebote y fue hasta que estuvo justo por encima de Krokodile que cayó en picada hacia él propinandole un golpe con su Cola de Acero, dejando a Krokodile K.O.

—¿Cómo… cómo pude perder?— se decía el retador quien se había quedado inmovilizado al ver que su Krokodile perdía ante un pequeño Pikachu, ese ultimo movimiento era algo que jamas había visto y que posiblemente nunca volveria a ver.

Quienes veían la pelea, no tardaron en ovacionar al ganador. "¡Sabía que ganaría!" "¡Ash, Eres el mejor!" "Pikachu, eres el mejor". Se podía escuchar ese grito de emoción en todo Pueblo Paleta.

—Ahora sabes que es lo que puede hacer un "chiquillo".— Decía Ash sonriendo en una forma amistosa.

—Sí… Veo que estaba equivocado...— reconocio el entrenador.

—No hay que fijarse en la apariencia de alguien, nunca sabes quien puede ser realmente poderoso.— Dijo Ash por experiencia propia. —Ademas, tu Krokodile es realmente fuerte. Sigue entrenando así, y cuando lo hagas, me encantaría volver a tener una pelea contra ti.—

—De eso no hay duda.— dijo recuperando la confianza en sus entrenamientos y su pokemon.

Ash y aquel hombre estrecharon sus manos en señal de amistad, y todos los presentes aplaudieron al ver como se resolvió todo. Después de despedirse de quienes estaban allí, Ash prosiguió su camino hacia casa. La cual ya podía ver desde la plaza del pueblo, y era justo como la recordaba.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta esperando que su madre o Mr. Mime la abrieran y de esa manera poder sorprenderlos con su sola presencia. Pero al no recibir respuesta, se empezaba a desesperar.

—Tal vez se hayan ido a comprar comida...—Dijo Ash ya aburrido de esperar por 15 minutos sin ver siquiera movimiento en la casa o incluso en la parte trasera.

—Pikapika pi pikachu—

—¿Que vayamos donde el profesor Oak?— pregunto tratando de entenderle a su inseparable amigo. A lo cual el respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y señalando con la pata a la dirección donde estaba el Laboratorio. —Tienes razón. Vayamos a ver al profesor, seguramente se le escapo decirle a mi madre que yo venía hacia aquí, quizas tratando de ocultarlo termino por decirselo sin querer...—

Ash empezó a caminar hacia el Laboratorio del profesor. Y al llegar, se topo con Gary, quien se hallaba muy nervioso y con sus manos frotándose las sienes.

—Hola Gary, ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto el azabache a su amigo. Él cual volteó a ver a su dirección.

—Hola Ash, te estábamos esperando. Por favor, pasa adelante.— dijo Gary todavía algo nervioso.

Ash solo se preguntaba el motivo porque Gary se encontraba tan nervioso. Así que no dudo en preguntarle el motivo. —Dime ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?—

—No podría decir si es bueno o malo...— le respondió Gary.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Ya lo sabrás...—

Ash no comprendía a que se refería su amigo… pero sabía que tarde o temprano se revelaría el misterio. Ambos entraron a la casa del profesor Oak, y en la sala se hallaba Mr. Mime con la señora Delia.

—¡Mamá!— grito Ash feliz de ver nuevamente a su madre.

—¡Hijito!— grito igual o incluso más feliz que Ash. —¡Que gusto me da verte de nuevo!— dijo abrazándolo.

—Igualmente, mamá...—

Madre e hijo reuniéndose, después de tanto tiempo alejados. Ahora nuevamente juntos, nada podría arruinar aquella escena…

—Lamento ser aguafiestas y arruinar la escena… Pero tenemos un asunto que tratar...— Dijo Gary todavía algo nervioso, y aunque no quería ser el aguafiestas, al final si lo resulto.

Los Ketchum se soltaron del abrazo y Ash fue el que tomo primero la palabra:

—Disculpa, se me había olvidado... Y ahora que lo pienso ¿De que se trata todo eso por lo que estas tan nervioso?—

—Mi abuelo te dará más información. Por favor siganme...—

Ash y su mamá siguieron a Gary que los llevo a la sala de investigación, donde se hallaba el profesor Oak frente a una computadora.

—Profesor Oak ¿ocurre algo malo?— Pregunto el azabache.

—Hola Ash, tiempo sin vernos en persona...— Contesto el profesor. —Si te dijera que el futuro en el futuro no existieran los pokémon, ¿Qué dirías?—

—Pues… Diría que no es posible...— contesto, pues sinceramente no se imaginaba el futuro sin pokémon. —¿A que se debe esa pregunta tan repentina?—

—Mmm… Ya veo…— En eso el profesor se levanto de la silla en la que estaba, dio media vuelta y miró hacia donde estaba Ash. —Eso es lo que yo quisiera decir...—

—Profesor, ¿A qué se refiere?—

—¡Qué en el futuro lejano ya no existirán más los pokémons!— gritó algo paranoico...

Los presentes se quedaron callados, esa era una fuerte noticia que los impacto, menos a Gary que él ya sabía el asunto. Ash negaba internamente esa posibilidad. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía que el profesor Oak no se andaba con bromas con cosas tan serias como esa. Así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar lo que estaba escuchando.

—Hemos descubierto que hay un flujo irregular en el Tiempo-Espacio…— prosiguió el profesor. —Ese cambio tan radical, ha desencadenado una línea temporal en la cual los pokémon desaparecerán. Y no solo eso, también observamos que si esa línea de tiempo llega a completarse no habrá vuelta atrás.—

—Profesor, dígame que hay alguna solución.— dijo el azabache. —¿Algo que podamos hacer?—

—Claro que hay solución. Pero desafortunadamente no la sabemos.—

—¿Cuanto falta para que esa línea empiece?—

—Tampoco sabemos cuando sera la fecha exacta de este fenomeno. Solo sabemos que los cambios temporales comenzarán dentro de poco, posiblemente en unos meses, o puede que dentro de unos años...—

—Aun hay tiempo, podemos arreglarlo si todos nos esforzamos.— comento Ash con el mismo optimismo que siempre había tenido.

—Puedo ver que aun tienes es actitud tan optimista, Ash.— comento Gary. —Ojalá todos tuviéramos ese mismo optimismo… pero sin importar qué, no puedo permitir que desaparezcan los pokémon sin siquiera intentar ayudarlos. Créeme Ash, encontraremos la solución.—

—Se que lo harán.—

—Por el momento seguiremos investigando este fenómeno, y cuando tengamos más datos, les haremos saber.— dijo el profesor.

Ash y su mamá se despidieron para dejarlos trabajar más tranquilos. Al llegar a casa, la señora Ketchum se proponía abrir la puerta delantera, cuando logro ver que ésta ya estaba abierta puesto que no tuvo que utilizar la llave…

—Mamá, ¿dejaste la puerta abierta?— pregunto Ash, pues el había intentado abrirla antes, y no lo había conseguido.

—No, hijo.—

—Quedate con Mr. Mime. Yo entraré a ver que sucede.— dijo decidido a ver que ocurria.

Ash sacó una pokebola de su cinturón y procedió a entrar lentamente, Pikachu estaba montado en su espalda y listo para atacar si era necesario. Al observar detenidamente la sala, se dirigieron a la cocina, la cual tenia el refrigerador entre-abierto. Rápidamente supuso que lo que buscaba el intruso, era comida y lugar donde descansar, por la forma en la que dejo desordenado el lugar. Así que siguió buscando por todo el primer piso de la casa, pero no hallo más rastros. Sin dudarlo mucho, subió las gradas que daban al segundo nivel, y logro observar que la puerta donde estaba su habitación, estaba medio-abierta. Ash y Pikachu se acercaron lentamente hacia la puerta para ver quien era su invitado no deseado. Al acercarse lo suficiente, Ash empujo la puerta y él y Pikachu saltaron al frente para sorprender a quien estuviese allí. Al hacer esto, Ash pudo observar a una chica de unos 10 años de edad, sentada en su cama. Posiblemente a causa del susto que le dieron, ella estaba algo agitada.

—Oye, te encuentras bien.— dijo Ash, al ver que la joven no parecía ser una amenaza, ademas que estaba posiblemente mas asustada que ellos.

—Sí, solo fue un susto. Nada de que preocuparse.— comento ella aun un poco agitada. —Fue culpa mía haberme entrado a la casa así...—

Ash se detuvo un momento a observar a la chica, tenía unos bellos ojos cafes, cabello azabache e incluso en sus mejillas tenía las mismas marcas que él poseía, vestía con una camisa negra y un chaleco rojo con franjas blancas, unos pantalones cortos de lona que llegaban a las rodillas, zapatillas deportivas blancas y una gorra roja con un logo de pokebola de color blanco. Pero antes de preguntarle algo más, se recordó de algo importante...

—Aun me pregunto: ¿Cómo entraste? La puerta tenía el seguro.— Le pregunto Ash. Pensando que solo sería una coincidencia el parecido físico a él.

—Fue fácil, yo tengo una copia de la llave.—

—¿Eh?— Ash no ve vio venir eso. —¿Una copia? Pero ¿cómo?—

—Tu mismo me la diste.— afirmo ella.

En ese momento Ash empezó a hacer memoria. ¿Cuando le había entregado una copia de las llaves de su casa a una desconocida? Si él mismo no tenía ni una copia de las mismas, no tenia pues casi no iba a su casa...

—Uy, he sido muy maleducada. No me he presentado apropiadamente…— Dijo antes de levantarse de la cama. —Me llamo Ashley Ketchum, y se supone que soy tu hija, al menos dentro de un par de años.— dijo seriamente.

¿Había escuchado bien Ash? ¿Ella era su hija?

—Qué buena broma, casi caigo en ella...— dijo Ash nervioso, pues casi se la creía. Al igual que Pikachu. incluso rieron un poco.

—No estoy bromeando.— Contesto ella. —Tengo aquí mismo las pruebas...— decía mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una foto.

Ash tomó esa foto y al verla pudo observar, que estaba él, pero de una edad mayor, sentado en un sofá, y en sus brazos llevaba a una pequeña niña recién nacida.

—No, no puede ser verdad...—

—Sí lo es, papá.— Al escuchar esa ultima palabra, el corazón de Ash se aceleró mucho, él sentía que lo que esa chica le estaba diciendo era la verdad. Pero no sabía el porqué. El silencio no tardó en hacer presencia… En la mente de Ash había una batalla, para decidir si creerle o no. Pues en sus viajes se había topado con toda clase de cosas raras: Salvar Pokémons legendarios, viajar a otra dimensión, e incluso llegar al borde de la muerte… pero esto era algo difícil de digerir.

—He venido, en una misión.— siguió ella. —En la que tu mismo me has enviado. Para prevenir que un futuro, no existan más los pokémons.—

No podía creerlo, ¿era cierto todo aquello? Simplemente no podía creer que alguien más supiera sobre el terrible desenlace de los pokémon, pues solo lo sabía él, su madre, el profesor Oak y Gary, nadie más... y los lectores... pero como he dicho, nadie mas...

Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante? ¿Será posible que los pokemon desaparezcan en un futuro? ¿Qué otros misterios revelara esa niña? ¿Si Ash es su padre, quién será la madre? y ¿Cómo reaccionará Ash?

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Capítulo 02

_—Hola que tal ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien, y más porque ya está el 2do capítulo de este gran Fanfic.— les expreso mis más grandes alegrías. —Lo mejor de todo es que a ustedes les agrada e interesa la idea. Ya quisiera tener un ayudante para darme ideas.—_

_—¿Si claro, y yo soy un cero a la izquierda?— me hablo alguien._

_—Ay, lo olvide. Sabía que se me olvidaba algo en el capítulo anterior.—_

_—Neko zopenco.— algo triste de ser olvidada._

_—Bueno bueno, te presento a los lectores, pero por favor, no seas tan cruel conmigo. —Comenté, pues me había insultado— Ella es una chica mitad humana, mitad perro. Su nombre es Mizuki.—_

_—Pueden creerlo. Yo, una chica mitad humana y mitad perro, junto a él, un chico mitad humano y mitad gato trabajando juntos. Eso es increible, ¿cierto?—_

_—No seas tan ruda. En fin, nos llevamos muy bien, somos amigos muy unidos. Y pues, la presento hasta ahora ya que se me había olvidado...—_

_—Se ve que no me quieres— me dijo haciendo puchero._

_—¿Por que lo dices? Simplemente soy muy olvidadizo, perdoname.—_

_—Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.—_

_—Gracias—_

_—Ahora ya no tardes más y da comienzo al capítulo.—_

_—Ok vayamos directo al episodio 2. Nya~—_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Viejos conocidos, nuevas aventuras.**_

Ash y Pikachu estaban aun procesando la información de hace un momento. ¿Esa chica era en realidad la hija de Ash venida del futuro? Pues para ellos, escuchar cosas tan locas como esas ya era algo común en su vida, aunque nada se comparaba con esto que fue como un balde de agua fria...

—Si enserio eres mi hija, dame otra prueba aparte de la foto...— insistió Ash para que lo sacara de su incredulidad.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema, ¿prefieres que sea algo vergonzoso o algo no vergonzoso?— pregunto ella.

—Se que me arrepentiré de esto… pero que sea algo vergonzoso, así no dudaré. Algo que nadie sepa...—

—Haber… oh, recuerdo que una vez que me contaste que escribiste una nota tras llegar a ser campeon de Kanto, esta decía 'Tomar con seriedad el camino del Maestro Pokémon, no relacionarse sentimentalmente con nadie hasta haber cumplido mi sueño pero tratando de que los demás no piensen que soy Homosexual'.— contesto Ashley. —Y se cumplió del principio hasta la mitad en muchas ocasiones.— rió un poco por eso último.

—¡Creo que ese último comentario fue de más!— regaño Ash. Pues aun se acordaba cuando al llegar a ser campeón de Kanto, le entrevistaron para contarles cosas sobre su vida, y una pregunta era de si estaba interesado en las chicas, pues querían saber si tenía una relación amorosa. El negó estar interesado en todo eso, y no tardaron en aparecer comentarios de Trolls que hicieron de las suyas (por broma), y terminó en un mal entendido en cual muchos pensaban que el tenia dudosa atraccion sexual...

—Lo… lo siento...— dijo mientras dejaba de reir.

—No te disculpes, fue mi culpa en primer lugar...— dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza. —Eso de la nota no lo sabía nadie… Así que es cierto todo lo que me has dicho.—

—Correcto.—

Repentinamente se escucharon pasos de que alguien se acercaba, era Delia y Mr. Mime quienes subian por las escaleras.

—Hijo, ¿todo está bien?— pregunto la señora Ketchum preocupada, pues ya había tardado mucho.

—Sí mamá, está todo bien. Estoy en mi habitación, y tengo algo importante de lo cual debes informarte.— le contesto Ash un poco serio debido a lo que estaba ocurriendo, ahora tenia que explicar esto con delicadeza también.

No tardó en aparecer la señora Delia en la habitación, y al ver a la joven se sorprendió un poco al ver que tenía gran parecido a su hijo.

—¿Quien es ella Ash?— pregunto algo nerviosa por la respuesta, pues de por sí, tener a alguien que se parezca a tu hijo frente a ti y sea una completa desconocida ya es bastante raro.

—Pues...— intento contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Ashley.

—Yo soy su nieta. Osea, hija de Ash.— dijo sin rodeos.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para hacer que la mujer, se desmayara…

—¡Mamá!—

—¡Abuelita!—

—Por favor, no la llames así, hasta que le expliquemos todo lo que está ocurriendo... se puede desmayar otra vez...— dijo preocupado de su madre que estaba tumbada en el suelo.

—Bu-bueno...— dijo mientras ayudaba a Ash a levantar a Delia y a llevarla al sofa de la sala.

Pasado un tiempo, la señora Delia parecía estar recuperando la consciencia…

—¡Mamá! ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto Ash al ver que empezaba a despertar.

—¡Sí!— contesto ella. —Ay hijo, tuve un sueño extraño… soñé que tu tenias una hija y que no lo podia creer...— Ash en ese momento solo sacaba una gota en la cabeza…

—¿Ya despertó?— se escucho una voz desde la cocina.

—Sí, ya está bien.— Contesto Ash.

Esa voz le parecía conocida a la señora Ketchum, era muy similar a la que había escuchado en su "sueño".

—Mamá, tengo algo importante que decirte. Pero quiero que mantengas la calma.— dijo Ash seriamente.

—D-De acuerdo...— contesto nerviosa, pues su hijo se veía serio, y eso era raro en él. Ademas de que había escuchado aquella voz anteriormente...

—La chica que viste antes...— hizo una pequeña pausa. —Ella en realidad es mi hija que viene del futuro.—

La mamá de Ash, escuchaba cada palabra de parte de su hijo. No era normal hablar de manera tan seria de parte de él.

—Ella vino para evitar que los Pokémon desaparezcan.— seguía Ash relatando. —Me mostró esta foto, donde muestra parte de su futuro.— Le entrega la foto de él y una bebé en sus brazos. —Y también me dijo otras pruebas de que es en realidad… pues, mi hija. Solo que de un futuro, tal vez no muy lejano.—

—Hijo… yo, no se que pensar.— dijo dudosa —La foto que me has mostrado, lo que me haz dicho sobre ella, y todo lo que está sucediendo... todo es tan...—

—Se que es difícil de creer, pero, no pienso que haya otra opción mas que creer. Seguramente es la verdad.—

La señora Delia se encontraba pensativa, al fin y al cabo, esa noticia era todo un shock para ella. Y no le era fácil aceptar tal idea.

—De acuerdo…— dijo Delia —Trataré de ser fuerte, por el bien de los Pokémon, por tu bien y por el bien de 'ella'.

—No dejaré que ocurra nada malo mamá. Te lo prometo.—

Ash abrazó a su madre para darle el valor que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

—Bien, Ash, aun no me has presentado a tu 'hija'.— sonrió la señora Delia ya más calmada.

—Ah, es cierto. Hija, ven un momento quieres.—

En eso apareció Ashley llevando un delantal, pues estaba haciendo limpieza con Mr. Mime.

—Querida, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó Delia a la chica ya mas calmada.

—Me llamo Ashley Ketchum, es un placer conocerte 'abuela'.— el corazón de Delia casi saltaba de alegría, pues escuchar esa palabra, la hacía sentir feliz de cierta manera.

Mientras la mamá de Ash se encontraba conociendo a su nieta. Ash decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, acompañado de su fiel amigo Pikachu. Ash y Pikachu se sentían nostálgicos, pues este pueblo les era un nido de recuerdos de los más lindos, y ahora, se encontraban en otra aventura…

—Pikachu, ¿te recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

—Pika pi pi pikapika—

—Sí, ese día fue el inicio de nuestra gran aventura.—

—Piiiii—

—Y también el nacimiento de nuestra amistad.— continuo relatando Ash, cada momento divertido que tuvieron juntos, sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles. —No parece que hayan pasado 6 años desde que nos conocimos.—

—Chuu—

—Ahora, nuestra meta final ha llegado, detener esa línea temporal, para evitar que nuestro mundo deje de ser lo que es ahora, o sea, un mundo donde los humanos y pokémon conviven en armonía.—

—Pikapika—

En eso, aparece su madre la cual lo llama desde la puerta de su casa. Ash corre tras el llamado de su madre para saber que pasaba.

—Hijo, necesitamos decirle al profesor Oak lo que está sucediendo.—

—Oh, es cierto. Seguramente le será de gran información este dato.— Recordó el azabache.

—Yo le diré todo lo que está ocurriendo, me llevaré a Ashley conmigo asi que no te preocupes.—

—Adios papá.— se despidio Ashley de el.

Ashley y la señora Delia, se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak a contarles las noticias; mientras Ash entraba a su casa, y luego a su habitación. Rápidamente se lanzó sobre su cama, era una cama nueva por lo que podía sentir… pero no le quito el impulso de dormir plácidamente al lado de su amigo ratón, no terminaba de pensar en lo que estaba pasando y eso lo llevo a dormir por el cansancio mental.

Ash empezó a soñar, pero no era un sueño cualquiera. Se encontraba en un lugar abierto, como un campo, pues había vegetación a su lado. No había nadie más aparte de él…

—¡Hola!— grito él, esperando respuesta.

—Hola— le respondió alguien desde atrás.

Ash giró para observar a quien le habia respondido. Al voltear a ver, una figura extraña que parecía otro humano pero con cola y orejas que estaba observandolo desde lejos, aunque su voz parecía cerca.

—Ash— dijo aquella criatura —Parece ser que eres el elegido, nuevamente.— explicó.

—¿Elegido? ¿De qué?— contesto dudoso.

—Ya estas al tanto de lo que está ocurriendo… el mundo Pokémon acabará si nadie detiene la tragedia que viene...—

—Sí… se a qué te refieres...— nuevamente las palabras del profesor llegaron a su memoria...

—Por eso, eres el elegido para poder detener esta amenaza. Pero recuerda, no podrás hacerlo solo, necesitarás la ayuda de tus amigos...—

—Claro, lo sé. Mis Pokémon siempre están conmigo.— dijo confiando en que así sería.

—No… no me refiero solo a tus Pokémon...—

—¿Ah no?—

—Me refiero a que también necesitas la ayuda de tus amigos humanos.—

—¿Te refieres a mis amigos de...?— intento preguntar Ash pero fue interrumpido.

—Sí… pero no solo con tus amigos más íntimos, sino también, con todos los amigos que haz hecho a lo largo de tus viajes...—

—Espera… son muchas personas las que conozco, ¿no son demasiadas?—

—Mmmm… creo que son muchas, pero deberás elegir sabiamente, a quienes incluirás en esta aventura.—

—¿Incluir? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— nuevamente Ash no sabía muy bien lo que le estaba dando a entender el sujeto con el que conversaba.

—Todo a su tiempo, querido amigo… todo a su tiempo...— tras decir eso el misterioso ser empezó a desvanecerse.

—Espera, no te vayas.— pero cuando lo dijo ya era tarde, se había ido aquel ser.

Ash, se hallaba nuevamente solo en aquel enorme campo. O eso creía. Pues más figuras que él podía reconocer empezaron a aparecer

—Dialga, Palkia, Giratina...— susurraba al ver tales pokémon aparecer de la nada.

Aunque parecían estar tristes y adoloridos… jamás había visto tales expresiones en los pokémons

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Ash.

—Duele...— respondieron con una voz apagada. —Duele mucho… por favor, ayudanos...—

En eso, una oscuridad empezó a cubrir a los pokémons y a él. Sentía como que le robaban el aliento… y sentía que ya no tenía las fuerzas para resistir... despertó alarmado. Y del sobresalto que tuvo, lanzó lejos a su amigo Pikachu que en esta ocasión se hallaba en su pecho

—¡Pika pi pikachu!— grito enojado el ratón amarillo

—Lo siento… no fue mi intención Pikachu.— se disculpo con el pobre ratón que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

—Pika—

—Tuve un sueño extraño… pero mejor lo dejo para después. ¿que te parece si salimos un rato?—

—Pikapi— respondió ya levantado y listo para salir después de su siesta.

Al bajar del segundo piso, no logro ver ni a su madre ni a su futura hija. Así que supuso que aun no habían regresado.

*Iré a buscarlas al laboratorio* pensó Ash antes de salir de la casa.

Ash y Pikachu se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Para ver si su mamá e hija se encontraban allí. Al llegar, toco la puerta y esperaba respuesta, pero no la había. Eso le pareció extraño a Ash, ya que se suponía allí estarían su mamá e hija, junto al Profesor y Gary. No siguió insistiendo y mejor se dirigió al lugar donde se cuidaban a los pokemons.

Al llegar al campo, rápidamente diviso a un Bulbasaur muy conocido por él.

—¡Hey Bulbasaur, por aquí!— llamó la atención del pokémon tipo planta/veneno.

Bulbasaur reconoció aquel llamado y no tardo mucho tiempo en salir corriendo al encuentro de su entrenador.

—Bulba bulba saur—

—Tambien te extrañe amigo.— Sonrio al ver a su amigo —Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde está el profesor Oak?—

—Saur saur— decía mientras señalaba con la cabeza un lugar algo apartado del laboratorio, donde solo se encontraban los libros de investigación.

—Gracias amigo. Luego nos veremos, adiós.— se despidio Ash de su pokemon.

Llego rápidamente al lugar y por la ventana logro ver a su madre e hija sentadas en un sofá y al profesor Oak buscando algún libro. Ash llamo la atención tocando el vidrio de la ventana, y su hija fue la que lo descubrio.

—Miren, es mi papi.— dijo Ashley señalando hacia la ventana.

—Puedes abrirle la puerta, por favor. Estoy algo ocupado.— hablo el profesor Oak quien no dejaba de buscar un dichoso libro.

—De acuerdo.— respondio mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Abrió la puerta que estaba cerca de la ventana por la que vieron al azabache y le recibio con un abrazo.

—Que bueno que llegaste.— le hablo Ashley a su padre.

—¿Ocurre algo?— no evito preguntar el joven padre.

—Es algo bueno Ash...— respondio el profesor Oak que ya tenía un libro en sus manos —Son buenas noticias—

Ash se sento al lado de su madre e hija, y el profesor empezo a hablar nuevamente.

—Ya conocemos la causa de esa misteriosa linea temporal. Y todo se lo debemos a tu hija, Ash. Ella nos ha dicho todo lo que les ha ocurrido a los pokémon del futuro.—

—Eso es genial. Eso quiere decir que ya hay una solución, ¿no es verdad?— se entusiasmo Ash.

—Eso esperamos...—

—Ah, ¿que quiere decir?—

—Yo lo explico.— hablo ahora Ashley —Es cierto que he venido del futuro para poder evitar tal catástrofe. Pero eso no quiere decir que funcione al 100%, o sea, que la cura que he traído puede llegar a fallar en un pequeño porcentaje.—

—Para resumir. La cura contra ese virus es efectiva en un 50% según los datos que nos ha dado tu hija Ash.— hablo Gary explicando los avances.

—Lamentablemente eso es verdad.— dijo tristemente Ashley, pues no resultaba lo que todos esperaban.

—Un 50% es muy bueno, no es una probabilidad baja. Y ya que estamos a tiempo. Es bueno tener un calculo tan alto, ¿cierto?— dijo Ash.

—Tienes razón. Pero por el momento, seguire investigando los datos sobre la formula de esta medicina. Tal vez así tengamos una tasa de probabilidad más alta.—

—De acuerdo profesor. Entonces los dejamos.— se despidio la señora Delia.

Ash, Ashley y la señora Delia salieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. En eso Ash empieza a preguntar algo.

—Quisiera saber cual fue la reacción del profesor Oak y de Gary al saber que venias del futuro, hija. ¿Me puedes contar?—

—Para que contar si puedes verlo aquí.— respondio la chica mostrando lo que parecia ser una pokedex como la de la región Kalos.

—¿Que no es una pokedex?—

—No solo es eso, sino que también es un reproductor de video muy potente. La cual graba cualquier evento que el usuario vea, quiero decir que graba lo que yo veo.—

—No se como eso es posible, pero me gusta.— respondio Ash intrigado en el objeto.

Ashley empezó a reproducir uno de los videos que tenía y era cuando llego al laboratorio.

**/VIDEO/**

Al entrar Ashley y Delia al despacho del laboratorio, se veía al profesor Oak y a Gary investigando en unos libros.

—¿Qué hace de nuevo aquí señora Ketchum? ¿Ocurrió algo?— pregunto Gary sin la intención de ofender.

—La verdad es que tengo algo que decirles, y seguramente les resultará de mucha ayuda.— ahora hablo la mamá de Ash.

—¿En serio? ¿De que se trata?— pregunto intrigado el profesor.

—Bueno, primero, les presento a quien les ayudará con la información.— la mamá de Ash halo hacia delante a Ashley y siguio. —¡Ella será quien nos ayudará!.—

—¿En serio ella puede ayudarnos?— ahora fue Gary quien formulo la pregunta, pues no podía imaginar que esa chica pudiese ayudar en algo.

—Claro que sí.— respondio Ashley sintiéndose algo ofendida —Yo he atravesado varios problemas para poder llegar aquí, y ¡¿así es como me reciben?!—

—Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte.— se disculpo ante Ashley y en cierto modo algo aterrado pues pensaba que lo golpearía en cualquier momento.

—Acepto tu disculpa.— dijo ya más tranquilamente Ashley

—¿Dime quien eres?— pregunto el profesor Oak, observándola atentamente, y en cierta forma le recordaba a alguien

—Soy Ashley, y soy la hija de Ash.—

A Gary casi se le cae la boca hasta el suelo y el profesor Oak casi se muere al escuchar que el entrenador al que ha conocido desde hace años, tuviese una hija. No les importaba si era o no era cierto aquello... Delia no era de las personas que hacían bromas pesadas para empezar, y dudaron seriamente que todo aquello fuera un simple broma.

—¿Qué has dicho pequeña?— pregunto Gary incrédulo por tal afirmación siendo esta aún reforzada por Delia.

—Que ella es mi nieta.— hablaba Delia sintiéndose maravillada al decir esas palabras. Incluso unos corazoncitos volaban de fondo alrededor de ella.

—Pe-pe-pe-pero...— trataba de decir el profesor Oak que debido a la sorpresa incluso estaba temblando. —Pero ¿Acaso es posible?—

—Si, lo es. Aquí traigo la prueba definitiva de todo esto.— dijo la señora Delia mientras les mostraba una foto de su hijo ya mayor mientras este sostenía una niña en sus brazos.

—¿Cuando fue que Ash...? O sería mejor preguntar ¿Con quién?— grito Gary mientras que casi se le salían los ojos al ver la foto, sólo que de lo impresionado que estaba no se dio cuenta de la edad de Ash en la foto, además en su cabeza no podía creer que Ash halla hecho eso...

—Mi corazón...— dijo el profesor Oak mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y le salía un poco de sangre de la nariz... posiblemente eso último porque pensó de más en la situación...

—Pero no se alteren.— hablo Ashley —Yo vengo del futuro. Así que mi papi todavía no ha hecho nada de lo que están pensando.—

Tardaron un poco en calmarse del susto anterior, en realidad, tardaron mucho en calmarse. Pero cuando lo hicieron, finalmente comprendieron lo que ocurria.

**\\\\\FIN DEL VIDEO\\\\\**

Ash se reía y gozaba al ver las expresiones de ellos por cada momento que malentendian las cosas...

—JAJAJAJAJA la cara de Gary no tiene precio JAJAJAJA.—

—Hijo, por favor, no te rías de Gary.— trataba de calmar a su hijo, la señora Ketchum.

—Anda, ríete Abuelita. Es la verdad.—

Tardaron un poco en llegar a la casa, y mientras la mamá de Ash preparaba la comida. Ash y Ashley se quedaron en el patio para divertirse.

—Pikachu, ¿quieres jugar con los demás?—

—¡Pika!—

—Entonces vamos todos.— dijo Ash lanzando las pokebolas que tenía, y sacando a sus pokemons.

De las pokebolas salieron pokémon que Ash había capturado después de llegar a convertirse en el campeón de Kanto. Estos fueron un Flygon y un Meowstic que eran machos, ademas de Pikachu. Y los demás pokémon que restaban eran hembras, Gardevoir, Lucario y Sylveon.

—¡Que bellos!— exclamo Ashley al verlos.

—Dime ¿Habías visto estos pokemon?— pregunto al ver a su hija muy acelerada por la emoción.

—No, nunca había visto a estos pokemon. Es la primera vez que los veo en persona.—

En eso, Lucaria, que así se llamaba. Se acerco a Ashley.

—Parece que Lucario quiere jugar.— exclamo ella.

—Le agradas a "Lucaria" por eso se te acercó.—

—¿Así le pusiste de nombre?— preguntó intrigada debido a que solo le habia cambiado una única letra.

—Sí, me parecía extraño decirle Lucario, ya que es hembra.—

Gardevoir y Sylveon se acercaron también al ver a Ashley. Mientras Meowstic y Flygon se veían furiosamente entre ellos pues siempre habian tenido una pequeña rivalidad.

—Oigan, ustedes 2. No quiero que peleen ¿les queda claro?— regaño Ash a sus pokémon pues ya estaban listos para luchar.

Gardevoir, Lucaria y Sylveon eran las "mimadas" de Ash, por así decirlo. Así que estaban acostumbradas a recibir cariños de su entrenador... Eran a ellas a quienes les había dado mucho cariño debido a algunos sucesos previos. Y se acercaron para llamar la atención, ya que no querían ser ignoradas.

—Hey, no empiecen.— dijo Ash tratando de librarse de ellas, ya que lo habían sujetado.

—No es justo, yo tambien quiero jugar con ellas.— decía Ashley inflando las mejillas por frustración.

—Chicas, ya déjenme.—

Pikachu ya estaba acostumbrado a ver eso de parte de las chicas del grupo, ya que siempre trataban de llamar la atención. Y mejor se fue a donde estaban Flygon y Meowstic para ver si podían entrenar o hacer otra cosa. Y así pasó la mañana, hasta que fue hora de almorzar.

Ash regreso a Flygon y a Meowstic a sus pokebolas pues habian hecho enojar a Pikachu y éste los debilito con Cola de Hierro.

—¿Cuando aprenderán?— suspiraba Ash, sosteniendo ambas pokebolas entre sus manos.

Tuvieron una comida muy animada ese medio día. Luego de eso, Ash se dedicó a pasar tiempo con Ashley y jugar juntos. Ashley realmente se divertía en esos momentos... Hasta que entrada la noche se detuvieron para cenar y luego ir a dormir... Y Ash metio en sus pokebolas a sus queridas pokémon, quienes como siempre le ocurria, se resistian a entrar en sus pokebolas.

Ashley se quedo a dormir junto a su abuela, y Ash rápidamente se quedo dormido junto a Pikachu. Y volvió a soñar: Otra vez se hallaba en aquel campo. Y de nuevo, estaba frente a él la persona que le había hablado en su anterior sueño.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar.— dijo el personaje con cola y orejas.

—¿Ahora me puedes explicar lo de antes?— dijo Ash buscando respuestas.

—Todavia no es el tiempo. Ya lo descubrirás por tu cuenta.—

—Entonces dime: ¿Por que tengo estos sueños?— preguntó Ash al ver que ese sujeto no soltaría la respuesta de su anterior pregunta.

—Es el medio que estamos utilizando para comunicarnos contigo.—

—¿Usamos?— ahora se preguntaba quien más aparte de él se comunican de ese método.

—Claro, Arceus me ha dado esta habilidad.— respondió el sujeto tranquilamente, en eso se acordó de algo —Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba decírtelo, Arceus mismo me mandó a darte un regalo de su parte.—

—¿Regalo? ¿Qué tipo de regalo?— la palabra 'regalo' le intrigaba.

—Tu eres el usuario que tiene el 'Aura', así que podrás aprovechar toda su capacidad para facilitarte en esta travesía que te espera.—

Ash se había quedado callado, no podía responder por más que intentara; por una parte, se sentia feliz de que Arceus le diera algo, pero también se sentía inquieto por que no podía imaginar que travesía le esperaba. Su silencio era una muestra de lo emocionado que estaba.

—¡Ten!— extendio el brazo el sujeto con cola y orejas. Y de su mano salio una especie de flama, de color azul intenso, la cual se acerco a Ash.

—¿Que es esto?—

—Es tu regalo. Te permitirá hablar con los pokemon.—

—¿Es en serio?—

—Sí, anda no tengas miedo, tocala.—

Ash con un poco de desconfianza toco aquella llama azul, que levitaba frente a él. La llama empezó a evaporarse en la mano de Ash, y una extraña sensación le atravesó el cuerpo.

—Bien, eso era todo. Te veré pronto amigo.— Y desapareció como la ultima vez.

Ash ya no logro decir nada, y solo se limito a ver como desaparecía aquel sujeto. Estaba completamente solo, nadie a su izquierda, nadie a su derecha, ni por atrás ni por delante. Estaba en aquel enorme campo que no parecía tener final. Hasta que empezó a escuchar una voz. No parecía que fuera de ese lugar, pero le sonaba conocida. Y aunque buscaba no la encontraba...

Ash lentamente despertó de aquel sueño tan extraño, y logro divisar con sus aun somnolientos ojos un ratón eléctrico que se veía preocupado.

—¿Pikachu? ¿Te pasa algo?— pregunto al reconocer a su amigo.

—Pika pi pika pipipi pika pikachu (A mi, no. Pero parece que tenías una pesadilla)— ¿le contesto? su amigo.

—¿Pikachu? ¿Acaso puedes hablar?— interrogo Ash a su mejor amigo. Pues no pensara que fuese verdad y que era todavía parte de ese sueño loco que tuvo.

—Pika pi? (¿A que te refieres?)—

La cara de Ash en ese momento fue indescriptible. Parecía como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento de la felicidad.

—Pikachu, que alegría, puedo entender lo que dices.— decía mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pokemon.

—(Ya suéltame, no comprendo que tratas de decirme pero suéltame que me asfixias)—

Ash soltó a Pikachu y le contó todo lo que había soñado… Pikachu rápidamente acepto todo, pues a ellos siempre les pasaban las cosas más raras, así que fue fácil para él acatar el mensaje. Dicho aquello, a los pocos minutos no tardaron en dormirse profundamente, pues aun era de noche...

Ash ahora posee una nueva habilidad, la cual es comunicarse con los pokemons. Pero siempre quedan preguntas en el aire ¿Quien era es sujeto que le dio ese regalo? ¿Realmente Arceus, el legendario pokemon, le entrego esa habilidad? ¿Cual será el objetivo de que Ash la use? Y ¿A que aventura se enfrentará nuestro Heroe?

También, sobre Ashley realmente se sabe poco de ella, y aun no se conoce quien es la madre. Así que las aventuras de Ash y Ashley están por empezar.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Capítulo 03

_—Hola que tal a todos, los saluda su buen amigo Neko— Mientras menciono aquello, levanto los brazos debido a la emoción._

_—Y su amiga Mizuki— quien también me imita por la emocion._

_—¿Qué les ha parecido la historia hasta el momento? ¿Entretenida? Pues espero que así sea.—_

_—Neki, pienso que estas avanzando muy lento en cuanto a la trama de Ashley y su mamá, la cual es muy importante para los fans el descubrir ese detalle.— así me llama de cariño Mizuki, me llama Neki._

_—No me llames Neki frente a todos, me da vergüenza...— en realidad si me da verguenza._

_—¡Neko Idiota!— parece que la enoje por su forma de contestarme..._

_—Bromeaba, bromeaba. Realmente me gusta que me llames así, Mizu.— y así le digo yo de cariño._

_—¿En serio?—_

_—Claro. Ademas, aun nadie sabia que me decías así, por ser mi BF.—_

_—¿Que es BF?— me pregunta con carita inocente. Realmente no puedo resistir esa carita. Simplemente, es tan tierna que nadie puede negarse a no hacerle caso._

_—Best Friend, osea, Mejor Amiga.—_

_—Owww que lindo de tu parte.— Es muy dramática._

_—Ya ya, somos solo amigos, van a empezar a pensar mal de nosotros si sigues con esto...—_

_—Ah, eres alguien tan hábil para deshacer los momentos emotivos.— dijo mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado._

_—Ya, no exageres.— Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sí arruino mucho esos momentos entre todos… Ahora mejor me dirijo a ustedes —Por cierto, Gardevoir, Sylveon y Lucaria son las consentidas de Ash en el sentido de que las mima mucho, como cuando uno… eh… como decirlo, como cuando uno consiente a un niño pequeño, sí, así es. Nada más que eso, y ellas solo quieren llamar la atención de él para recibir afecto de él. Ya que son Pokémon que reflejan lealtad y amistad a sus entrenadores son así de afectuosas, solo eso y no más.—_

_—Veo que en esa parte se te paso explicar eso.—_

_—No puedo decir que voy a hacer, de lo contrario sería spoiler y arruinaría todo. Ademas, depende de muchas cosas que como escritor de este fanfic, me tengo que esforzar por editar y dar forma para...—_

_—Ya, ya. Ahora tu exageras.—_

_—Ay, es cierto.—_

_—Da inicio a este capitulo antes que se aburran.—_

_—Bueno, no es para tanto chica con problemas de Bipolaridad. ¡Hora de iniciar!— concluyo esta conversación._

_—Espera ¿que dijiste de mí?—_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3: La despedida de Oak. Una visita inesperada. Y la madre de Ashley.**_

Ash y Pikachu se despiertan con la luz del sol que ilumina el cuarto del joven campeón de Kanto, la mañana soleada con pidgeys cantando muy de madrugada...

—Buenos días Pikachu.— dijo adormitado el campeo regional mientras soltaba un bostezo —uuuuuuaaaaaaaaahh—

—(Buenos días)— contesto Pikachu mientras se limpiaba los ojos con sus patas.

Ash se había quedado mirando a Pikachu unos momentos. Pues le escucho claramente hablar.

—(¿Pasa algo? Digo, te me quedas viendo de forma extraña. ¿Te pasa algo malo?)— pregunto Pikachu a su entrenador.

—Parece que no fue un sueño lo de anoche, puedo entender lo que me dices...— dijo Ash recordando parte del sueño que tuvo, y la felicidad que tenía de haber podido escuchar a Pikachu anoche.

—(Sí, anoche me dijiste que podías escucharme)—

—Parece que me costará adaptarme a esto.— dijo antes de levantarse de su cama, y empezar a cambiarse de ropa, pues tenía su ropa de dormir toda llena de arrugas por dormir como loco en la cama.

Rápidamente se vistio con su ropa habitual y salio de su habitación, no se había percatado de la hora aunque realmente no le importaba mucho ya que no tenía nada importante que hacer. Pikachu y Ash bajaron las gradas [o escaleras] y se dirigieron a la cocina. Para sorpresa de ambos el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa listo para degustar.

—Papá, ¿como dormiste anoche?— corrió felizmente Ashley a abrazar a Ash.

—Bien, dormí bien. ¿y tu?— le correspondio el abrazo mientras le hacia la pregunta.

—Dormí muy bien.—

—Ash querido, buenos días.— Saludó la señora Ketchum a su hijo.

—Buenos días mamá.—

—(Y se olvidan de mí tan rápido)— murmuró Pikachu, quien se sentía excluido.

Ese murmullo no se escucho mucho, aunque Ash ahora que le comprendía medio alcanzo a escuchar la frase, aunque no le comprendió muy bien el murmullo a su amigo pues no estaba en subido en su hombro como de costumbre.

—¿Quieres comer, Pikachu?— pregunto Ash, incluyendo ahora a Pikachu.

—(Pues claro, tengo hambre)— contesto rápidamente a su entrenador.

—Creo que dice que sí— dijo Ashley mirando a Pikachu.

Todos los presentes se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar de su desayuno. Aunque no esperaban que antes de empezar a comer tocaran la puerta. Ash se levanto y fue a ver quien sería el que tocaba la puerta, al abrir la puerta se topo con Gary.

—¡Gary!— exclamó Ash un tanto sorprendido de ver a su amigo pues no esperaba que dejara el laboratorio por estar examinando la muestra que recibieron de Ashley.

—Ash, tenemos buenas noticias. ¡Así que sígueme!— dijo Gary halando a Ash tras haber dicho lo último.

—Espera Gary…—Dijo tratando de correr, pues Gary lo llevaba arrastrando casi literalmente por el suelo. —Mi comida…— murmuró Ash, mientras de reojo veía su casa alejandose cada vez mas y mas.

Llegaron al laboratorio más rápido que un Rapidash debido a la velocidad con la que corrio Gary. Dejando caminar a Ash por su cuenta, ambos entraron a la sala donde se encontraba el profesor Oak, frente al video-comunicador hablando con la profesora Juniper.

—Muy bien, hasta luego.— dijo Oak, terminando la llamada.

—Hasta luego.— le respondio la profesora.

Ash no sabía que pasaba exactamente, pero no le tomó mucha importancia a la llamada, ya que cuando llegó, ya se estaban despidiendo.

—Ya solo falta decírselo al profesor Sycamore.— hablo nuevamente el profesor Oak, al parecer se lo decía a su nieto, Gary.

—Profesor...— empezó a hablar Ash dudoso del porque estaba allí. —¿A pasado algo?—

—Ah, hola Ash. Ya que lo preguntas, si que ha ocurrido algo asombroso.— Oak se acerca a los chicos —Veras, la muestra que tu hija nos ha traído ya está lista para empezar a producirse en masa, por lo cual, me he comunicado con los demás Profesores de las demás regiones para decirles sobre el descubrimiento de la ruptura temporal, la solución y otros detalles.—

—Por cierto profesor Oak, ¿no les dijo nada de…?— pregunto Ash por la situación de su hija y todo eso, aunque no terminó de hablar pues el profesor siguió hablando.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no he dicho nada que se pudiera malinterpretar.—

Ash se alegro, pues no quería que pensaran mal de él, ni de su hija. Aunque conocía a los profesores, aun podrían haber malentendidos incluso por parte de ellos.

—Ash, tengo que decirte algo importante— hablo ahora Gary.

—¿Qué es?— pregunto ahora volteando a ver a su amigo.

—Veras… Debido a que la investigación no se puede llevar a cabo en este laboratorio, debido al espacio físico, tendremos que viajar a otro lugar para encontrarnos con los demás investigadores de diferentes regiones. Así que probablemente nos veamos hasta dentro de unas semanas o meses.—

—Lo que queremos decir, es que nos iremos de aquí hoy mismo.— concluyo el profesor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Así de rápido?— Ash se sorprendió al escuchar la noticia.

—Sí, ¿Podrías hacer el favor de cuidar de los pokémon del lugar? No podemos dejar a los pokémon si alimento.— comentaba el profesor.

—Claro, no hay problema con lo del alimento. Y mis pokémon se harán cargo de cuidar este lugar también.— contesto Ash por todos sus amigos, ya que ellos se han podido cuidar solos, y más aun después del duro entrenamiento que tuvieron hace algún tiempo con él.

—Muchas gracias, Ash— agradeció el profesor. —Toma, aquí están las llaves del laboratorio y del almacén.—

—De acuerdo profesor, nos veremos luego.—

—Recuerda que nos comunicaremos tan pronto lleguemos a la región Kalos. Así sabrás a donde dirigir la llamada por si surge algún problema mientras no estamos.—

—De acuerdo profe, esperaré su llamada.—

—Hasta luego.— dijo mientras llamaba nuevamente por el videomisor...

Ash se termino de despedir del profesor Oak y de Gary, los cuales esa misma tarde se irían hacia la región de Kalos. Sin nada mas que hacer en aquel lugar, Ash se dirigió a su casa listo para terminar su desayuno del cual no había siquiera probado bocado alguno. Y por el camino de regreso encontró un sombrero de paja, algo gastado y viejo, pero que aun se podía utilizar. Estaba en unos arbustos a un lado del sendero marcado.

*Que raro...* pensó Ash. *Me parece conocido este sombrero… pero no recuerdo si lo he visto en otra parte.* meditaba Ash mientras lo veia...

Ash se quedo observando el sombrero de paja, y lo fue a recoger, ya que tal vez alguien lo habia perdido o el viento se lo habia llevado volando. Al recogerlo, observo que estaba muy desgastado por el paso del tiempo ademas del uso que se le habia dado. No parecía que alguien lo utilizara ultimamente pues estaba algo empolvado, pero aun asi Ash no dejaba de pensar que había visto antes ese sombrero anteriormente. Así que se lo llevó en la mano.

No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa pues se habia detenido a pocos metros para recoger el sombrero. Entro velozmente a su casa para ir a la cocina y disfrutar de su desayuno que seguramente ya estaba frio, pero sin importar si lo estaba o no Ash se lo comería. Pero nomas entrar a su casa vio a su madre y a Ashley en la sala, conversando y cuando le vieron, le preguntaron por lo sucedido.

—Oh, hijo, has vuelto. ¿Que quería Gary?— pregunto la mamá de Ash.

—El profesor Oak quiere que cuide del laboratorio por algún tiempo, porque tienen que viajar a la región Kalos para seguir la investigación sobre esa rara enfermedad.— contesto algo inquieto por ir a la cocina a buscar su comida.

—Parece que todo va muy bien. Si todo sigue asi no habra de que preocuparse.— dijo Ashley con una sonrisa, ya que su viaje por el tiempo parecía ir justo como lo planeado.

—Sí, ahora, si me disculpan voy a ir por mi desa...— no termino la frase porque se escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

La mamá de Ash se levanto del sofá, y fue a abrir la puerta; Ash se quedo allí mismo, pues se imaginaba que sería Gary o el profesor Oak, que seguramente, olvidaron decirle o dejarle algo y seguramente se lo querian entregar en persona.

—Hola, señora Ketchum.— hablo alguien que hizo que Ash se quedara sorprendido de escuchar su voz, era una voz femenina que Ash conocia desde ya bastante tiempo.

—Ah, hola Yellow. ¿Como has estado?— saludo amablemente la madre de Ash a una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verde claro.

—¿Ha visto mi sombrero? Lo vi volar por esta direccion...— comentaba mientras explicaba el porque de su visita.

Ash se acerco a la puerta para saludar a su amiga de cabellos rubios.

—Hola Yellow, es esto lo que buscas.— dijo Ash tomando por sorpresa a Yellow ya que sencillamente ella no esperaba que se toparia con Ash.

—Gracias, Ash.— agradeció al recibir nuevamente su sombrero —Salio volando por culpa del viento. En verdad te lo agradesco.—

—Es mejor que no lo pierdas, a Red le gusta ese sombrero.— contesto Ash al recordar que su primo le contaba como es que por ese sombrero la relación con Yellow mejoró notablemente.

Yellow exhalo un poco desmotivada ante ese comentario...

—Sí, lo sé.— dijo algo desganada.

—Oye, ¿ocurre algo?— pregunto Ash ahora algo preocupado por eso ultimo.

—No, digo si... Se trata sobre Red precisamente...—

—Puedes contárnoslo si quieres. Tal vez podamos ayudar.— dijo Ash tratando de ser de ayuda en ese momento.

—No quisiera causar problemas...— comento sinceramente.

—Querida, pasa adelante.— Invito Delia a Yellow, ya que parecía apenada por el tema. —Con confianza.—

Yellow entro a la casa y casi instantáneamente logro ver en el sofá de la sala a Ashley quien estaba sentada observando la escena.

—Ash, ¿quien es ella?— pregunto Yellow algo sorprendida al ver la similitud entre Ash y la chica.

La pregunta que hizo que Ash se pusiera nervioso. Como podría explicar esa pregunta. No podía decir simplemente que era su hija; pasaría alguna situación incomoda y malentendidos surgirian rápidamente.

—Soy...—intentó responder Ashley, pero Ash tapó rápidamente su boca para evitar que dijera algo de más.

—Ella es mi… mi…— trato de inventar algo —mi prima.— respondió manteniendo la boca de su hija tapada con su mano, mientras ella intentaba librarse.

Delia, siguiendo el juego y empezó a planear lo demás para que de esa forma pareciera real.

—Sí. Ella es mi sobrina, y ha venido de muy lejos, a visitarme.— siguió explicando Delia tranquilamente.

—Ah, ya veo.— respondió Yellow quien en cierta manera se había calmado al saber porque se parecían tanto la chica y Ash.

Ash no podía creer cuanta adrenalina produjo esa pregunta. Y tampoco que Yellow se creyera aquella mentira tan fácil de desenmascarar. Ashley se libró del agarre de su padre en ese momento, y viendo cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, siguió el juego.

—Me llamo Ashley, es un placer conocerte.— contesto extendiendo la mano para saludarla con un apretón de manos.

—Igualmente. Es un gusto conocerte.— exclamó Yellow correspondiendo el saludo.

Yellow se sentó en el sofá junto a Delia y Ashley mientras Ash se quedo de pie, recostado en la pared cerca de la

—Dime, querida, ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunto la señora Delia a la joven rubia.

—Pues… está relacionado con Red...— dijo sin muchas ganas la rubia.

—¿Red? ¿Pasa algo malo con mi primo?— preguntó Ash un tanto dudoso pues Red fue el antiguo campeón de Kanto, así que no se metería en problemas tan fácilmente ni tampoco sería alguien que causara problemas.

—Verán, desde que perdió su título no ha hecho nada más que entrenar y entrenar y entrenar para poder derrotar a Ash.— siguió comentando Yellow.

—Ya veo, así que está entrenando. Sin duda, quiere la revancha.— dijo Ash sin sorprenderle mucho ese hecho

—Sí, pero el problema está en que ni siquiera me ha prestado atención últimamente, y no solo conmigo, ignora a casi todo el mundo. Por eso he intentado cualquier cosa para que se distraiga de su entrenamiento; solo para que se relaje y descanse un poco.—

—Y por eso, llevabas tu viejo sombrero de paja. Para que recordara aquellos días en los que viajaba por la región.— entendió Ash la situación

—Exacto. Pero si esto llega a fallar... no se que más hacer.—

—Ese si que es un problema.— hablo la señora Ketchum —Red es muy parecido a Ash en el sentido de que cuando quieren conseguir algo, no les puedes sacar la idea.—

—Mamá...— dijo algo avergonzado por ese hecho, aunque en parte sabía que era verdad.

—Yellow cariño, debes darle un momento a solas a Red. Seguramente el volverá a ser el mismo de siempre en poco tiempo, la mayoría de varones son así.— siguió hablando Delia.

—¿Usted lo cree?— pregunto Yellow con sus esperanzas puestas en la respuesta de la señora Delia.

—Por supuesto.—

Eso alegro mucho a Yellow. En especial porque de alguna manera tenía la esperanza de recuperar a su Red.

—Gracias señora Ketchum.— dijo ya más contenta.

—No tienes que agradecerme. Simplemente tienes que darle a Red un poco de espacio, incluso los chicos se llegan a poner sentimentales.— y mientras decía eso miraba a Ash —Por ejemplo, una vez cuando Ash...—

—¡No cuentes nada!— gritó Ash para que no dijera nada de él. Pues el solo recordar ese relato de su vida le parecía más que vergonzoso al pobre campeón.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.— dijo riendo un poco por la reacción de Ash. —Si quieres, te lo cuento después.— le susurro al oído a Yellow.

Yellow soltó una pequeña sonrisa, pues le causó gracia lo amistosa que podía llegar a ser la familia Ketchum. Con sus esperanzas en alto, se levantó del sofá y agradeció los consejos y hospitalidad que los Ketchum le habían dado; y cuando procedía a irse, algo la detuvo. No era algo físico lo que le impedía irse, era más bien un sentimiento que no se podía mencionar por medio de palabras... Para ser más exactos, tenía cierta curiosidad en saber un poco sobre Ashley…

—¿Sucede algo Yellow?— preguntó Ash al ver que su amiga se había detenido antes de salir.

—No… no es nada… solo quisiera que Ashley me contestara una pregunta antes de irme...— respondió Yellow a Ash.

—¿Sí?— preguntó Ashley, quien se encontraba extrañada del porque Yellow quería preguntarle algo.

—Sé que este no es el momento indicado... pero desde hace un momento he querido saber...— Yellow hizo una pausa, no sabía si continuar o no; ya que ni siquiera quería preguntar eso—¿Como es tu mamá?— dijo finalmente...

Ash, si en ese momento estuviera comiendo algo, se hubiese atragantado todo lo tuviese metido en la boca; y la pobre Delia, solo podía rezar de que a Ashley se le ocurriera decir algo coherente. Pero en lugar de dar una respuesta rápida o en un tono nervioso, sólo se quedó callada y agacho ligeramente su cabeza la pequeña Ashley y en cierto modo para que no le vieran a los ojos utilizando su cabello como un pequeño escudo que los protegía de las miradas a su alrededor. Esa pregunta, la había incomodado mucho. Y no pasó por desapercibido por los presentes…

—Lo.. Lo siento…— Yellow se puso roja de vergüenza, pues no quiso preguntar algo así tan repentinamente. —No quise hacerte sentir mal.—

Ashley levantó su mirada lentamente, aunque se notaba algo triste y melancólica, aunque estaba calmada.

—No me haz hecho sentir mal, Yellow.— contestó y su expresión de tristeza paso a ser una de seriedad aunque conservando una pequeña sonrisa, pues no le molestaba la pregunta. —No estoy triste ni tampoco estoy feliz, sino que me siento llena de melancolía muy dentro de mí cuando recuerdo algo sobre mi madre.— siguió explicando. —Realmente, no se si este hecho fue bueno o malo, ya que nunca llegue a conocer a mi madre...—

Un silencio total cubría la sala de estar en ese momento, para los presentes era una noticia desgarradora aquel suceso...

—Veras, mi padre me dijo que cuando yo apenas era una bebé, ella falleció debido al parto. Mi padre me lo dijo cuando yo era aun muy pequeña pues nunca dejé de preguntarle acerca de mamá. Sé que papá lo hizo con buenas intenciones... nunca me causaría un dolor o sufrimiento a base de mentiras... En fin, yo ni siquiera llegue a conocer su rostro ni su nombre pues a mi papá no le gusta hablar del tema ni pude encontrar ninguna foto de ella y papá...— terminó de hablar.

A Ash casi se le rompe el corazón con lo que su hija acababa de decir… Ash se quedo pasmado pues su propia hija no conocía a su madre, ¿Cual sería su razón para aquello? se preguntaba. No sabía muy bien como asimilar la información. Él sabía que lo que su hija no estaba mintiendo o inventando aquella historia, no se podía fingir esa tristeza; y ahora que la situación estaba así, no le quedaba de otra más que seguir fingiendo

—Parece que no debí preguntar nada de eso.— dijo tristemente Yellow. Aun desconocía el porque había preguntado, pero fue como si solo su subconsciente lo hubiese presentido. —Cuando te pude ver al momento de conocernos, algo dentro de mi me decía que tenías un dolor inmenso dentro de ti... y parece que no era una corazonada únicamente. Por eso, quería saber algo más acerca de ti, ya que a simple vista eres más fuerte que yo en cuanto a sentimientos se trata.—

—No te preocupes pues como he dicho anteriormente, ya que nunca conocí a mi madre no puedo simpatizar muy bien con lo que respecta a ella.—

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, pues nadie se atrevía a decir nada, Yellow ya no quería decir nada más. Y Ash y su madre no querían complicar más las cosas. Entonces la única que hablo fue Ashley.

—Yellow, prometeme que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, nos vamos a divertir juntas.— despidió a Yellow con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —La proxima vez serás tú quien me cuente una historia de tu vida.

—Te lo prometo. Eso haremos.— Contestó ya más tranquila, y acordándose que tenía que partir.

Nuevamente se despidieron de Yellow. Ella se fue a su casa a esperar a que las cosas con Red se normalizaran un poco tomando como consejo lo que Delia le había dicho.

Ash en este momento no podía dejar de pensar que aún tenía que aprender más sobre la vida de su hija. Pues ahora que sabía algo sobre su propio futuro y las desgracias que posiblemente ocurrirán; tendría que informarse más para que una situación como la que pasó con Ashley no vuelva a ocurrir en la medida de lo posible. Y a pesar de que Yellow se había marchado, aun se sentía algo inquieto por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Ashley, ¿podemos hablar un momento?— pregunto Ash muy serio [Esto es raro]

—Claro, no hay problema.— notando la seriedad de su padre, que muy pocas veces había visto.

—¿Mamá podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?— se dirigió a Delia el joven campeón.

—Muy bien hijo. Si me necesitan estaré en el jardín regando las plantas.— respondió antes de retirarse.

Ash se fue a sentar al sofá, e invitó a Ashley a que se sentara a su lado. Ella acepto la invitación y se sentó al lado de su padre.

—Todo lo que le has dicho a Yellow, fue cierto ¿verdad?—

Ashley no quería contestar. Aunque sabía que no podía engañar a su padre, por lo cual empezó a hablar.

—Sí… todo lo que conté era verdad.— dijo seriamente.

—Créeme que en verdad lo siento.— se lamentó Ash.

—¿Por que lo lamentas? No haz hecho nada malo.— contestó al no saber muy bien a qué se refería su padre.

—Lo sé. Pero en el futuro del que vienes, yo he sido el que te ha ocultado algo que posiblemente es importante para ti. Puede ser que yo aún no lo he hecho pues estamos en el presente... pero siento como si yo volveré a ser el culpable de que no sepas nada sobre tu mamá.— sentía remordimiento a pesar de que todavía no pasaba tal cosa.

—Papá… sé que nunca me dañarías… ni física ni emocionalmente. Y aun podemos cambiar todo esto, recuerda que de donde yo vengo es de un mal futuro... vamos a cambiarlo para bien. Así que posiblemente también hayan cambios temporales en lo que respecta a nuestra vida juntos.—

Ash ya sentía mejor debido al optimismo de su hija, sabía que ese optimismo era el mismo optimismo que él tenía, solo que en algunas ocasiones se le olvidaba ser así de optimista en todas las cosas y un claro ejemplo fue justo ahora.

—En lugar de que te consuele a ti, yo he hallado consuelo en ti.— dijo Ash ya más contento.

—Jejeje, créeme, yo soy quien he hallado consuelo en venir aquí al pasado. Pues podremos cambiar nuestro futuro.— dijo mientras le sonreía a su padre.

—Cierto. Ademas, creo que será mejor seguir charlando después...—

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Ashley algo curiosa del por qué dejar la conversación para después.

—Porque ya tengo hambre, pues no he desayunado todavía jaja...—

En eso el estomago de Ash gruño tan fuerte como si un Snorlax estuviera dentro de la casa. Ashley no pudo evitar reír un poco por lo divertida que fue la escena. Ash ni lento ni perezoso, se preparaba para ir a comer su desayuno que aunque ya estaba frio no lo desperdiciaría… pero al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Pikachu tendido en la mesa y su supuesto plato de comida completamente vacio, en realidad aún quedaban trocitos de comida repartidos por el plato...

—¡No puede ser!— grito Ash al ver tal escena.

—(Lo siento… no pude resistir la tentación...)— le respondió a su entrenador mientras aún estaba tendido en la mesa y con la barriga casi a reventar. Ash por supuesto que le entendió a Pikachu, pero para Ashley quien observaba la escena, sólo llegó a escuchar unos cuantos 'Pika' y sinónimos provenientes del pokémon.

—Ah… Pikachu...— se quejó Ash.

Ash empezó a llorar cómicamente por su sagrado alimento desaparecido, e implorando que todavía quedase algo de comer en la refrigeradora o en algún otro lugar de la alacena... Mientras Ashley veía la escena desde la sala pero ella estaba algo pensativa.

Ojalá así sea. Ojalá también cambie nuestro propio futuro...* fueron los pensamientos de Ashley en el momento, pues no estaba segura si en verdad se podría cambiar tales cosas... sólo había dicho aquello para poder calmar un poco a su padre.

¿Qué más ocurrirá de ahora en adelante? ¿Podran cambiar el futuro? ¿Ashley podrá conocer a su madre? ¿Que sucederá con el hambriento y triste Ash? XD. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Capítulo 04

—_Hola, los saluda nuevamente el chico-gato más hermoso del universo conocido y desconocido.— Inclínense ante mí esclavos, pues les hablo con una voz tan majestuosa que si no la siguen escuchando morirán por abstinencia._

_—Hay si tu… ya quisieras— interrumpió la chica-perro con voz sarcástica._

_—Bueno, exageré con ese saludo… Pero ya qué…— hoy si estoy de humor —En fin, solo quiero agradecerles a ustedes como lectores, que me han apoyado un montón en seguir este fic. Y hoy como regalo especial, les traigo el capítulo 4 lo más rápido que pude hacerlo… pues he tenido un rato de descanso, y decidí aprovecharlo para terminar este capítulo. Y...—_

_—Hey, Neki, ¿Quieres ir a jugar Futbol (Soccer, Football)?—_

_—¿A qué viene esa pregunta Mizuki? Tenemos que acompañar en la lectura a nuestros fans.— pongo las cosas en claro, de lo contrario ella no se pone seria… aunque ahora que me doy cuenta… —Hablando de eso ¿Sabes jugar Fut?— enserio, jamas pensé que podía jugar._

_—Pues claro, una amiga me enseño.—_

_—Ya veo…—_

_—Entonces, ¿Juegas?—_

_—Pero...—_

_—Dí que sí...— hace uso de su arma más poderosa de todas: Sus ojitos y esa carita tan linda._

_—Bueno, vamos a jugar.— siempre termina convenciéndome. No se como, pero lo hace._

_—¡Yey!—_

_—Ok, los dejamos a ustedes con el siguiente capítulo, Fans.—_

* * *

_**Capítulo 04: Viejos amigos y nuevos problemas**_

Volvemos a encontrar a Ash en la cocina de su casa sólo que sentado en una silla… lamentando y maldiciendo su mala suerte…

—Maldita suerte… Maldita suerte… Maldita suerte...— repetía en voz baja el joven campeón.

Pikachu se sentía mal porque en parte… bueno, todo fue su culpa… así que lo mejor que podía hacer era animar a su amigo y entrenador. Por eso, Pikachu se acercó hacia donde estaba Ash sentado y cuando estaba justo al lado de él, saltó a las piernas de este…

—(Ash… quería disculparme por… por ya sabes… no era mi intención...)—Trataba de explicar el ratón eléctrico.

Ash comprendía lo que su amigo decía y también conocía que cuando se trata de comida, ellos dos son como un Munchlax que no ha comido en semanas. Así que la primera acción del entrenador fue llevar su mano a la cabeza de Pikachu y la sobó suavemente.

—No te preocupes Pikachu.— contestó a su Pokémon —Mejor, vayamos afuera ¿qué te parece?— dijo para calmar su hambre.

—(Claro. Si te hace sentir mejor pues vamos).— obedeció sin rechistar.

Ash se levantó de donde estaba, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, y antes de salir. Vio a Ashley sentada en las gradas que conducían al segundo piso. No estaba muy animada, y eso Ash lo notó enseguida; así que la llamó para que lo acompañara.

—¡Hey, Ashley!— Llamó la atención de la chica, la cual miró hacia él. —¿Que te parece si salimos un rato?—

—Bueno.— contestó rápidamente Ashley.

Ambos salieron de la casa, Pikachu iba montado en el hombro de Ash, y empezaron a caminar por el sendero...

—Papá ¿A donde vamos?— pregunto Ashley, pues no sabía a donde la llevaría su padre.

—Al laboratorio del profesor Oak.— contestó a su hija.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer allá?—

—Ya lo veras...— contestó Ash, dejando dudas en la cabeza de su hija. Quería que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al laboratorio, y Ash siguió hablando.

—Hija, en el futuro, ya no existen los Pokémon ¿no es cierto?—

—Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tu mismo estabas presente cuando lo dije.—

—Pues, me estaba preguntado si tú, ¿Alguna vez haz tenido la oportunidad de ver varios Pokémons?—

—No. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de ver a los Pokémon alguna vez en el futuro… Ya no existían cuando yo había nacido.— explico ella.

—Así que no haz visto más Pokémons que los míos, ¿no es cierto?—

—Exacto. Solo conozco algunos nombres, y a los Pokémons que me mostraste ayer.—

—Entonces, ¿que te parece si te muestro a los Pokémon que he capturado y qué están aquí en el laboratorio?—

—Sería genial.— los ojos de Ashley se iluminaron. Pues conocería a más Pokémon aparte de Pikachu, Gardevoir, Sylveon, Lucaria, Meowstic y Flygon.

—Apresurémonos entonces.— dijo Ash y tomó la mano de su hija y ambos comenzaron a correr para llegar lo más rápido posible a la parte de atrás del laboratorio, donde estaban los pokémon.

Ash le empezó a mostraba a todos los Pokémon [A partir de aquí "Pokémon" será para referirse al singular y al plural, pues esa es la manera correcta del plural. Jaja no lo sabía, hasta ahora…] que había capturado desde Kanto hasta Alola, y algunos nuevos que capturó durante sus entrenamientos y viajes especiales que hizo en algún momento después de terminar sus distintos viajes antes de ganar el puesto de Campeón de Kanto.

**Mientras tanto, en la plaza de la ciudad:**

—¡Al fin, Lucario!— exhalaba una peli-rubia del cansancio a su compañero.

—(Sí, al fin)— exhalaba también su Pokémon. Aunque para ella solo fueron unos gruñidos.

—Llegamos a Pueblo Paleta. El hogar del "Campeón".— hizo énfasis la chica en esa palabra. —Por fin… es hora de la revancha.—

—(Claro. No tendrá escapatoria)—

—Pero ahora…— hizo silencio por un momento —¿Donde está su casa?—

La chica al desconocer la dirección de la casa de Ash empezó a preguntar a cuanta persona veía acerca de la residencia del campeón de Kanto.

**Volviendo al laboratorio:**

Pasaron horas y horas divirtiéndose con los Pokémon, hasta el punto de que se estaba oscureciendo. Ash notó la hora, cuando su estomago gruño aun más fuerte que en la mañana… y aun no había comido nada.

—Hija, será mejor regresar a casa. Ya es tarde.— llamó la atención de su hija.

—Sí. Vamos, mañana vendremos a darle comida a los Pokémon, ¿verdad?— Seguía emocionada Ashley.

—Claro. Tendremos que hacerlo durante algún tiempo, ya que aun no sabemos cuando regresará el profesor Oak aquí. Posiblemente si viene alguien a pedir su Pokémon inicial, tendré que darle uno yo mismo, jaja.— decía, mientras empezaban a caminar. Ya que ya habían cerrado las pocas puertas que habían abierto.

—Sí, posiblemente. Pero ¿sabes que decirles sobre los Pokémon?—

—Algo así… estudie un poco sobre los Pokémon, ya que para ser el campeón, necesitaba pasar también un examen básico.—

—Yo pensaba que no hacían examen.—

—No lo hacían… pero se pusieron muy estrictos ahora...—

Así, siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la casa.

—Y así fue como derroté a mi primo...— concluyo el relato Ash.

—¿Enserio? ¿Solo con Pikachu?— pregunto asombrada.

—¡Claro! Pikachu es muy fuerte, ¿no es cierto, amigo?— pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. —¿Pikachu?— volteó a ver tras de sí, ya que no lo llevaba en el hombro. Pero no estaba tampoco allí.

—Papá… creo que olvidamos a Pikachu en el laboratorio...—

—Ashley, entra a la casa… iré por Pikachu...— recomendó Ash mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al laboratorio.

—De acuerdo.— dijo antes de dirigirse a la casa.

Ashley al entrar por la puerta principal, escuchó que su abuela estaba conversando con alguien más en la cocina… la voz era de una chica. Pero no era la de Yellow y eso le pareció extraño, aunque el hambre que tenía era demasiado fuerte para no evitar entrar a la cocina y esperar un poco para cenar. Al entrar, notó a su abuela sentada a la mesa junto a una chica rubia y un Pokémon, que rápidamente identificó como un Lucario.

—Oh, querida. Ya regresaste.— se alegro Delia, al ver a su nieta.

—Sí, pero…— en ese momento, iba a mencionar "papá", pero recordó lo que había acordado con la visita de Yellow. —Ash, se quedó un momento más en el laboratorio.—

—Ya veo. Acompañanos un momento.— refiriéndose a la charla con la chica rubia. Ahora se dirigió a la visita. —Te presento a mi sobrina, se llama Ashley.— presentó Delia a su nieta, pero la presentó como sobrina por lo que habían quedado de fingir.

—Es un gusto. Me llamo Korrina, y él es mi amigo Lucario.— se presentó ella tambien e introduciendo a su Pokémon.

—(Es un placer)— gruño en forma de presentación un Lucario cruzado de brazos pero que de cierta manera llegó a sonar animada. Lucario estaba recostado en la pared.

—Tambien, es un gusto.— comentó Ashley.

Siguieron conversando un poco más. Antes de que escucharan a Ash llegar "conversando" con Pikachu.

—Ya te dije que fue un accidente...— se excusaba Ash con su amigo.

—(¡Falso! Fue tu venganza, ¿verdad?)— alegaba Pikachu.

—Vamos, claro que no. No fue esa mi intención… lo del desayuno no me importa.—

—(De… ¿de verdad?)—

—De a de veras que sí. No haria algo así.—

—(Bueno, si tu lo dices.)—

Decían entre ellos, aún estando en la sala.

—Ash… ¿está todo bien?— preguntó Delia desde la cocina.

—Sí mamá, está todo bien.— respondio Ash desde la sala. Aunque no hace falta decir que desde ese mismo momento se empezaba a movilizar hacia la cocina.

Ash, al cruzar la puerta se encontró con su madre e hija, conversando con una persona que él conocía bien…

—¡Korrina!— se alegró de ver nuevamente a su amiga.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, campeón?—

—Por favor, no me llames así… somo amigos, resulta vergonzoso.—

—Ya lo sé, solo quería ver tu reacción.— se bufo de su amigo.

—Lucario, ¿como te vá?—

—(Me duelen un poco las patas de tanto caminar, pero todo bien.)— Ash sonrio un poco por el comentario de Lucario al cual este Pokémon solo lo miró de manera algo extraña, pues se supone que los humanos no entienden a los Pokémon, pero le pareció que Ash le había entendido.

—Oye Ash, aun tenemos un duelo pendiente. ¿Te acuerdas?— dijo Korrina a Ash.

—Por supuesto. No lo he olvidado. Pero seguramente ya sabemos quien de los dos, va a ganar.

—Por su puesto que sí.— contestó Korrina.

—¡Yo!— dijeron al unísono ambos.

Todos los presentes rieron de alegría, ya que la compañía de Korrina y Lucario también era grata.

—Mañana por la mañana decidiremos esto.— dijo Ash emocionado.

—Claro, pero Lucario y yo ganaremos.—

—Eso lo veremos.— concluyó al menos, esa conversación.

—¿Qué les parece si cenamos ya?— preguntó Ashley, ya que eran las 8 de la noche.

—Tienes razón, querida.— notó la hora la señora Ketchum —Korrina, Lucario, ¿nos acompañan a la cena?—

—Muchas gracias.— agradecieron ambos, aunque Lucario solo meneo la cabeza.

Después de cenar, siguieron conversando… de todo lo que habían vivido tanto Ash como Korrina en el tiempo que no se habían visto.

—Ya veo, así que finalmente, derrotaron al Lucario de tu abuelo.— dijo Ash a Korrina.

—Sí, fue una pelea intensa.— seguía relatando Korrina. —Por poco y no lo lográbamos, pero gracias a que Lucario mejoró su Aura Esfera, logramos derrotarlos.—

—Sin duda alguna, fue una batalla épica.— comentó Ash.

—Sí, sí.— en eso Korrina ve el reloj y se percata que son las 9 de la noche. —Oh no...—

—¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó Ashley.

—Lo que pasa es que no reservé ningún lugar en donde pasar la noche en este pueblo...—

Lucario suspiró largamente… otra noche durmiendo en tienda de acampar, posiblemente pensó el Pokémon, que ya llevaban unos días haciendo eso. Y ya no estaba acostumbrado pues hace años que no lo hacía, hasta que surgió este viaje de visita…

—No te preocupes, puedes pasar la noche aquí.— dijo Ash.

A Delia le fascinaba la actitud de su hijo porque siempre estaba pensando en los demás… pero si esto seguía así, dentro de poco se tendría que construir más habitaciones…

—Korrina, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. No hay ningún problema.— comentaba Ash.

—¿En serio? No quiero causar molestias...—

—No, no, ninguna molestia.— Le contestó Delia.

—Pero mamá. Ahora que recuerdo, no tenemos habitación para huespedes...— comentó Ash.

—Es cierto...— recordó Delia ese detalle.

—Sí no hay una habitación disponible, podemos dormir en el sofá...— comentó Korrina, pues ya era algo a su favor poder quedarse en una casa.

—No Korrina. Yo dormiré en el sofá.— dijo Ash. —Puedes usar mi habitación.—

En serio que Delia estaba orgullosa de su hijo, siempre tan generoso.

—No tienes que molestarte, Ash.— se llegó a negar un poco. El hecho de causar problemas la inquietaba un poco.

—No me molesta para nada... Con total libertad puedes tomar mi habitación.—

—Gracias, Ash.— Dijo al ceder finalmente, aunque no muy convencida.

—De nada.—

Tras unos pequeños arreglos al sofá de la sala resultaba que era lo suficientemente acogedor para dormir… solo unas almohadas y unas sabanas eran más que suficientes… Korrina y Lucario, entraron a la habitación de Ash, y la señora Delia le dio sabanas limpias a ambos y se despidió de ellos para dejarlos descansar.

Así, esa noche, Ashley, Delia y Korrina, durmieron tranquilamente. Aunque no lo fue para nuestro héroe, ya que se encontraba en una "batalla", por así decirlo, contra Pikachu con quien se tapaba con la sabana.

Ambos dormían en el sofá, Pikachu en la orilla, y Ash topado al respaldo… pero Pikachu halaba la sabana, y luego era Ash, y fue así hasta que perdieron completamente la consciencia por el sueño. Ya estando dormidos lo único que los obligaba a moverse era el frio que hacia en la sala el que tuvieran que moverse para buscar en la oscuridad algo con qué cubrirse… por lo que toda la noche fue una eterna batalla para quedarse con la sábana.

**Mientras tanto en el futuro del cual ha viajado Ashley:**

Se encontraba Ash observando su computadora como siempre lo solía hacer. Observaba lo que podría tratarse del prototipo de algún nuevo invento.

—Esto de construir no es lo mío...— se dijo a sí mismo. —Parece que tendré que llamar a Clemont para que venga a ayudarme, de nuevo.— dijo mientras volteaba a ver hacia una foto del susodicho amigo.

Se empezó a alejar de su computadora y caminó hacia el teléfono, el cual estaba en otra habitación pero antes de sostenerlo logro escuchar unos pasos justo detrás de él.

—¡No te muevas! O dispararé...— le ordenó quien estaba detrás.

—Nunca te rindes ¿eh?— contestó Ash conociendo al que estaba a sus espaldas.

—Tu eres quien no se rinde… Pero, no he venido para discutir. He venido para llevarme a ese Pokémon que haz creado...—

Ash, solo se limitó a sonreír de una forma que mostraba triunfo en sus labios. Eso sin dar la media vuelta y ver de cara a quien le hablaba.

—Tengo malas noticias para ti… El pokémon que buscas ya no está aquí.—

—¡No mientas!— grito el sujeto tras él, y disparó una vez al aire para demostrar que no estaba jugando ni nada por el estilo.

—No miento.— contestó Ash tranquilamente, ni siquiera estaba asustado ni nervioso por el disparo de advertencia. —El pokémon que tanto buscas ya no está aquí… eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.—

—Sé que sabes donde está… pero parece que no quieres decírmelo...—

—No tengo nada que decir, al ser inmundo que mató a mi esposa...—

El sujeto que estaba tras él, siguió apuntando el arma que llevaba hacia la cabeza de Ash. Aunque las palabras de Ash ni siquiera le importaban.

—¿Te refieres a esa chica que asesiné hace 10 años? Sabes que nada de eso le hubiese sucedido si en primer lugar tu no hubieses tenido familia...—

Parecía que el sujeto no daba su brazo a torcer. Y atacaba cada vez más fuerte por medio de preguntas y afirmaciones. Ash en cierta forma, se sentía culpable de lo que le pasó a su esposa… pero no era algo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

—Sí, en cierta forma es mi culpa. Pero, tu fuiste el culpable de todo esto… La muerte de mi esposa, qué yo me haya convertido en científico, y también tu tienes la culpa de que los pokémon murieran hace ya varios años debido a tus propios problemas.—

Ash seguía dándole la espalda al sujeto… aun así, ni se molestaba siquiera en voltear a ver pues le conocía desde hace varios años.

—¿Sigues con esas cosas? Sé que soy el culpable de dichas cosas. Si los pokémon no hubieran desaparecido, no te hubieras convertido en científico, lo sé.— afirmó el sujeto. —Pero veo que nuestra conversación se ha desviado del tema.—

El sujeto acercó el arma al brazo de Ash y le disparó una vez. Ash se arrodilló y empezó a gemir de dolor, tocándose el área dañada con la mano de su otro brazo.

—Así que nos veremos luego. Ash...— dijo antes de correr a la salida.

Ash se sujetaba el hombro con dolor pues era muy intenso. La bala no era una simple munición de pistola común, era de gran calibre la cual pudo haberle arrancado el brazo entero si lo hubiese golpeado correctamente. Afortunadamente solo fue la piel la que salio lastimada, y ahora se veía como si la piel de su brazo hubiese sido arrancada por un Ursarin.

—Algún día… algún día... pagarás por todo lo que me haz quitado.— decía Ash para sí mismo. Y mientras empezaba a marcar un número telefónico en el teléfono que tenía en frente.

¿QUIEN HABRÁ SIDO ESE SUJETO? ¿PORQUÉ HABRÁ ASESINADO A LA MAMÁ DE ASHLEY? ¿QUE MÁS SECRETOS TENDRÁ ASH DEL FUTURO?

**AVANCES:**

Hola, soy Ash, vaya, hasta que por fín tendré una batalla emocionante… Korrina y Lucario se enfrentarán nuevamente contra Pikachu y yo. No puedo esperar a que eso suceda… aunque mientras estoy divirtiéndome, el profesor Oak puede que esté trabajando duro para prevenir la enfermedad que posiblemente acabe con los Pokémon. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes, pues la necesitará para llevarlo a cabo… aunque ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si por casualidad, la formula de esa cura, no funcione realmente? No importa, si algo malo llega a suceder, yo me haré cargo de arreglarlo…

En el próximo episodio de Pokémon, Lo malo de ser el elegido: "Presente y Futuro, luchas que no se olvidaran."

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

_—Duele duele duele— me estoy quejando del dolor que siento pues es súper intenso._

_—Realmente lo siento Neki, no era mi intención pegarte en...— la interrumpo abruptamente._

_—No te preocupes, solo quiero recostarme en mi cama, y descansar. ¡Ay!— que golpe más duro el que recibí. Una patada a todo poder._

_—Pero...—_

_—Sin peros, mejor vayamos a mi casa, por favor.—_

_—De acuerdo.— contestó y me dio apoyo en sus hombros para que caminara más erguido._

_—¿Cómo habrán sentido el capítulo de hoy nuestros lectores, Mizuki.—_

_—No lo sé, posiblemente se hayan quedado con la intriga en eso último...—_

_—Creo que sí… Me sigue doliendo. Posiblemente ya no tenga descendencia...—_

_—No exageres, ya te dije que lo siento...—_

_—No lo decía por ti, realmente no estoy molesto contigo.—_

_—Bueno, eres un gran amigo...—_

_—Y tu también por ayudarme a llegar a la casa.—_

_—De nada...—_


	6. Capítulo 05

_—Zzzzz… Zzzzz...—_

_—Neko...—_

_—Zzzzz… Zzzzz...—_

_—¡Neko!—_

_—ZZZZZ… ZZZZZ…—_

_—¡Neeeeeekooooo!—_

_—¡Terremoto!— huyan… me caí del sofá y todo tiembla y… y…_

_—¿Que haces?— preguntó Mizuki._

_—Nada… nada… solo… este….—_

_—Mejor presenta el capítulo y ya, ¿verdad?—_

_—Sí, ¡hey! Chicos y chicas; les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Por cierto, les digo de una vez que el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco en que lo haga… ya que tengo que tengo cosas que hacer durante algunos meses… así que no estoy seguro que suba un nuevo capítulo rápidamente. Posiblemente vuelva a subir otro capítulo hasta AGOSTO...—_

_—Lamentamos eso...— incluso se inclina un poco a modo de disculpa._

_—Sí. Pero no se preocupen, no lo dejaré… simplemente estaré ocupado durante un tiempo… eso es todo, aunque posiblemente, si tengo tiempo… lo subiré por allí más o menos a medio mes de JULIO.—_

_—Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para que eso suceda.—_

_—Antes que se me olvide… la parte "Ecchi" de este fanfic, empezará en los proximos capítulos… así que podrán haber escenas de "Trama" o como quieran que le digan… no serán explicitas, ni siquiera se sentirán dichas escenas, serán muy leves… y posiblemente vayan aumentando poco a poco… Pues serán muy pero muy ligeras...—_

_—Por respeto a las chicas que leen este fic. Tambien habrán escenas "Ecchi" de Ash, aunque no sé si Neko incluyó en este capítulo específicamente...—_

_—Este capítulo no tiene "trama", y posiblemente inicie hasta el capítulo 7 o ¿quien sabe? Tal vez en el siguiente… ahorita solo doy una advertencia.—_

_—Sabes que parecemos pervertidos por hacer esto, ¿verdad?—_

_—No somos pervertidos, pero hay que saber atraer lectores. Y el "Ecchi" vende...— todos lo sabemos._

_—Si tu dices...—_

_—De acuerdo, ya mucho de eso. Ahora sí, al capítulo de hoy.—_

* * *

**_Capítulo 05: "Presente y Futuro, luchas que no se olvidaran."_**

Nos encontramos con Ash tendido en una cama de un hospital… justo cuando empieza a despertar.

—Huy… ¿donde estoy?— preguntó aún sin despertar del todo y de manera repentina además tenía la vista aun borrosa…

—¡Ash!— Le llamó una voz masculina —¡Que bueno que ya despertaste!—

Ash giró levemente la cabeza hacia su izquierda, solo para ver una silueta borrosa, pues aun no recuperaba su visión completamente.

—¿Clemont? ¿Eres tu?— preguntó Ash, solo guiándose por la voz, la cual tampoco era muy clara que digamos...

—Sí Ash, soy yo.— confirmó el hombre. Que tenía un overol de color azul claro, y sus característicos lentes redondos. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules.

—Dime lo que pasó, por favor... no recuerdo muy bien qué ocurrió...— dijo mientras empezaba a recuperar su visión.

—Con gusto.—

**/FLASBACK/**

Clemont se encontraba en el antiguo Gimnasio Lumiose, pues ahora no era más que un edificio de la ciudad por razón de la desaparición de los Pokémon; él se encontraba trabajando en otro de sus inventos, aunque cada vez mejoraba e innovaba más y más, ninguno de sus inventos parecía bueno a sus ojos…

—Otro invento inútil...— se lamentaba el inventor mientras le limpiaba la frente del sudor que tenía.

—Hermano, es fantástico. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— Bonnie trataba de hacerle notar lo bueno del nuevo invento.

—Gracias, Bonnie. Pero realmente no creo que nos sea de ayuda...— respondió a su hermanita, la cual estaba sentada en un sofá, solo observándolo.

Bonnie, ya no era la misma chiquilla con la que Ash viajó durante su travesía en Kalos. Ahora era una chica hermosa, alta y esbelta, aunque lamentablemente había sufrido un accidente y la había dejado incapacitada de las piernas. Aun así, seguía siendo muy animosa y feliz…

—Ponle algún nombre… como lo hacías antes.— recomendó ella.

—Trataré de ponerle un nombre… mmm… ¿Que te parece este? "Duplicador 3000"— dijo incluso arqueando una ceja.

—Es un buen nombre...— dijo pues en realidad no sabía que hacia la máquina...

—Tienes razón… creo que lo de nombrar a mis inventos quedó en el pasado… digo, ya no tengo la misma creatividad de antes...— se lamentaba un poco.

—Como me gustaría que Ash estuviera aquí… él sin duda nos haría reír al recordarnos cómo eran aquellos días, cuando viajamos todos juntos por la toda la región...—

—Sí… me gustaría que esos tiempos volviera. Aquellos días eran de felicidad.—

En eso se empieza a escuchar el timbre del teléfono.

—Yo contesto.— dijo el inventor, mientras se dirigía hacia dicho aparato. —¡Aló!— saludó a quien estuviera al otro lado del aparato.

—¿Clemont?— preguntó una voz masculina.

—Sí, con él habla.— contestó sin reconocer la voz.

—Soy Ash. ¿Cómo te ha ido amigo?—

—¡Ash! ¡Que gusto! Justo en este momento hablábamos de ti.— mencionó felizmente de hablar con su viejo amigo.

—Jeje… como son las coincidencias… Solo quiero pedirte un favor por eso te he llamado, espero no ser una molestia.—

—Claro que no eres una molestia Ash. Pideme lo que sea.—

—Estoy aquí en Kalos, y quisiera que vinieras a mi laboratorio.—

—Te refieres al que construiste junto al profesor Sycamore hace años, ¿verdad?— mencionaba Clemont mientras hacía un poco de memoria del lugar.

—Sí, ese mismo. Necesito ayuda con unas cosas por aquí, y quisiera que me ayudaras.—

—Con gusto. Ahora mismo me dirijo hacia allí.—

—Estaré esperando...—

—Adios.—

Clemont finalizo la llamada, y al ver el rostro de su hermanita, este estaba irradiando felicidad…

—Hermano, ¿puedo ir también? ¡Quiero volver a ver a Ash!— mencionó emocionada la joven rubia.

—No creo que haya ningún problema en que me acompañes.— Comentaba mientras analizaba la situación.

—¡Que bien!—

—Permíteme, buscaré tu silla de ruedas...— y tras mencionar aquello fue directamente a buscar la silla para su hermana.

Clemont y Bonnie no tardaron en salir del gimnasio para empezar a dirigirse hasta donde se hallaba Ash. No tardaron mucho en llegar pues sólo estaba a media hora de distancia caminando tranquilamente.

—Aquí es...— exclamó el ojiazul al llegar. —¡Permiso!— dijo antes de abrir la puerta principal.

Pero al entrar, no había nadie por ningún lugar, eso le resultó algo raro ya que siempre se mantenía lleno de actividad ese viejo laboratorio…

—Que raro… no hay nadie...— comentó a su hermana para que se enterara de la situación.

—Tal vez estén más adentro.— dijo Bonnie con esperanza de que así fuera.

—Posiblemente…— dijo buscando con la mirada cualquier actividad… hasta que logro ver algo como un líquido rojo que estaba regado cerca del teléfono de la entrada...— ¿Que es eso?—

Clemont se acercó a observar más detenidamente ese líquido pero se llevo un susto al descubrir lo que resultó ser aquel líquido derramado…

—¡Es sangre!— elevó la voz al saber ese detalle.

—¿Sa- sa- sangre?— Bonnie no quería ni imaginar lo que había pasado allí… Le atemorizó el hecho de que su hermano se exaltara.

—Y sigue fresca...— por eso, a Clemont se le pasó por la cabeza que posiblemente era de Ash. —Bonnie, quedate cerca de la salida por si algo llega a ocurrir… iré a ver si Ash está bien...—

—Bueno.— dijo algo desconfiada de dejar ir a su hermano en aquel lugar.

Clemont corrió como loco por los pasillos del lugar buscando alguna señal… hasta que volvió a ver marcas de sangre que recorrían uno de los pasillos…

*No hay duda… algo malo ocurrió aquí...* dijo mentalmente mientras su terror aumentaba.

Siguió el rastro de sangre hasta llegar a la sala de computadoras… y vio una figura la cual reconoció casi al instante de verla.

—¡ASH!— gritó para llamar su atención y lo mencionó de forma preocupante.

—¿Clemont?— preguntó tranquilamente y volteó a ver a su amigo, ya que estaba de espaldas y no lo había visto.

Clemont vio el brazo de Ash, el cual solo tenía colocada una venda de la cual todavía se podía ver que salían gotas de sangre… y eso preocupó mucho al inventor.

—No te preocupes por esto...— dijo Ash, como si le leyera los pensamientos.

—Pero… tu brazo...— no terminó la frase pues Ash no lo dejó.

—Déjalo, no es nada grave...— Clemont no sabía si creerle o no… aun así Ash continuo hablando—Bonnie está allí fuera, ¿verdad?— preguntó, desviando el tema.

—Sí… está en la entrada, le dije que se quedara allí...— comentaba mientras recordaba cuando se separó de ella. —Pero ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?—

—Traela, que pase adelante, la quiero saludar. Y no preguntes por eso, sólo adivine.—

Clemont aún desconfiado, salió en busca de su hermana… y al verla, vio como suspiró de alivio al verlo.

—¿Paso algo?— preguntó curiosa.

—No exactamente… pero Ash quiere verte… me mandó a llamarte…— resumió todo.

—¡Que bueno!— dijo aliviada y contenta de que fuese así.

—Vamos.— dijo mientras se dirigía a empujar la silla de ruedas de su hermana.

Y nuevamente Clemont se dirigió a la sala de computadoras pero ahora acompañado de su hermana.

—Ya regresé.— exclamó Clemont al traspasar la puerta al lado de su hermana.

—¡Ash!— se emocionó la rubia.

—¡Bonnie! Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿como has estado?— saludó alegremente el azabache a su querida amiga.

—Bien...— dijo mirándolo al rostro, aunque luego preguntó por su brazo el cual logró ver cuando bajo un poco la mirada.—¿Estas bien?— preguntó preocupada.

—Claro, no fue nada, una herida pequeña.— Mintió para no preocuparla.

—¿De verdad?—

—Claro… hey, ya que estas aquí. Que te parece jugar un rato en la computadora, ya que Clemont y yo tenemos algo que hacer y será solo mientras nos esperas. Así no se sientes tanto el tiempo...— comentaba Ash para desviar el tema.

—De acuerdo.— dijo Bonnie, no muy confiada de que Ash estuviera bien.

Ash salió de la habitación y Clemont lo siguio… mientras Bonnie, se acomodaba frente a la computadora. La cual Ash le cerró unos programas y le abría una carpeta con juegos.

—¿Seguro que es buena idea?— preguntó Clemont.

—¿Que la deje jugar con la computadora? ¡Sí! Tiene algunos juegos...— comentaba despreocupado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero...— mencionó seriamente.

—Jeje, veo que no puedo engañarte fácilmente...— dijo Ash mientras sonreía un poco al haber fallado su desviación de tema.

—¿Que quieres que haga?— preguntó ahora por el asunto por el cual había venido, pues no sacaría información de la herida de Ash.

—Solo que me ayudes a terminar un trabajo, eso es todo, no soy hábil con la robótica y lo sabes… por eso requiero de tus conocimientos para terminar el proyecto.—

—De acuerdo, pero debes ir a ver a algún médico, yo me encargaré de todo.— pues tenía que insistirle a su amigo para que velara por su salud.

—Eso no podrá ser posible...— negó rápidamente Ash.

—¿Eh?—

—Veras… ese proyecto tiene que terminarse al cabo de solo 3 horas...— explicó.

—Ya veo...—

—Así que ambos trabajaremos arduamente en esto… ya trabajé una pequeña parte, inicie hace 1 hora. Por lo que tenemos solo 2 horas desde este momento.—

—Sin duda es un aparato delicado por lo que me dices...—

—Sí, y muy costoso económicamente.—

—Y creo, que ya no tienes los fondos suficientes para hacer otro, ¿verdad?— dijo mientras le salía una gota por la nuca.

—Exacto.—

Por fin, entraron a otra sala no muy grande, donde la única mesa que había estaba llena de muchas herramientas y cosas electrónicas…

—Aquí están los planos de la máquina.— dijo Ash, mientras le entregaba a Clemont unas hojas que había tomado de la mesa donde estaban sus herramientas de trabajo.

Clemont analizó las hojas, y rápidamente captó la información para el ensamblado.

—Hagamos esto. Y luego tu irás a un hospital a tratarte esa herida.— le mencionó a Ash y no quería escuchar un 'no' por respuesta.

—Bueno, bueno lo hare. Pero acabemos esto primero.—

Ambos empezaron a trabajar… Clemont armaba las piezas, y Ash trabajaba con las diferentes partes de ésta para que fuese más fácil para Clemont.

—Ash, ¿se puede saber, por qué es tan importante este aparato?— preguntó intrigado el inventor.

—¿Que me dirías si, esta máquina nos permitirá comunicarnos con los Pokémon que restan?—

Esa respuesta dejo en Shock a Clemont, ¿habían pokémon con los cuales comunicarse? ¡Imposible!

—No es posible...— negó rápidamente.

—Todos piensan que los pokémon desaparecieron por completo… pero he investigado lo suficiente, para saber que aun quedan algunos pokémon legendarios vivos.— comentó Ash muy confiado en sus palabras.

—¿Vivos? Entonces, ¿cómo es que no nunca los encontramos en estos 12 años…?— siguió preguntando sin creerle del todo a Ash.

—No sé eso… lo único que sé, es que posiblemente que algunos legendarios como por ejemplo Mew, Arceus, Dialga y Palkia puedan seguir con vida.—

—¿No se supone que todos desaparecieron hace 12 años incluidos los legendarios?—

—Hace 13 años, esa enfermedad apareció e infectó a los pokémon, y hace 12 años… fue cuando todo empeoró… ya que los pokémon empezaron a morir rápidamente...— recapituló Ash.

—Lo sé…—

—Lo más probable es que Mew, al ser un Pokémon que puede cambiar su ADN, se me ocurre que posiblemente lo modificó en el momento de infectarse, por lo cual asimiló al virus y logró curarse por sí solo al crear anticuerpos que lo volvieron inmune a dicho virus . Y posiblemente Arceus, Dialga y Palkia, al estar en otra dimensión, el virus no les infectó...—

—Sí lo que dices es verdad. ¿Con esta máquina podremos saber sus ubicaciones exactas?—

—¡Bingo!—

—Si damos con Mew, podremos clonar diferentes Pokémon a partir de su ADN. Ash, eres un genio.— dijo al captar la idea que tenía el científico.

—Aun no he hecho nada, Clemont. Esta máquina, aun no está operando, y las posibilidades de lo que te he dicho, son casi 0%...—

Clemont solo se limitó a seguir trabajando, ya que una posibilidad cercana a 0% era matemáticamente muy baja. Y ya no preguntó nada más... Pero ahora que el asunto del porque de esa máquina era tan importante para Ash lo comprendía bien, no le dio más importancia a lo demás. Y trabajaron arduamente durante las siguientes 2 horas sin parar. Ash de vez en cuando sentía un dolor punzante en su brazo, culpa de la herida, y Clemont notaba eso, pues cada vez que ocurría, Ash soltaba un gemido de dolor y fue así hasta que terminaron de construir todo el proyecto.

—Finalmente, está lista.— dijo Ash ya exhausto.

—Sí.— dijo Clemont igualmente agotado.

Justo en ese preciso instante, Ash cayó desmayado…

—¡ASH! ¡ASH! ¡Vamos Responde!— trató inútilmente Clemont de que Ash volviera en sí. —¡Rayos! Ha perdido mucha sangre... no debí dejarlo seguir con esto.—

Clemont, salió corriendo a por el teléfono a llamar una ambulancia para que dieran atención médica a Ash.

**/FIN FLASHBACK/**

—Eso fue lo que sucedió...— concluyo Clemont.

Ahora Ash ya comprendía porque estaba en ese hospital… pues no recordaba haberse desmayado…

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?— dijo Ash

—Claro, no hay problema.—

—¿Por qué dejaste que terminara la máquina…?— preguntó pues escucho que Clemont al final del relato mencionó que hubiese sido mejor no terminar la máquina por el bien de él.

—No lo sé… Realmente no se por qué deje que la terminaras… si al final de todo no te importaba gastar más dinero en esa cosa y yo lo sabía… tu vida es más importante que las cosas materiales, pero no se porque no te detuve.— comentaba sinceramente el inventor.

—No tengo fondos suficientes para hacer otra de esas máquinas… pero no importaba si incluso me demorara otro año reuniendo más...— dijo Ash igualmente siendo sincero.

—Ahora, ¿puedo preguntarte yo algo?—

—De acuerdo. Ya pasó mi turno.—

—¿Donde está Ashley…?— dijo seriamente pues no la había visto desde hace rato.

Ash no quería contestar eso… sabía que Clemont se alarmaría por lo sucedido con ella…

—¿Y bien?— siguió instando Clemont.

Ash suspiró antes de hablar…

—Te lo diré… no puedo ocultar tal cosa...— esas palabras hicieron que Clemont tuviera un mal presentimiento… —Ella ha viajado al pasado...— dijo secamente Ash.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Ahora Clemont estaba confundido… para que Ashley, la hija de Ash, viajaría al pasado…

—Ella fue para salvar de la extinción a los Pokémon...— dijo igual de seco esas palabras como si supiera que le preguntaría eso Clemont.

—Pero… pero tu, se supone que hiciste una máquina para hallar una forma de solucionar todo… ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera?— comentó ahora más confundido que antes.

—No lo entenderías… es complicado...—

—Ash, estás comportándote como tonto.— no esperaba ese insulto de parte de su amigo. —Digo… creaste una máquina para poder encontrar a los Pokémon que sobrevivieron a tal catástrofe… entonces, ¿Para que Giratinas [diablos] enviaste a Ashley al pasado?— Clemont estaba molesto… pues nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así de loco.

—Pronto lo sabrás...— dijo Ash, dejando a Clemont molesto por su actitud y también dudoso.

—Seguiremos hablando mañana… adiós.— dijo Clemont de forma fría antes de levantarse de su silla, que estaba al lado de la cama donde estaba Ash, e irse.

Ash suspiró profundamente… mientras veía como su amigo caminaba hacia fuera de la habitación...

**Regresando 14 años en el pasado… al presente por así decirlo, donde Ash y Pikachu están durmiendo todavía… Ambos dormían plácidamente en el sofá, ambos tapándose con la sábana por la cual batallaban en la noche mientras dormían. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana, y el primero en empezar a despertar fue Ash…**

Ash bostezó perezosamente, y Pikachu, que estaba a su lado, escucho ese bostezo por lo cual también reaccionó…

—(5 minutos más…)— decía Pikachu con los ojos cerrados aún…

—De acuerdo dormilón… solo recuerda que hoy tendremos una batalla...— la palabra "batalla" fue lo que hizo que Pikachu se levantara a la velocidad de la luz del sofá donde dormía…

—(Ya estoy listo… ¿A quien hay que ganarle?)— decía emocionado el ratón eléctrico.

—(Quien va a ganar soy yo...)— Dijo Lucario, que estaba bajando por las gradas, junto a Korrina.

—(Intentalo si quieres, pero nunca me ganarás.)— continúo Pikachu, mientras se acercaba a Lucario. Pues de la emoción ya estaba más que despierto.

—(Para ser tipo eléctrico tienes "agallas")— dijo molestando, ya que Electricidad le gana al Agua.

—(Ríe todo lo que quieras… pero el que ríe al último ríe mejor. JA)—

—(Lo mismo digo. JAJA)— e hizo como que sonara en forma de risa esa última frase—

—(JAJAJA)— Pikachu acercó el rostro más cerca de Lucario, como desafiandolo.

—(JAJAJAJA)— e hizo lo mismo con Pikachu.

—(JAJAJAJAJAJAJA)—

—(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)—

Y siguió la competencia haber quien era quien reía al último.

—¡Que lindo que se rían!— dijo Korrina, pues pensaba que habían dicho algo gracioso entre ellos…

—Sí… verdad… es genial...— dijo Ash, el cual había comprendido toda la conversación, el porque de su "risa".

En eso, bajó Ashley del segundo piso…

—Buenos días, pa…— Ashley se tapó rápidamente la boca, antes de terminar la frase.

—Buenos días...— dijo Korrina, preguntandose que quería decir Ashley con ese "pa..." —¿Que querías decir…?— pero no terminó la pregunta, porque Ash interrumpio.

—Buenos días, Ashley.— dijo ya nervioso de que Korrina descubriera todo. —Hoy hace… un bonito día, ¿verdad?— dijo Ash con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Sí… será grandioso para la batalla de hoy...— dijo Ashley siguiendo el juego… *Papá… por favor… la próxima vez, piensa en algo mejor...* se decía Ashley, pues lo que Ash dijo, no iba muy al caso.

A Korrina le extraño el comportamiento tan raro de esos dos…

—Bien, que te parece si primero desayunamos, y así despues combatimos...— dijo Korrina, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

—Me parece bien… solo que hay un pequeño detalle...— dijo Ash.

—¿Cual?— preguntó Korrina.

—Primero tengo que dar de comer a los Pokémon en el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Me dejó a cargo de cuidarlos mientras no estaba...—

—¿El profesor Oak?— preguntó Korrina, pues no lo conocía ni de nombre.

—Es el investigador Pokémon de la región de Kanto. El fue quien me entregó a Pikachu...— explicó un poco la situación.

—Ya veo...— Korrina, no dudó en ofrecer su ayuda. —¿Puedo acompañarte? Te puedo ayudar y así terminar más rápido.—

—Claro. No hay problema.—

—¿Yo también puedo ir?— preguntó Ashley

—Mientras más, mejor.— en eso el estomago de Ash fue nuevamente el protagonista, pues gruño de hambre… —Jejeje… mejor vayamos a preparar el desayuno...— dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco por vergüenza.

—Bien.— Dijeron Ashley y Korrina.

La mamá de Ash, aun estaba dormida, pues acostumbraba a despertar tarde los Domingos, y hoy precisamente era ese día de la semana. Mr. Mime, ya estaba regando las flores del jardín, pues para él, era un gusto poder ayudar en casa, y también mantener el jardín en perfecto estado.

Pero mientras tanto, en la cocina…

—¡Yo cocinaré!— se ofreció Korrina.

—No no no no, tu eres la invitada, así que yo cocinaré.— se ofreció Ashley.

—Yo voy a cocinar...— dijo Korrina, tomando un delantal.

—No, yo voy a cocinar hoy.— dijo Ashley tomando otro delantal.

Ash, no quería ver el desenlace de eso… así que mejor dejo a las chica en la cocina, y fue a ver a Pikachu y Lucario para saber quien había ganado la batalla de "risas".

—(Ja...)— trataba de reír, Lucario ya sin aliento.

—(Ja...)— trataba igualmente Pikachu…

—(Rin- rindete ya...)— dijo Lucario.

—(No, tu rinde-te ya)— contestó Pikachu.

Hasta que los dos cayeron al suelo, exhaustos de reír…

—(Que sea empate…)— dijo Lucario en el suelo...

—(Sí… por ahora...)— dijo de igual manera Pikachu.

Ash, los veía con mientras recorría una gota de sudor por su cabeza, y sintiendo un tanto de pena por ambos… ya que estaban incluso teniendo dificultades respiratorias.

En eso, se escuchó que algo cayó en la cocina… y tan rápido como se escucho el sonido, salió una gran nube de polvo blanco desde ella.

—¿Que pasó?— llegó corriendo Ash, a la cocina…

—¡Fue ella!— dijeron al unísono Korrina y Ashley, mientras se apuntaban con un dedo, y estaban todas cubiertas de harina para Hotcakes [Panqueques].

—Ay chicas...— exclamó Ash, al ver tal desastre…

En ese preciso instante la mamá de Ash estaba bajando las gradas…

—Hijo, lamento la tardanza, ya no estoy acostumbrada a… ¡Por Arceus! ¿Que paso aquí?— dijo al llegar a la cocina.

—¡Fue ella!— volvieron a decir Korrina y Ashley, y al igual que antes se señalaban con un dedo.

—De acuerdo...— dijo calmadamente la mamá de Ash, y respiró hondo… —Ahora, las dos limpiarán aquí y se van a tomar una ducha… o si no, ninguna de las 2 desayunará.—

Ashley y Korrina actuaron rápidamente, y en menos de lo que un canta un Fletching ellas ya estaban limpiando la cocina…

—Eso calmará las cosas...— dijo Delia tranquilamente.

Ash, solo observaba y no decía nada, para que él tampoco se quedara sin desayuno, ya que el día de ayer si que se lo había perdido…

—Ash...— siguió Delia.

—¿Sí?— respondió con temor a que sus más grandes temores se hicieran realidad.

—¿Que quieres desayunar hoy?—

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba… pero sintió una gran calma muy dentro de sí…

—Haz lo que tu quieras mamá… tu comida es deliciosa...— dijo Ash, dándole a su mamá la libertad de elegir.

—¿Que te parecen unos panes tostados?—

—De hecho me parece bien… ya llevo mucho tiempo sin desayunar pan...—

—Bien, entonces eso comeremos… pero Ash… tengo un encargo para ti…—

—¿Que es?—

—Quiero que más tarde vayas a comprar ropa nueva para Ashley...—

—¿Ah?— exclamó al escuchar ese encargo.

—Es que imagino que la pobre no trajo más que una prenda de vestir...— dijo mientras veía que su nieta ya había manchado su ropa.

—Posiblemente… pero ¿por que yo?—

—Eres su primo… ¿recuerdas?— le dijo guiñándole un ojo… para que se percatara de lo que quería decir… y que Korrina no se enterara de nada… aunque Korrina ni escuchaba la conversación, ya que estaba más concentrada en limpiar la cocina.

—Bien… lo haré...— dijo Ash no muy entusiasmado por la idea.

—Hoy le prestaré unas prendas que seguramente le quedaran divinas.— dijo mientras se imaginaba a Ashley con diferentes atuendos…

Ash no quería ni pensar en las prendas que su mamá le daría a Ashley... Korrina y Ashley no tardaron mucho en limpiar todo el desastre que habían ocasionado… pero aun les faltaba una cosa… asearse…

—Bien, ahora, vayan a tomar un baño.— concluyo Delia.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Delia y fue Ashley quien guió a Korrina hasta allí para acelerar un poco las cosas. Ya que ambas querían se bañarían juntas, se empezaron a quitar parte de la ropa que llevaban puesta en ese momento… Y Ashley, logro ver el cuerpo bien desarrollado de Korrina…

—¡WOW!— Exclamo Ashley

—WOW ¿Qué?— preguntó Korrina, pues seguía desvistiéndose.

—Tienes una figura perfecta...— dijo Ashley admirando el atlético cuerpo de la líder de gimnasio. La cual tenía unas piernas esbeltas y largas, unos pechos talla "C" [No se muy bien eso de la talla de los pechos, así que abajo, al terminar del capítulo explicaré aproximadamente el tamaño de cada talla…] que se amoldan al bien ejercitado cuerpo de Korrina.

—Basta… no exageres...— dijo Korrina sintiendo un poco de vergüenza de que alguien le dijera esas cosas…

—No exagero…— decía Ashley —Yo quiero un ADN así...— dijo sin darse cuenta.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!— Korrina se alarmó, pues no sabía si había escuchado bien, o se había imaginado tal cosa. además le avergonzó un poco ese comentario.

—Yo quiero un cuerpo así...— dijo Ashley ya alarmada, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras ambas seguían desvistiéndose para ir a tomar un baño…

*¿Por qué dije algo como eso…?* pensaba la pobre Ashley, la cual se sentía rara en ese momento. *No se que me ocurrió… pero al ver el cuerpo tan perfecto de Korrina, me emocioné tanto que… que… dije tal barbaridad… pero pensándolo bien… ahora que me veo bien; no logré sacar nada de mamá… ni sus ojos, ni su cabello, y posiblemente ni siquiera la forma del cuerpo… en realidad los rasgos físicos que tengo son como los de papá...* algo decaída ya que como decía, no parecía haber un rasgo físico en específico que la identificara con alguien a parte de su papá...

—Ashley...— hablo Korrina, sacando a Ashley de sus pensamientos. —¿Donde están las toallas?—

—Ahorita te paso una...—

Ambas ya estaban listas para ir a tomar un baño. Llevaban su brassier pues no eran unas indecentes… y una toalla enrollada a su alrededor que cubría sus cuerpos. Y ya dentro del cuarto de baño se quitaron las toallas, y dejaron a un lado los brassieres…

Ashley seguía mirando a Korrina de forma nerviosa… pues se sentía avergonzada de decir algo así anteriormente y hacer que Korrina posiblemente sospechara de ella…

—Y ¡Toma!— dijo Korrina antes de lanzarle agua por la espalda a Ashley.

—¡Fría! ¡Está fría!— dijo Ashley sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba por la temperatura. —¡Ya veras!— dijo antes de tomar un balde con agua igualmente fría.

Y así… ambas se divertían mientras tomaban un baño, y toda la tensión que antes había, ya no estaba. Había desaparecido… Terminó la ducha, y ambas salieron sintiéndose como nuevas por lo que ambas fueron directo a vestirse…

—¡Oh no!— exclamo Ashley al recordarse de algo.

—¿Que sucede?— preguntó Korrina.

—Se me olvidó empacar ropa...—

—Oye, ¿Tu no eres la hermanita de Ash…?— pues Korrina no estaba al día con todo lo que ocurría… ya que anoche, se la pasó hablando de otras cosas, y no prestó mucha atención a esos detalles, incluso no se había mencionado el tema.

—No… yo soy… la prima de Ash...—

Korrina, se quedó mirándola detenidamente por unos instantes… la miró de pies a cabeza…

—Para mí… pareces la hermanita de él...— ya que el parentesco era más que obvio.

—¿En serio?— ya estaba nuevamente nerviosa…

—Sí… digo tus ojos café… tu cabello negro azabache… incluso tienes… esas "marquillas" bajo tus ojos...— dijo describiendo poco a poco esos detalles que la hacían por decirlo así idéntica a su padre…

—Bu-Bueno… ya sabes… incluso hay muchas similitudes entre primos… jaja— decía nerviosa mientras retrocedia unos pasos.

Korrina, ya empezaba a preguntarse más sobre el porqué Ashley era tan parecida a Ash… y Ashley sentía que Korrina estaba a punto de descubrir algo más… cuando por pura casualidad se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta…

—Ashley, querida, allí te dejé ropa limpia...— dijo la mamá de Ash.

—Gracias tía...— contestó Ashley…

—De nada, el desayuno está listo, así que se apuran.— dijo antes de empezar a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

—Bueno. Ahorita vamos...— respondió antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Korrina. —Bien apresuremos o nos perderemos el desayuno...— dijo para omitir el tema anterior.

—Bi-bien...— dijo antes de seguirse vistiendo con la prenda extra que llevaba en su mochila. Aunque aun no podía sacarse esos detalles de Ashley de su cabeza…

Ambas terminaron de arreglarse... Korrina, llevaba una blusa blanca, unos pantalones deportivos negros con franjas grises a los costados, y sus zapatillas deportivas blancas… mientras Ashley llevaba una playera blanca que le quedaba ligeramente grande, y una falda café que casi llegaba a los tobillos, y los mismos zapatos que llevaba puestos.

—Esto no me queda bien...— expresó Ashley de forma inexpresiva.

—No es tan malo...— dijo Korrina tratando de animarla, o al menos que olvidara que no le quedaba bien la ropa que le había prestado la mamá de Ash.

—Bien… eso me pasa por apurada...— se seguía quejando Ashley… y recordaba como es que no empacó nada antes de viajar por el tiempo.

Al fin… bajaron para ir a desayunar…

—Aquí estamos….— hablo Ashley sin muchas ganas… ya que no le gustaba la ropa que llevaba.

—Era lo que me temía…— dijo Delia al ver a Ashley… —Te quedaron muy grandes...—

—Sí… y no puedo ir a casa a traer ropa… pues está muy lejos...— dijo fingiendo que su casa estaba fuera de su alcance.

—¿Donde vives?— preguntó Korrina.

—Vivo… en Unova… solo que mi papá tuvo un viaje de negocios repentino, y no estará por un largo tiempo; así que me envió aquí… ¿no es cierto?— lanzó la pregunta a Ash, para que confirmara la historia.

—¿Ah?— preguntó Ash, ya que estaba más concentrado en su desayuno. Pero al notar lo que había dicho Ashley le siguió el juego. —Sí, es cierto. Es por eso que ella vivirá con nosotros por un periodo, aunque no sabemos por cuanto tiempo será...—

—Ya veo… pero, ¿acaso tu mamá no puede cuidarte?— preguntó inocentemente Korrina. Ya que se le hizo raro que no la mencionaran.

—Yo, no tengo mamá.— respondió Ashley de manera natural.

Ahora Korrina se sentía mal por preguntar eso.

—Lo siento… no era mi intensión...— dijo mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes. Mejor desayunemos.— contestó Ashley tranquilamente.

El desayuno pasó rápido… la mamá de Ash, metió a la lavadora, la ropa que las chicas habían ensuciado para que estuvieran limpias y secas para la tarde. Mientras Ash y las chicas fueron a alimentar a los Pokémon en el laboratorio del profesor…

Mientras tanto… en algún lugar de Kanto:

—Muy bien ustedes tres...— hablo un hombre que estaba parado firmemente frente a un hombre de pelo corto y de color azul, una mujer de cabello largo y curvado de color magenta y un Meowth. —Tengo un trabajo para ustedes...— continúo —Necesito que capturen al campeón de Kanto y lo traigan aquí.—

—Si señor.— dijeron al unísono

—Ustedes han demostrado en los últimos 2 años estar a la altura de esta misión. Ya que desde entonces han podido capturar más de 200 Pokémon de los más fuertes entrenadores de las diferentes regiones...—

—Claro, lo hemos hecho todo para que el Equipo Rocket sea el equipo más fuerte del mundo.— hablo la mujer con cabello magenta.

—Les tengo algo que les facilitará el trabajo...— les habló el hombre.

Los tres miembros de ese grupo miraron hacia donde estaba quien les daba las ordenes, que este les estaba dando una pequeña caja de cartón.

—El objeto dentro de esta caja, les dará el poder suficiente para efectuar la misión.— siguió.

El peliazul del grupo agarró la caja, y la destapó…

—Es… ¿un mega-aro? Y una… eh...— se quedó observando la misteriosa piedra para mega-evolucionar que nunca antes había visto.

—Es una Meowthita— confirmó el misterioso hombre frente a los tres integrantes.

—¿Cómo?— exclamaron los ¿tres?

—Pero eso es imposible...— hablo el Meowth —se supone que los Meowth no podemos mega-evolucionar.—

—Es una mega piedra que acaban de desarrollar nuestros investigadores… en teoría debería de funcionar… pero preferiblemente úsenla solo en caso de emergencia. ¿de acuerdo?—

—¡Sí jefe!— respondieron al unísono nuevamente.

Volviendo a la casa de los Ketchum:

Ash y las chicas habían regresado de alimentar a los Pokémon del laboratorio. Y estaban ansiosos porque Ash y Korrina tendrían una batalla dentro de unos momentos…

—¡Que emoción! ¡No espero la hora de que inicie el combate!— dijo Korrina, ya impaciente.

—¡También yo!— contestó Ash muy emocionado. —Ya decidí que Pokémon usar, así que no te pongas triste si te gano...— bromeo Ash.

—Será al revés, yo te ganaré—

—Eso está por verse...—

—Sí, pero antes...— interrumpió Ashley, y Ash y Korrina voltearon a verla. —Quiero cambiarme a mi propia ropa… esta que tengo puesta no me gusta...—

Ash comprendió eso, y fue a revisar si la ropa de Ashley ya estaba seca… Que por suerte para Ashley, ya lo estaba… así que no tardó ni un segundo para irse a cambiar de vestimenta… No tardó mucho en hacerlo pues no le gustaba utilizar otra ropa que no fuese la suya.

—Sí, así me gusta más.— dijo felizmente Ashley, usando la misma ropa que llevaba antes del desastre en la cocina. —Muy bien, ¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!—

Los tres salieron de la casa, y seleccionaron lo que seria el campo de batalla… que en este caso seria a unos metros de la residencia Ketchum.

—Yo seré Arbitro.— dijo Ashley, colocándose a una distancia intermedia entre ambos contrincantes. —La batalla será 3vs3, no habrá sustituciones y la batalla termina hasta que el último Pokémon sea debilitado.—

—Me parece justo.— dijo Korrina.

—Igualmente...— dijo Ash.

—¡Que comience el combate!— Ashley dio orden para que ambos contrincantes sacaran sus Pokémon.

La primera elección de Ash fue Flygon, y la de Korrina fue Hawlucha…

—Veo que tienes un Hawlucha también Korrina.— dijo Ash admirando el pokémon.

—Sí, y veo que no te haz quedado atrás, en lo que respecta a las capturas.— contestó Korrina y viendo a Flygon

—Te cedo el primer turno. Y para darle emoción a la batalla no utilizaré movimientos tipo "Volador"...— dijo Ash

—Muy bien pero espero no te arrepientas...— ahora le dio la primera orden a Hawlucha. —¡Hawlucha, usa "Karatazo"!—

—(Bien. ¡Empecemos con este Round!)— gritó Hawlucha antes de atacar.

Hawlucha se movía agilmente en dirección hacia Flygon…

—Detenlo con "Garra Dragón"— dio orden Ash.

—(No hay de que preocuparse)— le contestó Flygon y se dirigió hacia Hawlucha para detener su ataque.

Ambos ataques impactaron, pero debido a la fuerza de Flygon, Hawlucha salio herido de ese choque…

—Vamos Hawlucha, usa "Ala de acero" — ordenaba Korrina.

Hawlucha nuevamente se dirigió hacia Flygon para darle un golpe. Pero por más que intentaba, cada movimiento de sus alas, fallaba ante las veloces garras de Flygon, solo se llegaba a escuchar cada golpe que chocaba en el combate.

—Flygon usa "Lanzallamas"— ordenó Ash.

Flygon seguía bloqueando cada ataque de Hawlucha, pero no fue impedimento para dar un respiro hondo y lanzarle una llamarada desde su boca. Y Hawlucha recibió ese ataque sin oportunidad de siquiera alejarse o esquivarlo, debido a la velocidad con la que Flygon había lanzado la llama.

—Hawlucha, ¿estas bien?— preguntó preocupada Korrina, al ver a Hawlucha malherido por el anterior ataque.

—(Sí, más o menos...)— le contestó en idioma Pokémon.

—Es hora de acabar con esto.— dijo Ash. —Utiliza "Hiperrayo".— ordenó a Flygon.

Flygon lanzó dicho ataque a Hawlucha, que en el último instante logro esquivarlo…

—Ahora Hawlucha, "As aéreo"— ordenó Korrina, sin perder tiempo, ya que Flygon se hallaba desprotegido tras ese Hiperrayo.

El impacto de dicho ataque dio directamente en Flygon, quien aun no se recuperaba del Hiperrayo…

—"Garra Dragon"— ordeno nuevamente Ash a Flygon.

—(Daré su merecido a este tipo)— contestó Flygon finalmente recuperado del ataque anterior.

Flygon se movía de forma impredecible en el campo de batalla, y se acercaba cada vez más a Hawlucha…

—Hawlucha, usa "Plancha voladora" cuando tengas oportunidad.— mencionó Korrina.

Pero lamentablemente no llegó a utilizar dicho ataque, pues Flygon dio críticamente en Hawlucha, mandándolo con gran fuerza contra unas rocas…

—Hawlucha no puede continuar...— dijo Ashley, al ver el estado del pokémon luchador.

Korrina, agradeció a Hawlucha por su esfuerzo en batalla, antes de meterlo nuevamente a su pokebola…

—Gracias Hawlucha, mereces un descanso...— le agradeció nuevamente, antes de sacar a su próximo pokémon. —Vé, Mienshao.—

—(No te lo dejaré tan fácil, dragoncito)— dijo dirigiéndose a Flygon.

—(Eso lo veremos...)— contestó Flygon.

Ahora Ash, tomó la iniciativa del combate:

—Vamos, Flygon, usa "Terratemblor"—

Flygon impactó fuertemente contra el suelo, y todo el campo de batalla empezó a temblar… y la onda de dicho ataque dio contra Mienshao… No fue un movimiento muy fuerte, pero su efecto secundario tendría repercusión en el combate… pues Mienshao, había perdido velocidad debido a dicho movimiento…

—Vamos Mienshao, no te dejes vencer, "Golpe drenado"—

Minshao, preparó el ataque para dañar a Flygon, pero debido a su ligera perdida de velocidad, fue fácil para Flygon esquivarlo.

—"Lanzallamas"— ordenó Ash

Flygon lanzó su ataque contra Mienshao, quien no logró esquivarlo… pero no retrocedio ni un centímetro… sino más bien siguió acercándose, para propinarle un golpe a Flygon, el cual eventualmente recibió…

—Bien, usa "Velocidad"— ordenó Korrina.

Mienshao lanzó lo que podría considerarse como estrellas, que impactaron a Flygon…

—Flygon, resiste.— se preocupo Ash al ver que dicho ataque había sido crítico.

—(No te preocupes… todavía tengo fuerzas para más)— respondió a su entrenador.

—Bien, usa "Terremoto"—

Flygon hizo temblar aun más fuerte la tierra del campo de batalla…

—No funcionará.— dijo Korrina.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Ash, ya que no le sería fácil a Mienshao esquivar dicho ataque. Ash buscó con la mirada a Mienshao, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

—"Puño drenado" una vez más.— dijo Korrina.

Ash levantó la vista, y vio a Mienshao. Este había dado un salto antes de que Flygon hiciera temblar el campo de batalla… Y el ataque impactó contra Flygon por lo que este cayo debilitado…

—Flygon no puede continuar más...— hizo su trabajo de anunciar, Ashley.

—Toma un buen descanso amigo…— agradeció Ash, y sacó a su siguiente Pokémon. —Ahora Meowstic, sal a lucirte.—

—(Vaya, vaya, una batalla interesante...)— decía Meowstic en pose elegante… sí, así mismo, elegantemente…

—No te dejaremos ganar Ash, Mienshao usa "Doble bofeton"— dijo Korrina para no dar paso a un descanso entre batalla.

—(Quitaré esa cara de engreído de ese Gato.)— dijo Mienshao mientras se acercaba a Meowstic.

—Meowstic, "Rayo carga"— ordenó Ash, antes de que Mienshao se pudiese acercar demasiado.

Meowstic apuntó con su mano a Mienshao, y lanzó un rayo eléctrico, que dio en el blanco.

—(Por favor, no me hagas reír)— se burlaba Meowstic del pobre Mienshao.

—(¡No te confies!)— le contestó molesto el pokémon peleador. Y esperaba la siguiente orden de su entrenadora.

—Mienshao, "Fuerza de palma"—

Mienshao se acercó rápidamente hacia Meowstic, aunque había perdido parte de su velocidad por el terratemblor de Flygon, aun podía usar explosivamente la velocidad que le restaba. El ataque de Mienshao, fallo por unos centímetros… Meowstic lo esquivó dando un giro sobre sí mismo, para quedar a espaldas de Mienshao…

—Acaba con él Meowstic. "Psicorrayo"—

Mienshao ya no logró reaccionar, y el Psicorrayo de Meowstic dio directamente en él… y el daño fue devastador debido a que el ataque especial de Meowstic había aumentado gracias al rayo carga de antes...

—Mienshao ¡No!— expresó su preocupación Korrina…

—Nunca dije que no usaría movimientos "Psíquicos"...— dijo Ash sonriendo.

—Mienshao ya no puede continuar.— volvió a hacer su trabajo Ashley.

Korrina se esperaba algo así… no por nada esperaba ese combate desde hace tiempo… ahora le quedaba su último pokémon… que era su fiel amigo Lucario.

—Bien, Lucario, tu turno.— le dijo a Lucario, quien estaba observando los combates, recostado de espaldas en un árbol a unos metros del lugar.

—(Bien, espero una buena batalla… no perderé esta vez..,)— Dijo Lucario mientras caminaba hacia el campo de batalla.

—(Genial, ¡La batalla por fin empieza!)— dijo Meowstic, quien se observaba a sí mismo en un espejo de mano, que saber de donde chingados se lo había sacado…

—(Mejor preparate. Qué te golpearé tan fuerte que en vez de creerte una estrella, haré que tu las veas...)— amenazó Lucario.

Meowstic, lanzó a un lado el espejo que tenía. Y se tronó un poco el cuello…

—(Muy mal… Yo te mostraré que es ver estrellas)— respondió seriamente Meowstic.

Lucario llegó al campo de batalla, y Korrina le dio la primera orden.

—Lucario, "Puño incremento"—

—(Cerraré esa bocota que tienes.)— sentencio a Meowstic mientras se dirigia a gran velocidad contra él, para darle de lleno con el ataque.

Nuevamente, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de este, pasó lo mismo que con Mienshao… Meowstic se movió de tal forma que esquivó el ataque con un giro, y quedó tras Lucario…

—¡No puede ser!— se sorprendió Korrina, pues la velocidad de Lucario superaba por mucho la velocidad de Mienshao. Y ese puño incremento, fue tan veloz, que a duras penas, se lograba ver.

—Meowstic, "Pulso oscuro"— ordenó Ash, sin perder tiempo.

Meowstic hizo lo que su entrenador ordenó y lanzó el ataque, el cual impactó en Lucario sin dañarlo mucho…

—No me esperaba esto, Ash.— empezó a hablar Korrina… —Sin duda, no fui la única que entrenó duro estos últimos años.

—Gracias…— respondió Ash. —Y digo lo mismo para ti… sin duda, tu y tus pokémon se han vuelto más fuertes...—

—Jeje, no dejaremos que ganes así de fácil. Veo que no tengo opción… quería guardarlo para después, pero veo que es hora de hacerlo...— dijo antes de tocar la mega-piedra activadora de su brazalete.

Lucario empezó a Mega-evolucionar y su fuerza y velocidad incrementaron con dicha transformación…

—Ahora, Lucario. "Baile de espadas"—

Lucario incrementó aun más su ataque físico, al realizar dicho movimiento que no tardó ni dos segundos en realizar.

—"Puño incremento" una vez más.— dijo tras ver que había acabado de realizar el otro.

Lucario nuevamente se movió de forma aun más veloz contra Meowstic, que ni siquiera se inmutó por el ataque que venía contra él… Pero por más rápido que fuera Lucario, Meowstic logro evitar de igual forma el ataque de puño incremento.

—¡Eso es imposible!— ahora Korrina si estaba impresionada… a Lucario no le habían esquivado un puño incremento con tanta facilidad…

—"Golpe psíquico"— ordenó Ash a su pokémon.

El golpe psíquico que realizó Meowstic fue rápido, pero Lucario, no cayó en la misma trampa que antes, y logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

—"Rayo carga"— siguió con las ordenes Ash.

Meowstic apuntó con su mano, en dirección de Lucario, y empezó a lanzar rayos… Lucario, esquivaba hábilmente, cada ataque de Meowstic, sin importar en qué posición se encontrara...

—Lucario, "Hueso veloz"—

Ahora fue el turno de Lucario de atacar… Este fue un ataque que dio directamente contra Meowstic, el cual salió disparado hacia el cielo, por la fuerza del impacto… y Lucario siguió el combo de golpes, un golpe tras otro, hasta un total de 7 golpes; los cuales por cierto causaron gran daño contra Meowstic...

—¿Aun puedes seguir, Meowstic?— preguntó Ash.

—(Por supuesto que sí… no pienso perder ante él)— le contestó.

—"Fuerza psíquica"— le ordenó Ash.

Lucario empezó a flotar en el aire por culpa de la fuerza psíquica de Meowstic, la cual también le impedía moverse…

—Lucario, libérate.— ordenó Korrina.

Lucario intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de dicho ataque, pero le era inútil… no podía… Meowstic, hizo impactar contra el suelo a Lucario, con una fuerza tan fuerte, que el suelo donde impactó quedó completamente destrozado y varios trozos de tierra y rocas salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones…

—Vamos Lucario, no podemos rendirnos… "Pulso dragon"—

—(Me las pagaras muy caro chico guapo…)— gruño Lucario, y ya no soportaba más a Meowstic…

Meowstic esquivó hábilmente el pulso dragon de Lucario, pero había caido justo en la trampa de Korrina y Lucario. Quien ya le esperaba con un Aura esfera en sus patas.—

—(Bye Bye)— se burló Lucario antes de darle con todas sus fuerzas a Meowstic.

El ataque no era por sí, muy efectivo, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza, para debilitar por completo a Meowstic…

—Meowstic, ya no puede continuar…— Dijo Ashley —Es un empate por el momento ¿Veamos quien ganará?—

Ash metió a Meowstic en su pokébola, y llamó mandó a Pikachu al campo…

—(Ahora sí, no te perdonaré lo que me hiciste en Kalos...)— dijo Pikachu a Lucario.

—(Te refieres a esa arrastrada que te dí… no te preocupes, fue gratis, y hoy también lo será.)—

—(Perro que ladra, no muerde...)—

Ambos se veían desafiantes con la mirada… hasta que Ash dio la orden de empezar el ataque.

—Bien, Pikachu, empecemos con "Mega puño"—

Pikachu, hizo que su mano se pusiera de color blanco gracias a la energía que emanaba de él…

—Lucario, demuéstrale a Pikachu que es un puño...— dijo Korrina, refiriéndose a puño incremento.

Lucario, cargó dicho ataque y se lanzó de frente contra Pikachu… pero no se esperaba que el puño de Pikachu, tuviera la misma fuerza que el de él… Ambos puños impactaron fuertemente… y se veía incluso chispas debido a la fricción que se produjo en ese choque… parecía que ninguno lograría impactar al otro… hasta que ambos retrocedieron para recuperar un poco de aliento y fuerza…

—"Aura esfera"— ordenó Korrina.

—"Electrobola"— ordenó Ash.

Ambos Pokémon obedecieron las ordenes de sus respectivos entrenadores… y ambos ataques explotaron al momento de chocar el uno con el otro…

—"Ataque rápido"— dijo Ash.

Pikachu empezó a tomar velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba… pues no se fue directamente contra Lucario, sino más bien, empezó a moverse impredeciblemente a su alrededor…

—Lucario, concentrate, y usa "Hueso veloz"—

Lucario, empezó a usar su habilidad para detectar auras, y empezó a detectar los movimientos de Pikachu…

*(Ahora)* dijo en su mente Lucario, antes de atacar en cierta aera, en la cual se suponía que estaría Pikachu, pero había fallado… Y fue Pikachu el que le dio con todo su poder a un costado del pecho…

—"Impactrueno" Pikachu— ordenó Ash.

—Esquivalo y usa "Patada baja"— Dijo Korrina tras escuchar el siguiente ataque de Pikachu.

Lucario hizo así, aunque también falló a la hora de atacar… Lucario empezaba a cansarse, había usado ya gran parte de sus energías contra Meowstic y ahora se hallaba cansado, mientras Pikachu, aun se hallaba en buen estado…

—Pikachu terminemos esto con...— Ash no terminó la frase pues sintió algo… —¡Pikachu retrocede rápido!—

Pikachu, en el momento en que dio un salto para atrás, cayo en el lugar donde estaba parado hace unos instantes, una red electrónica… Ash, Korrina y Ashley fijaron su vista en el cielo, de donde había caído la red, y divisaron lo que era un globo aerostático…

—¡Equipo Rocket!— Dijo Ash sorprendido, pues ya hace tiempo que no los veía ni sabía de ellos.

Y empezaron con su lema…

—¡Preparence para los problemas!— inicio la mujer de cabello magenta.

—¡Y más vale que teman!— le siguió el peli-azul.

—Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.—

—Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.—

—Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.—

—Para extender nuestro reino hasta Fanfiction y ForosDZ.—

—¡Jessie!— se identifico la mujer.

—¡Jamememes!— igualmente hizo el hombre.

—¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!—

— Si me buscas tu a mi, me podrás encontrar — cancioncita de Candy Candy.

—¡Meowth, así es!— habló al final el pokémon para finalizar su presentación…

—Tiempo sin vernos bobo.— insultó James a Ash.

—¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Korrina.

—¿No deberíamos preguntarte eso nosotros?— dijo Jessie.

—¿Quienes son ellos?— preguntó Ashley…

—Es el equipo Rocket, unos sujetos que roban pokémon a todos los entrenadores...— explicó Korrina.

—¡No se saldrán con la suya!— dijo Ash. —Pikachu "Impactrueno"—

Pikachu lanzó su ataque, solo para ser detenido por una extraña máquina que reflejó la electricidad.

—Eso no funcionará.— dijo Meowth. —La electricidad de Pikachu no es rival para este reflector.— se refirió a una extraño aparato que había reflejado el ataque de Pikachu.

—Bueno, es hora de hacer nuestro trabajo.— dijo Jessie. —Hora de trabajar Yanmega.— El pokémon salio de su pokebola y recibió la primera orden. —Bien, usa "Explosión sónica"—

Yanmega obedeció y lanzó varias ráfagas de ataque…

—Lucario, "Aura esfera"— contraatacó con esa técnica.

Lucario lanzó varias Aura esferas, para detener cada explosión sónica de Yanmega… y cuando chocaban ambos ataques, se levantó un espeso manto de humo debido a la explosión que hubo…

—Vamos Cacturne, dales un abracito.— dijo James, antes de llamar a su pokémon… —Pero no a mí...— dijo James, pues cacturne lo estaba estrujando con cariño. —Mejor chupatelos.—

Cacturne, usó Gigadrenado contra Lucario, aunque este lo evadió hábilmente...

—Vamos tu tambien, Lucaria.— llamó Ash a su pokémon.

Lucaria se presentó en el campo de batalla…

—(¿Que desea, amo?)— dijo Lucaria, con respeto a su entrenador… aunque a Ash no le parecía muy bien que se refirieran así a él… pero no le tomó importancia…

—Usa "Aura esfera"— ordenó a Lucaria. —Pikachu, "Electrobola"— ordenó a Pikachu.

Ambos lanzaron una serie de ataques contra Yanmega y Cacturne, el cual era tan intensa, que apenas podían esquivar algunos ataques...

—No te dejes Cacturne, Juegales Sucio.—

—Yanmega, usa "Zumbido"—

Cacturne, se acercó con gran velocidad hacia Pikachu, y lo golpeo fuertemente… y luego fue impactado por el zumbido de Yanmega…

—¡Pikachu!— se preocupó Ash por su amigo… aunque Pikachu estaba tirado en el suelo por esos dos ataques, no se dejaría vencer así de fácil.

—(Eso me dolió...)— se quejó Pikachu.

—Pikachu, "Cola de hierro" contra Yanmega… Lucaria, "Puño incremento" contra Cacturne.—

—Lucario, "Puño incremento" también.— ordenó Korrina.

La batalla se volvía cada vez más intensa… y Yanmega y Cacturne llevaban las de perder…

—No dejaré que nos venzan...— dijo Meowth, antes de saltar hacia el campo de batalla… —Allá voy...— dijo antes de usar Arañazo contra Lucario…

Lucario, que estaba ocupado con Cacturne, recibio el ataque directo de Meowth, aunque solo fue para distraerlo…

—Ahora Cacturne "Puño dinámico"—

El ataque dio en Lucario, dejandolo malherido y débil…

—¡Lucario!— gritó Korrina, al ver el estado de su amigo.

—Acabemos con esto Yanmega, "As aéreo"— ordenó rápidamente Jessie.

El ataque de Yanmega fue instantáneo, y Lucario ya estaba cansado y no podía reaccionar a tiempo… pero en el último instante Lucaria, se interpuso en el ataque y lo recibio… Lucario quedó anonadado… no pensaba que alguien lo ayudaría en este situación…

Lucaria, quedó herida, aunque se hallaba en mejor estado que Lucario…

—(Levantate… tenemos que seguir)— le dijo Lucaria a Lucario…

—(Bu-Bueno...)— dijo antes de esforzarse para seguir batallando…

Ashley veía el intenso combate desde una distancia segura…

*¿Que hago?...* pensaba Ashley… *Debemos detener al equipo Rocket antes de que esto se salga de control...* y mientras eso pasaba, hubo una baja… Yanmega había caído debilitado.

—¡Yanmega!— dijo Jessie preocupada por su Pokémon…

Y segundos despues, cayo rendido Cacturne…

—¡Noooo, ya lo dejaron tieso…!— se quejó James…

Parecía que ya no tenían oportunidad… solo quedaba Meowth en el campo de batalla…

—¡Rindete Meowth!— dijo Ash. —No tienen oportunidad contra nosotros.—

—Eso es lo que creen… ¡Ahora!— gritó al final Meowth dando la orden…

—Bien, chimuelo… Meowth, Mega-evoluciona.—

Meowth empezó a desarrollar su mega forma… la cual hizo su cuerpo ligeramente más grande, y sus garra crecieron un poco y eran más afiladas… Su cola se alargó más… y su amuleto creció al doble de tamaño, y los dos mechones que tenía en su cabeza habían crecido también...

—¡Eso es… imposible!— dijo Ash, pues sabía que no había mega-piedra para Meowth…

—Jajaja que te parece bobo.— dijo Meowth con una voz más grave… —Ahora, me toca a mí, darles su merecido.—

Meowth, golpeó a Pikachu con cola de hierro, fue tan rápido que apenas se veía… luego fue tras Lucario y le dio un cabezazo tremendo que dejó fuera de combate al pobre Lucario…

—¡Lucario!— dijo Korrina antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Lucario ya sin su Mega-forma.

—Jajaja, me gusta se grande.— dijo Meowth. Al ver lo devastador que podía ser…

—Pikachu, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó Ash.

—(Sí… para ser sincero, es la primera vez en años que me siento cansado...)— le contestó.

—(Amo, dejemelo a mí.)— dijo Lucaria.

—Bien, Lucaria… "Puño incremento"— Lucaria se movió en dirección de Meowth y logro darle, pues también era veloz, y Meowth aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva forma…

—Jessie, James, apoyenme.— se quejó Meowth.

—De acuerdo, vamos Seviper.— dijo Jessie.

—Malamarsito sal.— lanzó la pokebola James.

Ambos pokémon salieron al campo de batalla.

—Ash, lamento dejarte solo en el combate… pero no tengo más pokémon.— dijo Korrina, sintiéndose mal por dejarle todo a Ash…

—No te preocupes, sé manejar esto…— dijo sacando un tercer pokémon… —Gardevoir, "Hojas mágicas"— dijo mientras lanzaba la pokebola al aire.

Ashley no podía seguir siendo espectadora… no ahora que veía que la cosa estaba seria…

*Si tan solo...* decía Ashley, hasta que se recordó de algo… *Claro, ¿Como lo pude olvidar…?* se dijo en la mente, antes de sacar una pokébola, de su cinturón el cual estaba diseñado para llevar 3 pokebolas…

—No sé quien seas, pero sal que te necesitamos...— dijo antes de convocar al campo al pokémon…

**EN EL FUTURO:**

Ash se encontraba aún en la cama del hospital meditando unas cosas en su mente… y de pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación…

—No te cansas de intentarlo, ¿eh?— preguntó Ash a quien había entrado.

—Soy tan necio como tu lo eres...— contestó, mientras entraba.

—¿Como entraste…? Se supone que nadie puede entrar a esta hora…— nuevamente preguntó a la figura de un hombre que él conocía muy bien. Y también se refería a que tenía que tener un permiso o una cita para visitar a alguien en una habitación en el hospital...

—Dejate de juegos… sabes que no me rijo por la ley...— dijo mientras desenfundaba un arma de calibre pesado… una pistola de calibre 50. de 6 balas…

—No importa que más hagas, ya te dije que el pokémon que buscas… ya no está aquí...—

—Realmente no te importa la vida… así que no me dejas opción… despidete...— sentenció antes de activar el gatillo.

Ash rodó al lado contrario para evitar recibir el impacto de la bala… y en desesperación… el sujeto disparó 2 veces más… Ash esquivó dificultosamente ambos disparos, incluso uno le había pasado rozando la mejilla derecha…

—¡Quedate quieto!— dijo antes de disparar la cuarta bala.

Ash corrió en dirección de su contrincante, y le pegó en el estomago… sacandole el aire de este, y empezó a forcejear con él… para quitarle la pistola… Un quinto disparo sonó, pues el arma se había activado pero afortunadamente fue hacia el techo…

Ash, empezó a marearse… posiblemente porque todavía no se había recuperado… del todo… y empezó a perder terreno en cuanto a la posesión del arma… El hombre, aprovecho esa flaqueza para darle una patada que mandó a Ash por los suelos… el sujeto acomodó su arma nuevamente y apuntó directo a Ash…

¿Podrá Ash salir de esta situación? ¿Tanto en el presente… como en el futuro? ¿Cual es el pokémon de Ashley? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo de Pokémon "Lo malo de ser el elegido".

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_—¿Qué hay chicos? ¿Les gustó el cap de hoy?— les pregunto mientras saco unas cosas de una caja… y luego me salgo para atenderlos como es debido._

_—Esperamos que sí… Porqué no actualizaremos hasta AGOSTO. Lamentablemente.— habla Mizuki, bajando el tono de voz, poco a poco._

_—Sí, posiblemente no suba un nuevo capítulo hasta el mes de AGOSTO. Pero si me da tiempo… al menos traeré un mini-especial… ya saben… un capítulo intermedio… así como "0.5" o "1.5". Es decir un capítulo que nos haga reír un poco o narre un poco más de la historia de trasfondo...—_

_—De hecho, quedaría bien, uno o dos capítulos así.— dice algo emocionada Mizuki_

_—Bueno, bueno, si me da tiempo sí… o lo escribo por el teléfono y así voy de poco en poco… sí eso haré...—_

_—Ahora que recuerdo... tu dijiste en el capítulo de hoy que habría algo al final, ¿no es cierto?—_

_—Ay, por poco se me olvida… Gracias por recordarmelo Mizu. Pues como lo prometí… la lista de tamaño de pechos, que posiblemente veremos (o leeremos) en este fanfic.—_

_Muy bien... aquí está la NEKO-lista o NEKO-tabla del tamaño del pecho, recuerden que entre más bajo, menos pecho tiene, y mientras más alto, más tamaño tiene:_

_-PEQUEÑOS-_

_AA- Lo más bajo_

_A- Muy bajo_

_B- Bajo_

_-MEDIANOS-_

_C- Medio-bajo_

_D- Medio (Ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños)_

_E- Medio-alto_

_-GRANDES-_

_F- Alto_

_G- Muy alto_

_H- Bastante alto_

_I- Extremo (XD)_

_—Bueno… hasta aquí llegan los tamaños de los pechos… ya no paso a más ya que serian una exageración o deberían haberse operado como mínimo...—_

_—Neko… eso te hace ver como un pervertido completo...—_

_—Ya lo sé… pero es para tener una guía en lo referente al ECCHI… de lo contrario me costaría decir las medidas en centímetros o algo así...—_

_—Pero ¿por qué tienes que clasificarlos así?—_

_—¿Por tamaño? Así es más fácil ubicarse… aquí los pechos de Korrina llegaron a "C" una escala buena, en lo que a mi respecta…—_

_—¿Habrá una chica que llegue a "H" o "I"?—_

_—No lo sé… veré como son las chicas que pondré… miraré imágenes del anime, manga o de los videojuegos donde ellas salgan, principalmente de perfil, y luego haré un calculo. ¿Entiendes? O sino, veré imágenes de fans, que muestren lo que son en realidad...—_

_—Bueno, ya entendí… ¡Oye! ¿Que copa son los míos?—_

_—¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora?—_

_—Tengo curiosidad...—_

_—Pues vete a tu casa y te los mides…—_

_—Solo dime en cálculo...—_

_—Tú y tus cosas raras… enserio… no se que comiste hoy para que tengas esas ideas...—_

_—Eres mi amigo, no pasa nada...—_

_—Ese fue un golpe duro en la "FRIENDZONE" ¿sabes?—_

_—De todas formas te quedarías en la "FRIENDZONE"—_

_—Yo solo lo decía, yo estoy feliz en la "FRIENDZONE", realmente no quiero salir de allí por un buen rato...—_

_—¿Y eso?—_

_—Ya sabes, tengo libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera… sin responsabilidades… sin pensamientos cursis…— Ahora, mi mente trae a mí una Trolleada jaja —sin preocuparse... Es como hay que vivir a vivir así ¡Yo aquí aprendí! ¡Kakuna-Matata! —_

_—Es "Hakuna" no Kakuna… chistoso...— no creo que lo haya dicho literalmente… ¿verdad?_

_—Ya lo sé… solo un pequeño juego de palabras...—_

_—Bueno, que se te puede hacer...—_

_—Bueno bueno, mejor me voy a terminar lo que tengo que hacer… y así tener al menos, un poco de tiempo para empezar a escribir otro capítulo...—_

_—Bueno, te dejo, entonces...—_

_—Adiós, Mizuki. Hasta entonces… yo te aviso cuando vaya a publicar el otro capítulo...—_

_—De acuerdo… oye… pudiera… ¿venir algunas veces por aquí?— dijo enroscando un mechón de su cabello..._

_—¿A que se debe eso?—_

_—Ya sabes, para hacerte compañía, eso es todo...—_

_—No hay problema, siempre y cuando no molestes… sabes que eres bienvenida a mi casa.—_

_—Gracias, así no tendré que esperar tanto para venir aquí a jugar...—_

_—De acuerdo, haré tiempo para que ambos escribamos el otro capítulo y si puedo jugaremos algún videojuego o algo que se nos ocurra. O mejor… ayudame a terminar rápido lo que tengo que hacer...—_

_—Me parece bien...—_

_—Ahora sí, a despedirnos.—_

_—Bueno, adiosito fans.—_

_—Adiós, y hasta la próxima.— me despido de ustedes, hasta el capítulo 6, o si se puede, en el 5.5_

_ADEMAS:_

_Aquí hay una imagen de Ashley para que vean… aunque no soy buen dibujante… Busquenme en Deviantart como "NekoVJ18" y busquen la imagen titulada ASHLEY KETCHUM._


	7. Capítulo Especial 1

_—Hola a todos queridos amigos y compañeros. Hoy les traigo un capítulo especial... pero mejor los dejo con Mizuki... Que yo tengo unas cositas que hacer...—_

_—Bien amigos... Este capítulo está situado cuando Ash y las chicas fueron a alimentar a los Pokémon en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, o sea, que es entre el desayuno y la batalla que toma lugar en el capítulo anterior (Capítulo 5)… Está enfocado a la comedia... Así que disfrútenlo.—_

* * *

_**Especial 01: ¿Qué pasó en el rancho Oak?**_

**PARTE A: Ashley-chan, Korrina-chan y el alimento Pokémon.**

Ashley estaba dando alimento a Bulbasaur, a los Tauros, y Totodile de Ash...

—Bien chicos...— dijo desde lejos mientras llevaba platos con comida en sus manos. —Aquí está la co...— y se tropezó con su misma ropa... Pues llevaba la ropa prestada de su abuela... Y toda la comida que llevaba cayó regándose por todos lados... Bulbasaur al ver la escena, solo sudó una gota fría... Y corrió a auxiliar a Ashley...

—(Te voy a ayudar...)— "hablo" Bulbasaur en dialecto Pokémon mientras con sus látigos cepa, la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—¡Gracias!— dijo Ashley ya de pie y agradeciendo la acción de Bulbasaur. —Ahora tendré más cuidado al llevar la comida.— se decía a sí misma, mientras tomaba más comida para los Pokémon —Chicos les traigo más comida y...— ni terminó de decir la frase pues ya se había tropezado.

Una segunda gota de sudor anime salió en la cabeza de Bulbasaur, y decidió mejor acompañarla y ayudarla en su deber...

Por más que tratara de ir despacio y con cuidado... No lograba mantenerse de pie al intentar caminar, ya que se tropezaba constantemente... Pero Bulbasaur no dejaba que se lastimara... Aunque la comida que llevaba a cada Pokémon, salía disparada con cada tropezón...

Y mientras pasaba eso... Al otro lado de donde estaba Ashley... Korrina pasaba por sus propios problemas... Más bien, metía a los demás pokémon en un aprieto... Ya que tenían bastante hambre. Ella estaba más enfocada en la batalla que tendría contra Ash y no en alimentar a los Pokémon por lo que se olvidaba constantemente de darles alimento a todos los Pokémon a su cuidado... Y Lucario tampoco se acordaba de eso pues estaba igual de distraído que su entrenadora...

—¡Qué bien, Lucario! Hoy tendremos una gran batalla. Y saldremos victoriosos. — dijo confiada sobre su victoria, lo decía mientras levantaba las manos a lo alto y junto a estas también el plato de comida para algún hambriento Pokémon.

—(Derrotaremos a Ash y a Pikachu, y seremos los mejores por derrotar al campeón de Kanto)— contestó Lucario obviamente en dialecto Pokémon.

—Seremos los mejores. Hoy derrotaremos al campeón de la región.— dijo lo mismo que Lucario, pero como ella no le entiende en cuanto a palabras... Y Lucario se quedó con cara de "Pero si eso dije yo..."

Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos hasta que Snivy les tocó el hombro a los dos...

—¡Oh! ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto Korrina mirando a la Pokémon.

—(Vamos, tenemos que darles comida a los demás... Se están muriendo de hambre y ustedes aquí perdiendo el tiempo.)— dijo seriamente Snivy.

—(Se nos olvidó...)— se excusó Lucario y desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

Korrina se recordó porque estaban en ese lugar y junto a Lucario se fueron rápidamente para ir a traer la comida para los demás Pokémon pues sólo a algunos les habían dado.

Tanto Ashley como Korrina, eran asistidas por los demás Pokémon de Ash, así que todos trabajaron por conseguir su propio alimento... Y cuando al fin terminaron se fueron a encontrar con Ash.

—¡Primo! Ya terminamos de... ¿Qué te sucedió?— pregunto Ashley al ver a Ash, que estaba tirado en el suelo y con una pequeña llama en su cabello, que apenas se consumía...

—Una larga historia...— dijo antes de desmayarse...

**PARTE B: Ash-kun y la alegría Pokémon.**

Nos encontramos hace unos minutos atrás, con Ash alimentando a sus Pokémon...

—Vamos Pikachu. Tengo que dar esta comida a Bayleef.— dijo Ash llevando el alimento en sus manos y esperando una respuesta de su amigo.

—(De acuerdo, yo llevaré esta comida a Torterra)— contestó a su entrenador y amigo.

Ash se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Bayleef, y como ya se lo suponía... Lo recibió "Cariñosamente"...

—(¡Querido entrenador!)— dijo antes de taclearlo por accidente...

—También me da gusto verte Bayleef...— ya en el suelo y con espirales en sus ojos... Aunque la comida que llevaba ya la había dejado antes en el suelo. Así que no se desparramó por el suelo. —Aquí está tu comida... Disfrútala.— dijo mientras se levantaba.

—(¡Gracias! Por eso te quiero tanto...) —

Bayleef dejo a Ash tranquilo después de unos minutos, pues no quería que se fuera... Y constantemente lo halaba de la camisa y no dejaba que se fuera... Hasta que finalmente dejo de hacerlo... Y ahora que ya había pasado por Bayleef, seguía Hawlucha...

—Bien Hawlucha, aquí está tu comida.— dijo entregándole el plato de comida que había ido a recoger.

—(¿Tiene tacos?)— preguntó Hawlucha...

—¿Ah?— ni se esperaba eso...

—(No importa... Después voy a buscar algo para hacer mis tacos...)— dijo antes de empezar a comer del plato que Ash le dio... eso mientras que Ash se había quedado con una gota que le recorría la nuca... Al menos ya llevaba algunos pokémon, así que prosiguió su tarea...

Y así, fue como Ash se topaba con sus pokémon... Glalie de la felicidad de verlo otra vez... Lo congeló. Oshawott planeaba abrazarlo... Pero tropezó con el plato de comida de Pignite y este lo mandó a volar de un golpe... Que casualmente cayó sobre Ash...

Luego fue con Croconaw (antiguo Totodile) y con Gabite (antes Gible) que lo recibieron con una mordida amistosa... Y si eso no fue mucho no podemos olvidar mencionar que Charizard estaba de visita y lo recibió de la misma forma que lo hacía antes... Lanzándole un fuerte "Lanzallamas"...

Todo eso dejo a Ash muy exhausto...

—Primo ya terminamos de... ¿Qué te paso?— le preguntó Ashley, pues estaba tan agotado que apenas tenía fuerzas para contestar...

—Es una larga historia...— dijo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de desmayarse...

**PARTE C: La felicidad de Gardevoir, Lucaria y Sylveon...**

Nos encontramos con las poke-chicas descansando en la sala de la casa del profesor Oak...

—Y ahora sigue: "Me casé con un Pokémon"— se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión que por cierto ellas estaban viendo.

—(¡Qué bien! Ya inicio)— dijo Sylveon emocionada por el programa y se acomodaba más en el sofá donde estaba.

—(Sí... Por fin sabremos si Lilligant se quedara con Marth. ¡Que emoción!)— contestó Gardevoir.

—(Espero que sí... Esa Lopunny no la ha dejado de molestar...)— dijo Lucharía algo preocupada por la situación de la que hablaban...

—(¡Uy! No me recuerdes a esa coneja... Me enoja solo verla...)— dijo Sylveon enojada.

—(Bien bien... No te enojes conmigo...)— dijo Lucaria.

—(¡Que romántico! Espero que así suceda…) dijo Gardevoir con chispas brillantes en sus ojos.

—(¿Ahora que te imaginaste?)— preguntó Lucaria al ver a su amiga.

—(Ya veo a Lilligant y Marth juntos… en un altar… declarando que se aman ante muchos humanos y Pokémon… Solo imagínenlo… algún día posiblemente alguna de nosotras también encontrará el amor verdadero…)

—(¿Te refieres con un Pokémon, verdad?)— hablo Sylveon.

—(No necesariamente… pues el amor viene en todas las formas y tamaños…)— y seguía imaginándose a Lilligant y Marth.

—(Gardevoir, amiga… Creo que tanta Televisión… ya te está afectando…)— dijo Sylveon al ver aquella reacción.

—(No me nieguen que ustedes también han soñado así…)—

Sylveon y Lucaria mejor se quedaron calladas… porque en algún momento de su vida ya habían soñado o imaginado una escena de ellas encontrando a su verdadero amor y algunas veces su imaginación iba más allá de lo común…

—(Mejor veamos la TV…)— dijo Lucaria desviando la conversación y enfocándose en la TV.

—(OK)— dijo Gardevoir ya más tranquila pero a la vez emocionada de ver "Me casé con un Pokémon".

**PARTE D: Meowstic y Flygon juntos por una única causa...**

Nos encontramos con ambos poke-chicos en la sala de computadoras del laboratorio... Frente a una computadora que por cierto ellos sabían usar...

—(Esas chicas...)— refunfuñó Flygon... —(Se nos adelantaron a ver la Tele...)— seguía hablando mientras abría el programa de internet en la computadora.

—(Si... Lamentablemente no buscan una programación que nos guste a todos...)— respondió Meowstic

—(¿Sabes dónde buscar "eso"?)— preguntó Flygon intrigado.

—(Está en Pokétube de eso estoy seguro)— le respondió su amigo y rival.

—(Ellas viendo "Me casé con un pokémon" y nosotros ni nos dejan acercarnos al control remoto... Que injusticia)— hablaba mientras tecleaba en la computadora unas palabras.

—(Así son las hembras... Controlan todo lo que está a su alcance...)— dijo cruzando sus brazos.

—(Sí, pero en cierta forma me recuerdan a ti…)— dijo para molestar a Meowstic.

—(¿A que te refieres?)— dijo viendo molesto a Flygon.

—(Nada, nada…)— dijo Flygon solo para molestar aún más a su amigo… —(*cof* Afeminado *cof*)— simuló toser mientras rápidamente decía esa frase.

—(¡Te escuche maldito!)—

—(Jajajaja…)—

—(No es gracioso… no soy afeminado… soy guapo…)— replicó Meowstic sacando un espejo de saber dónde al decir la última palabra…

—(¡Ya lo encontré!)— exclamo Flygon mientras se alegraba de hallar lo que estaban buscando. Y Meowstic ya no le importó la conversación anterior.

—(¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Reproduce el vídeo!)— dijo emocionado Meowstic.

Tardó poco tiempo antes de que el vídeo cargara lo suficiente para empezar a reproducirse...

—(¿Estás preparado?)— preguntó Flygon antes de dar el click para reproducir dicho vídeo.

—(Yo nací preparado)— dijo haciendo alarde de esa cualidad.

—(Ok... Allá voy.)— dijo Flygon antes de dar el click definitivo...

Empezó a sonar una musica alegre...

—My little Ponyta, My little Ponyta...— sonaba desde la bocina de la computadora al ritmo de la musica.

—(A-a-a-ah My little Ponyta...)— cantaban al unísono los dos pokémon.

Y así siguieron cantando y disfrutando el episodio de My little Ponyta: La llama de la amistad.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_—Pues así llegamos al final de este especial de una buena vez... — habla Mizuki —Espero les haya agradado y haya sacado al menos la más mínima risa o sonrisa de sus rostros... Nos vemos hasta el próximo Capitulo... Y Saben que Neko los quiere tanto como yo a ustedes.—_

_—Yo los quiero muchos mis queridos fans, tanto como quiero el arroz con leche... Además, quiero avisar que no tendrán que esperar tanto tiempo para la actualización… Sucede que el trabajo del cual me dijeron que iba a tardar un montón de tiempo… pues, no es tan difícil como me lo decían… creo que ellos exageraron o soy muy hábil. —_

_—Eso último ni te lo crees tú…—_

_—No seas tan dura conmigo… aunque posiblemente aumente el trabajo en las próximas semanas… pero no estoy seguro…—_

_—Mejor prevenir que lamentar…—_

_—¡Exacto! Bueno, amigos lectores los espero hasta el capítulo 06 de este fic, que posiblemente lo traiga la primera semana de Julio, ¡Buenas noticias para todos y ADIÓS!—_

_—¡Adiós!—_


	8. Capítulo 06

_¡HOLA A TODOS! Soy Mizuki, Neko me pidió que el capítulo de hoy lo presentara yo… iba a hacer un mandado y dijo que yo presentara el capítulo porque así no estaban esperando por mucho tiempo._

_¡Bien! Mejor les dejo este capítulo y me despido… no sin antes recordarles para que voten por su chica favorita. Así Neko y yo veremos a quienes poder incluir… bueno… al menos alguna chica que todavía no está incluida en la mente loca de ese "Gato"… ustedes síganlo haciendo… porque así es más divertido..._

* * *

_**Capítulo 06: ¿Un beso…?**_

Nos encontramos con la batalla de Ash contra el Equipo Rocket… No parecía ser nada fuera de lo común al menos para Ash, ya que sus Pokémon eran muy fuertes y la mayoría de golpes que recibían afortunadamente no les hacía mucho daño… Aunque obviamente se debilitaban poco a poco al ir pasando el tiempo en combate.

Aunque Ashley ya no podía aguantar más tiempo ver aquella escena tan intensa…

—No sé quién seas, pero sal que te necesitamos…—

De la pokebola que Ashley lanzó, salió una pequeña Eevee que al salir de su pokebola empezó a estirarse…

—(Cuanto tiempo allí…)— dijo aun estirándose… —(Ese viejo me dejó por mucho tiempo encerrada…)—

Ash, al escuchar eso… solo pudo imaginarse y presentir… que él era ese "viejo" del cual estaba hablando esa Eevee… al menos era su yo del futuro y no del presente...

Ahora ya había un nuevo Pokémon en el campo de batalla pero Ashley no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que sería tener una batalla Pokémon… ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de batallar realmente…

—¿Ah…? ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó Ashley desesperadamente buscando ayuda.

—¿Nunca has tenido una batalla?— preguntó Korrina, ya que cualquiera que posee un Pokémon sabe dar una orden básica…

—Ashley no ha tenido la oportunidad…— dijo Ash, sin desconcentrarse tanto en la batalla contra el equipo Rocket.

—No sé qué hacer… no sé qué ataques ordenarle a Eevee…— comentaba Ashley un tanto desesperada.

—No es problema… si usamos la Pokédex podremos ver sus movimientos…— dijo Korrina.

—¡Cierto!— dijo Ash y sacó su pokédex. —¡Korrina, atrápala!— dijo antes de lanzar su pokédex a Korrina. Ella logró atraparla en el aire fácilmente.

—Veamos…— decía mientras se iniciaba la búsqueda de información…

Aunque la pokédex cargó la información está empezó a fallar repentinamente al enfocar a Eevee… ya que constantemente salían líneas de estática y se cortaba el sonido…

—Eeveee… poké-mon evolutivo… capaz de-de-de-de-de adaptarse a su med- de vida… ataques conocidos…. No posibles de iden-dentificar…..—

A Korrina le sorprendió que la pokédex diera esa clase de fallos… nunca antes había visto tal cosa…

—Qué raro...— comentó. —Lo que buscábamos no apareció… ¿ahora qué?— preguntó Korrina pues ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué ataques tenía Eevee.

—Ashley, Korrina, déjenmelo a mí…— dijo Ash, dando a entender que él se haría cargo de eso de los ataques.

—De acuerdo…— dijo Ashley un tanto preocupada… —Eevee, ve con Ash. Él te dirá que hacer…— ordenó a su Pokémon.

—(Si no queda de otra…)— comentó Eevee antes de ir con Ash no muy entusiasmada con la idea.

La batalla que estaba teniendo no necesitaba que Ash diera muchas órdenes, ya que Lucaria, Gardevoir y Pikachu, sabían combatir por sí mismos, ya que estaban preparados para que cuando ocurriera algún accidente o una desgracia ya sea que se hubiesen separado de Ash u otro motivo, ya sabían por así decirlo… cómo reaccionar a ese tipo de situaciones.

La batalla iba a favor de Ash… ya que ni Mega-Meowth era rival para Lucaria pues fue contra ella quien batallaba… Malamar peleaba contra Pikachu y Seviper contra Gardevoir…

—Bien Eevee, serás quien de nuestra victoria…— aseguró Ash. —Utiliza "Bola sombra" contra Malamar.— ordenó al saber que era un ataque que los Eevee aprenden.

—(Conozco ese ataque… será pan comido hacerlo)— contestó ella.

Solo que algo inesperado sucedió… Eevee empezó a brillar, como si fuera a evolucionar, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar de aspecto de una manera muy rápida… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no era una Eevee… ni siquiera era alguna de las evoluciones conocidas de Eevee.

El cuerpo de aquella Pokémon, se volvió más delgado y alargado, su color café fue reemplazado por un morado oscuro, sus orejas y cola terminaban onduladas y en punta, y su aspecto recordaba a un fantasma…

—¿Pero qué…?— exclamó Ash, sin terminar de decir la frase… porque Eevee… o como se llamase aquel Pokémon empezó a realizar el ataque que él le ordenó.

—(Aquí voy…)— dijo con voz paranormal…

La bola sombra que lanzó, dio directamente en Malamar, el cual sufrió bastante daño pues estaba de espaldas…

—¿De dónde salió eso?— preguntó James al ver como su Malamar caía rendido… y no tenía más opción que meterlo a su pokebola.

—¡Mira! Por allá…—dijo Jessie apuntando al misterioso Pokémon que estaba frente a Ash… —¿Quién es ese Pokémon?— preguntó al no dar el nombre de dicha criatura.

—No me lo preguntes… nunca había visto un Pokémon como ese…— dijo James…

Mientras trataban de descifrar quien era ese Pokémon, Seviper fue derrotado… y Jessie le metió a su pokebola… Y finalmente ya no quedaban más Pokémon que Meowth en el campo de batalla a favor del Equipo Rocket, y las cosas no pintaban bien para el nuevo mega-evolucionado Pokémon…

—Ay nanita, no salgo vivo de esto…— dijo al ver a su alrededor a Lucaria, Gardevoir y Pikachu, que por cierto ya estaban bastante agotados pero no tanto como él…

—¡Meowth, regresa, debemos retirarnos!— ordenó James, al ver la situación…

—No sean tontos…— dijo Meowth —Aun tienen más Pokémon… pueden sacarlos y terminar con esto de una buena vez.—

James y Jessie, sabían que Meowth tenía razón, pero la verdadera razón por la que querían retirarse era para evitar posibles daños a su amigo Meowth.

—¡Que esperan… háganlo!— ordenó nuevamente.

—De acuerdo… vamos…— dijo Jessie antes de mandar al campo de batalla a Swoobat.

—Ok…— Dijo James, antes de enviar a Carnivine.

Nuevamente los Pokémon de Ash se repartieron los objetivos, según sus destrezas y debilidades… Quedando Gardevoir contra Carnivine, Swoobat contra Pikachu, y Lucaria seguía contra Mega-Meowth. Pero el equipo Rocket no se las dejaría tan fácil esta vez…

—Swoobat, usa "Toxico" contra Gardevoir.— ordenó Jessie más enfocada en la batalla que antes.

Swoobat quien logró librarse de la batalla contra Pikachu aprovecho la oportunidad para envenenar a Gardevoir quien estaba distraída con su rival.

—¡Resiste Gardevoir!— exclamó Ash al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su Pokémon.

—Carnavalin, utiliza "Balas semilla" contra Pikachu.— Ordenó James igualmente de enfocado en la batalla.

—¡Esquiva Pikachu!— Ordenó Ash reflejando su preocupación, pues Pikachu si lo hubiese hecho aunque no se lo dijera.

Pikachu en el último segundo logro esquivar la lluvia de balas semilla sin recibir daño alguno...

—¡Eevee, "Mordisco" contra Swoobat— dirijo Ash sus palabras al Pokémon desconocido al cual decidió decirle Eevee únicamente.

—(Ok)— responde a la orden Eevee quien aún conservaba su forma 'Fantasma'.

Y justo como Ash se lo esperaba, Eevee, cambio de su anterior forma para pasar a ser ahora una Umbreon…

—Swoobat, "Bola sombra" contra ¿Umbreom?— ordenó Jessie al percatarse de que no era ya ese misterioso Pokémon, sino que era un Umbreon.

Swoobat lanzó el ataque contra Umbreon y logro su objetivo. Umbreon no logró morder a Swoobat lamentablemente.

—¡Umbreon!— gritó preocupada Ashley.

Umbreon se retiró del campo de batalla de un solo salto para evitar más daño… Y Pikachu logro pegarle a Swoobat con un impactrueno.

—¡No te lo permitiré!— dijo Meowth al ver a Pikachu atacando a Swoobat. Y logró mofarse de Lucaria por los pelos ya que esta casi le daba con un puño incremento. Y Meowth logra golpear por la espalda a Pikachu con su ataque "Garras de Metal".

La batalla se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicada hasta que finalmente, cayó el primer Pokémon de Ash… quien fue Gardevoir debido al envenenamiento que Swoobat le había provocado.

—Regresa Gardevoir, luchaste muy bien.— habló Ash antes de meterla en su pokebola.

No tardó mucho tiempo antes de que Lucaria también acabara debilitada…

—Tu también, mereces un descanso.— dijo Ash devolviéndola a la pokebola.

Ahora solo quedaba Pikachu… en el campo de batalla… además de Umbreon que estaba al lado de Ash, pero este no le había ordenado nada más…

—Parece que esta vez nosotros ganamos…— dijo Meowth ya muy cansado y herido hasta el punto de ni siquiera respirar normalmente.

—(Eso piensas… pero nunca nos han ganado… así que prepárense…)— contestó Pikachu muy malherido, pero a la vez muy confiado.

—¡Ríndanse! No tienen oportunidad.— habló Jessie a todos los demás.

—¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo hacemos de la manera fácil, o de la manera difícil?— preguntó James.

—¡Nunca nos vamos a rendir, y menos con gente como ustedes!— respondió Ash, sacando a su último Pokemon, quien era Sylveon. —Sylveon, usa "Atracción"— ordenó a su Pokémon.

Sylveon utilizó el ataque asignado y Meowth no logro reaccionar rápido debido a sus heridas, y terminó bajo el efecto de Atracción…

—Ay, pero ¿qué veo? Es un ángel caído del cielo…— decía alagando a Sylveon mientras unos corazones enormes le funcionaban como ojos.

—¡Reacciona Meowth! ¡Es una trampa!— gritaba James tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

—Ahora, "Beso drenaje" y Pikachu, ya sabes que hacer…— dijo Ash sonriendo tras decir lo último.

—(¡Entendido!)— dijeron ambos a su entrenador.

Pikachu empezó a multiplicarse gracias a "Doble equipo" y junto a ese ataque utilizó "Tacleada de voltios"… y procedió a atacar a Swoobat y a Carnivine. Y lo más increíble, es que cada clon de Pikachu impactaba a su objetivo con la misma fuerza como lo hubiese hecho el verdadero…

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Korrina sorprendida al ver esa combinación de ataques…

—Es la técnica que hemos estado perfeccionando.— dijo Ash —No planeaba usarla, pero no queda de otra.—

Rápidamente ambos enemigos cayeron debilitados y metidos a sus pokebolas. Eso dejó a Pikachu completamente sin energía…

—(Uf… creo que necesitaré recargarme… quiero Cátsup [Kétchup]…)— comentó antes de tumbarse en el suelo por el cansancio…

Y mientras Sylveon…

—(Ven aquí guapo)— seducía Sylveon a Meowth y lo hacía para dramatizar las cosas…

—¡Claro que sí!— dijo Meowth sin dudarlo ni un poco.

—(Te tengo…)— y en ese momento absorbió la energía que le restaba a Meowth debido a su ataque.

Meowth volvió a su forma original y de esa manera el equipo Rocket había sido derrotado…

—Bien, parece que ahora son ustedes quienes deben rendirse…— hablo Ash confiado.

—No lo creo así…— dijo Jessie antes de presionar el botón de un control remoto y dar un salto hacia atrás junto a James para subir hábilmente al globo aerostático.

El globo aerostático de ellos estaba listo para toda ocasión y con ayuda de un brazo mecánico tomaron a Meowth, y lo subieron al Globo…

—¡Adiós tarugos!— se despidieron la pareja de ladrones… mientras empezaban a alejarse.

—¡No se los permitiré!— dijo Korrina, antes de empezar a correr detrás de ellos…

—Korrina, espera…— trató de detenerla Ash, pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras… —¡Rayos!— exclamó indignado y viendo hacia Ashley le dirigió unas palabras… —¡Quédate aquí! Junto a los demás, iré por Korrina…—

—(Iré contigo amo…)— dijo Sylveon.

—¡No! Quédate aquí con Ashley y Umbreon y protégelas.— Sylveon aunque no estaba muy segura aceptó las órdenes de su entrenador y Ash llamó la atención de Pikachu. —Hey, amigo ¿aún te quedan fuerzas para una carrera?—

—(Por supuesto, tengo suficiente energía para recorrer la ciudad 2 veces completas…)— alardeo Pikachu pero aún estaba muy agotado.

—Bien, vamos.—

Y así Ash y Pikachu fueron tras Korrina quien perseguía el globo del equipo Rocket… Ella siguió al equipo Rocket durante unos minutos hasta llegar a las orillas de un lago… Jessie no tardó en darse cuenta que Korrina los estaba siguiendo…

—Mira James… esa mocosa nos está persiguiendo…— llamó la atención del peli-azul.

—Tienes razón… pero ¿qué hacemos? Ya no nos quedan más Pokémon.— respondió sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

—Arrójale una bomba de humo o cualquier cosa que sea útil para que pierda nuestro rastro…—

—Pues tienes razón…— James sacó una bola que parecía de metal, de una bolsa de su pantalón… —¡Deja de seguirnos!— gritó a Korrina.

James lanzó la bola hacia donde se encontraba Korrina; ella al ver el objeto se hizo a un lado para que no le diera pero para mala fortuna de ella… la bola explotó a pocos metros de ella… Lo que James había lanzado era una granada de bajo impacto… ya que normalmente las utilizaba para romper cosas pequeñas y pasar desapercibidos en misiones que requirieran de sigilo.

Aunque la explosión no impactó directamente en Korrina ella aun sufrió el impacto debido a la onda que esta provocó, esto hizo que saliera disparada hacia el lago con gran fuerza y velocidad, el lago no se hallaba ni a dos o tres metros de donde estaba Korrina pero ella casi llegaba al centro debido a la explosión…

—¡Es momento de escapar! ¡Aumenta la velocidad!— ordenó Jessie. A lo cual James hizo caso y dio más potencia a los motores que el globo tenía adaptados en la parte trasera.

Korrina, quedó casi inconsciente tras la explosión, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar que estaba bajo el agua… y poco a poco perdía el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones mientras se empezaba a hundir en el agua; debido a esa explosión tan cercana sus sentidos de la vista y del oído empezaran a fallar… el sonido de la explosión a su lado dejó sus oídos con un horrible zumbido y la su vista fue afectada por la fuerza de la explosión, además de que el agua del lago estaba turbia, eso último también debido a la explosión que hizo que la tierra se desprendiera de su lugar y cayera al agua…

Korrina a pesar de ser gran atleta, nadar no era precisamente su fuerte y menos en tales condiciones… como había corrido tras el equipo Rocket había gastado parte de sus fuerzas, y ahora se encontraba débil… Ella utilizó sus últimas energías en tratar de nadar hacia la superficie, aunque no lograba ver claramente cuanto le faltaba para salir a la superficie… pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lo logró hacer...

* * *

—¡Korrina! Puedes escucharme…— Korrina escuchaba una voz masculina que le parecía familiar, pero la escuchaba algo distorsionada y la escuchaba como si se encontrara lejos… —Por favor, reacciona…— la voz se detuvo…

Korrina no sabía que estaba pasando… pero sentía que algo la rodeaba por la espalda y sentía una presión ligera en su boca… Eran las pocas cosas que podía sentir…

Korrina empezó a reaccionar y lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos… al principio no logró reconocer la silueta que estaba justo frente a su mirada… y tardó unos segundos para aclarar su vista… solo para divisar a Ash y logró sentir mejor la presión en su boca la cual era por parte de Ash quien estaba 'besándola'… o eso parecía al igual que la tenía abrazada en sus brazos, y esa era la otra presion que sintió anteriormente.

—¡Ah!— se exaltó Korrina, tomando por sorpresa a Ash ya que él tenía los ojos cerrados. Y Korrina lo empujó un poco, lo suficiente para tomar una distancia pequeña entre ellos pues Ash aun la sostenía en sus brazos…

—Korrina, al fin haz reaccionado…— dijo Ash con una mirada tranquila…

—¿A-a-a que te refieres…?— Korrina estaba nerviosa por lo que había sentido y presenciado…

—Pues me preocupe mucho cuando no subías a la superficie…—

Korrina no se había percatado de que estaba a aproximadamente un metro del lago… y tanto ella como Ash estaban empapados…

—Al ver como esa bomba te lanzó al lago y ver que no salías… yo… pensaba lo peor; y por reacción salté al lago para ayudarte…— seguía relatando Ash.

Korrina empezó a recordar ese incidente, y dirigió su mirada a su brazo izquierdo, el cual había recibido la onda de la explosión anterior… como era de esperarse, tenía una quemadura en el… Y luego regresó la mirada a Ash, él por su parte tenía sangre que goteaba desde su hombro…

—Tu hombro… ¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó ahora preocupada por eso.

—¿Ah eso? No es nada. Solo fue me mordió un Carvanha del lago y no es nada grave…— dijo Ash, mirando su herida… y volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Korrina… —Me preocupa más tu estado… así que mejor vamos a sanar esa herida…—

—D-de acuerdo…— contestó un tanto nerviosa.

Ash ayudó a Korrina a levantarse… y como al parecer su pierna también había sido lastimada por la explosión… Ash se acercó delicadamente a Korrina para no lastimarla, tomó su brazo izquierdo suavemente y lo cruzó por el cuello de él y así darle su cuerpo como apoyo para que de esta manera ella no hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

—Bien, vamos…— dijo Ash antes de empezar a caminar junto a Korrina. Y Pikachu los acompañaba caminando delante del grupo… Korrina aún no sabía el por qué Ash le estaba dando un 'beso' justo cuando ella recobró la conciencia…

—Ash… ¿Por qué lo hiciste 'eso'?—

—¿Te refieres a lo último que hice?—preguntó únicamente para recibir una respuesta positiva de Korrina. —Pues realmente fue un 'impulso'…— contestó Ash a la pregunta.

—¿Impulso?— Korrina se sonrojó al escuchar eso… pues no es algo común ese tipo de respuesta.

—Sí, digo, tenía que hacerlo… tu eres alguien 'especial' para mí… y no quería perderte…—

Korrina, se sonrojaba más y más por lo que Ash le decía… no sabía cómo reaccionar… anteriormente había recibido piropos o palabras lindas de muchos varones… normalmente ella se los tomaba con calma o sencillamente los ignoraba dependiendo de quién fueran, pero algo hacía que las palabras de Ash calaran más fuerte en su mente… tal vez por el hecho de que él la había 'besado' y que ya se conocían desde hace tiempo…

—Era algo que no me esperaba hacer…— siguió hablando Ash —Fue posiblemente producto del pánico que sentía…—

—Y-ya veo— dijo Korrina muy sonrojada por las palabras de Ash. Ni siquiera lo estaba viendo al rostro pues no queria sonrojarse más.

—No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no lograba pensar con claridad ya que todo pasaba muy rápido, y terminé haciendo lo primero que se me vino a la mente…—

—¿Por eso… me tenías en tus brazos?—

—Sí… tenía que hacerlo… no iba a permitir que posiblemente murieras en mis brazos, 'sin antes internarlo'…—

—¿¡Intentarlo!?— eso tomó por sorpresa a Korrina…

—Claro, era lo único en lo que pensaba…—

—¿Y-y desde… cuando pensabas así…?—

—Pues, no lo sé… no lo recuerdo…— contestó sinceramente. —Posiblemente me di cuenta justo en el momento en que logré sacarte del lago y ver que no te movías… fue allí donde me di cuenta…—

Korrina se sentía algo incomoda… no sabía cómo reaccionar…

*Nunca me imaginé que Ash pensara así de mí… en el momento en que pensó que moriría no dudó en salvarme… además de… de…* pensaba Korrina mientras se sonrojaba aún más… y ya no podía decir que sus labios se unieron… *Además, dijo también que quería intentar una relación amorosa… ¿Desde cuándo me ha visto así?*

Posiblemente la mente de Korrina estaba llena de emociones y adrenalina, y había malinterpretado las palabras de Ash… Bueno, no fue un "posiblemente había malinterpretado" era más bien un "enorme malentendido" de su parte.

Siguieron caminando durante unos minutos debido a la velocidad que iban, la cual no era muy rápida, hasta que finalmente llegaron cerca de la casa de Ash… y lograron divisar a Ashley quien salió corriendo a su encuentro…

—¿Están bien los dos?— gritaba Ashley mientras se acercaba a ellos… y a su lado venían Eevee, quien había vuelto a su forma original junto a la Sylveon de Ash…

—Ashley, necesito tu ayuda por favor, llama a emergencias, Korrina fue herida por una explosión y tiene una quemadura grave…— respondía Ash también hablando fuerte para que Ashley le escuchara pues aún estaba algo lejos de ellos. —¡Rápido!—

—¡Bien!— Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia la casa y avisar a su abuela de lo ocurrido. Y ella a su vez llamó a Emergencias.

Ash y Korrina, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la casa, y a los pocos minutos llegaron los médicos… quienes los llevaron a ambos en la ambulancia. A Ash por su herida en su hombro y espalda, y Korrina obviamente por la quemadura que presentaba en la parte Izquierda de su cuerpo…

**EN EL FUTURO:**

Ash se encuentra tirado en el suelo y frente a él se encuentra un sujeto que sostiene un revolver que le apunta directamente en la cara…

—Tus últimas palabras antes de morir… Sabes, es hora de acabar con esto…— dijo el hombre que le apuntaba con la pistola… y se notaba claramente fastidiado.

—Eres un hijo de Ditto…— dijo Ash, sin más esperanza de que se lograra salvar…

—¡Serás…!— y haló el gatillo de la pistola…

**VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE:**

Ash y Korrina ya habían llegado al hospital… o eso se suponía que era… ya que llegaron al centro Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta…

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó Korrina a Ash antes de que los paramédicos abrieran la puerta trasera de la ambulancia y se los llevaran a la sala de emergencias…

—Es una larga historia...— respondió Ash… —Para resumir… el hospital y el centro Pokémon del pueblo son uno solo… Ya que desde que se construyó hace más de 25 años ha funcionado así…—

—OK— comprendió Korrina.

No tardaron mucho antes de que fueran llevados para que los examinaran los médicos… pero antes, Ash encargó sus Pokémon a la enfermera Joy… solo llevó a Sylveon con él en su pokebola. Y a los pocos minutos llegaron Ashley y Delia para confirmar el estado de ambos…

—Disculpe, soy Delia Ketchum… soy la madre de Ash quien acaba de ingresar…— decía de manera agitada por lo apresurada que estaba por saber dónde estaba su hijo…

—El joven Ash se encuentra en la sala 5, y la joven que venía con él se encuentra en la sala 6… ambos están siendo atendidos en estos momentos, así que será mejor que esperen un momento.— respondió la enfermera en turno.

Tanto Ashley como Delia se sentaron en la sala de espera… y pues obvio que esperaron…

—Me pregunto cómo están ambos…— decía preocupada la señora Delia.

—Seguramente están bien, nunca he visto a mi papá tener miedo… así que seguramente estará bien.— dijo Ashley para reconfortar a su abuela…

—Tienes razón, él es fuerte… y seguramente Korrina también lo es por su forma de actuar y ser…—

—Sí seguramente papá está tranquilo como siempre…—

**MIENTRAS CON ASH:**

Ash se encontraba temblando en ese momento del pánico y terror que sentía en ese preciso momento.

—Quédate quieto. No dolerá nada.— decía el doctor a Ash.

—Si claro…— dijo sarcásticamente Ash —Esa aguja que tiene allí, dice todo lo contrario…—

El doctor sostenía en su mano una jeringa con una aguja de unos 10 centímetros de largo y que contenía un líquido espeso.

—¡Bájate los pantalones!— ordenó el doctor.

—¡Ni loco dejaré que me inyecte con eso en el trasero!— rechazó rápidamente Ash.

—Hazlo, es necesario para que no te de una infección por culpa de la mordida del Carvanha—

—¿No sería mejor inyectarme con una aguja más pequeña y directamente en el hombro y la espalda?— preguntó para buscar una alternativa.

—¡No! Porque de lo contrario la medicina no pasaría por una aguja más pequeña… ahora, déjame hacer mi trabajo…—

El doctor se acercaba lentamente, mientras el brillo de la luz se reflejaba en los lentes que él usaba y soltaba una sonrisa de satisfacción…

*Seguramente no podré sentarme por semanas…* pensaba Ash, mientras se bajaba un poco los pantalones en la zona de sus glúteos y esperaba el terrible dolor que experimentaría en una de sus nalgas… *¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tienen que inyectar con una jeringa para Tyranitar…*

Una vez entró la aguja en el trasero de Ash, este pobre espécimen de la raza humana sacó lágrimas de dolor…

—Ya está…— dijo el doctor, después de unos 10 segundos…

—Gracias…— dijo Ash sobándose el área pinchada… y subiéndose los pantalones… y aun lagrimeando…

—Solo mantén limpia el área, y toma estas pastillas y estarás bien…— dijo el doctor antes de darle una receta médica y de dar de alta a Ash.

Ash salió de la sala, y se dirigió a la siguiente sala para ver cómo se encontraba Korrina…

—¿Korrina, puedo pasar?— preguntó Ash mientras tocaba la puerta de la sala…

—Adelante.— contestó ella desde dentro de la sala.

Ash abrió la puerta y entro a la sala, donde se encontraba Korrina la cual estaba sentada en una cama [de hospital obviamente la cama, estaba sola en la sala ya que hace unos momentos había salido la doctora que la atendía.

—¿Cómo estás?— preguntó Ash para saber el estado de su amiga.

—Bien… ya los médicos se encargaron de mis heridas. Dentro de poco podré salir, solo harán unos chequeos más supuestamente…—

Korrina ahora que estaba a solas con Ash… se sentía algo nerviosa, incluso hubo un sonrojo notorio en su rostro…

—¿Segura que estas bien? Tienes el rostro muy rojo.— preguntó preocupado.

—¿De verdad?— ella se tocó el rostro para verificarlo, aunque no sentía un cambio de temperatura.

—Permíteme verificar.— dijo Ash antes de acercarse a Korrina.

—¿Qué vas a…?— pero no terminó la frase, ya que Ash acercó su rostro al de ella y suavemente tocó su frente con la de ella para sentir la temperatura.

Korrina se sonrojó aún más y Ash sintió un pequeño cambio de temperatura por parte de Korrina…

—Tienes un poco de temperatura, pero creo que no es nada grave… al menos en lo que yo sé…— Decía Ash sin alejarse ni un centímetro de Korrina.

Korrina, casi podía sentir la respiración de Ash, y unos centímetros más y sus narices harían contacto…

—Lo bueno, es que ya todo pasó, y dentro de poco volveremos a casa, ¿no te parece?— volvió a hablar Ash, pero ahora si alejándose del rostro de Korrina.

—Parece que tienes razón…— dijo Korrina aun sonrojada y casi echando humo.

—Sabes, aprovechando que estamos aquí… quisiera hacerte una pregunta.— dijo Ash, algo serio.

—Claro, puedes preguntar…—

—Es algo que he estado pensando desde que nos encontramos ayer… y posiblemente también me lo pregunté cuando nos conocimos en Kalos hace unos 6 años atrás…— decía Ash, con voz que mostraba intriga en sus palabras y en cierta forma hablaba de forma seria. —Desde ese día que nos conocimos… no me he sacado esa pregunta de mi cabeza… posiblemente desde el momento en que te vi…— Korrina se ponía un tanto nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa… su corazón se aceleraba…

—¿Cuál es esa pregunta?— dijo Korrina nerviosa de escuchar la pregunta.

—Es…— Ash guardó silencio por unos 2 segundos y… —No me atrevo a decirlo…—

—¡Dilo!— estaba ciertamente esperando saber la pregunta y quería que fuera la que estaba pensando

—Pues… quería preguntarte… si…— nuevamente Ash guardó silencio, aunque ahora por más tiempo…

*¿Qué esperas para preguntar…? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir…? ¿Acaso se me quiere confesar… o algo así? ¡No estoy lista para esto!* Pensaba Korrina claramente nerviosa…

—Sí tu viajas de forma seguida ¿Quién se queda a cargo del Gimnasio?— fue la pregunta de Ash… Korrina esperaba otra cosa… por la forma en que Ash hablaba en tono tan serio… —Siempre me lo había preguntado… según tengo entendido los líderes de Gimnasio no pueden desatender su deber…— dijo Ash recordando a duras penas un poco de la información que había leído acerca de los deberes de "Líderes y Elite de la liga"…

—ajaja… Así ¿Qué era eso? — rio nerviosamente Korrina

—Sí… pero creo que no es el mejor momento para preguntarlo…— dijo Ash, aunque quería sacar un tema de conversación para pasar el rato… —O ¿esperabas otro tipo de pregunta?—

—Yo no, ninguna en especial…— dijo Korrina… —Pero te lo explico luego… ¿De acuerdo?—

En ese preciso instante apareció la doctora con los resultados de Korrina, y Ash se despidió de ella para que siguiera con su tratamiento… Pero Korrina aunque estaba siendo atendida… no podía sacarse la imagen del beso que recibió de Ash…

*¿Por qué lo hiciste…?* se preguntaba ella… *y ¿Qué con lo de ahora…? La pregunta no iba al caso…* y ahora pensaba en el rostro de Ash, que estaba a centímetros de ella… *Posiblemente se puso nervioso… ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! Tal vez quería preguntarme otra cosa… pero no se atrevió al final, aunque yo le dije que no importaba… posiblemente me quería preguntar sobre…*

—¡Señorita! Ponga atención a lo que le digo…— la doctora chasqueó los dedos frente a ella ya que no parecía hacerle caso… lo cual hizo que Korrina reaccionara…

—Lo siento… no volverá a pasar…— se disculpaba sintiendo algo de vergüenza por lo que estaba pensando.

**EN EL FUTURO:**

Clemont regresó al día siguiente como lo había dicho… y aún seguía pensativo por las palabras que Ash le había dicho anteriormente…

—Ese Ash… ¿Cómo cree que puede hacer eso?— llegó diciendo en voz baja antes de entrar al hospital… —¡Buenos días!— saludó a la mujer que atendía la recepción… —Vengo a visitar al señor Ash Ketchum…—

—¿Dijo señor Ketchum?— preguntó nerviosa la mujer…

—¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?— preguntó dudoso Clemont

—¡Permítame un segundo!— dijo la mujer de recepción antes de ir a otra habitación a informárselo a sus superiores. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los médicos apareciera en escena…

—Disculpe, ¿Acaso pasó algo malo?— volvió a preguntar Clemont aunque ahora fue al médico a quien se dirigía.

—Lamentamos informárselo de esta manera… pero el señor Ketchum…— hablaba con voz tranquila pero sería a la vez.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?— preguntó aún más intrigado.

—…— el doctor se quedó en silencio pues no se atrevía a decirlo.

—No me digan que…— Clemont se imaginó lo peor… y antes de darle tiempo a esperar la respuesta, salió corriendo directo a la habitación donde se suponía que estaba Ash…

El doctor trató de detenerlo, pero no lo logró… Clemont subió al tercer nivel ya que hasta allí se encontraba la habitación y rápidamente llegó a tal lugar solo para encontrar una habitación sellada por una cinta que decía "No pasar"…

Ignorando eso, pasó por debajo de la cinta, y solo vio el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo…

—No… no puede ser cierto… Ash… ¡Noooooo! No puede ser cierto…— Clemont luchaba para mantener su cordura… su amigo, había sido asesinado… —¿Por qué siempre tiene que ponerse peor todo?— se cuestionaba el inventor… mientras le brotaban unas cuantas lagrimas… en un principio pensaba que había empeorado o incluso muerto por algún efecto de la situación con su reciente pérdida de sangre, pero fue así...

Al encontrar la calma que necesitaba empezó a ver la escena más detenidamente y algo llamó la atención de él, algo que sobresalía de debajo de la almohada de la cama… —¿Qué es eso?— se preguntó… Empezó a acercarse y al levantar la almohada encontró un sobre… que tenía escrito "CLEMONT" en él…

—¿Acaso? ¿Es lo que pienso que es?— dijo imaginándose que era una carta.

—Señor salga de allí inmediatamente…— Llegó gritando el doctor…

—Pero…— trató de que le permitiera quedarse, pero mejor le obedeció… —Muy bien… ahora salgo…—

¿Qué contiene ese misterioso sobre? ¿Quién fue quien asesinó a Ash del futuro? Y ¿Por qué el Eevee de Ashley posee esa habilidad tan especial y rara? Lo sabremos más adelante… de momento…

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Mizuki: Aquí terminamos el capítulo de hoy chicos… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué se me quedan mirando todos?_

_Neko: ¿Podría ser por el nuevo estilo de nuestros diálogos…? —Digo yo, intentando adivinar el motivo que esté así…_

_Mizuki: ¿A qué te refieres…?— me respondió, llevándose la mano a la nuca…_

_Neko: Bueno, al menos nosotros hablaremos así… la escritura del fic seguirá igual… solo mis diálogos y los de Mizuki tendrán este cambio…— esto se los digo a ustedes, lectores…_

_Mizuki: Neko, ¿ya te libraste del trabajo?_

_Neko: Sí, finalmente…_

_Mizuki: ¡Qué bueno!_

_Neko: Si, si, si… no es para que…— en ese momento suena el timbre de mi casa… —Me pregunto quién será…— voy a ver quién está tocando el timbre —Hola... ¿Puedo servirle en algo?— pregunté a una chica que estaba vestida de… pues… pikachu…_

_Chica: Seguramente usted es Neko, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó muy animada._

_Neko: Sí… yo soy Neko… ¿Qué desea?_

_Chica: ¡Es un placer conocerlo! ¡Soy una gran fan suya!_

_Neko: ¿En serio?— no puedo creer esto…_

_Chica: Sí… su cosplay es grandioso…_

_Neko: ¿Cosplay?— nunca he hecho eso…_

_Chica: ¡Sí! Esas orejas y cola de gato son estupendas… incluso esas lentillas para que sus ojos parezcan de gato son geniales…_

_Neko: A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿Puedo saber quién te dijo que yo hago cosplay?_

_Chica: ¿Acaso me equivoco?_

_Neko: Pues… si… yo no estoy haciendo cosplay… así soy yo…_

_Chica: Ah— parece que lo comprendió… —Parece ser que me confundí… pido disculpas…—_

_Neko: No importa…— realmente ni me molestó… aunque me emocioné al escuchar que tenía una fan… —En fin, se ve que haces un estupendo trabajo con los cosplay.—_

_Chica: ¡Gracias! ¿Le gusta? Lo hice yo misma_

_Neko: ¿Tu misma? Parece hecho por un profesional… no lo hubiera imaginado…— sí que parece un Pikachu gigante… ahora que la veo bien…_

_Chica: Jejeje… soy muy buena haciendo mis propias ropas para mi cosplay. Y fue por eso mi motivo de conocerlo, ya que tenía la ilusión de conocer a alguien que le gustara el cosplay tanto como a mí…_

_Neko: Ya veo… lamento desilusionarte… pero yo no hago cosplay…_

_Chica: Lamento las molestias…_

_Neko: Ninguna molestia._

_Chica: Pues, me despido… adiós…— Se despide y da media vuelta y empieza a caminar…_

_Neko: Bueno… hasta luego… adiós…_

_Cierro la puerta después de despedirme… y vuelvo a la sala donde estaba momentos antes..._

_Neko: Nunca me imaginé eso…_

_Mizuki: ¿Nunfa te imafinafte que…?_

_Busco a Mizuki con la mirada pero no está en la sala… donde se supone estaba antes de que fuera a atender a la chica… aun así… la escucho…_

_Neko: ¿Mizuki… dónde estás? ¿Y qué te ocurre? Suenas extraña…_

_Mizuki: Ef que eftoy comiegdo en la fofina_

_Neko: No te entiendo nada…— mejor sigo la voz que viene de la cocina —Será mejor que… ¡Por todos los felinos! ¡¿Qué haces?!— En eso ella traga lo que tenía en la boca…_

_Mizuki: Estoy comiendo pastel… lo encontré aquí en la mesa…— dijo allí sentada a la mesa, saboreando un pastel de fresas con crema y adornado con chocolate por encima… además de tener en el medio también un jarabe de chocolate…_

_Neko: Se supone que era mío… ¿Sabes…? Me costó un ojo de la cara… se supone que me quería premiar por mi duro esfuerzo este mes…_

_Mizuki: Pues no deberías dejarlo por allí… alguien podría comérselo…_

_Neko: ¡La que se lo comió fuiste tú!_

_Mizuki: Sí te hace sentir mejor… estaba delicioso…_

_Mejor me voy a una esquina… y trato de no llorar…_

_Neko: Vale sarna mi vida…_

_Mizuki: Neko…_

_Neko: ¿Si?_

_Mizuki: Aún queda un poco… —dijo mostrándome lo que aún quedaba del pastel… que era de lo que se supone que era la porción… aunque veo que Mizuki está sonrojada… posiblemente esté apenada de lo que sucedió…_

_Neko: ¡Qué bien!_

_Mizuki: Aquí tienes— y se levantó de la mesa… y empezó a caminar hacia mí…_

_Neko: ¡Que buena amiga eres!_

_Mizuki: Toma…— en eso se tropieza con algo… y cae al suelo… botando el pastel en el piso…_

_Neko: Como dije antes… vale sarna mi vida…— dije mirando tristemente lo que quedaba del pastel, ahora todo regado por el suelo… —pero al menos no te pasó nada grave, ¿verdad?—_

_Mizuki: Estoy bien… pero lamento eso…— Se sonrojó de la vergüenza… que linda…_

_Neko: No te preocupes… ahora que me recuerdo… no hemos finalizado este capítulo…_

_Mizuki: Tienes razón…_

_Nos miramos unos segundos antes de reaccionar…_

_Neko y Mizuki: ¡ADIOS QUERIDOS FANS… LOS QUEREMOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA…!— Decimos muy sonrojados de vergüenza por olvidarnos de despedir este capítulo…_


	9. Capítulo 07

_Neko: ¡Hola a todos amigos!— Levanto las manos muy emocionado_

_Mizuki: ¡Hola a todos!— Saluda con gran felicidad._

_Neko: ¡Hoy les traigo a una invitada sorpresa! Además de un anuncio pequeño…_

_Mizuki: ¿En serio? Ni yo lo sabía…_

_Eso se suponía… que nadie sabía eso porque era un secreto._

_Neko: ¡Por eso es sorpresa! En fin… — aclaro mi garganta un poco —¡Les presento a la chica Dragón más rápida del mundo, ella es Lilac Sash que nos visita de Freedom Planet!_

_Una cortina roja se abre mostrando a la chica en cuestión… Es una chica de piel morada ya que es una dragona y viste un traje de una sola pieza de color azul, sin mangas y le llega un poco más arriba de sus rodillas… sus ojos son de color rojizo claro; además de usar guantes y botas que combinan con su traje, además de incorporar unos cuantos detalles en amarillo. Lleva un cinturón que se amolda a su cuerpo. Tiene dos cuernos de dragón, y su cabello me recuerda en parte a las púas de Sonic The Hedgehog, pero con la gran diferencia que son más delgadas y tiene una que cubre parte de su ojo, además de tener dos que son considerablemente más largas que las demás, al grado que casi son de su estatura…_

_Lilac: ¡Hola a todos!_

_Público: ¡Lilac! ¡Lilac!_

_Un momento… no tengo público aquí en mi casa… ¿Qué rayos?_

_Neko: Por favor, Lilac, toma asiento…— digo ahora ignorando el hecho de que la estaban ovacionando._

_Lilac: Gracias por tu amable invitación, Neko._

_Neko: Sabes, es un honor tenerte aquí._

_Lilac: Gracias._

_Neko: Hoy te he invitado porque quiero saber tu opinión, acerca de este fic. Además, ya nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo y pensé en traerte para presentarte a los Fans… Hace más de un año que nos conocemos, ¿no?_

_Lilac: Sí, hace poco más de un año, ya que fue mi amiga Carol, quien nos presentó._

_Neko: Claro, recuerdo ese día._

_Lilac: Pues, con la crítica yo simplemente pienso que la idea de mezclar lo que podría ser un futuro post-apocalíptico Pokémon donde no existan y la tristeza sea el pan de cada día, mientras por otro lado en el pasado le ocurre de todo un poco al protagonista… incluido su propio Harem… es descabellada, es muy loca la idea…_

_Neko: Ah, ya veo. Así que no fui el único en pensar eso… ¿Verdad, Mizuki? — la volteo a ver con cara de que ninguno de nosotros fue el único en pensar así…_

_Mizuki: ¿Por qué me metes a mí?_

_Neko: En fin…— vuelvo a hablar a Lilac —Ahora que ya sabemos tu opinión… cuéntanos un poco de ti. Ya sabes, que te gusta, que no te gusta… además podemos 'aprovechar el tiempo', si sabes a lo que me refiero…_

_Lilac: ¿A qué te refieres con 'aprovechar el tiempo'? — pregunta arqueando una ceja._

_Mizuki: ¿Qué le insinúas a Lilac, Neko?— me voltea a ver con una mirada tan fría que siento frío literalmente…_

_Neko: ¿Yo? Nada…— pero ¿Por qué me ve tan fríamente?_

_Mizuki: No pienses en nada pervertido o veras…_

_Neko: ¿Pervertido? ¿Desde cuándo yo soy así?— ¿Quién dijo algo pervertido? Yo no dije nada._

_Lilac: ¿Acaso está pensando en…?_

_Mizuki: Yo sé que eso es lo que piensa…_

_Lilac: Pero nunca pensé que me viera así…_

_Neko: ¡HEY! ¿Qué piensan de mí?— Chicas… yo no las comprendo…_

_Mizuki: ¡De esta no te escapas Neko!_

_Neko: ¡¿Qué dije?!_

_Ahora Mizuki quiere golpearme… pero falla por poco ya que le esquivé el golpe…_

_Neko: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_

_Mizuki: Quieres hacerle cosas indecentes a Lilac…— dice sin dejar de lanzarme golpes_

_Neko: ¡¿Qué mosca te picó?! ¡Nunca dije eso…!_

_Mizuki: Pero lo pensaste…_

_Neko: Ni siquiera…_

_Lilac: Pero…— Mizuki se detuvo y ambos miramos hacia donde estaba Lilac… —Si es con Neko… estaría bien…— Dijo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas…_

_Neko: ¿Khe?— ni siquiera pronuncie bien esa palabra, pero ahora no salgo vivo de aquí… Lilac... veo que te dejas llevar mucho por tu imaginación…_

_Mizuki: ¡NEKO!_

_Neko: ¡iiiiiikk!_

_Amigos, mientras trato de no morir a manos de Mizuki… Disfruten del capítulo de hoy, Nisekoi… no, no el anime ni el manga, así se llama el capítulo de hoy… ¿Original, cierto?_

* * *

_**Capítulo 07: Nisekoi [Significa: "Falso Amor"]**_

Pasados unos días despues del incidente del lago, ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad… Las heridas de Ash y de Korrina sanaron sin mayores complicaciones aunque a Korrina aún le habían quedado las marcas de la quemadura.

—Lucario, puedes pasarme la pomada por favor.— decía la Korrina a su amigo y Pokémon…

Lucario le llevó lo que había solicitado.

—Gracias. Por cierto, lindo traje…— dijo sacando una sonrisa tras decir la última frase…

Lucario estaba más que avergonzado pues estaba usando un traje de Maid que Ashley había conseguido para Lucaria, pero ella se negó rotundamente a usarlo, y para no desperdiciar la oportunidad de ver un Pokémon vestido de esa forma, obligó a Lucario a usarlo…

*(¡Qué vergüenza!)* Se moría por dentro el pobre Lucario… aunque de cierta forma no le molestaba ya que su entrenadora y amiga le hacía sonreír, y para Lucario en ese momento era lo que más le importaba, ya que Korrina últimamente no había estado actuando normal…

Korrina aún recuerda cuando ella y Ash fueron dados de alta en el hospital, y regresaron a la residencia Ketchum… ella no le había despegado la mirada al Azabache ni un instante; y cuando hablaba con él no podía evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Pero también por lo general pasaba muy pensativa casi todo el día…

Aun así, mantener a su amiga y entrenadora feliz era la actual misión para Lucario. Pero posiblemente pasar en vela toda la noche para asegurarse de que Korrina durmiera sin complicaciones no había sido buena idea ya que en estos momentos se sentía cansado, y de que no fue necesario que lo hiciera pues Korrina había dormido tranquilamente…

Era temprano por la mañana y todos dormían a excepción de Korrina y Lucario que ya estaban despiertos. Korrina no podría volver a conciliar el sueño y ya que no se sentía muy cómoda estando en el cuarto de Ash, ya que por alguna razón se sentía extraña… decidió salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la sala de estar… y Lucario cayó rendido en la cama para echarse una siesta…

Korrina al bajó las escaleras, y dirigió su mirada hacia el sofá de la sala, donde se encontraba Ash quien dormía profundamente… Ella se acercó lentamente hacia el sofá y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar ver que Pikachu no estaba dormido en el sofá, sino que estaba dormido hasta una esquina de la habitación y las razones eran desconocidas para ella. Así que no le tomó mucha importancia a ello y volvió a centrar su mirada en Ash quien aún estaba durmiendo profundamente…

*Ash…* pensaba ella al llegar justo a su lado. *No puedo sacar eso de mi mente… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?* Seguía preguntándose.

En eso, una idea pasó por la mente de Korrina, algo que no había pensado hasta el momento… besarlo nuevamente…

*Tal vez… si repito ese beso… podré aclarar mi mente… ya que ahora seré yo quien te lo dé…*

Korrina se arrodilló para llegar a la altura donde Ash estaba durmiendo y lentamente empezó a acerca sus labios a los del azabache… no podía evitar ponerse roja mientras lo hacía.

*No puedo hacerlo* dijo antes de alejarse un poco de Ash y tomar un poco de aire. *Pero, tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que saber si lo que siento por Ash es verdadero.* Korrina se acercó poco a poco a donde Ash estaba, ya había fijado su objetivo y nada la detendría…

El corazón de Korrina latía muy rápido, sentía una enorme presión dentro de el y posiblemente era la emoción la que le estaba jugando malas pasadas ya que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa de intentar hacer lo que se proponía.

A unos centímetros de que sus labios se juntaran, cerró los ojos y esperó el momento en que ambos se unieran. Pero lamentablemente ese momento no llegó como esperaba… ya que Sylveon salió de su pokebola y se interpuso entre ellos dos… y Korrina le besó la frente a Sylveon…

Korrina se percató de esto y abrió los ojos, solo para ver a la Sylveon de Ash tratando de analizar la situación actual. Pero de esa cara de duda que Sylveon mostraba terminó por salir una risa un tanto malvada…

—(Así con que estas tenemos…)— hablaba en voz baja mientras se dirigía Sylveon a Korrina aunque sabía que ella no le entendía… —(Tratando de aprovecharte de mi querido amo mientras dormía, ¿eh?)—

Korrina, en cierta manera descubrió lo que Sylveon le estaba diciendo ya que lo había deducido por la malvada sonrisa que Sylveon mostraba además de que se notaban las intenciones de Sylveon.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe…— le respondió ella a la Pokémon en voz algo baja. Mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

—(¿Cómo no me va a incumbir? Él es mi entrenador así que debo de preocuparme perfectamente por él…)— le contestó casi al instante.

—Es algo que pasó entre nosotros dos, ¿Entiendes?—

—(Jajaja, no me hagas reír… ¿entre tú… y mi entrenador? Jajaja que gracioso… esa no te la crees ni tu misma…)— se reía Sylveon.

A Korrina ya tenía suficiente con Sylveon… primero esta Pokémon se veía feliz por haber interrumpido su beso con Ash y ahora aunque realmente no le entendía, sabía que se burlaba de ella, en fin, la cosa no podía ir para peor…

—Agradece que no soy violenta, de lo contrario ya te habría mandado a volar por allí.— dijo Korrina ya sacada de sus casillas.

—(Vaya… no es para que te enojes querida…)— decía Sylveon fingiendo verse arrepentida de haber sido grosera...

Korrina se calmó un poco al ver como Sylveon se tranquilizaba… y en ese momento Ash empezaba a despertar ya que escuchaba murmullos indescifrables para él ya que los escuchaba a lo lejos… Sylveon aprovecho una oportunidad única para molestar aún más a Korrina. Ya que Sylveon estaba justo enfrente de Ash, empezó a lamerlo muy cerca de los labios…

—¿Sylveon? Basta me haces cosquillas— Despertó completamente Ash, desconociendo en principio a su Pokémon por el hecho de encontrarse adormitado…

Sylveon se sintió triunfante en ese momento, y de reojo miró para ver el rostro de Korrina, para ver que ella tenía una mirada llena de odio hacia ella…

*Creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho* pensaba Sylveon sonriéndole a Ash, mientras lo volvía a lamer el rostro de manera suave.

—Yo también te quiero Sylveon, pero déjame tranquilo.— dijo Ash, mientras tomaba a su Pokémon con sus manos, y la apartaba de su rostro… al momento de hacerlo logró divisar a Korrina quien estaba a un lado suyo. —¡Buenos días Korrina!— la saludó.

—¡Buenos días Ash!— lo saludó muy felizmente, ocultando lo enojada que estaba hace unos instantes.

—Hoy nos espera un día grandioso.—

—¿Grandioso?—

—No me digas que lo olvidaste…—

—Pues, creo que lo olvidé…— decía mientras trataba de recordar lo que no recordaba.

—Hoy es el día en que anuncien la nueva temporada de la Liga Maestra la cual se celebra una vez cada 10 años…— dijo Ash súper emocionado.

—Tienes razón… hoy es ese día…— dijo recordando el evento.

—Sí, será lo mejor del mundo, todos los líderes de Gimnasio, los Elite 4 y los campeones de todas las regiones se enfrentarán en un duelo especial…— decía emocionado.

—Cada uno en su diferente clase.— le siguió el ritmo a Ash

—¡Correcto! Líderes contra líderes, Elite contra Elite, y Campeones contra Campeones para demostrar de una vez por todas quien es el mejor de entre todos nosotros.—

—Pues será mejor que demos lo mejor de nosotros este año en la Liga pues estará muy reñida la competencia.—

—¡Por supuesto! De eso no tienes que dudar.—

En ese momento Ashley apareció bajando por las gradas [Escaleras]. Y los miró por unos segundos del como disfrutaban su charla.

—Lamento interrumpir su momento especial… jeje— dijo Ashley pícaramente…

Korrina se sonrojó un poco por ese comentario de Ashley… mientras que Ash no había comprendido a que se refería su hija.

Bueno, eventualmente Ashley se enteró de lo que Korrina sentía por Ash, ya que la forma de actuar de Korrina en cierta forma la había delatado… y ahora Ashley se sentía con un punto a favor para asegurar su nacimiento.

—Buenos días Ashley ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?— preguntó Ash aún sin entender del todo a que se refería su hija…

—Dormí muy bien.— contestó alegremente.

—Ya veo.— respondió Ash sintiendo felicidad porque era un sentimiento de paternidad el saber cómo estaba su hija, pero en eso se percató de algo… —Ahora que menciono dormir… ¿Han visto a Pikachu? No lo he visto…—

Ash buscaba con la mirada a su compañero sin lograr su objetivo…

—Seguramente está por allí…— dijo Ashley mirando hacia la izquierda a la derecha en búsqueda del ratón eléctrico y sin darle mucha importancia.

—Tal vez…— dijo Ash un tanto preocupado… —Bien, mientras tanto salgamos un rato y demos una caminata para tomar aire fresco ¿Qué opinan?— propuso mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Me parece una idea genial— dijo Korrina rápidamente…

—Sí, en especial porque así "Calentaran" un poco.— comentó Ashley haciendo énfasis ligero en cierta palabra. Eso provocó que Korrina se puso roja y se quedara procesando la información…

**/IMAGINACIÓN DE KORRINA/**

Después de una larga caminata… Ash, Ashley y ella llegan a la casa…

—Más que caminata fue una maratón…— exhalaba Ashley ya exhausta.

—Es porque aún no estas acostumbrada a hacer deporte.— dijo Korrina amablemente y no tan cansada. —Pronto tendrás tanta energía como yo.—

—¿Aun te queda energía?— preguntó Ash.

—Sí, por…—

—Genial, es porque tengo una cosa más que quiero que hagas…— contestó Ash.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

—Ven…— dijo Ash, empezando a subir al segundo nivel… —Sigueme…—

Korrina obedeció y lo siguió hasta entrar a la habitación de él…

—Korrina, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo…— empezó a hablar Ash de forma natural. La había citado anteriormente de tal manera que Ashley no sospechara de nada.

—¿Qué cosa Ash?— preguntaba emocionada pues en parte ya sabía que era lo que Ash haría.

—Desde hace tiempo… pues, la verdad es tu… tú me gustas, y he estado enamorado de ti desde el día que nos conocimos en Kalos…—

—Yo… yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Ash.— respondió un tanto entrecortado por la emoción.

—Quería preguntarte... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia…?—

—¡Claro que sí!—

Ash abrazó a Korrina rápidamente… y la besó en los labios apasionadamente… no tenían por qué esperar si querían demostrarse cuanto se querían… ese beso era lo que sus sentimientos reflejaban… Se apartaron unos segundos después por la falta de aire, pero tras recuperarlo nuevamente se besaron…

Siguieron repitiendo eso hasta que se cansaron y en el proceso no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez sus sentimientos el uno por el otro.

—Ash… te amo.— decía Korrina mientras casi lloraba de la felicidad.

—Y yo a ti…— contestaba Ash sonriendole tiernamente.

**/FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE KORRINA/**

Korrina seguía imaginándose la escena de como después Ash le proponía su amor eterno y leal, para posteriormente terminar casándose y yendo de luna de miel a Alola.

—¡Todavía es muy pronto para pensar en eso!— gritó Korrina muy sonrojada mientras se tapaba el rostro por haber pensado todo aquello.

—¿Eh? ¿Es muy temprano? Yo pensé que sería un buen momento para ir a trotar…— dijo Ash confundido de la acción de Korrina.

—¿Eh?— dijo Korrina regresando al mundo real… y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho… —No, no es demasiado temprano es solo… que… pues…— estaba nerviosa al hablarle a Ash debido a su imaginación.

—¿Acaso te sientes mal? Estas muy roja.— dijo Ashley planeando algo malévolo en buen sentido. —Ash, tómale la temperatura.—

Ash hizo lo que Ashley le decía ya que realmente parecía como si Korrina estuviera con temperatura alta.

—Veamos…— dijo antes de tocar su frente con la de ella delicadamente. Korrina se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y se sonrojó aun más… —No siento nada de temperatura— dijo Ash tras unos segundos pero aun manteniendo su frente pegada a la de ella.

—Prueba con tus manos…— dijo Ashley sonriendo pícaramente a Korrina.

—De acuerdo.— dijo Ash nuevamente. Y ahora colocó una mano sobre su propia frente y la frente de ella…

—Pónsela en el cuello… allí será mejor.— Seguía hablando Ashley.

—¿Eh?— inquietó un poco a Korrina. Pues la mano de Ash se movía delicadamente sobre su rostro y para finalmente ubicarse en su cuello y ella podía sentir la cálida mano de Ash en su piel…

—Se siente un poco caliente… pero no creo que sea nada grave.— dijo Ash dando su sincera opinión y retirando su mano del cuello de Korrina.

—Estoy bien… no es nada de qué preocuparse…— dijo Korrina todavia sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Si tú lo dices…— respondió Ash. —Si todo está bien, entonces salgamos a dar una vuelta por allí.—

Korrina y Ashley contestaron afirmativamente, y tras un pequeño calentamiento de músculos salieron a trotar… Trotaron durante unos minutos y ninguno se sentía cansado; un pequeño detalle que sorprendió en parte a Korrina ya que Ashley no se veía como alguien que practicara deporte. Aun así, siguieron hasta llegar al borde de una zona boscosa…

—Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos…— dijo Ash mientras daba un giro de 180 (grados). —Demos la vuelta y regresamos antes de que sea tarde para desayunar.—

—Ok— dijeron Korrina y Ashley.

Ya de regreso tomaron un sendero distinto y por el camino se toparon con una chica de sombrero de paja…

—¡Oye! ¡Yellow!— gritó Ash desde lejos, tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga tras distinguirla.

—¿Ash?— dijo para sí misma… mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde escuchó el llamado.

—¡Hola!— gritó Ashley también, mientras se seguían acercando a Yellow.

En unos segundos, los tres corredores llegaron al lado de Yellow.

—Yellow ¿Cómo has estado?— preguntó Ash cortésmente.

—Para ser sincera… no tan bien.— respondió ella de manera desanimada.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ash para tener más detalles y ayudar si podía.

—Te lo contaré… pero mejor vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo…— propuso Yellow sintiendo un poco de alivio por encontrar a alguien que posiblemente la podría ayudar.

Llegaron a un arroyo que nacía del lago donde Korrina casi se ahogaba… en cierta forma, Korrina se sentía mal con solo acercarse al arroyo…

—¿Puedo quedarme un momento aquí?— preguntó Korrina, estando a unos 5 metros de distancia del arroyo.

—¡Claro! No hay problema…— dijo Ash, comprendiendo la situación.

—¿Ocurre algo…?— preguntó Yellow.

—No es nada, es solo que hace unos días casi me ahogo… y preferiría no estar cerca del agua profunda…— dijo Korrina mientras veía el arroyo con cierto desprecio.

—Disculpa, no sabía…— se disculpó Yellow al hacer sentir mal a Korrina.

—No te preocupes, ya se me pasará…— le contestó aún sintiéndose mal de ver al agua.

—Bien, Yellow, ¿Nos contarás que pasó?— dijo Ash, sentándose a poca distancia del arroyo.

Yellow se sentó al lado de Ash y soltó un suspiro desalentador…

—Verás… Red y yo terminamos…— dijo a secas la chica.

—¡¿Qué?!— dijo Ashley pues se sorprendió un poco debido a lo que según Ash le había contado sobre esta pareja, es que eran muy unidos para poder separarse.

—Fue hace un año…— habló Yellow nuevamente sin muchos ánimos.

—¡¿Qué?!— volvió a exclamar Ashley…

—Y ya ni siquiera quiere verme.— a este punto Yellow sentía un dolor punzante en su corazón.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó por última vez ya que Korrina le tapó la boca…

—Ya no digas eso o yo también lo terminaré haciendo…— le dijo Korrina a Ashley.

—Ya veo… y por eso querías utilizar tu sombrero de paja para tratar de que te hablara…— dijo Ash comprendiendo la situación.

—Correcto… pero ni siquiera eso funcionó…— contestó Yellow desalentada.

—¿Cómo sucedió todo eso? Si se puede saber…— dijo Ash amablemente.

—Bien, te lo contaré… Todo empezó hace 2 años y medio, justo cuando obtuviste el título de Campeón.—

**/FLASHBACK/**

Red y Ash se enfrentaban en la liga Kanto por el título de Campeón regional. En este punto se decidiría finalmente quien era el mejor.

—¡Vamos Pikachu!— gritó Ash emocionado.

Pikachu lanzó un poderoso impactrueno que hizo que Pika [Pikachu de Red] cayera debilitado.

—El pikachu de Red ya no puede continuar; el ganador es Ash de Pueblo Paleta.— anuncio el referí.

—¡Ganamos Pikachu!— dijo Ash, mientras corría a agarrar a Pikachu, quien estaba más que cansado…

En el otro lado del campo estaba Red… aun anonadado de ver como su equipo caía debilitado por solo el Pikachu de Ash. Dio media vuelta antes de irse sin decir ninguna palabra a nadie, ni al público que observaba... Yellow estaba observando el combate desde el graderío, y no estaba a favor de ninguno ya que Red era su novio pero no por eso le daría su apoyo solo a él ya que Ash era su mejor amigo desde hacía tiempo.

—Red…— dijo para sí misma, al ver como su novio abandonaba el campo de batalla de esa manera…

Yellow terminó de ver la celebración de la liga, y después fue a buscar a Red quien se encontraba en la entrada del área de espectadores esperándola…

—Yellow…— dijo Red algo desalentado…

—¿Te ocurrió algo allá abajo? No parecías tú mismo…— Preguntó Yellow preocupada por el estado de Red.

—No, no me ocurría nada… es solo que… no me sentía muy cómodo…—

—Ash es tu primo, debiste haberle felicitado tan siquiera…— dijo para obtener un poco más de información sobre los sentimientos de Red.

—Sí… tienes razón… pero ya habrá tiempo para eso después…—

Red y Yellow se fueron juntos del estadio y a los pocos días Red empezó a entrenar muy duro…

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?— saludó Yellow a Red al irlo a ver al lugar donde este entrenaba.

—Bien.— fue lo único que respondió.

—No me digas que quieres la revancha ¿o sí?— preguntó Yellow tras ver el tipo de entrenamiento que tenía Red.

—No dejaré que se repita esa humillación otra vez…— dijo muy decidido.

—¿Aún sigues molesto por eso…?—

—¡Claro! Ganar nunca ha sido mi prioridad en un combate… siempre me ha gustado divertirme… pero esta derrota me dolió muchísimo…—

—No te pongas así… tu primo entrenó muy duro durante años… y en cierto sentido me recuerda a ti…— contestó inocentemente Yellow.

—No me parezco en nada a él…— dijo seriamente.

—Por favor… son primos, es normal que se parezcan en algo…—

—Mejor dejemos hasta aquí esta charla… quiero entrenar un poco, al menos para estar a la altura de Ash la próxima vez…— dijo cortante en su forma de hablar algo que era raro en él.

—De acuerdo…— dijo tristemente Yellow mientras se iba del lugar.

Los meses pasaron y Red seguía entrenando arduamente sin cesar.

—Red, vamos a algún lugar a pasear… ya no hemos salido…— decía Yellow casi rogándole mientras veía con aburrimiento el entrenamiento.

—No, aún no estoy listo…— se limitaba a contestar el entrenador.

—Deja el entrenamiento… por favor…—

—¡Ah! ¡Qué molesta eres!— ese insulto hirió mucho a Yellow…

—Red…— Dijo ya herida en su corazón, ya que Red nunca había hablado de esa manera a nadie y mucho menos a ella.

—Ya dije, déjame entrenar… tal vez otro día…— dijo un poco más calmado pero igual de cortante.

Al cabo de un año de entrenamiento… la personalidad de Red cambió muchísimo y este pasó a ser de un chico amable a un chico que solo no le interesara nada más que no fuera ganar….

—Red… hola…— Yellow saludó con un poco de temor.

—Ah, Eres tú…— contestó sin importarle realmente si era Yellow o no.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor Red? Últimamente no te comportas como solías ser...—

—Por supuesto que estoy bien… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? Me he dado cuenta que ganar una batalla es lo mejor del mundo…—

—¡Red! ¡Este no eres tú! El Red que yo conozco solo le importa divertirse en una batalla sin importar el resultado… además de ser alguien amable con todos…— contestó alertada tras escuchar el comentario anterior de Red.

—Jejeje pues déjame decirte que ese Red ya no existe…— miró fijamente a Yellow con una enorme sonrisa malvada… —Y si este nuevo Red no te gusta… pues es mejor que terminemos como novios…—

—Red…— dijo tristemente y ahora estaba más que sorprendida… sin dudas, no era el Red que conocía…

Desde ese día… a pesar los esfuerzos de Yellow por traer de vuelta al Red original… todos fracasaban… Y aunque sabía que él no la quería… ella aun sentía algo por él… ya que en su mente y corazón quería que volviera a ser el Red que la enamoró… aquel en quien podía confiar y jugar felizmente…

**/FIN FLASHBACK/**

—He estado viviendo una falsedad…— dijo Yellow soltando lágrimas tras recordar aquel suceso. Korrina y Ashley también lo estaban debido a que lograron sentir algo del dolor de Yellow.

Ash, estaba escuchando atentamente y aunque sentía dolor y tristeza no soltaría lágrima alguna, no porque no le había llegado al corazón, sino porque quería mantener cierta estabilidad en el grupo y no descorazonar aún más a la pobre Yellow.

—Sinceramente, yo fingía que lo quería estos últimos meses…— siguió Yellow… —Pero, ni siquiera yo misma sé si aún lo quiero…— comentaba Yellow mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían desde su rostro.

Ash se levantó del lugar y empezó a caminar repentinamente…

—Ash ¿a dónde vas?— preguntó Korrina con unas cuantas lagrimas aún en los ojos.

—A un lado…— respondió Ash sin dar la cara a nadie, pero lo dijo seriamente.

—Obvio…— dijo Ashley sarcasticamente… pero antes de que dijera algo más Ash se fue corriendo… —¡Espera!— pero Ash no la escuchó…

—Espero no haga una tontería…— dijo Yellow, limpiando su rostro debido a sus lágrimas…

—Vamos a la casa…— dijo Ashley sin muchas ganas de seguir escuchando más.

—Si…— igualmente hablo Korrina.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Ash, y en todo el trayecto ninguna de las tres habló… Hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino, y se toparon con Pikachu dando vueltas alrededor de la casa hecho una bala [corría como loco] por todo el lugar tratando de hallar a su amigo…

—(Ash, ¿Dónde estás?)— decía Pikachu con la esperanza de que él lo escuchara… y sin obtener respuesta alguna…

A las chicas les causó gracia el hecho que Pikachu actuara de esa manera, pues desesperadamente buscaba a Ash incluso en los rincones más inusuales… No las hizo reír, pero sí las alegró un poco…

—¡Pikachu!— llamó la atención Ashley al Pokémon.

—(¿Si?)— preguntó Pikachu…

—Tengo algo preparado para ti…— dijo mientras se le ocurría algo para divertirse.

—(Si es un vestido como el de Lucario… paso…)— respondió Pikachu burlonamente pues le hacía gracia ver a Lucario de esa manera.

—¡Un lindo vestido!— dijo Ashley mientras le mostraba esa misma prenda.

—(¿Entiendes lo que digo… o acaso Arceus me juega una broma?)— dijo Pikachu mientras escapaba de Ashley.

—Ven aquí…— dijo ella detrás de Pikachu.

A Yellow le sacó una sonrisa el hecho que Ashley le pondría un vestido a Pikachu…

—Veo que ya estas mejor.— hablo Korrina.

—¿eh?— contestó Yellow ya que no fue consciente lo que hizo.

—Se que no nos conocemos de mucho...— empezó hablándole a Yellow. —Pero espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.— mencionaba aquello mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

Yellow se sintió mejor al escuchar aquellas palabras, puede que no conociera de mucho a Korrina pues se acababan de conocer, pero el hecho de que Korrina quisiera ser su amiga le hacía sentir bien.

—Por supuesto que lo seremos.— Le contestó ya más alegre.

—De eso no tengas duda.— Pero para mantener a Yellow un tanto ocupada y que sus pensamientos se tranquilizaran, le propuso algo. —Ven vamos, pongámosle este vestido a Pikachu…—

—Bien ¿Por qué no?— contestó y empezó a perseguir a Pikachu junto a Korrina y Ashley.

**Mientras tanto cerca de una cueva en el bosque…**

—¡Vamos Pika! Con más fuerza.— decía un entrenador con gorra roja y un chaleco rojo y camisa negra debajo y pantalón de lona azul, con unos guantes de color negro al igual que sus zapatos y Pika que era su Pikachu… con "Cola de acero" logró partir a la mitad diez troncos, que servían de muñecos de práctica de un solo tajo…

—Todavía puedes mejorar…— dijo el entrenador seriamente sin emocionarse por lo que Pika había hecho.

—Veo que has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos…— le hablo una voz que provenía desde la cueva, y le era conocida aquella voz…

—Tiempo sin vernos… Campeón…— dijo en tono molesto sin voltear a verlo pues no lo necesitaba para saber que era Ash.

—Sí… realmente ha pasado tiempo…— dijo Ash en tono serio…

Ash se acercó a donde estaba Red pues era como se llamaba el entrenador, y finalmente tras acercase lo suficiente se detuvo como a 5 pasos de él…

—¿Dime, has venido por una batalla…?— preguntó Red esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—…— Ash no dijo nada, y se limitó a ver fijamente a su primo…

—Ya veo… tienes miedo.— Se empezaba a burlar de Ash… —Es lo normal… no por gusto he pasado entrenando desde aquella vez…—

—No vengo por una batalla…— dijo Ash tras obtener una respuesta de parte de su primo.

—Ya lo suponía…—

—Vengo para que te disculpes…—

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó sin saber a qué se refería su primo.

—Que te disculpes con Yellow, por lo que le has hecho…— especificó a Red.

—Esa chica… no me hagas reír, no he hecho nada malo.— respondió indiferente ante la propuesta.

—¡Claro que sí!— gritó enojado Ash.

—Yo la eché hace tiempo, así que ya no es mi problema.—

—¿Cómo puedes tratarla como un objeto del cual te puedes deshacer cuando quieras?— preguntó furioso Ash.

—Di lo que quieras… en fin y al cabo yo…— pero Ash empezó a hablar y Red lo escuchó.

—No me importa si antes ustedes eran novios o no… no me interesa el hecho por el cual hayas entrenado todo este tiempo… sin embargo, lo único que me interesa es saber que mi amiga esté bien… y no me importan las consecuencias…—

—¿Incluso si eso significa perder tu título de campeón?—

—¡Por eso es todo este escándalo! ¡Por este mugroso título…!— ahora estaba más que enojado… —¡Sí tanto lo quieres, puedes tenerlo! No me interesa en lo más mínimo… Hoy mismo renunciaré a mi título si eso es lo que deseas y te lo dejaré a ti…—

—¡Hey! Espera…—

—¿No es eso lo que quieres?— preguntó Ash muy enojado. —Cuando tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo oficialmente, te dejaré ese título...—

—¿Piensas que puedes tratarme así?—

—Yo me voy… y la próxima vez que te vea… espero estés contento con tu "Título"— dijo antes de regresarse por donde vino…

Red se quedó muy furioso…

—¡Ese ingrato! ¿Piensa que puede hacer eso y salir inmune de lo que le espera? No se conforma con hacerme sentir ese dolor de humillación al haber perdido contra un solo Pokémon de su equipo, sino que ahora me humilló entregándome su título por pura pena hacia mí como si de un pobre diablo me tratase… ¡No se lo perdonaré! ¡No lo haré!—

**De regreso en la casa de Ash:**

Ash ya había regresado después de una larga caminata por el bosque…

—Ya regresé…— dijo sin muchas ganas, y en cierta manera muy triste…

—(Ash, ¡Ayudame!)— se escuchó el grito de Pikachu que provenía desde el segundo piso… y ni lento ni perezoso Ash subió corriendo las gradas y empezó a buscar desesperadamente a su amigo…

—¡Pikachu!— gritó Ash tratando de obtener respuesta.

—(¡Aquí! ¡En tu habitación!)— gritó desesperadamente el roedor eléctrico.

Ash llegó al lugar… y al hacerlo, cambió su cara de preocupación… y echó a reírse fuertemente hasta el punto de casi llorar de la risa.

—(No es gracioso)— dijo Pikachu… quien llevaba un vestido rosado, y un moño en su cola, además de usar uno zapatitos con tacones y un sobrero elegante…

—¡Ash! ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó Yellow. Mientras sostenía a Pikachu para que Ashley le pusiera un poco de sombras y pinta-labios a este.

—Pues…— dijo entre risa y seriedad.

—No me digas que…—

—Bueno, fui a hablar con Red…— dijo Ash ya tomando seriedad.

Eso dejó heladas a las 3…

—No debiste de hacerlo…— le habló Yellow.

—No es nada… en realidad… solo conversamos…— mintió Ash…

—Pero…—

—Estoy seguro que Red ya no te molestará más…— le contestó con una sonrisa.

—No debiste hacer eso, solo por mí…—

—Ya te dije que no es nada… además, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras una chica linda lloraba.— trataba de subirle el ánimo a Yellow…

Yellow, no escuchaba que alguien le dijera que era linda desde hace tiempo… ni Red se lo decía cuando eran novios aunque este último posiblemente por vergüenza… pero ahora que lo escuchaba de parte de Ash. Se sintió feliz de que él la apreciaba y le dijera aquello.

—Gracias…— dijo Yellow sonriendo.

—No es nada…— contestó…

Y Ashley ahora le brillaban los ojos…

*¡Bien! No se como lo haces papá… pero ya tienes 2 chicas tras de ti… eso aumenta mis posibilidades de nacer…* pensaba Ashley *Ademas… Tener el ADN de Yellow no estaría mal…*

Ashley analizó a Yellow con su mirada…

*Veamos… Puede no tener mucho pecho o muchas caderas… pero su cabello rubio y ojos verdes ya son puntos a favor… y también tener ser adorable de manera tan natural, ya es más que suficiente para desear también su ADN…* y también se le ocurría algo… *¡Lo tengo! Ya sé cómo hacer que ella se enamore aún más de ti… pues con esas palabras solo has hecho que te vea de mejor manera… pero aún falta para que realmente se enamore… así que pronto iniciaré mi plan… jajaja…* reía por dentro Ashley.

A Korrina no le molestó que Ash dijera esas palabras a Yellow, pues sabía que eran ciertas y también porque quería subirle el ánimo…

*Ese es el Ash del que me enamoré… siempre es tan amable con todos…* pensaba Korrina sin imaginar nada más.

Y en ese momento Lucario apareció aún con su traje de Maid…

—(Jajajajajajaja…)— se rio Lucario al ver a Pikachu con ese atuendo…

—(Por favor… alguien… quien tenga misericordia de mí… que me ayude…)— decía Pikachu aun entre los brazos de Yellow…

¿Qué le espera a Ash de ahora en adelante? ¿Cuál es el plan de Ashley? ¿Qué estará sucediendo en el futuro? Lo sabremos hasta la próxima…

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_Neko: Oficial ¡Lo juro! ¡No soy culpable!— trato de explicar a un oficial de policía que me tenía contra el muro —¡No me arreste!_

_Policía: ¡Guarde silencio! Todo lo que diga podrá usarse en su contra._

_Neko: ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?_

_Policía: Intento de violación a dos menores… ¿le parece poco…?— se refiere a Mizuki y Lilac… ya que no tienen ni siquiera 18 años…_

_Neko: ¡Ni siquiera!_

_Policía: Si claro…— me respondió sarcásticamente_

_Neko: Le digo la verdad._

_Policía: Su vecina escucho demasiado ruido procedente de su casa y expresiones como, "No la toques", "Aléjate pervertido", "Depravado", etc. Así que no tiene excusa…— dijo utilizando una voz burlona mientras mencionaba algunas palabras (las que están entre comillas), y antes de ponerme las esposas en mis manos…_

_Neko: ¡No es lo que parece!_

_Policía: Si claro…— dijo otra vez sarcásticamente —Dígaselo al juez…— dijo antes de tirarme literalmente dentro de la patrulla…_

_Neko: ¡Esto es maltrato!_

_Policía: Como sea…_

_Neko: ¡Alto, deténgase! ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Ayudaaaaaaaaaa!— Grité histéricamente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la comisaría._

**_POV [Point of View=Punto de vista] MIZUKI_**

_Mizuki: Creo que a Neko lo han arrestado— le dije a Lilac quien está a mi lado_

_Lilac: Sí…_

_Mizuki: Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿cómo está eso de que si era con Neko lo hacías?_

_Lilac: ¡Ah! ¡No es lo que piensas!— se está poniendo roja… —Lo que pasa es que… en asuntos así… me pongo nerviosa cuando alguien dice que le gusto…— Se tapa la cara con ambas manos, intentando que no vea lo sonrojada que está… pero igual yo la veo…_

_Mizuki: Es eso… así que no te gusta Neko, ¿verdad?_

_Lilac: No, no, no… bueno sí… pero no…_

_Mizuki: Decídete…_

_Lilac: Solo como amigo, sí… no más…— ahora baja las manos y veo que ya no está tan sonrojada._

_Mizuki: Ok, está bien. Pero pasando a otra cosa… ahora sí que tiene un problema ese "gato", así que es posible que no lo veamos durante un tiempo…_

_Lilac: Posiblemente… pobrecito…_

_Mizuki: Mira, ya que tu entrevista se vio interrumpida por lo "anterior"… ¿Quieres participar en el próximo capítulo?_

_Lilac: ¿Será que puedo? ¿No se enojará Neko?_

_Mizuki: Tu tranquila, que yo lo convenzo si no quiere… pero lo más probable es que sí._

_Lilac: De acuerdo, lo haré. Aquí estaré presente el próximo capítulo._

_Mizuki: Bien… pero ahora que lo pienso… no recuerdo cuales eran las preguntas que Neko te iba a decir…_

_Lilac: ¿Vamos a ayudar a Neko para que venga mejor?_

_Mizuki: No sé si sea lo más apropiado… digo eso ya se sale de mis manos…_

_Lilac: Tienes razón…_

_Mizuki: ¡Ya que! Sí alguien quiere dejar una pregunta, que lo haga, no creo que haya problemas con Neko. Así que…— me dirijo hacia ustedes como público —Si quieren enviarnos sus preguntas pueden hacerlo… No solo a Lilac, sino también a Neko y a mí para divertirnos un rato. También aprovechen para dejar sus comentarios de lo que opinan del capítulo de hoy, así Neko puede mejorar más…_

_Lilac: ¿No es hora de terminar este capítulo?_

_Mizuki: ¡Tienes razón! Bien, es hora de despedirnos, hasta la próxima…_

_Lilac y Mizuki: ¡Hasta pronto!_


	10. Capítulo 08

_**POV Mizuki:**_

_Mizuki: ¡Hola a todos!_

_Lilac: ¡Hola!_

_Mizuki: ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien pues tenemos un capítulo nuevo de este fanfic además de estar a la espera de Neko… pues si recordamos el episodio pasado fue arrestado, y hoy regresará dentro de un par de minutos… ¿Por qué otra razón que se haya tardado en escribir y mandarnos este fic, no creen? y nos pidió favor de anunciar a las ganadoras del concurso: ¡Vota por tu favorita!_

_Lilac: Aquí los resultados…_

_Mizuki: En primer lugar con 5 votos… tenemos a la campeona de la región Sinnoh, ella es Cynthia._

_Lilac: En segundo lugar tenemos un empate… ambas son chicas de la 5ta generación de los videojuegos… ellas son Touko y Mei… también conocidas como Hilda y Nanci…_

_Mizuki: Neko nos ha confirmado que utilizará el nombre Touko en lugar de Liza o Hilda para evitar confusión…_

_Lilac: Lo mismo ocurrirá con Mei… solo que en lugar de ese nombre utilizará Nanci para no confundirse con el nombre de May que es la protagonista de Advance Generation._

_Mizuki: Pasemos a la siguiente… mejor dicho las siguientes… pues también quedó en empate… ellas son Elesa y Zinnia… la primera es una sexy modelo de la región Unova y la segunda es una chica misteriosa que aparece en los juegos de Pokémon ORAS._

_Lilac: Recuerden que aunque sean las más elegidas, no se sabe si estarán en el harem de Ash…_

_Mizuki: La mente de Neko es un misterio incluso para nosotras, lo único que sabemos es que ellas aún no harán aparición en el fic… tienen su lugar más adelante._

_Lilac: Ya que hemos acabado quisiera saber si haremos preguntas hoy…_

_Mizuki: Si quiere Neko sí…_

_Lilac: Entonces no me emociono con la idea…— creo que sabe que el vendrá como la gran diabla…_

_Mizuki: Tienes razón._

_Lilac: Mejor vayamos a ver el capítulo de hoy._

_Mizuki: Cierto. Veamos el capítulo que Neko nos envió desde la prisión, y realmente ni siquiera sé porque ingresó pues realmente no hizo nada malo pero seguramente lo sabremos cuando regrese…_

_Lilac: Pobre… pero qué más da…_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: ¿SUEÑOS… O MÁS QUE ESO?**_

Pikachu aún luchaba por liberarse del agarre de las chicas quienes le estaban dando los toques finales de maquillaje.

—(Ya… déjenme… solo eso les pido…)— lloriqueaba Pikachu…

Lucario también se lo pasó mal ya que ahora Ash se había confundido con él y le pidió un vaso de soda pensando que realmente era una Maid… y Korrina con solo la mirada terminó obligando al pobre Lucario a hacerlo por Ash.

—(Aquí tiene amo…)— dijo Lucario entregándole el vaso a Ash…

—Gracias…— sin percatarse de que era Lucario…

Después de no una sino dos escapadas Pokémon por parte de Pikachu y Lucario debido a que aún no tenían suficiente con ellos pues querían añadirles brillitos a ambos...

—Chicas, es mejor que los dejen respirar un rato…— propuso Ash viendo como Pikachu y Lucario salían casi llorando del lugar.

—Creo que tienes razón…— dijo Korrina ahora imaginándose a su Lucario y Pikachu escondidos y aterrados por lo ocurrido.

—Fue divertido mientras duró…— dijo Ashley mientras guardaba un poco de labial.

—Sí…— contestó Yellow.

Aún era temprano a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el desayuno estaba listo para poder disfrutar de el, y como si Delia quien fue la que lo preparo hubiese sabido que tendrían visitas había preparado uno extra… Todos los presentes fueron a desayunar e incluso Delia casi que obligó a Yellow a que se quedase a desayunar. Todos juntos desayunaban alegremente aunque Ash no sabía muy bien cómo explicarles lo que tenía planeado hacer… pues anteriormente cuando discutió con Red, dijo que si tanto quería ese nombramiento se lo terminaría dando cuando tuviera oportunidad, eso con tal de que dejara ese mal proceder.

El desayuno transcurrió como era comun y una vez finalizado Ash salió un rato a despejar la mente, el no saber cómo explicar que su título lo daría a Red le causaba cierta tristeza debido a todo lo que se habia esforzado por alcanzarlo pero también sentía que era lo correcto con tal de tener una oportunidad de que Red se diera cuenta de lo que hacía y volviera en sí, no sólo lo haría en privado pues tenía que parecer que fuera oficial según las normas de la Liga y en este caso podría ser de dos formas: dejarse ganar o anunciar su renuncia al título para dar paso a que el antiguo Campeón retomará esa posición...

Todo eso era muy complicado para Ash pues aunque sabía que Red no merecía ese título debido a su actitud, cumpliría lo que le dijo… Y mientras pensaba en eso, las chicas fueron a alimentar a los Pokémon en el laboratorio… Cuando eso sucedio, Pikachu asomó la cabeza de entre unos arbustos de la zona pues allí se habia ocultado.

—(Finalmente salieron…)— dijo Pikachu saliendo de su escondite…

—¡Pikachu!— exclamó Ash al ver a su amigo salir de tal lugar…

—(¡Tú!)— Dijo Pikachu seriamente… —(¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejaste que me maquillaran y me usaran de su muñequita?)— preguntó enojado mientras le apuntaba con un dedo de su pata delantera.

—Perdón, perdón…— dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo ligeramente…

—(Yo buscándote para decirte una cosa importante y ni siquiera me ayudaste, eso si que es ser mal amigo...)— comentaba Pikachu sintiéndose ofendido.

—¿Importante?— preguntó Ash.

¿Qué cosa importante podría decirle Pikachu? Puede ser la pregunta más apropiada en este momento.

—(¡No te lo diré!)— dijo enojado.

—Vamos amigo… no es para tanto…— dijo Ash tranquilamente.

—(Díselo a mis ojos y labios maquillados…)— comentaba Pikachu mientras señalaba ambas partes del cuerpo.

—Por favor…— tratando de que Pikachu dijera algo… Pero no le respondía nada, y no tuvo más opción que tomar medidas extremas… —Te daré 2 botellas de Catsup si me lo dices…—

—(Que sean 4…)— negociaba el ruedor.

—3 es lo máximo…— dando su oferta final.

—(Bien…)— y dio la mano en signo de aceptación y cerrando el trato… —(Vi en las noticias de la mañana…)—

—¿Encendiste la TV?— preguntó curioso.

—(Eso no importa… bueno, si la encendí… Buscaba mi programa de las mañanas… y me topé con las noticias… escuché que los líderes de gimnasio suspenderán las batallas de sus respectivos gimnasios y es para que entrenen para el campeonato más grande del año…)—

—Sí… lo sé… pero yo no participaré…— dijo Ash volteando la mirada a otro lado…

—(¡¿Khe?!)— ni le salió bien la palabra…

—Dejaré mi título de campeón… será lo mejor para nosotros y para Red…— explicó brevemente a Pikachu la situación.

—(¿Red? ¿Qué tiene que ver acá?)— preguntó curioso por esos detalles.

—Te lo explicaré luego… sigue hablando.— dijo Ash para que Pikachu prosiguiera con el relato.

—(Pues sí… a lo que iba… entrevistaron a algunos líderes y Misty fue una de las entrevistadas…)—

—¿Misty?—

—(¡Recuerda! Pelo naranja y corto… entrena Pokémon tipo Agua…)— decía pikachu mientras hacía señas según lo que decía.

—Sí, me recuerdo perfectamente de ella.—

—(¿Entonces por qué dices "¿Misty?" de esa manera…?)—

—Jajaja no es que no la recuerde, sino me sorprende que ella siga siendo Lider de Gimnasio… pues al principio se negaba encargarse del gimnasio ella sola…—

—(Sí… tienes razón.)—

—Que bien por ella… al menos podrá participar…—

—(A eso quería llegar…)—

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—(Pues sí va a participar… pero dijo que antes tenía otros planes…)—

—¿Y?—

—(Pues lo único que se me ocurre es que quiera venir a saludarnos y ya sabes qué significa eso… que ella dormirá en la habitación de Huéspedes que supuestamente nosotros debíamos haber limpiado para que fuéramos nosotros los que la habitáramos…)—

—Se me olvidó limpiarla…— se distrajo Ash y no escuchó bien a Pikachu…

—(¡No quiero dormir ahora en el suelo!)— decía Pikachu tristemente… —(Hoy desperté debajo de la mesa de la cocina y el suelo estaba frío… ¡No quiero darle el único lugar cómodo que nos queda a Misty!)—

—No te preocupes… seguramente es tu imaginación; y si resulta ser cierto ya veremos qué hacer cuando llegue el momento…—

—(Si tú lo dices…)—

En eso Ash bosteza profundamente…

—Tengo sueño…— dijo él aun bostezando…

—(Pero todavía es temprano…)— respondió Pikachu… y bostezó igualmente… —(¡Mira! Ahora me pegaste el sueño también…)—

—No es mi culpa…— dijo antes de recostarse y acomodarse en la grama… y dormirse a los pocos segundos.

No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido y Pikachu al ver a su entrenador así de dormido, también se acurrucó al lado de este para quedar en igual estado.

—(Un poco más de sueño no hace mal a nadie.)— dijo antes de dormirse también…

Ash ahora empezó a soñar algo extraño pues no era un sueño ordinario el que tenía, era similar a los que había tenido últimamente... él estaba en un enorme campo lleno de flores de diferentes colores, estas flores le llegaban por encima de la altura de los zapatos. Ash estaba sentado observando hacia el paisaje que parecía no tener fin… no había ni arboles ni arbustos que obstruyeran la vista tampoco por lo que así parecía ser...

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que escucho unos pasos a unos cuantos metros tras de él… y volteó la cabeza para ver quien se estaba acercando…

—Hola "elegido"— le saludó un ser con orejas y cola… pero con figura humana…

—Hola…— saludó Ash… y se quedaba observando detenidamente al sujeto… —Disculpa… ¿Quién eres?— preguntó sin recordarse que antes lo había visto en un sueño.

El sujeto se desplomó al escuchar esa pregunta…

—Soy yo… ¿no me recuerdas…?— dijo levantándose con una gota de sudor y la vena saltada.

—No…— respondió sinceramente Ash. A lo que el sujeto exhaló fuertemente y desalentado.

—Soy yo… quien te dio el poder de hablar con los Pokémon…— explicó para recordárselo.

—¡Ah! Ya lo recordé…—

—Bien… ahora sí a lo que iba… Veo que ya has logrado juntar a 2 de tus amigas…— dijo retomando su compostura y seriedad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas?— le preguntó esperando que no le respondiera negativamente...

—No…—

El sujeto cayó sobre sí mismo otra vez…

—Te lo explicaré una vez más…— dijo con una vena en la frente mostrando furia pero a la vez él hablaba con tranquilidad ocultando su enojo. —Yo te informé hace poco tiempo que necesitas juntar a tus amigos pues necesitarás de su ayuda…—

—¡Ah! Ya recuerdo…—

—Menos mal…— dijo mientras una gota le recorría la cabeza…

—Ahora que lo recuerdo… quería preguntar a qué me enfrento realmente pues sería de gran ayuda.— hablaba esperando saber la respuesta.

—No puedo decirlo… Tú debes ser capaz de descubrirlo por tu propia cuenta…—

—¡Ah por favor!—

—Disculpa… aunque quieras saber más… debes limitarte a lo yo te diga… además, debes saber que solo soy un heraldo… un mensajero…—

—Ya veo…—

—Mi amo me ha enviado hacia ti, para informarte de lo que tienes que hacer y ese es mi único proposito.—

—Dime ¿Acaso no será que me debo enfrentar a la desaparición del mundo Pokémon por culpa de una enfermedad mortal…?— preguntó seriamente al recordar un poco de lo que Ashley había contado cuando llegó con él después de haber viajado para advertir de eso. Pero ahora le hizo esta pregunta para saber si el objetivo de quien lo había elegido era el mismo por el cual Ashley había viajado.

—¿Enfermedad?— preguntó aquel sujeto.

—Sí, Ashley… mejor dicho mi hija viajo por el tiempo y vino desde el futuro para prevenir que esa catástrofe sucediera…—

—No puedo decir si se trata de eso o no… ya que desconozco esos datos… y eso que me has dicho tengo que informárselo a mi amo… seguramente desconoce ese hecho debido a lo ocupado que ha estado.—

—Ya veo…—

—Bien… terminaré lo que tengo que decir para que puedas dejar este lugar. Nuevamente te repito que necesitas juntar a tus amigos para prevenir lo que sea que venga más adelante… y vas por buen camino al haber juntado ya a dos… Solo queríamos felicitarte y recordarte la misión que tienes ahora…—

—¿Puedo preguntar quién es tu amo?—

—Tu lo conoces…—

—¿Eh?—

—Y a mí también…—

—No es posible… no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien como tú en ninguno de mis viajes.—

—Es porque tengo una forma diferente…—

El sujeto tenía la apariencia de un hombre alto y fuerte. Estaba usando una enorme chaqueta café oscuro, aun así se podían distinguir los colores de su camisa y su pantalón… su camisa era de color café claro y su pantalón era de un color gris… Y ahora que lo veía detenidamente no tenía un par de orejas sobre su cabeza… era más bien pelo de color amarillo que también le tapaba la frente… y eran de un color entre amarillo y café… y su cola era de un color gris, al igual que la chaqueta…

—Puede que antes te lo haya ocultado… pero deberás mantenerte al margen de lo que diga mi amo…— hizo una pequeña pausa y nuevamente habló… —Bueno… me voy…—

—Espera…—

—¿Ahora qué…?—

—Es lo último que preguntaré… ¿Por qué soy su "elegido"?—

—Eso es fácil de responder… Él te conoce muy bien… y sabe lo que hay en tu corazón y tu mente, además sabe muy bien de lo que eres capaz…—

—No me siento listo para esta tarea, lo digo porque parece demasiado para mi…— Ash en cierta forma pensaba que se le estaba dando demasiado mérito por cosas que posiblemente hizo en el pasado. Pero una misión tan grande como esta, pensaba que no estaba a la altura de poder lograrla.

—No seas tonto… estas más que preparado… solo confía en ti mismo… ¿acaso no es lo que siempre le dices a los demás?—

—mmm... Tienes razón… ¡Eso debo hacer!— dijo recuperando la confianza.

—Sí que lo debes hacer.— dijo mientras le sonreía para contagiarle un poco de esa alegría. —Ahora bien, es hora de despedirnos, hasta la próxima…— pero antes de irse, recuerda algo más para decirle a Ash. —Ah! Por cierto… no sere el único mensajero que veras en tus sueños…— dijo antes de desaparecer lentamente…

—Adiós…— se despidió Ash al saber que igualmente ese sujeto le dijo adiós antes de desaparecer.

Ash se sentó nuevamente en el lugar donde estaba antes y empezó a meditar y digerir lo que ahorita había escuchado de parte del mensajero…

*¿Quién se supone que es su amo?* pensaba Ash mientras imaginaba quien se suponía sería el quien envió a ese sujeto…

En ese momento, siguió soñando en aquel lugar floreado por unos minutos hasta que todo se oscureció y dejó de soñar. Pero aunque su sueño se había acabado no significaba que Ash se despertaria, pues él siguió durmiendo profundamente…

**Mientras tanto con las chicas:**

Las tres se encontraban dando de comer a los Pokémon… y se fueron a alimentarlos solas ya que en el desayuno Ash se veía preocupado y no habló mucho…

Ashley se encontraba en la parte oeste del área para los pokémon.

*Esta es mi oportunidad* pensaba Ashley con una cara malvada… *Si logro hacer que Yellow amé a papá tendré más oportunidades de nacer… y lo que tengo que hacer es hablarle un poco de chica a chica…*

Ya que cada una tenía a su cargo distintos Pokémon y Korrina estaba al otro lado del laboratorio, Ashley aprovecharía esa oportunidad para hablar con Yellow pues ella se encontraba al lado Sur. Disimuladamente, Ashley se acercó a Yellow y le dio un cubo con alimento pokémon ya que a Yellow se le había acabado el alimento que llevaba en otro cubo.

—Toma…— dijo Ashley dándole un cubo lleno.

—Gracias, ahorita mismo iba a llenar el mío…— habló Yellow agradecida por ese gesto de generosidad.

—Ya acabé de alimentar a los pokémon de mi lado… y quise venir a ayudarte…— empezó la charla amigable.

—Gracias, nuevamente…—

Ashley y Yellow siguieron alimentando a los pokémon, mientras charlaban un poco pero Ashley poco a poco llevaba el tema de conversación a la dirección deseada… y aunque empezaron hablando de lo divertido que había sido vestir a Pikachu terminaron hablando de las cosas típicas de chicas a pesar de que a Yellow le costaba seguir el tema común pues sólo en contadas ocasiones tenía una conversación así.

—Dime ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Ash te dijo que eras linda? Yo nunca he sido llamada así por un amigo, y me gustaría saber que se siente…— dijo Ashley intentando de convencer a Yellow de que dijera algo sobre el tema.

—Pues… hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba así…— dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas ya que el único que le había dicho así era Red en la época en que eran novios… —Y créeme que se siente extraño cuando te lo dice un amigo…— dijo avergonzada por el hecho de hablarlo con alguien más.

—Ya veo… entonces ¿Sientes algo extraño en esas ocasiones?—

—Pues se puede decir que sí… ya que es algo que no te lo esperas. Viniendo de quien menos te lo imaginas, puede hacerte sentir confundida o en algunas veces solo lo tomas como un cumplido más… y yo en ese momento, sentí algo que me daba vueltas en el estómago…— confesó Yellow todavía algo avergonzada.

—Eso quiere decir que las "Butterfree" [Mariposas] hicieron lo suyo…— dijo con unos Corazones que se reflejaban en sus ojos…

—Este…—

—Sí… seguramente ya lo habías sentido antes… ese sentimiento… es el del enamoramiento…— dijo mientras el fondo del escenario surgían 2 sombras, una de un hombre y la otra de una mujer, y se tomaron de las manos…

—¿Eso piensas…?— no muy convencida

—Claro, ¿por qué más sería ese sentimiento? He leído suficiente Shoujo [Shojo] para saber a donde lleva todo esto…—

—No… no creo que sea eso…— negaba Yellow mientras su sonrojo aumentaba un poco, eso debido al tema de conversación.

—Que sí…— mencionó Ashley convencida de eso.

—Que no…— seguía negando Yellow.

—Que sí—

—Que no—

—Que sí—

—Que no—

—Que no— dijo Ashley.

—Que si— dijo Yellow siendo confundida… y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho… —No puedo creer que cayera en eso…—

—Pero acéptalo… en el fondo si sientes amor por Ash.—

—Puede que sí… pero no creo que eso sea posible… a él lo veo como un amigo y ya…— dijo sinceramente.

—Si tú lo dices…—

Terminaron de alimentar a los pokémon del área y se reunieron con Korrina en el laboratorio para ir a alimentar a los últimos Pokémon del Area restante…

**Mientras tanto en los cuarteles generales del Equipo Rocket:**

—¡Ustedes tres! Informen su situación— habló un hombre que vestía de anaranjado.

—Sí señor…— dijeron al unísono Jessie, James y Meowth

—Verá señor… fracasamos en la misión…— dijo sin rodeos James…

—Ni la mega evolución de Meowth fue suficiente— siguió Jessie…

—Sí… sin mencionar que nos dio una gran batalla…— se quejó Meowth…

—No importa… sabía que incluso ustedes fallarían…— dijo el sujeto que estaba frente a ellos mostrando aún serenidad a pesar de todo.

—Jefe…— dijeron los tres… algo decepcionados de sí mismos…

—Ustedes pueden ser los miembros más fuertes del Equipo Rocket… pero aun así, Ash Ketchum sigue siendo el campeón de Kanto… y dudo mucho que alguien pueda derrotarlo tan fácilmente.—

—Los pokémon que utilizó fueron 4… Pikachu, Gardevoir, Lucario y Sylveon…— dijo James recordando a sus oponentes…

—Aparte de Pikachu, no hay datos disponibles acerca de los otros 3 pokémon en la base de datos de su perfil de Campeón… posiblemente los capturó hace no hace más de 1 año…— Mencionó Jessie tras recordar que cada año se actualiza la base de la Liga para mantener en secreto cualquier entrenamiento por parte de la Élite 4 o del actual Campeón.

—Sí eso es así… fue una total humillación… ya que estaban al nivel de nuestro Equipo…— mencionó Meowth decepcionado por lo sucedido.

—No se preocupen… lo que hicimos no era más que una pequeña muestra de lo que realmente tengo planeado…— habló ahora el jefe de aquellos tres.

—…— Los tres se quedaron callados esperando a ver que más decía su jefe…

—No solo los envié para intentar capturarlo… sino también para que me informaran de lo fuerte que es realmente nuestro enemigo… así que su misión también puede considerarse una victoria para nosotros…— siguió explicando.

—Muchas gracias…— Dijeron los tres.

—Pueden retirarse…— ordenó el jefe.

A lo cual obedecieron y cuandose habían retirado el jefe tomó el teléfono que tenía en su escritorio…

—¿Ya está listo?— preguntó por teléfono.

—Aún no señor…— respondió al otro lado un hombre… —Todavía le falta un poco para que esté operativo…—

—De acuerdo… Infórmame cuando lo hayan terminado…—

—Eso haremos. Le informaré lo más pronto posible…—

Tras esa breve charla, el sujeto termina la llamada y cuelga el teléfono en su lugar…

—Todo está saliendo a la perfección… ¿verdad, Persian?— habló a su Pokémon, el cual estaba recostado en una cama adaptada al tamaño del Pokémon.

—Miau— respondió el pokemon gato…

—El mundo entero se arrodillará ante nosotros… y ni siquiera el campeón de Kanto será capaz de detenernos…— dijo acariciando a Persian. Y mientras lo hacía no podía evitar soltar una carcajada malvada.

**EN CASA DE ASH:**

Ash finalmente estaba despertando después de su larga siesta... bostezó una vez y flotó los ojos con las manos.

—¡Qué bien dormí!— dijo él… mientras se empezaba a estirar…

Miró a Pikachu quien estaba dormido al lado suyo pero solo se limitó a dejarlo descansar… no quería despertarlo así que solo se sentó para empezar a mirar al horizonte…

—Misty es Líder de Gimnasio…— dijo empezando a recordar las aventuras que tuvieron ellos 2, lo decía en voz baja para no despertar al Pikachu… —Que buenos tiempos aquellos…— una nostalgia lo invadió estaba sumido completamente en sus pensamientos…

Recordaba muchos de los momentos que pasó junto a Misty y Brock en sus viajes por Kanto y Johto… y a su vez empezó a recordar su viaje por Hoen y las aventuras que en esa región tuvo con la compañía de May y Max… luego fue con Dawn y la región Sinnoh, Iris y Cilan en Unova, en Kalos fue junto a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie… y finalmente recordó aquella vez que fue a Alola de vacaciones para posteriormente quedarse a estudiar en la escuela Pokémon junto a Lillie, Lana, Lulú, Chris y Kiawe.

—Qué tiempos aquellos... tan buenos tiempos… aunque posiblemente estemos lejos los unos de los otros, siempre nos tendremos presentes en nuestros corazones sin importar a donde vayamos…—

—(Eso sonó como un poeta dando su despedida de este mundo…)—

—¡Pikachu!— Dijo sorprendido el azabache…

—(Jeje, pero es cierto lo que dices… yo también me recuerdo de nuestros amigos… y todas las aventuras que vivimos…)— dijo mientras se levantaba.

—Posiblemente nos volvamos a ver todos, una vez más…—

—(De eso no hay duda… Yellow y Korrina son muestra de que así será…)—

—Por cierto Pikachu, aún no te he dicho nada de mi sueño…—

—(¿Es como el de la última vez, en el cual un sujeto te dio el poder de entender a los pokémon?)—

—Así es… es parecido…—

Ash le contó a Pikachu todo lo que había soñado detalle por detalle para que estuviera enterado de la situación.

—(Sí que es un misterio…)— Dijo Pikachu... —(No sé quiénes puedan ser esos tipos…)—

—Eso es lo de menos en momentos como este.— comentaba Ash.

—(Puede que tengas razón…)—

En eso, ven a lo lejos que las chicas están regresando… Ash no se acordaba de que debía darle alimento a los Pokémon del laboratorio, así que cuando las vio llegar las interrogó del porqué habían salido y terminaron recordándole lo del alimento. Pikachu como no quería más pinta-labios se escapó antes de que las chicas llegaran a verlo si quiera…

*(Mejor me escondo un rato más…)* pensaba Pikachu mientras se iba a esconder…

Pasó el día sin mayores problemas ni novedades, al llegar la noche Delia ofreció a Yellow quedarse a dormir para evitar ir al su hogar a esa hora… y como era de suponerse, Ash y pikachu ordenaron la habitación de huéspedes porque sería la habitación para Yellow esa noche…

—(Buenas noches…)— dijo Pikachu exhausto en el sofá…

—Buenas noches Pikachu…— dijo Ash también acostado en el sofá…

—(Habitación de huéspedes... nunca dormimos allí pero siento que la extraño...)— comentó Pikachu adormilado lamentando no poder dormir allí.

Al día siguiente Ash se levantó temprano y salió de la casa… no sin antes asegurarse que Pikachu estuviera dormido en el sofá y no en el suelo como ayer... Caminó unos cuantos pasos y se puso a mirar al horizonte bajo el cielo despejado y veía como los rayos del sol estaban bañando suavemente los alrededores…

—Es tan lindo…— exclamó alguien detrás de él…

Ash giró para observar quién había exclamado tales palabras.

—¡Yellow!— se sorprendió un poco al verla despierta tan temprano.

—Disculpa si te sorprendí…—

—No tienes por qué disculparte.—

Yellow se acercó un poco a donde estaba Ash y se colocó a su lado para seguir observando el paisaje.

—Es magnífico poder tener amigos que te apoyen…— habló ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?— pues no sabía que que se refería Yellow.

—Ya sabes… a que siempre hay alguien que te ayuda sin importar en qué situación estés, es ese alguien en quien siempre puedes confiar…—

—Ah, a eso te refieres.— No sabía a quienes podría referirse ella pero estaba feliz de que Yellow tuviera un amigo o amiga en quien confiar realmente.

—Veras… quería agradecerte por darme tu apoyo… y decir…— Ash le interrumpió.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada... te lo dije ¿Qué no?—

—Pues igualmente te lo agradezco, pues eres el único que a pesar de todo, sigues dándome tu apoyo… cualquiera hubiese hecho cualquier otra cosa que ir a confrontar a Red…—

—Talvez eso último no sea del todo cierto… seguramente alguien más lo hubiese hecho…—

—Sabes… estar junto a ti me hace sentir bien… Me tranquiliza saber que a pesar de todo, tú me tenderás una mano cuando más la necesite…— dijo sonriéndole a Ash…

—¡Cuenta con ello! Pasa eso están los amigos…— le devolvió la sonrisa.

*Amigos…* pensó Yellow mientras miraba a Ash… En su mente retumbaba esa palabra sin saber el porqué le había afectado escucharla provenientes de Ash. *¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me siento así?* se preguntaba mentalmente ella… *Yo considero a Ash como un amigo… pero, ¿Por qué ahora que él lo mencionó me hizo sentir tan extraña?*

—Yellow… ¿Estas bien?— preguntó al ver que Yellow se había quedado callada y muy quieta.

—¿Eh?— Hasta que se percató de que había estado divagando en sus pensamientos… —Ah, sí… estoy bien…—

—Qué bien… Por un momento pensé que te pasaba algo… ya que dejaste de sonreír…—

—No, no es nada… simplemente estaba pensando un poco… es todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte…—

—De acuerdo.—

Ambos siguieron observando hacía el horizonte por algunos minutos más para seguir admirando aquel hermoso paisaje que la naturaleza les daba.

**FUTURO, CASA DE CLEMONT Y BONNIE:**

—Finalmente…— exclamó Clemont muy agotado…

—¿Ya acabaste de descifrar el código?— preguntó Bonnie quien escuchó la exclamación de agotamiento de su hermano…

La carta que Ash había dejado estaba escrita en código… por seguridad de que si alguien aparte de Clemont la tomaba no le descifrara el escrito.

—Sí… pero debo de admitir que me llevó un poco de tiempo…—

—¿Un poco?— preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, mucho tiempo… pero aquí está todo el mensaje… ¡míralo!—

La carta decía de la siguiente manera:

"Querido amigo…

Posiblemente cuando hayas recibido esta carta… yo ya esté muerto… y aunque quisiera contarte todo lo que he investigado pero lamentablemente no me será posible debido al espacio de esta hoja y el tiempo que me queda para escribir esta carta.

La mayor parte de la información está en mi computadora… úsala como gustes, simplemente no borres ningún dato… Sin embargo antes de que lo hagas quisiera que hagas un respaldo de la información por si ocurriera una tragedia. Además, quiero que sepas que aunque nuestro último encuentro no fue el más apropiado ni el más agradable, debes saber me fue muy grato el haber pasado tiempo junto a ti trabajado hombro a hombro una vez más… y saber el estado de Bonnie me alegro también, ya que para mí ustedes fueron casi como mis hermanos… Sin duda alguna te dejo a ti mi investigación por ese mismo motivo, el cual es fruto de muchos años de trabajo y esfuerzo…

Quiero advertirte también, que por lo que más quieras, no te involucres con nada en particular acerca de mi muerte… no quisiera que tengas más problemas por mi culpa… simplemente deja pasar el tiempo… Y un último favor… En caso de que veas a mi hija o sepas de su paradero… ¿Podrías ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido? Puede que sea difícil pero es mejor que darle una falsa esperanza… Si está en tus posibilidades el poder cuidarla… por pavor… te la encargo… no tiene a nadie más de quien depender…

Atentamente… Ash Ketchum"

—Ash a pesar de ya estar muerto… aún en sus últimos minutos de vida se siguió preocupando por nosotros y su hija…— dijo Clemont. —Cómo amigos… debemos cumplir su último deseo ¿no te parece?—

—Me parece bien…— contestó Bonnie.

—La carta incluía esto también…— mencionó Clemont levantando un papel aparte que tenía escrito: "50 - 80 - 270"

—¿Qué significa?— preguntó pues no podría adivinar aunque quisiera y eso lo sabía muy bien.

—No lo sé aún… Pero parecen ser coordenadas…—

—¿A dónde apuntarán?—

—No lo sé… No están completas… además es una teoría, pero mejor lo dejo para después…—

—Has lo que quieras… ya trabajaste duro descifrando el código, mereces descansar.—

—La Laptop de Ash tú la recogiste del laboratorio aquel día ¿verdad?—

—Sí… allí tiene muchos datos que no toqué pues se veían importantes…—

—Bien, es mejor ponerme al día de las investigaciones de Ash.—

—De acuerdo… pero antes de eso…—

—¿Sucede algo?—

—¿Me puedes pasar la carpeta de "My Little Ponyta"? Ash seguramente la descargó para su hija, pero no pude evitar ojear esa carpeta y de ver el primer capítulo de la serie…—

—Ah… era eso…—

—Porfis.—

—Lo haré… Lo pasaré a nuestra computadora, así no me interrumpirás mientas estudio los datos de Ash.—

—¡Que bien! —

*¿Ahora que lo pienso… por qué no ojear esa carpeta también? Digo… por si acaso tiene algún archivo escondido o algo así por estilo…* pensaba Clemont…

—¡ah! Una última cosita…—

—¿Cuál?—

—La Laptop de Ash tiene una contraseña… y puede que te lleve tiempo descifrarla…—

—Y hasta ahora me lo dices…— dijo Clemont con una vena roja en su cabeza… —Además, ¿Cómo sabes de los archivos que hay en esa computadora…?—

—Pues que cuando la recibí, no me puse a jugar en ese preciso instante, y me puse a divagar un poco para ver que otro contenido tenía en el "Escritorio [Desktop]" tenía…—

—Ah… así que era por eso… Pero recuerda no hacer eso… es una falta de respeto y de privacidad hacia la persona que te presta algo…—

—Sí… lo sé… pero la curiosidad me ganó…—

—Procura que la próxima vez no suceda… ¿de acuerdo?—

—¡De acuerdo!—

¿Qué será lo que Ash del futuro investigó? ¿Cuál será la contraseña que tiene su Laptop? Además en el presente, ¿Qué fue esa sensación que Yellow sufrió? ¿Podrá ser cierto lo que Ashley le dijo? Y ¿Misty llegará a Pueblo Paleta a visitar a Ash, o habrá sido la imaginación de Pikachu en ese momento?

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**POV Mizuki:**_

_Mizuki: Pues así hemos llegado al final de este capítulo… y creo que ya es hora de que Neko aparezca…_

_En ese preciso momento se escucha el timbre de la casa… que por cierto estamos en la casa de Neko… no me pregunten como entramos aquí… Lilac fue a abrir la puerta… y como lo sabíamos era Neko… que por cierto… no está enojado ni amargado… Es muy extraño que no lo esté…_

**_POV Neko:_**

_Neko: Finalmente en casa…— dije nomás entrar y ser recibido en casa por Lilac… y ni me importa saber qué hacen aquí las chicas pues además no quería sacar las llaves de mi bolsillo._

_Mizuki y Lilac: ¡Bienvenido!_

_Neko: Gracias chicas…— dije saludándolas… —Saben... es bueno volver a verlas después de tanto tiempo…_

_Mizuki: ¿¡De verdad!?_

_Neko: Sí… realmente las ext_rañé…

_Lilac: ¿Cómo has estado?_

_No quería recordarme de eso… lo digo… porque no he estado muy bien en prisión…_

_Neko:…— no dije nada y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…_

_Mizuki: ¡Lilac!_

_Lilac: ¡Perdón!_

_Neko: ¡Fue traumático!— dije lagrimeando cómicamente… —La justicia es tan injusta conmigo… primero sin pruebas válidas fui enjuiciado y encarcelado… fue un mes completo en la prisión… y, y, y, y por si fuera poco... por las noches… ¡uy! No… no puedo decirlo…_

_Mizuki y Lilac:…— simplemente se quedaron viendo la escena que estaba montando…_

_Neko: Ahora sé la verdadera razón por la cual usan el pantalón bajo muchos en la cárcel… ¡no es moda! Repito ¡No es moda!_

_Mizuki: ¿Entonces?_

_No les diré eso… es demasiado para ellas…_

_Neko: ¡Ni hablar! ¡No les diré eso…! Solamente les diré que nunca me han visto con los pantalones bajos… y mucho menos ahora que sé qué significa eso…_

**_POV Lilac:_**

_Veo que está muy alterado Neko… mejor nunca hubiese preguntado eso… a lo mejor ayudo a distraerse con otra cosa…_

_Lilac: Neko… mejor… dinos acerca de las preguntas que tenías planeadas la vez pasada…_

_Neko: No lo sé…— dijo aún desanimado._

_Lilac: Hazlo… porfis…— ahora lo veo con ojos de súplica…_

_Neko: Lo haré… lo haré… solo… deja de hacer esos ojitos…— Todos saben que la debilidad de Neko son las caritas tiernas…_

_Lilac: ¡Sí!_

_Neko: Pero… tengo una mejor idea…_

**_POV Neko:_**

_Ahora me dirijo a mi computadora de escritorio… la enciendo y nomás carga el sistema operativo abro un archivo y empiezo a programar…_

_Mizuki: ¿Qué haces?— dijo al llegar a mi lado y también Mizuki quien la acompañaba…_

_Neko: ¡Listo!— exclamé._

_Mizuki: ¿Qué está listo?_

_Neko: Es un programita que acaba de hacer… y nos permitirá hacer preguntas al azar de todo tipo… y así participaremos todos…_

_¡Soy un genio!_

_Lilac: ¡Yo primero!_

_Neko: Por supuesto… veamos que dice la PC… Ahora doy clic en "Generate" y empieza a aparecer la pregunta…_

_PC: ¿Te gusta alguien?_

_Neko: No había programado esa pregunta… ¿Qué ocurre aquí…?_

_Lilac:…— se quedó callada un momento… —No quiero responder eso…— y se sonrojó un poco…_

_Mizuki: ¿Por qué no? ¿Si hay alguien que te gusta, eh?_

_Neko: Mizuki… no la molestes…— no quiero incomodarla demasiado… —pasando a otra cosa, no programé esa pregunta… sé que puse algunas locas por allí pero… esa no…_

_Mizuki: Déjame intentar a mí…— dijo mientras tomaba el mouse y tecleaba el botón para generar otra pregunta…_

_PC: Neko, ¿Pechos grandes o pequeños?_

_¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Me nombró? Definitivamente algo anda mal aquí… no puse nombres ni esa pregunta…_

_Mizuki y Lilac ahora me miran detenidamente… y se me viene a la mente las posibles consecuencias de dar una respuesta… pues sé que es lo que pasaría si doy una respuesta…_

**_/IMAGINACIÓN MIA/_**

_Respuesta 1:_

_Neko: No me interesa el tamaño…_

_Mizuki: ¡No mientas!— y me da una cachetada._

_Lilac: Mentiroso…_

_Respuesta 2:_

_Neko: Los pequeños son mejores…_

_Mizuki y Lilac: ¡No te nos acerques!— y ambas me pegan… pues no creo que sus pechos lleguen siquiera a la copa "B"_

_Respuesta 3:_

_Neko: Me gustan Grandes…_

_Mizuki: ¡Pervertido!— y me da una patada en la cara…_

_Lilac: ¡Hentai!_

_**/FIN IMAGINACIÓN/**_

_Cuando no hay respuesta correcta… solo queda una cosa por hacer…_

_Neko: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!— salir corriendo mientras gritas con todas tus fuerzas y deseas que no seas alcanzado…_

_Las dejé atrás muy rápido… nadie me puede ganar en escabullirme en mi propia casa… ni siquiera Lilac me iguala en velocidad si se trata de correr por salvar mi vida…_

_Soy como un demonio en mi propia casa… nadie tiene oportunidad contra mí… menos ante la policía o el ejército… es mejor rendirse y no tener millones de enemigos con armas…_

_Neko: ¡Psst Psst! Amigos…— me dirijo a ustedes de forma silenciosa, mientras levanto la tapadera del cubo de basura donde me escondí… —Nos vemos a la próxima… si es que sobrevivo a esto…_

_Mizuki: ¡Neko! ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Por qué saliste huyendo?!_

_Neko: ¡Iiiiik!— Me escondo tan rápido como puedo nuevamente en el cubo de basura…_

_HASTA PRONTO…_


	11. Capítulo 09

_**POV NEKO:**_

_Neko: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Preparados para otro capítulo?_

_Lilac: Yo sí…_

_Neko: Aviso de antemano que Mizuki fue a hacer las compras de hoy… algo tiene que hacer si quiere pasar aquí en mi casa casi todo el día… Pues bien, antes de empezar solo quiero responder una pregunta que seguramente ha pasado por su cabeza… y si no es su caso, pues da igual… La pregunta es la siguiente: "¿Por qué Ashley quiere el ADN o los Genes de las chicas?"_

_Lilac: Yo también me preguntaba eso…_

_Neko: Bien, la respuesta es…— ahora hago una pequeña pausa para dramatismo… —Es… simplemente difícil de responder…_

_Lilac: ¡¿Qué?!_

_Neko: Empezaré por el principio… o mejor por el final…_

_En eso recibo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lilac…_

_Lilac: ¡DEJA DE HACER BROMAS Y PONTE SERIO!_

_Neko: Bien… no seas mala…— me sobo la cabeza para que no me duela tanto… —Es difícil de explicar… por eso, les dejo primero el capítulo de hoy, y al final encontrarán las diferentes teorías de la relatividad y paradojas tiempo-espacio…_

_Lilac: Mejor… así no te rompes la cabeza pensando en eso… ni nos confundes…_

_Neko: Sí… y al final explicaré más sobre este tema…_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Más problemas…**_

Ash y Yellow estaban mirando hacia el horizonte y el bello amanecer que estaba frente a ellos y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algo lo arruinara… ya que una cortina de humo negro los cubrió inesperadamente.

—¿Qué está pasando?— dijo Ash cubriéndose la boca mientras que Yellow estaba tosiendo un poco a causa del humo.

En eso empezó a sonar la típica música de fondo del Equipo Rocket.

—¿Acaso es la voz de un tonto la que oigo?— habló Jessie al ritmo de la música.

—¡Me habla a mí y lo hace con odio!.— hablo ahora James.

—En el viento—

—En los luceros—

—Y el infinito— habló ahora Meowth.

—Causando miedo, porque soy la reina.— dijo Jessie.

—Trayendo caos donde la paz reina.— dijo James.

—Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce.—

—Empeorando todo eso júrenlo.—

—Jessie—

—James—

—Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotín.—

— What does the fox say — cantaba James saliéndose del tema principal para hacer un cameo.

—Y nos pondremos a robar— dijeron tanto Jessie, como James y Meowth.

—¡Wooooooobbuffet! — dijo finalmente el Pokémon de Jessie, quien se había salido de su pokebola.

Y finalizaba la música de fondo.

—¡Equipo Rocket! Debí imaginarlo…— dijo Ash mirando hacia lo alto pues estaban en su típico globo con forma de Meowth, y tomando posición de batalla.

—Jajajajaja volvimos para la revancha.— Dijo Jessie

—Eso sí, venimos mejor preparados.— habló ahora James. —Dale chimuelo.—

—¡Con gusto!— dijo Meowth mientras presionaba un botón del control remoto que tenía en sus manos [aclaración al final].

De la parte inferior de la canasta del globo salió una mano mecánica que se dirigió velozmente hacia Ash tratando de agarrarlo, y casi lo logra pues tanto Ash como Yellow dan un pequeño salto hacia atrás para evitar el agarre. Yellow perdió un poco el equilibrio debido a lo repentino del ataque y casi caía al suelo, pero Ash la sujetó por la espalda…

—Gra-gracias…— dijo un poco sonrojada pues Ash casi la tenía abrazada.

—No es nada… ten más cuidado.— respondió él, aun sin soltarla.

—Hoy no estamos por tu rata con hepatitis… a quien queremos realmente el día de hoy eres tu, bobo.— dijo Meowth antes de presionar nuevamente el control y utilizar la palanca que este también tenía.

Nuevamente la mano mecánica se movió hacia Ash para tomarlo. Y dificultosamente tanto Ash como Yellow lo esquivaron.

—Ya es suficiente. ¡Ve Lucaria!— y lanzó una pokebola.

De la pokebola que Ash lanzó, salió Lucaria lista para luchar…

—(¡VAMOS!)— Gritó Lucaria esperando la orden de su entrenador.

—Yellow, entra a la casa.— ordenó Ash primeramente a Yellow para ponerla a salvo.

—Pero…— trató de replicar la entrenadora.

—Solo entra a la casa, no quiero que te pase algo…—

—De acuerdo…— respondió Yellow mientras corría en dirección a la casa.

—Jaja, se ve el bobo es popular con las chicas…— dijo James en tono burlón.

—Y ambas son rubias, este chico es todo un loquillo.— dijo Jessie.

—Sí, eso veo, pero no será motivo suficiente para que lo dejemos libre.— dijo Meowth, y volvió a presionar el botón.

—¡Lucaria, sujétalo con toda tu fuerza!— ordenó Ash a su pokemon.

La Pokémon obedeció y antes de que el brazo llegara a donde estaba Ash, ella lo había detenido.

—Pero que fuerza la de esa lucario…— dijo James al ver como sostenía Lucaria a la máquina.

—Entonces, pongamos más potencia.— dijo Meowth y presionó otro botón.

Lucaria, sintió que la fuerza de la máquina había aumentado, pero aún resultaba demasiado débil para moverla…

—Con que esas tenemos... pues ¡máxima potencia!— y volvió a presionar el botón.

El brazo mecánico incluso empezó a vibrar por la fuerza que llevaba pero Lucaria ni se movía.

—(¿A eso le llaman máxima potencia?)— dijo Lucaria.

—Bien, Lucaria ahora túmbalos…— ordenó Ash.

Lucaria utilizó toda su fuerza para sacudir el globo aerostático y a moverlo dándole vueltas…

—¡Aaaaaah!— gritaban tanto Jessie como James y Meowth.

—¡Wooooooobooooooo!— gritaba Wobboffet

Finalmente después de unas 5 vueltas, lanzó al suelo el globo, haciendo que una nube de espeso polvo se levantara.

**MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE LA CASA.**

Yellow veía la escena, pero aunque quería ayudar no supondría mucha ayuda.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido de hace poco?— preguntó Korrina mientras bajaba rápidamente las gradas, y Ashley quien la seguía por detras se ahorro las palabras.

—Fue el Equipo Rocket…—

—Esos tipos jamás se rinden… son una verdadera molestia.— dijo Ashley.

—Sí, lo sé… ya los he enfrentado antes…— dijo Yellow. —Pero esta vez, parece que estos tipos están a un nivel diferente…—

—¿Ash se está enfrentando a ellos?—preguntó Korrina, a lo cual Yellow asintió.

—Nadie podrá ganarle a Ash. Y menos ahora que su equipo está en óptimas condiciones.— dijo Ashley.

En eso, las chicas ven a Pikachu despertando en el sofá…

—(¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?)— dijo medio dormido aún.

—Pikachu, ven y ayúdanos.— dijo Yellow. —El Equipo Rocket está aquí.— le alertó para que saliera a batallar.

—(¡Ese es motivo suficiente para despertar temprano!)— dijo antes de dar un salto del sofá al suelo y salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal…

—Espera Pikachu, la puerta está…— Yellow trató de detener a Pikachu pero fue muy tarde, pues Pikachu se dio de lleno contra la puerta. —…con seguro…—

—(Avísenme pues…)— dijo Pikachu con unos espirales donde deberían estar sus ojos…

**AFUERA CON ASH Y EL EQUIPO ROCKET**

—¡Bien hecho! Lucaria— felicitó Ash a su Pokémon.

—(No es nada)— Respondió ella limpiándose las manos.

El equipo rocket estaba en el suelo quejándose del dolor…

—Huy… parece que me tronó algún hueso…— se quejó James.

—Mi hermoso rostro…— dijo Jessie.

—¡Esta no te la perdonaremos mocoso!— gritó Meowth furioso aún tumbado.

Los tres se levantaron rápidamente y tomaron posición de batalla.

—Ni creas que es todo lo que tenemos.— habló Meowth, y presionaba otro botón del control que tenía.

Al principio no apareció nada, incluso Ash dudó de que funcionara el control de Meowth; pero tras unos segundos se veía una enorme nube de polvo que se acercaba rápidamente a su posición…

—¡Ah! ¡Lucaria retrocede!— ordenó Ash.

Lucaria obedeció al instante, y se paró al lado de su entrenador. Y justo en ese momento llegó el objeto que producía aquella nube de polvo enorme, el cual hubiese pasado atropellando a Lucaria por la velocidad con la que iba.

—Te presentamos al Mega-Mega-Meowth 2.0— se escuchó una voz del interior de la máquina que había llegado. La cual era efectivamente un robot gigante [típico del Equipo Rocket] con la forma de Mega-Meowth.

—¡Serán…!— Trató de maldecir Ash pero reservó las palabras pues ahora debía concentrarse.

—JAJAJAJA Este no necesita de energía eléctrica como la versión que usamos en Kalos… así que está mejor preparado para esta situación.— siguió hablando Meowth. —Ahora sí, ¡entrémosle!—

El robot que estaba siendo controlado desde dentro por los 3 miembros del Equipo Rocket, empezó lanzando un puñetazo en la dirección de Ash y Lucaria. La Pokémon tomó a su entrenador entre sus manos y esquivó el golpe dando un gran salto… y el golpe dio contra la puerta principal de la casa levantando bastante polvo.

—Gracias Lucaria…— dijo Ash siendo todavía sujetado por su Pokémon.

—(No es nada)— contestó ella.

Ash y Lucaria aterrizaron en el mismo lugar de donde habían saltado…

—Fue solo suerte— dijo Jessie.

—Sí, además era un golpe simple.— dijo James.

—Ya verán— dijo Meowth moviendo una palanca.

Uno de los puños del robot salió disparado velozmente… Pero igualmente Lucaria junto a Ash lo esquivaron.

—(Bien, es hora de que se arrepientan y vuelvan con su…)— dijo Pikachu quien apenas había salido de la nube de polvo que se había levantado con el golpe anterior que destruyó la puerta —(¡MAMÁ!)—, y no logró exclamar más que eso antes de que el puño lo mandara a volar hasta el otro lado de la casa… abriendo un hoyo en la pared por la cual pasó… el cual estaba al lado de la puerta trasera…

—Lo que pasó volando frente a nosotras… fue ¿Pikachu?— preguntó Ashley con una gota anime en su cabeza…

—Creo que sí…— dijo Yellow… mientras Ashley salía en auxilio de Pikachu.

—No podemos quedarnos así, será mejor que salgamos a ayudar.— propuso Korrina.

—Aunque respeto tu espíritu de lucha, es mejor para todos quedarnos aquí donde estamos por el momento.— dijo Yellow.

—¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó Korrina —Ash está luchando solo contra esos tipos y ¿No lo piensas ayudar?—

—¡Claro que sí! Pero, aun no es necesario que intervengamos…—

—Es el momento, ¿acaso no viste cómo Pikachu salió volando? — dijo Korrina señalando el hoyo que Pikachu dejó al atravesar la pared.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero ya he visto pelear a Ash anteriormente, y sé que si salimos e intentamos detener al Equipo Rocket; Ash se preocupará más por nosotras que por él mismo.—

—¿Preocuparse? Él sabe lo fuerte que somos, así que no tiene por qué preocuparse.—

—Él sabe de nuestra fuerza… pero, aun así… para él somos sus amigas… y antes de vernos como entrenadoras poderosas, nos ve como chicas…—

—¿C-Como chicas?— Korrina se sonrojó un poco, pues no se esperaba que Ash las viera así…

—Bueno, déjame aclararlo un poco…— dijo Yellow dándose cuenta de que no había sido muy clara en el asunto, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, terminó por sonrojarse. —Digo que él nos ve de manera diferente, más allá de nuestra fortaleza, él ve lo que realmente somos importantes para él.—

—¡Ah! A eso te referías…— dijo Korrina tranquilizándose un poco. *¡Sería genial que me viera como su chica! ¡Que emoción!* pensó al final.

—Sí— dijo Yellow. *Incluso, si lo pienso, no estaría nada mal que me viera… ¡Pero que pienso! ¿Cómo puedo pensar que Ash me viera de esa manera?* pensaba…

—Sabes, es mejor dejarle la batalla a él… no de balde es el campeón de esta región…— dijo Korrina.

—Tienes razón. Y si precisa de ayuda iremos rápidamente.—

—Mientras tanto asistamos a Pikachu…—

—De acuerdo.—

Ambas salieron a buscar a Pikachu… pero a la única que vieron fue a Ashley entre los arbustos pues aún estaba buscando a Pikachu…

—No creo que haya volado tan lejos…— se decía Ashley buscando al Pokémon.

**VOLVIENDO A LA BATALLA**

El Equipo Rocket no la tenía fácil… la situación era la siguiente: los movimientos del robot aún era muy lentos para encarar a Lucaria. Y debido a que este también era de un tamaño considerable, los ataques de Lucaria por lo general impactaban fácilmente.

—¡Meowth has algo! ¿No ves que nos ganarán a este ritmo?— habló Jessie ya muy molesta.

—Pero es culpa de esta lata… es muy lenta…— se quejó Meowth.

—Si no podemos acercarnos a ella sera mejor que hagamos que "algo" se acerque a ella.— dijo James, mientras movía una palanca.

Ese algo, resultaron ser unos misiles que salieron volando en diferentes direcciones pero con un único objetivo: Lucaria. Sin dificultad lograba esquivar uno a uno cada misil… El equipo Rocket estaba frustrado, era obvio debido a que cada esfuerzo no llegaba al funcionar… nada de lo que hacían parecía surtir efecto y se estaban quedando sin armamento.

—Muy bien Lucaria, es hora de acabar con esto… "Aura Esfera" a todo poder.— ordenó Ash.

Lucaria empezó a cargar el devastador ataque, un Aura esfera tan poderosa que una ráfaga de viento se formaba a su alrededor, y la energía que irradiaba se veía como si de Rayos se tratacen…

—Eso no me agrada para nada…— dijo Meowth con una gota de sudor…

—Ni a mí…— confirmó Jessie igualmente con una gota…

—Awiwis…— dijo James con el mismo estado que sus compañeros…

—¡A correr!— gritaron al unísono los tres…

—Wooboofet…—

El robot empezó a dar vueltas en círculo, se movía de un lado para otro, incluso daba saltos… todo era para distraer a Lucaria y hacer que fallara…

Ash sacó una segunda Pokebola de su cinturón…

—¡Gardevoir yo te eligo!— y lanzó la pokebola para que saliera Gardevoir.

—(A sus órdenes, amo)— dijo nomás salir al campo de batalla.

—Utiliza tus poderes psíquicos en esa máquina y evita que se mueva.—

Gardevoir obedeció e hizo levitar la gran máquina del equipo Rocket lo suficiente para evitar que se siguieran moviendo.

—¡Ay nanita!— gritó Meowth

—Creo que voy a vomitar…— dijo James con la cara verde y tapándose la boca… y fue por la sensación tan extraña se sintió de un momento a otro.

—Ya nos cargó el payaso…— lloró Jessie.

—Wooboofet…— chilló el Pokémon ¿preocupado?

—¡AHORA!— ordenó Ash a Lucaria quien había aumentado aún más el poder del aura esfera… y que con gran fuerza lanzó contra los malos y una poderosa explosión fue el resultado de dicha colisión…

La máquina explotó y una enorme cortina de humo negro se levantó debido a la fuerte ráfaga de aire y material quemado que salió volando de la maquina. Los 3 villanos salieron disparados por los aires…

—Nos fue peor que la vez pasada…— dijo Jesie al salir disparada del robot

—Sí… pero eso quiere decir que somos buenos entrenadores…— razonó James… volando igualmente por el aire.

—No es momento de pensar en eso…— dijo Meowth

—¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET FUE VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!— gritaron al unísono los 3 miembros al salir volando por el cielo, quienes estaban más que quemados por la explosión.

—WOOBOOFET…—

—¡Callate que nada hiciste!— gruñó Jessie al Pokémon antes de perderse completamente de vista…

Desafortunadamente la explosión no solo mandó a volar al Equipo Rocket… pues la casa de Ash terminó de derrumbarse por dicha explosión…

La parte positiva fue que afortunadamente Ash y sus Pokémon estaban bien ya que Gardevoir puso una barrera Psíquica para protegerlos…

—Gracias Gardevoir.— agradeció el entrenador cuando la barrera de disipó.

—(De nada)— dijo Gardevoir

—Y tú también Lucaria.—

—(Es un placer ayudar)— Contestó Lucaria.

En eso Ash se percata de lo que sucedió a su alrededor e igualmente lo hacen sus Pokémon.

—¡Oh no!— exclama Ash preocupado… y corre para acercarse a lo que antes era su casa… —¡CHICAS!— gritó fuertemente para obtener respuesta…

Lucaria y Gardevoir trataban de sentir la presencia de alguien entre los escombros… pero no lo sentía…

—¡CHICAS!— Gritó nuevamente Ash volteando la cabeza lentamente a su alrededor para tratar de obtener alguna pista de su paradero…

—¡¿QUÉ?!— gritó Ashley justo detrás de él.

Tanto Ash como Lucaria y Gardevoir se sobresaltaron… estas últimas por estar tan concentradas tratando de hallar a alguien entre los escombros que tenían delante… que no se preocuparon por examinar su alrededor…

—Chicas, están bien.— dijo Ash ya más tranquilo…

—Afortunadamente no estábamos en la casa…— dijo Yellow sosteniendo a Pikachu entre sus brazos…

—Esperen… estamos todos aquí… ¿pero y mi tía?— preguntó Ashley refiriéndose a su abuela, ya que estaban fingiendo tener una relación de primos con Ash…

—¡Mi mamá!— se alteró Ash…

—Al Señor Mime tampoco lo he visto…— habló Ashley dándose cuenta de ese hecho…

—No puede ser que…— dijo Ash ya muy alterado… —No resisto…— dijo antes de caer de espaldas desmayado y en shock…

—(¡Amo!)— exclamaron Lucaria y Gardevoir al ver como caía su entrenador…

—¡Ash!— exclamaron tanto Yellow como Korrina… y rápido fueron a su lado… Yellow por cierto soltó a Pikachu de golpe por lo que el pobre cayó de cabeza…

—(Mátenme de una vez… ya no quiero sufrir…)— decía Pikachu con sus ojos en espiral…

Pasaron unos minutos y Korrina y Yellow le estaban dando aire a Ash utilizando sus manos como abanicos para soplarle oxígeno… hasta que finalmente reaccionó…

—Ay… ¿Qué hay de cenar?— fue lo primero que dijo Ash desorientado.

—¡Ash!— se alegraron ambas chicas.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?— pareciera que estaba aún bajo los efectos del desmayo…

—Se supone que es la casa…— dijo Ashley…

—¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está ella?— recuperó la conciencia…

Nadie dijo nada… y Ash se entristeció…

—¡Ah! ¿Qué le pasó a la casa?— se escuchó una voz conocida para los presentes… a lo cual todos giraron al ver quién era.

—¡Mamá! ¡Estás bien!— se alegró Ash al ver a su madre al lado del señor Mime y estaba hasta al punto de que quería llorar de alegría…

—¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién ocasionó esto? Y…— pero fue interrumpida y calmada por Yellow…

—Bueno, verá… lo que pasó fue que…— dijo antes de empezar a explicarle todo lo sucedido. —Y eso sucedió— finalizó de contar todo.

—Ya veo… pero lo más importante es que todos están bien…— dijo tras comprender lo sucedido.

—(No cuentes con ello…)— se quejó Pikachu levantándose del suelo y sobándose la cabeza… aunque solo Ash y Yellow le entendieron…

—No te preocupes Pikachu. Ya todo estará bien.— respondió Yellow.

—¿Le entiendes?— preguntó Korrina sorprendida…

—En realidad puedo leer su mente… pero no puedo entender lo que habla… aunque es prácticamente lo mismo— explicó Yellow.

—Interesante…— dijo Korrina sorprendida…

Ya que ahora todo estaba explicado ya podían relajarse un poco y dejar la preocupación de que alguien hubiese sido lastimado… Ash metió a Lucaria y a Gardevoir a sus pokebolas y su madre explicó por qué no estaba en casa en esos momentos y resultó que fue a hacer las compras muy de mañana… Aun así, después de la explicación y relajarse un poco todavia tenían un problema que solucionar… arreglar la casa.

—¿Cómo arreglaremos esto?— preguntó Ash, y un pedazo de columna que aún no había caído termino colapsando… dejando prácticamente toda la casa sin nada en pie… —Y todavía eso…— dijo Ash sacando una gota que le recorría la cabeza…

—Ya veremos que hacer…— dijo la mamá de Ash tranquilamente…

En eso "casualmente" entre comillas… aparece un sujeto con un casco y ropa de construcción…

—Caballero y Señoritas, no pude evitar escuchar la tragedia que han pasado… y no podía mantenerme en silencio así que vine a ofrecerles mis servicios de construcción…— dijo un hombre de unos 30 años de edad.

—¡¿Qué?!— dijeron Korrina, Yellow y Ashley sorprendidas de que alguien apareciera así de la nada…

—Sabe, eso sería de gran ayuda…— dijo Delia.

—¡¿Qué?!— volvieron a exclamar ahora sorprendidas por cómo lo tomó la mamá de Ash.

—Estoy de acuerdo…— dijo Ash

—¡¿Qué?!— Dijeron nuevamente ellas… —De aquí cuanta confianza a él…— hablaron al unísono…

—De acuerdo, si no les molesta iniciaremos ahora mismo…— habló el hombre.

—Por supuesto que no… entre más pronto mejor…— habló la mamá de Ash.

—¡Bien equipo a trabajar!— habló en voz alta y más hombres y Pokémon llegaron al lugar con instrumentos de trabajo…

Las chicas no dudaron en expresar su desconfianza…

—Señora Ketchum… ¿no es muy imprudente esa acción?— preguntó Yellow obviamente preocupada por lo que pudieran hacer esos desconocidos…

—Sí, Sí… no puede hacer que eso suceda…— exclamó Korrina

—Tía has que se vayan…— dijo Ashley

—Chicas… no deben de preocuparse… el hombre que nos ofreció reconstruir la casa es alguien a tanto Ash como Yo conocemos…— explicó Delia.

—¿En serio?— preguntaron sorprendidas las tres chicas…

—Por supuesto. De lo contrario nunca lo habríamos dejado empezar la reconstrucción…— siguió explicando Ash.

—¿Se puede saber quién es él?— preguntó Korrina.

—Es un amigo de la familia… pero es muy formal incluso con personas conocidas y por eso su forma de hablar— habló la mamá de Ash.

—Y-ya veo…— dijo Korrina más tranquila

—Eso me tranquiliza un poco…— dijo Yellow exhalando un poco de aire y llevándose la mano a su pecho…

—Él es el mejor constructor de toda la región… incluso tiene un sexto sentido y determina cual será la mejor casa para sus clientes…—

—Sorprendente…— dijo Ashley. Tanto Korrina como Yellow se quedaron en cierta forma sorprendidas por las palabras de Delia.

La construcción avanzaba rápido… pues en el tiempo que llevaban conversando ya habían quitado todos los restos de la antigua construcción… porque no sólo estaba ese señor allí, habían varios Pokémon y trabajadores que salieron casi literalmente de la Tierra porque solo Arceus sabía de donde habían salido.

—Mientras la casa está en reparación… será mejor quedarnos a dormir en el laboratorio del profesor Oak…— propuso Delia.

—Sí… ya que a cómo va la construcción tardará un poco.— opinó Ash

—Bien chicos… será mejor ir allá y organizar un poco las cosas.— dijo Delia empezando a caminar hacia el laboratorio…

—De acuerdo.— dijeron todos al unísono…

Ash estaba al lado de Pikachu, quien aún estaba "recostado" en el suelo… nah en realidad estaba inconsciente por tanto trancazo… y tuvo que cargarlo para que empezarán a avanzar. Tras un rato caminando, llegaron al sitio en cuestión y como solo tenían las llaves del laboratorio… tendrían que acomodarse en algún lugar para dormir… aunque sí podían entrar a la sala y cocina de la casa del profesor; excepto a las habitaciones personales…

—Todavía es temprano… y aún no hemos desayunado. Así que mejor comamos…— dijo la mamá de Ash. A lo cual todos aceptaron con gusto.

El día transcurrió casi igual a los anteriores… excepto que Yellow los acompañaba y se quedaría con ellos debido a la situación que se estaba pasando, pues si se iba sólo así por así se sentiría mal porque ellos le brindaban su apoyo y ahora era su turno también… y cuando llegó la hora de ir a dormir surgió un problema ya que solo había 2 lugares para dormir de forma segura… La cocina y la sala… ya que las demás habitaciones representaban en cierta forma peligros para quien quisiera pasar la noche, o no había lugar para siquiera acostarse…

Como máximo debido a los muebles nuevos y objetos que había en las habitaciones sólo pudieron acoplarse para dormir casi que juntos.

—Lástima que no hay más espacio…— dijo Ashley observando que a pesar de mover muebles y objetos, habían alcanzado la máxima capacidad en la sala… 3 personas… una en el sofá… y las otras 2 en el suelo…

—Y aquí está peor…— dijo Ash hablando desde la cocina… —No se puede mover prácticamente nada… a excepción de la mesa y las sillas…— y la capacidad máxima era de 2 personas en ese lugar.

—No puedo creer que solo estas sean las únicas habitaciones disponibles…— dijo Yellow…

—Pues…— trató de decir algo Ash… —Las habitaciones del profesor Oak, Gary y Tracey están cerradas con llave…—

—¿Tracey?— preguntaron las 3 chicas…

—No lo conocen aún… él está de viaje… y como recordamos tanto el profesor Oak como su nieto Gary están investigando algo en otro lugar…— habló Ash.

—Las otras habitaciones no tienen espacio para que alguien duerma…— explicaba Delia —Pues, la biblioteca está con muchos libros desordenados… posiblemente los estaban estudiando antes de irse y los dejaron tan desordenados que recoger ese desastre nos llevaría unos días…—

—Y la sala de pokebolas… pues, no es el mejor lugar tampoco… pues está lleno de estantes… y hace poco, debido a los nuevos entrenadores… tuvieron que agregar más estantes… dejando un espacio pequeño siquiera para caminar…—dijo Ash recordando cómo había visto hace unos instantes atrás esa sala, llena de pokebolas vacías y llenas… y que por cierto pisó una de las pokebolas que se había caído de su estante y cayó fuertemente contra el suelo…

—Y los otros lugares del laboratorio están llenos de suplementos alimenticios o medicinales… y sería peligroso entrar tanto tiempo en contacto con eso… o eso creo…— siguió hablando la mamá de Ash.

Pero la forma en que se organizarían para dormir sería lo difícil…

—Ashley puede dormir en el sofá ya que es la más pequeña.— dijo Delia…

—Me parece bien— dijeron todos, excepto Ashley.

—Tía… no me trates como a un bebé…— se sonrojó un poco Ashley sintiendo vergüenza…

—Eres como mi niña…— dijo Delia abrazándola… llenándola más de vergüenza…

—Tía…— se quejaba tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

—Bueno… entonces yo dormiré en la cocina— dijo Ash.

—Abrígate bien ya que puede que haga frío alli.— recomendó Delia…

—Si mamá…— dijo yéndose a la cocina.

—¿Y nosotras 3 cómo nos dividiremos?— preguntó Yellow…

—Mirando las cosas de la mejor forma… no podemos dejar que la señora Delia duerma en la cocina… ya que el suelo es muy duro y eso afectaría también su problema de espalda…— dijo Korrina.

—No tienen por qué decirlo como si fuera tan grande de edad…— dijo la mamá de Ash sintiéndose mayor de edad de lo que en realidad era…

—¡Perdón! No era mi intención…— Se disculpó Korrina.

—Entonces ella dormirá aquí en la sala, el suelo de aquí es más cómodo que el cerámico de la cocina…— dijo Yellow observando la sala, la cual tenía una enorme alfombra mullida… la cual habían limpiado con la aspiradora…

—Entonces se decidirá entre nosotras 2, Yellow— dijo Korrina

—Bien, ¿Cómo lo decidimos?— habló Yellow

—¿Qué tal piedra, papel o tijeras?— mirándola con mirada de desafío.

—Me parece bien—

Ambas pusieron una mano tras su espalda y empezaron a decir el juego…

—¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!— dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo antes de llevar la mano que tenían tras su espalda hacia adelante, revelando una de las figuras en cuestión…

—¡Gané!— dijo Korrina pues ella había utilizado Papel, y Yellow piedra…

—Que mal…— habló Yellow observando su mano… —Tendré que dormir en la cocina…—

—No te preocupes, nos turnaremos cada día…— dijo Korrina sintiendo empatía por su nueva amiga.

—De acuerdo, me parece justo.—

Yellow se dirigió hacia la cocina… donde ya estaban Ash y Pikachu arreglando el lugar donde dormirían…

—Yellow, así que es tu turno de dormir en la cocina.— dijo Ash al verla de reojo.

—Sí…— contestó ella.

—Mira, aquí está la 'cama'.— dijo él mostrando lo que serían sus camas esa noche… nada más que algunas sabanas y una colchoneta para dormir [Colchón parecido al futón japonés… está diseñado para dormir especialmente en caso de emergencia y es más delgado que un colchón de cama… puede enrollarse para almacenarse más fácilmente].

—¡Espera! Es solo una colchoneta… ¿eso quiere decir que dormiremos juntos?— se sonrojó Yellow de imaginarse la escena…

—Será por una noche… pero si te incomoda puedo buscar algo más donde pueda dormir yo…— y empezaba a pensar en alguna alternativa… —talvez si acomodo las almohadas de tal forma…— decía el en voz baja tratando de imaginar cómo quedaría ese 'colchón' de almohadas…

—Pero solo tenemos una almohada para cada uno…— dijo Yellow… mirando que efectivamente tenían solo 2 almohadas pequeñas…

—Eso es un problema…— dijo Ash ahora sin más ideas…

—Pero… no me molestaría dormir en el mismo lugar con-contigo…— decía Yellow sonrojándose y apartando la mirada de Ash… para que no viera su sonrojo…

—Gracias… y disculpa las molestias…—

—No tienes que agradecer… en fin y al cabo es algo imprevisto…— decía sin devolverle la mirada a Ash, pues aún estaba sonrojada…

—Entonces es hora de dormir, ¿verdad Pikachu?— y miró a ver a su Pokémon.

—(Sí… quiero olvidar lo que sucedió hoy… y dormir como que alivia mis penas, además de comer)— comentaba mientras se imaginaba ya durmiendo.

Ash empezó a quitarse la playera que llevaba puesta… pues esa noche hacía algo de calor y no frío como se pensaba que haría en la cocina y puede que se debia a que la sala estaba prácticamente al lado y al estar tanta gente junta en un mismo lugar, el calor corporal se expande por la habitación para que un lugar pueda ser acogedor al menos cuando hay más de una persona, y debido a eso Ash estaba solo dejándose la pantaloneta con la que dormía [Ropa interior también obviamente]…

—¡¿Q-Qué h-haces?!— dijo Yellow tapándose los ojos con las manos, volteando la mirada a otro lado… y poniéndose roja como tomate…

—Hace un poco de calor… y ya que la casa fue demolida… no tenemos más ropa que esta…— se excusó Ash…

Realmente no tenían más ropa que esa… que era la misma que habían usado todo el día… y que era la que utilizaban para dormir. Y aun así, Ash sentía calor…

—¿Qué no sientes calor?— preguntó Ash, al ver que Yellow llevaba su vestido, aunque debajo de este traía una blusa negra manga larga, y pantalones azules.

—Pues…— dijo Yellow sin ver a Ash.

—Bueno, si no sientes mucho calor no importa. — Dijo Ash antes de colocar su playera sobre una de las sillas que estaban allí cerca.

Yellow sentía calor pues esa noche era calurosa… pero no quería quitarse ninguna prenda de ropa… y menos frente a un chico… Ash por sinvergüenza lo hizo, además de ser tan despistado como un Psyduck con jaqueca…

Ash se acostó en el lado izquierdo de la colchoneta y se acomodó mejor para dormir… y pronto se quedó dormido…

*Se duerme muy rápido…* pensaba Yellow, aunque ya más aliviada por eso… y se fijó también en Pikachu quien también ya se había dormido a un lado de Ash aunque él estaba dormido en un cojín… *Esto… no debería sorprenderme proviniendo de ambos…*

Yellow tratando de no despertar a Ash se acostó del lado derecho de la colchoneta y trataba dormir… pero no lo lograba por dos cosas… La primera es porque tenía mucho calor y la segunda se hallaba a menos de 1 metro a su izquierda…

*¡Que calor! Es como estar en un volcán…* exageraba Yellow, aunque si se sentía calor esa noche… *No quería hacerlo… pero tendré que quitarme mi vestido…* pensaba mientras se levantaba de la colchoneta, y empezaba a quitarse su vestido… lo dobló y lo colocó a su lado…

Ya más fresca, se volvió a recostar y trató nuevamente dormir… aun sentía calor pero a un grado menor…

*¡Estúpida temperatura corporal!* maldecía dentro de sí… *Tengo calor aun…* Pero pensando en eso se quedó dormida al cabo de unos minutos… posiblemente al aburrirse de pensar tanto en el tema…

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**

Yellow empezaba a despertar… y extrañamente se sentía fresca… pues su último recuerdo de anoche era de que se estaba ahogando por el calor [Solo es una expresión…]. Y al abrir sus ojos… notó el rostro de Ash a solo centímetros del suyo pues ella lo estaba abrazando… además, de notar que se había quitado la blusa también, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior…

Casi gritaba… pero logró taparse la boca con la mano derecha, pues esta pasaba por encima de Ash…

*P-p-pero ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?* pensó ella ya muy roja…

Yellow se levantó lentamente para evitar despertar a Ash; busco desesperadamente su blusa entre las sábanas (o colchas) pero no la hallaba, y justo en ese momento Ashley llegó a la habitación… y al ver la escena… solo sonrió pícaramente… dio media vuelta y antes de pasar a la habitación siguiente se detuvo y dijo:

—Tranquila…— dijo sin mirar a Yellow pues estaba de espaldas a ella… pero en eso gira un poco su cabeza y sigue hablando. —No dejaré que nadie pase a esta habitación, así que aprovecha. — dijo antes de irse rápidamente, mientras soltaba una risita.

Yellow se puso colorada por las palabras de Ashley, y no alcanzó a negarle nada pues Ashley se había ido muy velozmente… y no solo fue su cara la que se puso roja… todo su cuerpo se vio afectado quedando muy colorada... Finalmente encontró su blusa y se la coloco justo antes de que Ash despertara.

—Buenos días…— dijo Ash sobándose los ojos y después de dar un gran bostezo ademas de haberse sentado y estirado.

—Bu-buenos días…— respondió Yellow algo nerviosa por lo que antes había sucedido… además le estaba dando la espalda para que no viera lo roja que se había puesto.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿No sentiste calor anoche?—

—Pues…— no quería responder nada… —No exactamente…— fue lo único que dijo.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó intrigado Ash… pero en ese momento entra Korrina felizmente a saludarlos.

—¡Buenos días!— dijo alegremente.

—Buenos días Korrina.— dijo Yellow evadiendo a Ash…

—Buenos días…— dijo Ash, al ver que Yellow no contestó su pregunta… y mejor siguió la corriente…

—Chicos, ¿Saben que pasó ahorita mismo?— dijo emocionada Korrina.

—¿Qué?— dijeron al unísono Ash y Yellow, intrigados por lo que fuera que su amiga les estaba diciendo.

—El señor Eugnasio…—

—¿Quién es ese?— preguntó Yellow. Incluso un signo de interrogación flotó a su lado…

—Es el constructor de ayer…— explicó Ash

—Ya recordé…—

—Bien, él acaba de llegar diciendo que vayamos a ver la casa de Ash… y ver cómo está quedando…—

—¡Tan rápido! No han pasado ni 24 horas…— Se impresionó Yellow.

—Hasta yo me sorprendí…— dijo Korrina.

—Pues es genial… entre más rápido mejor…— dijo Ash levantándose… y aun no se había colocado su playera… por lo que ambas chicas le dieron la espalda rápidamente…

—Adelántense si quieren, yo llego en un momento…— dijo Ash mientras se colocaba su playera.

—Bien…— dijeron ellas casi al mismo tiempo mientras salían de la habitación…

*Llego en cuanto despierte a Pikachu…* pensaba él, mientras miraba cuan profundamente dormía su compañero…

—(No más… me duele el estómago de tanto pastel…)— murmuraba entre sueños el ratón eléctrico…

Ash solo sacó una gota estilo anime… y empezó a mover a su amigo para despertarlo… Pasados unos minutos Ash y Pikachu llegaron al lugar donde estaba la construcción de su casa…pero al llegar, notó que las chicas estaban boquiabiertas…

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Ash, pues solo las había visto a ellas…

—Eso…— dijo Korrina señalando y sin dejar de mirar fijamente hacia enfrente…

Al mirar Ash y Pikachu hacia donde apuntaba Korrina… vieron la impresionante obra de construcción que estaba en el lugar donde se supone estaría la casa… Tenía 3 pisos de alto además de un diseño parecido al de una mansión… y medía casi 8 veces lo que era su casa antigua…

—¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!— gritó Ash al ver eso… incluso Pikachu se quedó paralizado al ver semejante casa…

—Es su nueva casa joven.— dijo Eugnasio…

—P-pe-pero…— ni siquiera podía hablar Ash…

—La factura por mi trabajo la enviaré luego…— dijo mientras hacía una seña de que dejara el tema para después.

—Ese no es el problema aquí… se supone que solo la reconstruiría…— comentaba Ash.

—Mi trabajo es hacer casas… así que eso hice… además, me late que la necesitarás así de grande…—

—Pero…—

—El dinero no será problema para usted… como campeón de Kanto debe tener grandes ganancias…—

—Lo sé… pero no sé cuánto tengo…— dijo sinceramente al desconocer el tema.

—Revisa en tu pokedex… y presiona el botón que tiene una moneda…— dijo Eugnasio recordando como hacer para que se mostrará los ingresos.

—A ver…— decía Ash mientras sacaba su pokedex y buscaba dicho botón… —¡Aquí está!— dijo mientras lo presionaba… —¡Oh por Arceus!— dijo antes de caer desmayado…

—Bueno, joven, lo dejo disfrutando de su casa… así que nos vemos luego… Ciao.— dijo Eugnasio antes de retirarse…

**MIENTRAS A LAS AFUERA DE PUEBLO PALETA:**

Dos personas se asomaban a la ciudad…

—Pueblo Paleta… por fin…— dijo la primera de las chicas… que por cierto se habían detenido a unos cuantos pasos de entrar a la ciudad.

—Sí… después de tanto viajar…— hablo la segunda…

—Aunque ¿Estás segura que él estará aquí? Digo, es el actual campeón de esta región, si mal no recuerdo…—

—Sé que estará aquí… tengo ese presentimiento.—

—Si tú lo dices…— dijo no creyéndole mucho a su compañera…

—De lo contrario, aprovechamos el viaje, y turisteamos por aquí… se ve que hay montones de lugares bonitos en los alrededores…—

—Sí… pero tú me prometiste que me lo presentarías… sabes que soy una de sus admiradoras… y no es justo que solo tú seas su amiga…—

—Ya lo conocerás… solo espera y veras…—

—Eso espero.—

Ambas entraron a la ciudad, y empezaron a dirigirse hacia su destino… el cual ellas ansiaban tanto…

¿Qué tanto dinero tiene Ash que lo hizo desmayarse? ¿Por qué Eugnasio construyó una mansión? Y ¿Quiénes serán estas dos personas que han llegado a Pueblo Paleta?

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

Disclamer… los personajes que aquí aparecen, la mayoría son de Game Freak y de Pokémon Company… Únicamente los hechos aquí presentados son obra mía… solo es una historia para divertirnos y entretenerlos. No es OFICIAL…

La hija de Ash, Ashley, es invención mía… Derechos reservados 2015… NEKO PRODUCTIONS XD

* * *

_**POV NEKO:**_

_Neko: Y bien, ¿Les gustó el capítulo de hoy? No se quejen de la censura pues en algunos momentos bien que podría escribir palabrotas… debo hacerlo adecuado para mantener una clasificación "T"… aunque el lenguaje soez a casi nadie le importa… pero la cosa es que lo siento muchas veces innecesario… pero recuerden que hay quienes se hacen pasar por mayores… y pues… ya saben cómo va eso…_

_Lilac: A mí sí me gustó. Siempre me gustan los capítulos donde hay comedia._

_Neko: Sabes… creo que en todos los capítulos hay comedia…_

_Lilac: ¿En serio?_

_Neko: Sí…_

_Lilac: Que más da… al fin y al cabo me gustó._

_Neko: En fin…— y ahora me dirijo a ustedes —Lo prometido aquí está, busqué información extra sobre la Paradoja de viaje en el Tiempo y descubrí muchas paradojas, solo vean…_

_**Teoría de una sola línea**_

_Expresa que solo hay una línea de tiempo y no existen universos paralelos. Si esta línea pudiese ser alterada, a partir de esta alteración se podría decir que "cambió de dirección", y los hechos anteriores al futuro del viajero nunca ocurrieron y solo quedarán en su memoria._

**_Teoría del presente múltiple_**

_Ésta teoría demuestra que si una realidad es alterada, se crearía una especie de línea temporal distinta pero sin borrar la anterior, de forma que tanto los recuerdos de una realidad como de la otra, son reales, y los individuos procedentes de las mismas son conscientes de ello hasta el punto de llegar a la confusión, por no saber diferenciar en cual realidad viven ellos._

**_Creación de nuevo futuro_**

_Es posible también que a partir del momento en que se logra viajar al pasado, en realidad se esté creando un nuevo futuro, en donde el viajero no altera el pasado, sino el futuro de un universo paralelo desde donde no puede alterar absolutamente nada del universo de donde provino._

**_Solución de los universos paralelos_**

_Si el viajero del tiempo llega al pasado, y mata a su abuelo, lo hará en un universo paralelo en el que nunca será concebido. Es decir, seguirá existiendo en su universo original, pero no existirá en el universo que se originó al matar a su abuelo. Por lo tanto, al ser verídica dicha afirmación, nunca podrá retornar a su universo original, ya que eso origina cambios en cada universo que existiese._

_**Solución de las líneas temporales relativas**_

_Es posible que el universo no tenga una línea temporal absoluta, que permanece inalterada una vez que los sucesos ocurren, o desde un punto de vista determinista, desde el comienzo del tiempo. En su lugar, cada partícula tendría su propia línea temporal y, por ello, los humanos también la tendrían. Esto puede considerarse similar a la teoría de la relatividad, excepto que afecta a la historia de una partícula en lugar de a su velocidad._

_Esta teoría es similar a la teoría de los universos paralelos, excepto que ocurre en un solo universo._

_La teoría de Albert Einstein ofrece una explicación más sencilla: La energía siempre se convertirá en otra cosa, nunca desaparecerá. Si un individuo viaja en el tiempo y evita su propio nacimiento no tiene por qué desaparecer o "desvanecerse"; seguiría existiendo, pero quizás con alguna diferencia. Muy tal vez, él mismo sea el único que tiene consciencia de su existencia y todos los demás jamás se habrían enterado de que existió._

_Neko: Así que tengo mucho de donde elegir para continuar con la historia… Pero incluso puedo decir que puedo crear, por así decirlo, otra forma de Paradoja Temporal, por lo que veremos que ocurre al final._

_Lilac: Eso es bueno… ya que solo te seguiré apoyando…_

_Neko: ¡Es cierto! Hoy es el último episodio donde sales… ya que dijiste que tienes que volver a tus obligaciones…_

_Lilac: Si… lastimosamente…_

_Neko: Me hubieras recordado así hubiese hecho una mini-fiesta o algo así…_

_Lilac: No es para tanto… no tienes que llegar a tal extremo por mí…_

_Neko: Pero… eres importante para mí…_

_Lilac: ¿C-cómo?—_

_**POV LILAC:**_

_¿Qué dijo? Creo que no escuché bien…_

_Neko: Sí… eres importante para mí… y quiero que antes de irte tengas lo mejor…_

_Sí fue lo que pensé… ¿Qué hago…? Me estoy poniendo roja de nerviosismo…_

_Lilac: Pues…_

_Neko: Ven, tengo una idea…_

_En eso me toma de la mano…_

_Lilac: ¡Ah!— solté un pequeño grito de sorpresa…_

_Neko: ¡Sígueme!_

_Me lleva al patio de la casa…_

_Neko: ¡Toma! Para ti…— dijo tras haber cortado una rosa… no me pregunten por qué tiene esas flores… le encanta hacer de todo…_

_Lilac: G-Gracias…_

_Neko: Es poco pero al menos para recordar lo que pasamos juntos en estos días…_

_Lilac:…_

_Neko: Este…— Se rasca la nuca —Es difícil despedirme… no es algo que me gusta mucho… sé que es por poco tiempo… pero siempre me es difícil decir 'Adiós' o 'Hasta Luego'… así que lo haré de esta forma…_

_Neko se acerca a mí… y sujeta mis hombros suavemente… y me abraza…_

_Lilac: Neko…_

_Neko: Hasta luego Lilac… siempre serás bienvenida aquí a mi casa y al fanfic… así que vuelve cuando quieras…_

_Lilac: Eso haré…_

_**POV NEKO:**_

_No soy bueno con las despedidas… siempre termino exagerando o dramatizando todo… es que simplemente no me gusta despedirme… pienso que puede ser la última vez que vea a alguien por mucho tiempo… y todo eso… pero al menos esta vez salió mucho mejor de lo que pensé… esperen… es cierto… ahora lo recuerdo…_

_Neko: Lilac_

_Lilac: ¿Si… que pasa?_

_Agarro la rosa que le obsequie… y se la coloco delicadamente en su cabello…_

_Neko: Así no se te caerá mientras regresas a tu casa… tiene el tallo largo y sin espinas… así que no tienes de que preocuparte…_

_Lilac: Gracias… Neko…_

_En eso escucho los pasos de alguien…_

_Mizuki: Neko… ayúdame esto pesa mucho…— escuché a lo lejos los quejidos de ella… tengo buen sentido del oído… ¿Qué se le puede hacer?_

_Neko: Ah…— exhale sin ganas… —Le tengo que ayudar…_

_Lilac: De acuerdo… ¡vamos!_

_Neko: Ok— dije y empecé a caminar._

_En eso siento que Lilac toma mi mano… y la volteo a ver…_

_Lilac: ¿N-no te importa si te tomo de la mano, o si?— dijo algo nerviosa ¿por qué será?_

_Neko: Por supuesto que no…— contesté amablemente… antes de volver a escuchar los quejidos de Mizuki… —Vamos, sino Mizuki dejará tiradas las compras…_

_Lilac: Ok_

_Y ambos fuimos a ayudar a Mizuki…_

_¡Nos vemos! Hasta el próximo episodio…_


	12. Capítulo 10

_**POV MIZUKI**_

_Neko es un perezoso sin remedio... Tengo que hacer que entre en razón y termine este fanfic..._

_—¡NEKO!— grité molesta buscando a mi amigo._

_—¿Qué pasa?— me contestó desde su habitación con voz somnolienta. Yo estoy parada frente a la puerta._

_—Despierta y termina de escribir este fic...—_

_—Déjame descansar... Si no me voy a dormir ahora no podré dormir ni 5 horas...—_

_—Sal inmediatamente de tu habitación.—_

_—Ya voy, ya voy...—_

_En eso abre la puerta._

_—Por fin.— dije nomas abrió la puerta. —¿Ya terminarás el capítulo 10 del fic?—_

_—Ya que no me dejarás en paz hasta que lo haga... sí...—_

_Disculpen la actitud de Neko... Ha estado trabajando duro desde hace 3 meses... Y llega tarde en la noche. Se levanta temprano y durante el día pues no puede escribir nada porque dice que no tiene inspiración._

_Saca su laptop y la pone en la mesita de la sala frente al sofá._

_—Te ayudaré antes de irme a casa.— digo al sentarme a su lado._

_—Quedate a dormir aquí... Solo llama a tus padres y avísales...—_

_—Ok, si tu insistes.—_

_—Bien... Nos quedamos en el capítulo 9 justo cuando Ash se había desmayado... ¿verdad?—_

_—Sí. ¿Se te ocurre algo para continuarlo?—_

_—Nada en absoluto.—_

_—Esto resultará molesto...—_

_Ni las ideas le salen a este perezoso... Digo, ni que fuera la gran cosa no dormir más de 7 horas durante casi 3 meses... Al menos a mí no me afecta... Pero a él por ser mitad gato le debe de afectar más..._

_—Neko, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cuanto duerme un gato?—_

_—Depende de la clase de gato... Algunos duermen 10 horas al día... Otros 12 horas. Y algunos hasta 16 horas...—_

_—¿Y tú, cuánto necesitas dormir?—_

_—Entre 8 y 10 horas.—_

_—Por eso haz estado tan cansado últimamente.—_

_—Sí... Y ni siquiera he completado los juegos que me compre hace poco... RE5 y RE6...—_

_—Esa saga te encanta.—_

_—Bueno, creo que nos hemos desviado del tema... Sigamos en el fic...—_

_—Tienes razón.—_

_Tras pensar un poco, Neko empezó a teclear en su computadora._

_—Bueno, "El Brocas" aparecerá en este capítulo.—_

_—Ese es un enorme Spoiler...—_

_—No importa... De todas formas el capítulo lleva el nombre de él tambien...—_

_—Eso quiere decir que ya tienes el capítulo en tu mente.—_

_—Exacto. Así que sin más... Pasemos al capítulo 10.—_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10: Problemas del futuro para Ash, y problemas de viaje de Brock**_

Ash estaba completamente desmayado por la enorme sorpresa que se llevó al revisar su pokedex… y eso no pasó desapercibido por las chicas quienes rápidamente fueron hacia él para auxiliarlo…

—¡ASH!— Exclamaron al ver caer al azabache… y también ver que el señor Eugnasio se retiraba…

—Cuántos números…— decía Ash en shock.

—Déjame ver…— dijo Korrina tomando la pokedex de Ash solo para también llevarse una sorpresa aunque solo quedó impactada. —¡Por Arceus! No puedo contar ni siquiera cuantos dígitos son…—

—A ver…— dijo Yellow mirando la enorme cifra… —Definitivamente… eso es mucho más de lo que pude imaginar…—

—¡Tiene más de lo que puedo contar!— comentó Korrina. —Con razón se desmayó…—

Las chicas ayudaron a Ash a despertar y después a ayudarlo a mantener la poca cordura que tenia hasta que finalmente lo tranquilizaron y Ash logró entrar a su nueva casa…

—Wow… Es… enorme…— dijo nomás entrar.

El recibidor… era muy grande parecido al de la mansión de Resident Evil 1, obviamente en las mejores condiciones y sin zombies.

—¡Qué Genial! Es como la casa de un noble…— dijo una voz conocida… Ashley quien recién había llegado con Delia.

—Sí…— dijeron tanto Korrina como Yellow

—Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa… será mejor encontrar nuestras habitaciones. Ya que Eugnasio las dejó identificadas.— informó la señora Delia.

—En ese caso… Vamos primo acompáñame.— y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, Ash fue arrastrado por Ashley quien se lo llevó del brazo.

—Bien, bien, pero no tan rápido…— decía Ash tratando de mantenerse en pie y seguir el ritmo.

Ambos subieron las gradas hasta el 3er. Piso tan rápido como podían… Mientras tanto Delia cerró la puerta de entrada, y tranquilamente fue a observar las habitaciones que habían en la primera planta mientras que Yellow y Korrina empezaron a subir al 2do. Piso con tal de dar con su habitación…

**A POCOS METROS DE ALLÍ…**

Un hombre de piel morena observaba el mapa de su pokegear y caminaba con rumbo fijo.

—Finalmente… Es hora de visitar a Ash… debido a mis practicas no he podido visitarlo, pero ahora que es esta temporada podré hacerlo y además será mejor que aproveche esta visita también para visitar al profesor Oak, y pedirle que me enseñe unas cuantas cosas más… ¿No es así?— preguntaba el hombre de ojos rasgados y pelo puntiagudo a su acompañante Pokémon.

—Croag croag— exclamaba el Croagunk que iba a su lado…

Paró en seco y su mirada se detuvo un instante para enfocarla en un grupo de 4 chicas que pasaron a su lado…

—Pero… no me importaría detenerme algunos instantes a ver la 'Belleza' del lugar…— habló a su compañero, mientras casi hacía la cabeza como la del exorcista tratando de mirar a las bellezas que pasaron a su lado.

—Croag Croag—

—¿¡PERO QUE VEO!? ES LA OFICIAL JENNY…— exclamó al divisar a lo lejos a la mujer policía montada en su motocicleta mientras realizaba su rutina diaria… —ESPERA CORAZÓN QUE AQUÍ ESTÁ TU PRINCIPE— dijo mientras, al puro estilo de las bailarinas de ballet al hacer el paso del ARABESQUE, se fue tras ella dando giros sobre su pie como trompo, levantando bastante polvo conforme iba pasando.

—Croag Croag— se fue corriendo Croagunk tras su entrenador mientras una preparaba un ataque venenoso para detener a su enamoradizo entrenador…

**VOLVIENDO A LA MANSIÓN KETCHUM**

Tras la búsqueda de sus habitaciones y un desayuno bien merecido… Ash se encontraba investigando un poco más la zona residencial.

—Es enorme esta casa…— dijo sorprendido.

—(Y que lo digas…)— habló Pikachu.

—Pero me pregunto ¿Para que la hizo tan grande?—

—(Ni idea amigo… ni idea)—

Se encontraban caminando por uno de los pasillos del lugar… pero en un momento dado, Pikachu escuchó algo.

—¿Pasa algo Pikachu?— preguntó Ash al ver algo alterado a su amigo…

—(Se escucha algo extraño por aquí en los alrededores…)— dijo en tono serio el ratón.

—¿De dónde viene?—

—(Viene de allá… cerca de aquella ventana)— respondió mientras señalaba la ventana en cuestión.

Ambos se acercaron lentamente para visualizar que era lo que producía ese extraño sonido… y al llegar a tal lugar algo entró por la ventana rompiendo el cristal en pedazos…

—¡AH!— gritó Ash al caerse por la sorpresa que se llevó… pero se volvió a reincorporar rápidamente.

—(¿Estás bien?)— preguntó Pikachu a su entrenador…

—Sí… estoy bien.—

Al mirar detenidamente lo que había entrado… pudo observar que era algo parecido a un Houndoom pues estaba hecho de metal y se escuchaba un sonido metálico cuando gruñía…

—¿Qu…Qué diablos es esa cosa?— cuestionó Ash al observar al pokébot.

—(No lo sé… pero no creo que quiera ser nuestro amigo)— dijo Pikachu al ver cómo ese Houndoom mecanizado echaba literalmente humo de su nariz…

De un momento a otro el robot lanzó un poderoso Lanzallamas hacia ambos… quienes sin pensarlo dos veces, saltaron lejos del ataque…

—Que poder…— exclamó Ash al sentir ese intenso calor a pesar de que no lo había recibido directamente…

—(Sí…)— dijo Pikachu también al sentir ese intenso calor…

El Houndoom empezó a cargar nuevamente el ataque…

—No te dejaré hacerlo 2 veces… ¡Pikachu usa Impactrueno!— dijo rápidamente Ash. Y Pikachu obedeció sin tardanza…

El Impactrueno fue tal que hizo que los circuitos del robot sacaran chispas… y este volara en cientos de pedazos…

—¡Bien Pikachu!— dijo Ash felicitando a su amigo… —Ahora apaguemos ese fuego…— dijo Ash imaginando que atrás suya estaría ardiendo en llamas todo el pasillo… pero para su sorpresa no lo estaba…

—(¿What the F…?)— dijo Pikachu al ver que no había rastro de fuego o algo así… [PD: ¿Sabe ingles?]

—¿Cómo es posible?— cuestionó Ash… —Sí el fuego pasó aquí al lado…—

De alguna forma inexplicable… no habían rastros de fuego ni de cenizas o humo siquiera y todo estaba normal… como si nunca hubiera existido tal ataque de fuego.

Ashley, quien había escuchado una explosión llegó rápidamente…

—¿Qué sucedió?— cuestionó a su padre al momento de llegar…

—Pues…— dijo Ash antes de explicarle el incidente… —Y eso fue lo que pasó.—

Ashley dirigió su mirada a la máquina que se había hecho añicos, detenidamente… algo en su mente le decía que ya había visto algo parecido antes, pero por alguna razón no lo recordaba claramente…

—¿Fue esto?— preguntó ella mirando lo que quedaba del Houndoom metalico.

—Sí…— contestó Ash. —Es extraño, no solo por ser algún tipo de robot sino por el hecho de que el Lanzallamas que lanzó fue muy poderoso, además que como ves no hay fuego tras el ataque.—

—¿Obra del equipo Rocket?— preguntó al recordar el día de ayer.

—No creo… no suelen hacer este tipo de cosas para robar Pokémon, y no veo alguna marca en él…—

—Es muy extraño todo esto… pero parece que tendremos que estar más alerta de lo que ya estamos…—

—Sí, no debemos confiarnos…—

En eso, un click se escuchó en la mente de Pikachu… y este reaccionó con una idea.

—(Oye, ¿No vendrá del futuro esa cosa?)— preguntó Pikachu…

—Posiblemente…— respondió Ash.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó Ashley, pues ella no entiende a Pikachu.

—Que tal vez esa cosa venga del futuro…— le contestó ocultando que podía entender a Pikachu.

Ashley vio esa posibilidad y le entró cierto temor, debido a eso empezó a recordar algunos eventos de los que se acordaba y fue allí cuando recordó algo importante.

—¡Ya recordé!— comentó ella sorpresivamente.

—¿En serio?—

—Sí… y es peor de lo que imaginaba…—

—¿Entonces es cierto que eso viene del futuro?—

—Si, así es… Eso quiere decir que alguien no quiere que el futuro sea cambiado…— comentaba preocupada.

—¿Puede ser eso posible?—

—Veras… en el futuro, tras la desaparición masiva de muchos Pokémon, apareció una empresa farmacéutica llamada EVOL quienes afirmaban poder detener tal enfermedad que causaba la muerte de los Pokémon; sin embargo en realidad se llevaban a los Pokémon sanos de muchos entrenadores y según palabras de ellos lo hacían para aplicarles una vacuna contra la enfermedad… pero después de un tiempo, jamás volvieron a ser vistos… desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana…—

—¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?— preguntó al no ver una conexión entre una cosa y la otra.

—Permíteme que termine…— hablo Ashley un tanto seria. —Verás, las mismas personas que hicieron eso, al poco tiempo volvieron a aparecer. Pero no venían solos pues habían desarrollado cientos de Robots… Robots que habían duplicado e incluso triplicado el poder y las habilidades de los mismos Pokémon que habían robado… Y finalmente al haber sometido a la mayoría de las personas utilizando esos mismos robots… ellos…—

—Obtuvieron el poder que querían…— completó Ash.

—Exacto y un dato que recuerdo es que los ataques de los robots solo afectan al seres vivos…—

—Eso si que es raro...—

—Si ellos no quieren que el futuro sea alterado, posiblemente hayan enviado a esta cosa para eliminarte…—

—¿A mí?— preguntó Ash al no dar como afectaría eso el futuro.

—Sí… pues tú eres el que puede cambiar el futuro…—

—Espera, espera, espera… eso quiere decir que tú también estás en peligro.— dijo al percatarse de ello.

—No exactamente…—

—¿Ah?—

—Veras, esta pulsera que me diste…— explicaba ella —me permite viajar por el tiempo un número ilimitado de veces… por lo tanto, si es necesario puedo regresar a la época de dónde vengo o incluso regresar al pasado y evitar que algo ocurra… pero tiene una debilidad, la cual es que entre más veces lo utilizo más problemas puede causar, pues se está alterando algo que ya había sido alterado…—

—En otras palabras más simples o en español…— dijo Ash perdiendo el hilo de todo…

—Nunca cambiarás papá…— dijo Ashley con una gota en su cabeza…

—No importa eso, lo que quieres decir, es que es mejor evitar usar tu pulsera sin importar qué…— al menos eso lo había comprendido.

—Sí… a eso me refería.—

—Bien, se ve que se están poniendo interesantes las cosas.— dijo Ash emocionado, pues no había tenido una situación así desde hacía tiempo.

—Por favor papá, no vayas a hacer algo arriesgado… recuerda que el futuro está en nuestras manos…—

—Sí, entiendo. Pero eso no me quita la emoción de las cosas que se vienen.—

—Lo comprendo… siempre me contabas que eras así de aventurero.—

Ashley recordaba con emoción las historias que su padre le contaba, muchas parecían sacadas de fantasías y de cuentos de hadas pero sabía que eran ciertas…

—Oh~ conque allí estaban—

La voz provenía del otro lado del lugar donde estaban y ambos voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección. Era Delia quien había hablado.

—Hijo, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que teníamos visitas para hoy?— dijo Delia…

—¿Visitas?— dijeron tanto Ash como su hija muy confundidos…

—Sí… Las hice pasar y están en el recibidor. Anda y salúdalas.— habló felizmente Delia.

Los tres se dirigieron al recibidor principal… Ash nomas llegar al lugar reconoció casi instantáneamente a una de las visitantes. Ella es de figura delgada, ojos azules y un cabello castaño y largo recogido en una gran coleta. Vestía con una camisa manga corta de color rosa claro, un chaleco ligero color negro, unos shorts azules que dejaban ver sus largas piernas aunque no tenían un diseño rasgado. Su calzado era de unas botas negras y rosas, sus medias también eran negras y de baja altura. Sin olvidar que llevaba un bolso color rosa y una gorra rosa con un diseño de pokebola en el medio de color negro.

—¡Touko!— exclamó alegremente Ash al divisarla desde lejos. Y al decirlo así se movió más rápido para llegar a ella dejando un poco atrás a su madre y su hija.

—¡Ash!— exclamó también ella feliz de ver a su amigo. Aunque ella esperó a que él llegara ya que estaba cerca él.

—Tiempo sin vernos, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?— dijo Ash cortésmente ansioso de saber cómo le había ido desde que se separaron en Unova.

—Muy bien Ash.— contestó ella. —Me he vuelto más fuerte desde aquella vez en Unova.—

—Eso no lo dudo.— Justo en ese momento, Ash se dio cuenta de que había alguien más al lado de Touko… —Uh~ ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó al ver a la compañera de Touko.

—Disculpa mis modales.— se disculpó ella por no presentarlos adecuadamente. —Ash, te presento a Nanci. Ella también es entrenadora Pokémon.— terminó por presentarla.

Nanci era una chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos abundantes moños y con dos coletas que caían a ambos lados de su cabeza, ojos azules y tez blanca al igual que Touko. Pero ella vestía una blusa de manga media de colores claros [celeste claro en las mangas y blanco en lo demás] y con una pokebola en el centro, unos shorts amarillos encima de un traje de buzo [no de buceo, sino otra clase]. Su calzado eran unas zapatillas blancas con diseños amarillos y llevaba un bolso rosa con blanco. Además de una gorra de media visera blanca y rosada.

—Mucho gusto Nanci.— saludó Ash alegremente.

—…— Nanci se quedó callada...

—¿Pasa algo?— dijo Ash confuso.

—No realmente...— contestó Touko. —Verás, ella es un admiradora tuya.—

—¿En serio?— preguntó Ash a Nanci quien permanecía aun en silencio.

—S-sí... Yo lo admiro mucho.— habló tímidamente Nanci a Ash.

—Vaya, me alegra mucho escuchar eso.— contestó Ash felizmente. —¿Qué es lo que más admiras de mí?—

—Bueno, verá... Me gustan mucho... Su... Actuación.—

Ash quedó sonriente pero porque no sabía cómo reaccionar en esta situación.

—Verás... A ella le fascinaron algunas de las películas en la que participaste en Unova.— explicó Touko.

—Te refieres a "aquellas"— dijo Ash mientras recordaba su participación en algunas películas de PokeWood.

—Exactamente. Y ella también ha participado en algunos cortometrajes.— habló Touko.

—SSShhh~ Silencio... No tienes que hablar de eso...— trataba Nanci de silenciar a su amiga.

—Jajaja, o ¿Acaso me dirás que no es cierto?— le preguntó en forma sarcástica al su amiga para que evitará negar ese hecho.

—Bueno...— no contestó ya nada pues era la verdad.

—En fin. Nanci dicidio seguir tus pasos también Ash, y por eso se convirtió en una entrenadora Pokémon.—

—Me alegra escuchar eso último también. Ya que un entrenador Pokémon requiere de una motivación para dar lo mejor de sí. Y tu Nanci, sin dudas la tienes.—

—Gra-Gracias.— contestó Nanci. —A decir verdad, ademas de entrar a la liga Unova también quiero participar en más películas de Pokewood y llegar a ser famosa algún día.—

—Nanci, sigue adelante y cumple tus metas. Se que llegarás a ser alguien mucho mejor que yo algún día.—

Nanci se sonrojó con lo que Ash le decía... Era algo así cómo un sueño hecho realidad conocer a quien le dio la motivación para ser una entrenadora Pokémon y cumplir poco a poco sus sueños también. Ashley aunque estaba al margen de la conversación desde lejos ya planeaba "algo" para ese momento.

*Las dos son chicas muy bonitas.* Pensaba Ashley. *La llamada Touko es muy linda, sus piernas largas y esbeltas son su fuerte y sin mencionar sus glúteos son magníficos; puede que no tenga mucho busto, pero aun así es una buena candidata. Y la chica Nanci... Oh por Arceus, ¿Tendrá algo bajo su blusa? Son enormes sus pechos. Añadidas ambas a la lista de candidatas.*

**A VARIOS METROS DEL LUGAR:**

Brock seguía tras la moto de la oficial Jenny...

—Por favor, espera, si quieres puedes llevarme a la cárcel pues cometeré un delito, y este será Robarte tu amor.— decía aún en esa pose de bailarina de Ballet. La oficial Jenny estaba más enfocada en sus deberes que en ese fanboy que la venía siguiendo... Ademas de que sabía que no era peligroso pues ya lo conocía desde hace algún tiempo.

De un momento a otro la oficial detuvo su marcha en la moto, pues había llegado ya a la comisaría de Pueblo Paleta. Y debido a que frenó tan repentinamente Brock por poco choca con la moto de la oficial...

—Uy~ por poco...— dijo aliviado de no haber topado en ella. Pero al ver que la oficial estaba a punto de entrar a la comisaría, hizo su movimiento. —Por favor, sal conmigo dulce flor de azúcar.— dijo con una rosa roja que llevaba en la boca, y con un rostro al más estilo manga Shojo.

—Disculpa, pero no tengo intensiones de salir con nadie.— le contestó ella.

Brock quedó algo decepcionado... Pero nada podía salir peor ¿cierto? Pues sí... Crougaunt llegó en ese preciso instante dándole de lleno en la espalda con su Piquete Venenoso. Y llevándoselo lejos de allí.

Ya después de que el efecto del veneno perdiera fuerza... Brock se dirigió nuevamente a su destino, solo que por el camino se topó con una chica de baja estatura y de cabello blanco, llevaba un vestido rayado de blanco y morado y unas botas negras.

—Niña, ¿Estás perdida?— preguntó Brock al ver lo desorientada que estaba la niña.

—¿A quien le llamas niña?— preguntó algo molesta la chica. —Me llamo Roxie, y soy la lider del gimnasio de tipo Veneno de la región Unova.—

—Dime ¿Donde viste a tus padres por última vez?— le preguntó insistiendo que era una niña.

—¿Qué?—

—No deben estar muy lejos...— dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los alrededores.

—Te voy a...— pero antes de golpearlo en los bajos, se le ocurrió preguntarle algo. —Mejor, dime donde queda la casa de Ash Ketchum porque tengo un asunto que atender con él.— dijo tratando de calmarse.

—¿Eres amiga de Ash? ¡Qué bien! ¡Yo también lo soy!—

—Entonces puedes decirme en que dirección queda su casa.—

—Claro, queda pasando aquel lugar.— dijo Brock señalando la ruta. —Aunque no puedo ni imaginar qué asunto tienes con Ash, pues siendo tan pequeña...—

Roxie había aguantado lo que podía... Sí, era algo pequeña de estatura, pero no era tanto... O al menos eso quería creer. Pues lo cierto es que no había crecido mucho en estos últimos años... Pues su estatura a penas había cambiado desde aquella vez que combatió con Ash. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Roxie le patio en los...

—HUEVOS— pasó gritando un hombre en una bicicleta, llevando una entrega de huevos no fertilizados de Pidgeot.

Roxie se marcho malhumorada del lugar. Mientras Brock se quedó tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué hice?— se preguntó mientras lloraba por el agudo dolor que sentía e incluso sentía unas puntadas debido al dolor.

¿QUÉ MÁS LES ESPERA A NUESTROS HEROES PARA ESTA AVENTURA QUE A PENAS ESTÁ EMPEZANDO? ¿QUÉ SERÁ EL ASUNTO QUE ROXIE TIENE CON ASH? ¿PODRÁ BROCK LLEGAR A LA CASA DE ASH?

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**_POV NEKO:_**

_—Espero chicos y chicas que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy... Yo me despido porque ya tengo sueño...— digo antes de bostezar..._

_—Disculpen las tardanzas... Pero el trabajo ha dejado a Neko muy cansado últimamente.— eso lo agregó Mizuki._

_—Sí, disculpen eso... Parece ser que solo les doy excusas pero es la realidad. Pido perdón por eso.—_

_—No se preocupen de que Neko abandone el fic. Porque él no lo hará, solo le toma tiempo escribirlo.—_

_—Sí... Y sin más me despido. Feliz noche para ustedes... Aunque tal vez lo lean en el día...—_

_—Adiós—_


	13. Capítulo 11

_Hoy, Neko se encuentra descansando en la comodidad de su casa..._

_—Ah~ esto es vida... descansar un tiempo antes de volver a trabajar...— dijo Neko mientras estiraba un poco los músculos para que se relajaran aún más... —Contratar a un narrador para el fic, realmente me quitará una carga de encima... así que no tendré que volver a poner POV... y terminé de arreglar un poco más el formato en el cual hablamos... eso es lo mejor...— dijo recostandose nuevamente en el sofá. —Sin contar de que logré terminarlo antes de la fecha estipulada por esta ocasión...—_

_—Nekiiii~ ya es hora.— avisó Mizuki desde fuera de la casa de Neko._

_—¿Hora de qué?— dijo extrañado Neko... pues no sabía a qué se refería Mizuki._

_—¿Cómo que "hora de qué"?— Dijo sarcasticamente Mizuki. —Es hora de que vayamos jugar Resident Evil 5 Gold en cooperativo.—_

_—¿Qué acaso no lo pasaste ya mientras yo no estaba?—_

_—Sí, pero en 'normal', ahora quiero que me ayudes a pasarlo en 'veterano'...—_

_—Entra, veamos que podemos hacer.—_

**_DESPUES DE UN RATO DE JUEGO..._**

_—Aquí Neko Redfield, nos acercamos al objetivo.— dijo Neko tomando el rol del protagonista._

_—Equipo Alfa, su misión es atrapar a (Censurado), tengan cuidado; no sabemos con qué podrían toparse.— le constestó una radio que llevaba atada en el cinturon._

_—No se preocupen la señorita Mizuki y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.—_

_—Traten de aguantar. El equipo Delta llegará dentro de poco.—_

_—De acuerdo. Neko, fuera.—_

_La transmición se cerró y Neko y Mizuki se dirigieron dentro del lugar al cual tenían que llegar. Ambos se prepararon para entrar... pero antes..._

_—Dame balas para la Escopeta.— dijo Mizuki._

_—Y dame a mí las balas para mi rifle.— dijo Neko._

_Ambos intercambiaron objetos pues Neko era el Francotirador, mientras Mizuki era la Defensa. Además de llevar una pistola y una metralleta respectivamente._

_—Es hora, atrapemos a ese loco.—_

_—Sí...—_

**_MAS TARDE..._**

_—¡Qué bien! Ya pasamos más de la mitad del juego... así que mejor presento el capítulo de hoy.— dijo Neko ya con los ojos rojos, pues él no parpadea mientras juega un juego de acción._

_—Aplicate gotas para los ojos, sino te quedarán así...— cuidaba Mizuki a Neko para que no tuviera problemas oculares._

_—De acuerdo. No sin antes enviar a los fans al capítulo de HOY—_

_—SIIIIIII.—_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: LA CONFESIÓN DE AMOR**_

Brock se encontraba tirado en el suelo aún adolorido por la 'patada baja' que le lanzó aquella chica de pelo blanco, sentía un dolor tan intenso el cual nunca en los jamases había sentido.

—Uy~ sí que pega fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeña...— decía con todo el dolor de su alma el pobre infeliz... —Será mejor que me levante...— dijo antes de tratar de ponerse en pie. No tardó más de 20 intentos levantarse, y rápidamente se fue a sentar a una banca que estaba vacía cerca de donde estaba. —Pero qué dolor...— seguía quejandose con cierto dolor punzante en cierta area del cuerpo. En eso, se recuerda qué era lo que tenía que hacer... —Es cierto, necesito ir donde Ash... ¿verdad Croagunk? ¿Croagunk?— pero su pokémon no estaba allí. —Croagunk, ven aquí... tenemos que irnos... ¿Al menos estás aquí?— llamaba a su pokémon sin resultados...

Brock se quedó buscando a su desaparecido pokémon por al menos 2 horas antes de toparse literalmente con un joven con anteojos y pelo rubio.

—Perdón, perdón, no fue mi intensión...— se disculpó Brock pues casi tira al chico al suelo.

—No hay pena...— contestó el rubio. El había escuchado justo antes de impactar con Brock que este estaba buscando algo, pero no sabía que era. —¿Qué está buscando con tanta desesperación si se puede saber?—

—Es a mi pokémon Croagunk, no aparece por ningun lugar.— le explicó el motivo de su preocupación.

—Ya veo, si me permite, creo que tengo algo que le ayudará en su busqueda.—

—Se lo agradecería mucho si lo hace.—

—Pues bien, es hora de presentar mi nuevo invento, Invento Clembotico activado, le presento el "Pokéstreador Portátil 3000"— dijo antes de mostrar lo que parecía ser un control gigante de consola de videojuegos con una pantalla que sobresalía en el medio del dispositivo, con una antena parabólica en la parte superior de esta.

—¿Pokéstreador?— preguntó no muy convencido.

—Sí, este chiquillo puede localizar a cualquier especie de pokémon a más de 2kms a la redonda, además de mostrarnos tanto nuestra posición cómo la del objetivo.—

—Sorprendente...— fue lo único que pido decir al escuchar todo aquello.

—Gracias.— se sentía muy confiado el rubio. —Así que un Croagunk ¿eh?— empezó a mover los gatillos del aparato y empezaron a salir las imagenes de diferentes pokémon, hasta que llegó a la imagen de Croagunk. —Muy bien, empezemos.—

—En serio le agradezco desde ya... ¿eh? ¿Cual es su nombre? Disculpe.—

—Clemont, me llamo Clemont.— se presentó el rubio.

—Mi nombre es Brock y es un gusto conocerlo.—

—Igualmente. Ahora vayamos por ese Croagunk—

**MIENTRAS TANTO... HACE 2 HORAS EN LA MANSIÓN KETCHUM**

Ash presentó a Yellow y a Korrina a las nuevas invitadas y viceversa... Y como casi era la hora del almuerzo, todos fueron a preparar algo de comer... Ash no tenía problema con ayudar con lo que pudiera, aunque cuando ofrecio su ayuda todas le agradecieron su buena disposición pero le dijeron que no necesitaban de su ayuda.

Ash se fue del lugar antes de que cometiera alguna locura por estar inhalando el delicioso aroma del lugar y terminara metiendose en problemas por dar más de alguna probadita a la comida antes de tiempo... Pikachu lo siguio igual porque estaba en el mismo embrollo.

—(Mejor salgamos antes de que me ruja la tripa)— exclamó con cierta hambre el pokémon en el hombro de su entrenador.

—Sí...— dijo Ash sintiendose igual que su amigo.

—(Salgamos a dar una vuelta, así se nos olvida un rato el asunto de la comida)— propuso Pikachu.

—Me parece bien...—

Ambos salieron lentamente del lugar pues no tenían ninguna prisa en realidad... Y ya fuera de la casa, ambos caminaron sin rumbo por los alrededores hasta que llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak donde vieron algo extraño...

—¿Qué será aquella luz, Pikachu?— preguntó el entrenador.

—(¿Si tu no lo sabes, acaso sabré yo?)— preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Oh~ buen punto...—

Ambos se acercaron a la misteriosa luz que parecía un pequeño orbe resplandeciente pero una vez cerca del brillo misterioso, este se movio y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos... y empezaron a desvanecerse...

—¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Ash.

—(¿Me lo preguntas a mí?)— respondio Pikachu sarcasticamente otra vez.

Ambos desaparecieron completamente del lugar... Y ahora los segundos volvieron a aparecer pero en algún lugar hasta el momento desconocidos para ellos... estaban en un lugar completamente blanco no había nada a su alrededor...

—(Se parece a uno de mis sueños...)— dijo Pikachu

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo así?— preguntó Ash curioso.

—(Completamente en blanco jajajajajajaja)— reía el Pokémon debido a ese horrible chiste.

—Fue acaso humor negro jajajaja— habló alguien a sus espaldas en tono burlón y obviamente intensiones de llevar la corriente.

—¿Quien eres?— cuestionó Ash tras girarse para ver a alguien alto que estaba parado a unos pocos metros.

—¿No me recuerdas?— preguntó el hombre a quien Ash se dirigió.

—No...— contestó Ash, aunque se puso a ver con más detenimiento al personaje... y... —Ya recuerdo, eres ese tipo misterioso que aparecio en uno de mis sueños.— contestó Ash al recordar al personaje con chaqueta Café.

—Sí, exacto… ¡Que bueno que me recuerdas! Bueno, ahora necesito que vengas conmigo...—

—¿Así sin más?— preguntó para que le diera una explicación.

—Tengo galletitas… te las daré...—

—(No sé que o quien seas pero a mí me convenciste con las galletas. Vamos con él Ash...)— dijo Pikachu emocionado.

Caminaron por unos segundos hasta que algo así como un portal apareció ante ellos…

—Mira a través de este portal...— ordenó el hombre de la chaqueta cafés.

—De acuerdo...— le contestó Ash mientras se acercaba al portal.

Ash hizo caso al hombre; y en este portal se podía ver un momento en la historia de Ash que él recordaba con facilidad, era la ocasión en la cual se había hecho amigo de Mew y Mewtwo, se veía como si fuera un película… [lol] luego de Celebi, luego de Jirachi, y de Shaymin, y de Manaphy… y así hasta mostrar a todos los pokémon legendarios que Ash conocía...

—Recuerdo todo eso… pero ¿Por qué me lo muestras ahora?—

—Ash, tu misión de ahora en adelante es ayudar todos los pokémon de una futura calamidad… todos ellos dependen de ti… estos pokémon aunque sean legendarios requieren de tu ayuda… e incluso yo dependo de ti...—

—¿Eso último significa que…?—

—Sí, en efecto, yo soy un pokémon…—

—Acaso…— Ash se quedó observando un poco al misterioso personaje… hasta que al ver la apariencia de este, concluyo lo siguiente —Eres ¿Entei?—

—¡Acertaste!— dijo el hombre… que ahora se había dado a conocer como Entei. —Y dejame decirte que aunque he utilizado un método algo tosco para traerte aquí, es para que podamos conversar tranquilamente… el Gran Arceus nos ha encomendado a todos los legendarios la tarea de darte todo nuestra fuerza y apoyo… pues nosotros los pokémon, solos no podremos contra lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante… Cada uno de nosotros te ayudará en tu difícil misión, no estarás solo así que recuerda eso. Y ademas cuentas con el apoyo de tus amigos y familia, aun así todavía faltan muchos de ellos por juntar. Yo en esta ocasión solo he sido el mensajero de Arceus, no sé quien será tu guía en esta misión pero es alguien que seguramente conoces muy bien… así que no representará ni será ningún problema.—

—Una pregunta...— dijo Ash seriamente…

—¿Cual es?—

—¿Qué significa tosco?— tanto Entei cómo Pikachu se caen de espalda por la pregunta del entrenador… estaba fuera de contexto...

—Busca el significado luego en algún diccionario por favor...— dijo levantándose y con una gota cayendo de su cabeza.

—De acuerdo...—

—Lo demás que he dicho ¿Lo has comprendido?— preguntó para estar seguro...

—Quedó claro cómo el agua.—

—Bien, solo recuerda… tendrás nuestro apoyo a partir de ahora… tampoco olvides que de ahora en adelante hay que extremar precauciones… y por favor no actues por tu propia cuenta, pidenos ayuda si es necesario...—

—Eso haré.—

—Entonces será mejor que me despida… hasta luego, Elegido.—

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto, ya lo verás.—

—Posiblemente nos veamos ya no por medio de sueños amigo, de ahora en adelante utilizaremos este lugar y aquella luz que te trajo. Hasta luego Elegido.— dijo finalmente para despedirse.

La luz empezó a brillar alrededor de Ash y Pikachu nuevamente, hasta que se hizo tan fuerte que era imposible seguir ambos con los ojos abiertos… y cuando se dieron cuenta aparecieron frente al laboratorio del profesor Oak…

—(¡Qué bien!)— comentó feliz Pikachu.

—Esto se está poniendo más interesante.— dijo Ash emocionado.

—(Eso a quien le importa… ¡Tengo mis galletas!)—

—Matanga dijo la changa.— dijo Ash robandole la bolsa de galletas a Pikachu y salio corriendo.

—(¡ESO ES TRAMPA! VUELVE AQUÍ CON MIS GALLETAS)—

Ash tenía intenciones de dárselas pero le divertía el simple hecho de que algo nuevo les esperaba, y por lo cual tendría que estar preparado; esa emoción la quería descargar de alguna manera... Ademas, de que así llegaban más rápido a la casa… Y efectivamente llegaron más rápido…

—¡Llegamos!— Dijo Ash.

—(¡MIS GALLETAS!)— exigió Pikachu. Las cuales Ash entregó. —(Están ricas...)— concluyo tragándose una.

Entraron a la casa, y fueron directo a la cocina a ver cómo estaban las chicas, pero al llegar se encontraron con Roxie quien también estaba allí.

—¿Roxie?— preguntó Ash nomas entrar, pues sencillamente le costaba creer que la rockera y líder de gimnasio de Unova estuviera allí.

—¡La única!— exclamó ella, quien estaba sentada en una silla.

—También nos sorprendió que viniera— habló Touko por ambas, o sea por Nanci y por ella.

—Me alegra volverte a ver.— habló Ash.

—Igualmente. Veo que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde aquella vez que batallaste contra mi.—

—Sí. Has acertado. Pero creo que también te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos.—

—Claro, también me he esforzado.—

—Disculpa la pregunta Roxie… Pero ¿Cual ha sido el motivo de tu visita?— preguntó Touko, pues le parecía extraño la llegada de la líder.

—Ah~ eso… verán, tengo un asunto que hablar con Ash...—

Al escuchar eso, tanto Korrina como Yellow la voltearon a ver casi automáticamente… dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo. A Touko y a Nanci les sorprendió eso… y Ashley solo le limitó a sonreír imaginando cosas...

—¿Conmigo?— preguntó Ash.

—Sí, pero ¿Podríamos hablar en algún lugar más privado?— propuso Roxie.

—Seguro… vamos a alguno de los cuartos de arriba.— Dijo Ash guiando a Roxie. Ambos se fueron caminando tranquilamente del lugar.

Si algo quería hacer Ashley, era descubrir el motivo… así que incitó a las demás que también tenían algo de curiosidad y ganas de saberlo…

—Hey chicas, vamos a ver si podemos escuchar algo.—

—No creo que sea buena idea...— dijo Yellow… "Aunque en realidad si quiero saber..." pensaba.

—Sí… Yellow tiene razón.— dijo Korrina dándole razón a su amiga. "Pero yo quiero oír..." pensaba también.

Tanto Yellow como Korrina estaban cerca… así que Ashley solo murmuró algo que solo ellas lograron escuchar...

—Y si ¿Si es un asunto de amor?— lo hizo como pregunta para ella misma, así como si fuera pura curiosidad… y solo era un susurro... "Deberían darme un 'Drifloon de Oro'" pensaba por ser buena actriz.

A Yellow y a Korrina les entró curiosidad ahora…

—Vamos, no se enterará.— concluyó Ashley hablando con normalidad.

—Chicas… no me digan que planean ir a escuchar— comentó Touko, rompiendo los pensamientos de ambas chicas, quienes ya estaban que morían de curiosidad.

—Oh vamos, ¿no te interesa ni siquiera un poquito?— preguntó Ashley incitándola también.

—Bueno, sí pero…— se dio cuenta de que la quería convencer… —Espera, no caeré tan bajo para ir a escuchar una conversación de la persona a quien...— pero se quedó callada de pronto… tras escuchar lo que estaba diciendo...

—¿No escucharás una conversación de la persona a quien…?— preguntó Ashley… "Soy mala jajaja..."

—A quien admiro mucho… jeje...— dijo estando algo nerviosa.

—Oh~ ya veo...— comentó Ashley. —Nanci, ¿Nos acompañas?— dijo ahora tratando de convencer a la entrenadora de Unova.

—Y-Yo no se...— dijo ella algo indecisa...

—Si quieren pueden quedarse aquí, yo por mi parte si logro escuchar algo; no les contaré nada...— dijo Ashley antes de irse rápidamente.

Todas las presentes se quedaron quietas por unos segundos viendo cómo Ashley corría subiendo las gradas hacia la segunda planta del recinto...

—¡Esperanos!— dijeron tanto Yellow como Korrina y Touko, y dejando solo una estela de humo por el camino, mientras corrían para alcanzar a Ashley.

—No me dejen...— dijo Nanci al quedarse sola en la cocina.

Ashley ya estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ash… aunque a una distancia prudente para no escuchar nada. Su plan era que ellas fueran las que escucharan todo… mientras ella seguía cocinando pretendiendo no hacer nada y de último minuto en el caso de que se metieran en problemas, salvarlas ya que no quería perder ninguna oportunidad de que su futuro padre se enamorada de alguna de ellas…

Las chicas llegaron… y Ashley procedió con su plan macabro...

—Bueno, ya estamos todas aquí… no hay vuelta atrás…— dijo colocando su oido cerca de la puerta para escuchar poco de la conversación, y sacar algo del tema a su favor, y las indecisas de sus posibles mamás escucharan.

—Pero… creo que será mejor no hacerlo...— comentó Korrina sintiendo arrepentimiento por hacer tal acto…

—Oh~ por Arceus...— comentó Ashley…

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntaron todas sin excepción…

Ashley escuchó la voz de su padre… pero diciendo algunas palabras que ella no imaginó que podría decir así de fácil…

—Yo te amo...— era la voz de Ash.

—Siempre quise escuchar eso de ti… saber que tu también me corresponderías...—

Ashley estaba roja completamente, y en cierto sentido su pulso se disparó por los aires… las demás chicas estaban esperando la respuesta de ella…

—¿T-Te amo?— comentó por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención dentro de la habitación. Pero era la respuesta a las chicas...

—¿¡QUÉ!?— Todas terminaron recostadas sobre la puerta y sobre Ashley aplastandola un poco en el proceso…

—Déjenme salir… déjenme salir...— decía ella en forma silenciosa… hasta que logró escapar de su aprisionamiento... Así que una vez sus candidatas para ser su mami se pusieron a tratar de escuchar tras la puerta… ella se fue recordando su plan original, ahora suponiendo que todo relacionado a su nacimiento estaría asegurado...

Todas las chicas, no se dieron cuenta que Ashley se había ido. Sin embargo, no era de prioridad para ellas ya que querían escuchar todo lo que sucedía...

—Pero...— era la voz de Roxie… —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me engañas así?—

—¿De qué hablas?— era la de Ash…

—Me dijiste que si me amabas… sin embargo, hay más mujeres en tu vida...—

—No. Eso no es cierto… son solo amigas, nada más...—

—Entonces diles acerca de mi… al menos para que esté más tranquila sobre nuestra relación...—

—Lo haré… no te preocupes… Solo por ti, daría lo que fuera necesario con tal de hacerte feliz...—

Las chicas estaban en diferentes estados tras escuchar eso pues no sabía cómo tomarse las palabras de Roxie y de Ash. Porque por una parte estaba Yellow, quien sentía que su corazón ya no podía más tras escuchar todo eso… ¿Había elegido mal nuevamente? Korrina estaba enojada, enojada de que no fue la persona quien pudo decirle eso a Ash primero… Touko estaba casi en Shock… Mientras Nanci estaba… pues ella estaba muy atenta escuchando la conversación… estaba sorprendida, pero no tanto como las otras… en este momento estaba completamente roja… ¿Así era como podía alguien expresar su amor por otra persona? Era la duda de ella… había visto obras cómo "Gallade y Gardevoir" [Romeo y Julieta] y sus formas de romance… pero nunca pensó ser testigo de una confesión verdadera...

—T-Tonto… haces que me sonroje...—

—Pero lo que te digo es cierto… tu eres mi chica ideal...—

Las chicas tras la puerta se recostaron más en esta a fin de escuchar más… pero, debido al peso de las cuatro y de que algunas de ellas estaban haciendo más presión de la debida… la puerta cedió… y se rompió...

—Todas ustedes...— hablo Roxie, sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo…

—¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Ash…

Las chicas temerosas de haber sido descubiertas… no daban el rostro a ninguno de los dos… pero de reojo lograron ver que en el suelo habían algunos papeles… y se ponen de rodillas para recoger uno.

—Son… ¿Guiones?— preguntó Nanci tomando uno de los papeles, el cual tenía escrito muchos diálogos y acciones que correspondían con estos.

—En efecto, son guiones...— dijo Korrina tomando uno entre sus manos…

—Ustedes… ¡DEJEN ESO!— ordenó Roxie muy roja…

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— preguntaron todas sin excepción…

—Roxie, será mejor que lo cuentes...— dijo Ash…

—B-Bien...— Dijo Roxie, antes de que empezara a explicar la situación… —Verán… lo que ocurre es que me dieron un papel para la proxima producción de Poké-Wood… y quería practicar un poco, al menos para estar más tranquila...—

—Por eso hizo este viaje… para que yo le ayudara...— siguio explicando Ash.

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste con alguien más?— preguntó Korrina.

—La razón, es porque no quiero que nadie de mis amigos y familiares se entere antes de tiempo… por eso lo hice.— explicaba aun algo molesta por el hecho de interrumpirla… —Además, cuando estoy con Ash, soy yo misma al igual que mis sentimientos hacia él...— después de decir eso, hubo silencio en el lugar… se había declarado abiertamente a Ash frente a todas… y se notaba en su rostro un sonrojo enorme.

Ella había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Ash… después de su batalla en el gimnasio contra él; aparentemente la actitud tan enérgica del entrenador la dejó intrigada, y debido a eso empezó a buscar información sobre él: Sus logros, su vida, y otros detalles… tal vez en algún futuro él podría ser alguien de inspiración para escribir canciones o para tener ese mismo espíritu enérgico en batallas pokémon.

Pero poco a poco, empezó a sentir más que curiosidad en el entrenador… tras ver algunos de sus logros, como quedar en las semifinales en la liga Sinnoh, o la victoria de la liga Naranja, el reportaje que futuramente apareció tras calmar a Garchomp en la torre Prisma en Kalos… todo eso hizo que ella lo apoyara tras cada evento en el que participaba… su actitud tambien había cambiado un poco desde entonces; y ya no era tan agresiva o cortante como se le conocía. Pero seguía siéndo facilmente irritable...

Y tras su segundo encuentro con Ash un tiempo después; cuando él acompaño a Touko en su viaje, él fue el único de sus conocidos que no le dijo nada relacionado a su estatura, porque como recordamos, ella no creció mucho en todos estos años… eso hizo que ella le tomara cierto cariño. Después de eso ella poco a poco empezó a pensar más y más en él… y cuando se dio cuenta se había enamorado completamente de Ash.

—Eso fue lo que pasó...— dijo Ashley apareciendo en escena cómo si ella había escrito el trasfondo de la historia de la líder de Gimnasio…

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó Ash a Ashley…

—Nada, nada… olvidalo...— dijo Ashley negando haber dicho algo…

—Mejor… dime a qué se refería Roxie con todo eso…— dijo Ash utilizando su mejor técnica: No Entender... —Ya que todas se quedaron en silencio...—

—Si esta fuera una batalla pokémon seguramente tu estás utilizando 'Confusión' en ti mismo...— dijo Ashley…

—¿A qué te refieres?—

—Ves...—

Sin embargo, las demás chicas aun estaban en silencio. Y Roxie se había percatado que había hablado de más en su explicación…

—E-Eso no es lo que quise decir… d-digo… ustedes entienden… ya que él ha participado en películas, p-pensé que me podría ayudar… e-es s-solo eso...— trataba de explicar Roxie, intentando ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos…

—¿E-Eso es cierto?— preguntó Touko, algo incrédula.

—S-Sí… qué otro motivo tendría para hacerlo… deben de aceptar que cuando se trata de Ash, todas podemos hablarle con naturalidad ¿no?— explicaba Roxie, aun algo sonrojada, pero ahora por sentir algo de vergüenza.

—T-tienes razón… cuando se trata de hablar con Ash… es muy fácil el hacerlo...— comprendió también Yellow...

—Creo que eso nadie lo puede negar...— dijo Touko.

—Si, eso es verdad...— razonó Korrina.

—La verdad, yo le hubiera pedido también su ayuda.— comentó Nanci.

—¿V-Verdad?— dijo Roxie esperanzada de que ya no hablaran del tema…

—Sí.— dijeron todas.

Ash no comprendía de que tanto hablaban, pero al verlas a todas charlar así de amistosas, supuso que se habían acercado más las unas a las otras y su amistad era más grande ahora…

—Este escritor de fic nunca aprende…— comentó Ashley en lo bajo… —Si quiere que los fans estén ansiosos debe darle más de lo que buscan...—

—¿Dijiste algo?— preguntó Ash otra vez…

—No es nada de qué preocuparse, solo pensaba en voz alta...— dijo ella.

—De acuerdo...—

*Hablando de pensar… no necesito meter mucho mis manos en este asunto… poco a poco ellas se harán más cercanas a papá y sin dudas, él terminará por enamorarse de alguna de ellas… jejeje.* pensaba mientras veía a todos con cara pícara y traviesa… —Oh~ es cierto...— dijo hablando con normalidad. —El almuerzo está listo...—

—¡Qué bien! Tenía hambre.— Dijo Ash feliz de que ya estuviera la comida preparada.

—Vamos todos a comer.— comentó Korrina.

Todos los presentes bajaron a la cocina, y se dispusieron a disfrutar de su almuerzo...

**FUERA DE LA CASA, MEJOR DICHO EN LOS ALREDEDORES…**

El Lucario de Korrina estaba recostado en el pasto del lugar, mientras veía tranquilamente las nubes pasar…

—(Esto es vida...)— decía mientras observaba las nubes… —(Finalmente paz y tranquilidad...)— dijo antes de cerrar los ojos…

Pasaron entr segundos antes de que hablara para sí mismo…

—(Demasiada diría yo… es hasta aburrida esta paz...)— Pero por casualidad vio al Pikachu de Ash quien se había acabado ya las galletas y que había salido un rato para respirar aire fresco...—(Rata gorda ven acá)— dijo para fastidiar a Pikachu.

—(¡¿A quien le dices 'Rata gorda'?!)— dijo molesto el pokémon eléctrico.

—(Obvio que a ti… eres una rata y estás gordo… ¿Quieres más explicaciones?)—

—(Al menos estoy nutrido… no como tú… Perro anorexico)— dijo burlándose de la figura delgada de Lucario…

—(Espero que no hayas dicho lo que creo que escuché...)— dijo ignorando un poco lo que había dicho Pikachu. Pero también se había puesto molesto por el comentario...

—(Lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir… Perro Anorexico)—

—(YA VERÁS RATA GORDA)— gritó molesto antes de lanzarse sobre Pikachu...

—(PERRO SUPER DESNUTRIDO)— decía defendiéndose de Lucario...

Ambos empezaron a pelear sin utilizar ataques pokémon solo estaban forcejeando en el suelo, pues salieron rodando debido a que al lanzarse sobre Pikachu, lo derribó. Las pokémon de Ash: Gardevoir, Lucaria y Sylveon, así como también Chuchu, la pikachu de Yellow, veían la escena desde la distancia…

—Machos...— fue lo único que dijeron mientras veían cómo Pikachu le sacaba el aire a Lucario cuando le pegó en el estomago, y éste después le pegaba a Pikachu una patada en la cara a Pikachu.

—Y aun así muchos se preguntan por qué no consiguen pareja...— dijo Sylveon con una gota en la cabeza…

—Sí...— dijeron las demás...

**MIENTRAS TANTO… BROCK Y CLEMONT ESTABAN PASANDO SU MAL RATO...**

Ambos estaban caminado por las calles del lugar… pero ya llevaban bastante buscando al pokémon sin resultados… y Brock ya estaba agotado.

—¿Aún no lo encuentras?— preguntó Brock cansado de tanto caminar alrededor del pueblo.

—No...— dijo Clemont jadeando por la falta de aire… —No puedo creer que despues de captar más de 10 señales mi invento explotara...— dijo tristemente recordando el evento.

—Mejor tomemos un descanso...— sugirio Brock.

—Buena idea…— en eso ven un Centro Pokémon… —Míra… vayamos a ese CP… inclusive podemos preguntar por tu Croagunk...—

—Es buena idea… andando...—

Ambos caminaron en dirección al CP para poder descansar un poco. Como era de esperarse, nomas entraron al lugar y la enfermera Joy les dio la bienvenida… Brock saltó a la acción… Tan rápido como la vio, este le tomó la mano en un instante de tiempo… se puso de rodillas y su aspecto cambió a protagonista de manga Shojo...

—Si el cielo está tan alto… ¿Dime por qué estás aquí ángel de extrema belleza?— Dijo entrando en su modo romántico.

—No se supone que venimos a eso...— dijo Clemont halandole la oreja con ayuda de su brazo aipom…

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Duele!— decía Brock volviendo a su normalidad… —Al menos no fue Croagunk...— pero por arte de magia pokémon este apareció a su lado… —¡No! No te atrevas...— Clemont le soltó la oreja… y tanto él como la enfermera Joy observaron la escena...

—Croag… Croag...— decía tranquilamente…

—¿No lo harás?— preguntó una vez más Brock al pokémon… pero no hubo respuesta sonora… lo que sí hubo fue una respuesta física muy dolorosa para el entrenador y criador pues Croagunk sin previo aviso le dio un Picotazo Venenoso justo en la boca del estómago… Despues de eso el pokémon se llevó arrastrado al entrenador…

—¿Podemos pedir alguna habitación por el momento?— preguntó Clemont al ver el estado de Brock…

—Claro. La habitación 04 está disponible… y creo que allí está llevándolo Croagunk...— viendo la enfermera que Croagunk estaba parado frente a la puerta 04.

—Gracias, se lo agradezco...—

Clemont fue a ver el estado en el que se encontraba el criador pokémon… y para su sorpresa ya se había recuperado y estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación…

—Eso fue rápido...— dijo Clemont sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

—Eso pasa cuando te acostumbras a recibirlos comúnmente...— dijo sintiéndose feliz de que fuera así su cuerpo.

—Pero aún así… me alegro que encontraras a tu pokémon...—

—Es cierto…— dijo Brock sacando la pokebola de Croagunk… —Croagunk regresa...— dijo antes de que el pokémon fue irradiado con un resplandor rojo y mientras era contenido dentro de la pokebola.

—Ahora que todo se resolvió… ¿Podrías contarme qué llevó a que tu pokémon se perdiera? Así se evitará que lo haga otra vez...—

—No creo saber las razones… y mucho menos creo que vuelva a pasar… tal vez simplemente fue una casualidad...— dijo tranquilo recordando lo sucedido…

—Oh bueno.— En eso se recuerda del por qué está en Kanto. —Ya que todo se ha resuelto, si me permites, tengo que ir a ver a un amigo...—

—¿Un amigo? ¡Oye! ¡Yo también voy en camino a ver a uno!— contestó Brock.

—¿En serio?—

—Sí, él es un viejo amigo… no lo he visto en años...—

—¿De verdad? Igual yo… no le he visto en persona desde hace tiempo.—

—¿Donde vive tu amigo?—

—Vive en las afueras del pueblo según dijo él.—

—¡Qué coincidencia! Justo me dirijo allá a ver a alguien.—

—¡Perfecto! Será más divertido conversar con alguien por el camino.—

—Sí.—

—¡Ash, allá voy!— dijeron al unísono ambos… —¿Dijiste Ash?— volvieron a decirlo al unísono mientras se volteaban a ver…

**MIENTRAS TANTO… EN ALGÚN LUGAR POR EL MOMENTO DESCONOCIDO…**

—No pensé que vinieras...— era lo que decía un hombre alto de unos 40 años o más, a quien tenía frente a él.

—¿Creías que rechazaría la oferta de poder vencer al sujeto Ash Ketchum?— contestó una voz más joven…

—Pensé que era un chiste lo que había oído sobre ti… pero parece que no lo era...—

—Déjame decirte que esto lo hago por la humillación que me hizo pasar ese estúpido… No lo hago por tus intereses...—

—Tajante cual puñal… justo cómo decían los informes… pero así me gusta más esa personalidad tuya muchacho...— decía el hombre sonriendo.

—Solo lo dices por decir… recuerda que tu y yo no somos precisamente compañeros...—

—Hace poco tiempo tu fuiste el causante de que el Equipo Rocket perdiera gran cantidad de soldados… tú y ese Ash…— dijo indignado al mencionar al último… —Pero veo que ahora no eres muy distinto de nosotros...—

—No me importa qué es lo que tenga que hacer… Ash tiene que pagar todo lo que ha hecho...—

—Tranquilo joven Red… nuestro plan a penas está por iniciar...—

—Esto se pondrá bueno… ¿No Pika?— preguntó a su pokémon.

—Pika pika.— respondió el pokémon eléctrico.

—No lo olvides, Red… a partir de ahora, no hay vuelta atrás.—

—Comprendo eso Giovanni… comprendo eso… y creeme… no me arrepiento de nada...—

Ambos personajes dieron media vuelta y cada uno se fue por su lado para dar fin a su breve conversación para no llamar la atención ni de los Pokémon de la zona ni de alguna persona que los hubiese seguido en caso de que así fuese.

**TODO ESTO ESTABA OCURRIENDO EN EL TIEMPO PRESENTE DE NUESTRO HÉROE… SIN EMBARGO LA SITUACIÓN EN EL FUTURO DONDE LOS POKÉMON YA NO EXISTEN TAMPOCO ESTABA A SALVO RESPECTO A SUCESOS QUE AFECTEN NEGATIVAMENTE EL PRESENTE CONOCIDO...**

—Ash Ketchum… ya no está aquí en este tiempo… sin embargo será mejor que no te metas en nuestro camino en el pasado… o ya verás de lo que somos capaces...— decía una mujer de unos 40 años aproximadamente, viendo en sus manos los informes más recientes… como por ejemplo, la muerte de Ash en este tiempo y el viaje en el tiempo que hizo su hija poco antes de que él muriera… ella estaba sentada en lo que parecía ser una oficina.

—Mi señora… ¿Qué hará? No podemos dejar que él cambie el pasado con esa niña...— dijo un subordinado que estaba parado justo en frente de ella.

—No se preocupen… seguramente ese Houndoom que enviamos debió de liquidarlo...—

—No creo que sea correcto afirmar eso...— dijo empezando a dar la noticia… —Si eso fuera cierto, el robot ya hubiera regresado a nuestro tiempo para confirmar la muerte del sujeto.—

—Váyanse… váyanse y hagan lo que sea necesario para evitar que él nos detenga en el pasado...— dijo en cierta manera molesta tras escuchar eso, pero se mantuvo tranquila para no levantar la voz demasiado.

—Cómo diga, mi señora.—

—Ah~ esto no estuviera pasando si tan solo estuviera aquí...— dijo mientra veía el retrato de un hombre de aspecto rudo… el cual era posiblemente su jefe… —En nombre del antiguo Equipo Galáctico [Team Galactic] se lo prometo… jefe...—

**EN OTRO LUGAR:**

—Bonnie, nos vemos dentro de unas semanas...— decía Clemont quien se estaba alistando para salir de viaje… ambos estaban en su casa.

—Hermano, ten mucho cuidado...— se preocupaba Bonnie por la seguridad de su hermano.

—No te preocupes… lo tendré.—

—¿En serio tienes que ir tan lejos?—

—Sí… si mis cálculos no me fallan… las coordenadas no están completas… pero al introducirlas en mi computadora, logré descubrir que los primeros dos datos se referían a lo que es la región de Johto… para ser más preciso… el Monte Plateado [Mt. Silver]...—

—Ten mucho cuidado allá… no quiero que te pase nada malo...—

—Tengo qué hacerlo… tengo que hacerlo para responder el misterio del por qué los pokémon desaparecieron… también por Ash… seguramente debe de haber algo de importancia en ese lugar… y nos lo ha confiado a nosotros… no podemos defraudarlo...—

—Tienes razón...—

—Estaré bien… además llevo mi mochila Aipom renovada… y otros de mis inventos aquí.— le dijo dandole un abrazo a la rubia.

—Adiós hermano...— decía empezando a soltar unas lágrimas…

—Adiós Bonnie… nos veremos dentro de unas semanas...— dijo Clemont antes de soltarla.

Clemont abrió la puerta principal de la casa y salió de esta… no sin antes detenerse a ver por última vez antes de su viaje, a su hermana… la casa… y su región natal…

Cerró la puerta y emprendió un viaje del cual él estaba dudoso de hacer… sin embargo creía en el fruto de su investigación y confiaba en que Ash había dejado una pista de todo este misterio… y si eso era cierto podría ayudar de alguna manera a prevenir este futuro que tanto tormento les ha causado a millones de personas; y no solo eso… sino a los pokémon…

—Lo prometo… prometo que haré justicia por todo esto...— se decía a sí mismo para cobrar valor y no dar su brazo a torcer…

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_Unos hombres salieron corriendo de la casa de Neko tan rápido como podían…_

_—¡VENGAN DESGRACIADOS!— gritó Neko tratando de alcanzarlos._

_—Neko, ya dejalos...— Decía Mizuki tratando de calmarlo..._

_—¡NO SE LOS PERDONARÉ POR NADA OYERON!— Dijo parado frente a la puerta mientras echaba humo de lo enojado que estaba..._

_—Neko… tranquilizate—_

_Los hombres se fueron en su automovil tan rápido cómo podían…_

_—Y espero se...—_

_—¡NEKO!— le gritó Mizuki._

_—Ok, ya me calmo...— dijo ahora algo más calmado pero igual de enojado._

_—Dejalos, ya pasó...—_

_—Ah~ está bien… —exclamó Neko… —¡Pero no podrán prohibirme ver mi anime antiguo y sus lolis!— volvió a gruñir sacando la cabeza por la ventana que tenía cerca._

_—Solo tu y tus cosas...—_

_—Eran de la ONU… solo vinieron a querer quitarme la PC...—_

_—Eres un pervertido...—_

_—¿Qué? No es lo que parece… estaba viendo Pokémon, Recorder to Randoseru, GATE y Digimon...— explicó… —Nada de contenido 18 o algo por el estilo...—_

_—¿Seguro…?—_

_—Por supuesto, promesa de gato.— la promesa de gato comprendia muchas cosas… entre ellas una paliza si se descubría que estaba mintiendo… y dudamos que Neko fuera tan tonto como para hacerla sabiendo ese dato, si en dado caso estuviera mintiendo. —Además… moriría desangrado si viera algo tan ecchi o subido de tono...—_

_—Es cierto… aquella vez por ver Baka to Test en una escena te quedabas casi muerto...—_

_—Por eso solo veo anime Kodomo, Shonen y Shojo antiguo...— lloriqueaba Neko… —Solo algunos actuales me gustan...—_

_En eso, Mizuki ve una cámara de video encendida..._

_—¿Neko? ¿La cámara está encendida?—_

_—Dejame ver...— Neko se acerca a la cámara que utiliza para grabar su momento al aire en el fic…_

_—Sí… si lo está...— dijo poniendose nervioso…_

_—Oh no...— se alteró Mizuki._

_—Si leyeron eso… olvidenlo por favor… no es un asunto importante...—_

_—Sí, no es nada importante...—_

_—Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy… y que sigan esperando los demás...—_

_—Solo eso… les deseamos feliz día, felíz tarde o felíz noche dependiendo del horario en el que lo hayan leído.—_

_—Sí… solo eso… Adios...—_

_—Adiós también...—_

_Ambos salieron corriendo tan rápido como podían para ir a desconectar la cámara de video…_

_—¡ESTÚPIDA CÁMARA!— Se escucho de parte de Neko antes de que se cortara la transmisión..._


	14. Capítulo 12

_—Hola queridos lectores... NO PUEDO, estoy nervioso.— dijo Neko frente a la videocamara que por alguna extraña razón, esta podía escribir lo que nosotros leemos._

_—Te comprendo... igual yo— contestó Mizuki._

_—Ok, otra vez... Otro intento...—_

_**-PROBLEMAS TECNICOS-**_

_—Hola nuevamente queridisimos lectores, les habla su Neko favorito.— empezó Neko sin nerviosismo._

_—Y su amiga Mizuki.— continuo Mizuki._

_—Como sabran... ya ha pasado más de 4 o más meses desde que subí el último capítulo de este fic... y les quiero pedir una disculpa.—_

_—Igualmente en mi caso.—_

_—Entre tanta cosa que tenía por hacer, resulta que me quedaba poco tiempo de descanso, y ese poco tiempo lo aprovechaba para lo que era: Descansar...—_

_—Si tan solo yo fuera una persona real, ayudaría con el escrito...— lloraba Mizuki._

_—No te culpes... igualmente yo solo soy un OC del verdadero escritor...—_

_—Por eso, Neko y yo les traemos este capítulo para esta ocasión, antes de que se nos haga más tarde.—_

_—Ni especial de año tuvimos... ya hace más de un año que publiqué el prólogo de este fic.— recordaba Neko. —Les prometo que este capítulo valdrá por dos.—_

_—Para ayudarlos a recordar, les hemos traido un video (mentira) sobre lo que ha pasado anteriormente en capítulos pasados.—_

_—En realidad solo es un resumen...—_

_—Disfruten este episodio y comenten qué tal les pareció, estaremos ansiosos de volver a leer sus comentarios.—_

_—Sin más, al resumen y luego al capítulo.—_

_**RESUMEN:**_

_Ash quien ya tiene 16 años, recibe la visita de una chica llamada Ashley, quien resulta ser su hija venida del futuro (aproximadamente 15 años de donde ella proviene) donde lamentablemente los Pokémon dejaron de existir a causa de un virus misterioso causado por una empresa farmaceutica supuesamente benéfica. Ashley oculta su verdadera identidad de personas ajenas a su familia y personas que deben saber su procedencia, las cuales son pocas... Nunca conocio a su madre..._

_Ash desde el momento en que conoce a su futura hija, tiene la misión de salvar, no solo a los pokémon del futuro, sino a los pokémon del presente, pues es aproximadamente por esta fecha en que todo el apocaliptico futuro sin pokémon da inicio._

_Los pokémon legendarios apoyarán a Ash, según palabra del mensajero de Arceus, Entei, quien se le aparecía a Ash entre algunos sueños, y quien le entregó la habilidad de entender a los pokémon. Sin embargo, Arceus también informa que necesitará la ayuda de la mayor parte de sus amigos para lograr su objetivo. Y aunque Arceus quisiera hacer más... lamentablemente no puede, debido a desconocer de mucha información importante, al igual que todos los demás legendarios. Promente enviarle un guía personal a Ash... se desconoce quien será, incluso si es pokémon o humano..._

_Yellow, Korrina, Touko, Roxie y Nanci se han unido al equipo de Ash, y proximamente Brock y Clemont quienes se dirigen hacia Pueblo Paleta para reencontrarse con Ash._

_El primo de Ash, Red, ha formado una especie de alianza para una supuesta venganza contra Ash, tras haber sido, en palabras suyas, humillado y tomado como miserable, con Geovanni, quien es jefe del Equipo Rocket que opera en Kanto y Johto como una banda criminal. Han desarrollado la tecnología de poder crear Mega-piedras y poder hacer Mega-evolucionar a cualquier pokémon sin importar si tiene un lazo de amistad con su entrenador._

_Y en el futuro del cual Ashley viene, su padre Ash, fue asesinado por un personaje hasta el momento desconocido. Clemont, amigo de Ash desde su primera llegada a Kalos, recibe un mensaje en código dejado con antelación por Ash antes de ser asesinado. Y el cual lo ha enviado a una busqueda en el Monte Plateado en Johto._

_La supuesta empresa farmaceutica resultó ser el antiguo y malvado grupo que operaba en Sinnoh en la época en que Ash viajó por primera vez a dicha región. Su objetivo en aquel entonces: apoderarse de los pokémon Dialga y Palkia, y a su vez obtener el poder del Tiempo y del Espacio. Actualmente se desconocen sus planes en detalle... Solo se conoce que también tiene tecnología que les permite enviar tropas robóticas hacia el pasado para eliminar a Ash y que no cumpla su objetivo._

_FIN DEL RESUMEN_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12: EL SECRETO DEL MONTE SILVER Y EL EXQUISITO RE-ENCUENTRO DE VIEJOS AMIGOS**_

**/FUTURO\**

Clemont se disponía a bajar del avión en el cual llegó a la región de Johto. Su mirada se enfocaba en un solo lugar: el monte silver que a lo lejos se podía divisar la punta de este.

*Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Ash ha dejado una sola pista para desvelar el misterio del extraño virus... Será mejor que no falle.* pensaba Clemont al ver hacia el horizonte aun en la puerta de salida del avión en el que viajaba.

Decidido bajó rápidamente del vehículo y...

—¡Señor! ¡Olvidó su equipaje!— gritó una azafata dirigiendose al hombre de cabello rubio.

—¿Eh? Gracias— contestó Clemont al darse cuenta de su error. *Con razón andaba muy ligero...* ... Y así, Clemont empezó su travesía hacia el Monte Silver... del cual había escuchado muchos rumores que lo hacían ver muy peligroso para cualquiera que pusiera un pie en él. Sin miedo a nada, tomó el primer taxi [Sí, hay taxis ahora en este tiempo...] y sin vacilación se dirigió a su destino... *Por Arceus... Plan 1 si me quiere secuestrar el conductor: saltar del auto en movimiento...* pensaba para sí... *Plan 2: Arrojarle algo y salir corriendo...*

**/PRESENTE\**

Tras la llegada de Roxie no hacía falta mencionar que las cosas se iban a poner nocivas [un chiste XD... ok no...] pero no para Ash y compañía, sino para los que acababan de llegar pues efectivamente habían llegado aquellos dos sujetos que se habían propuesto visitar a Ash, los cuales estaban tocando la puerta de la gran mansión Ketchum sin saber a quien pertenecía semejante hogar. Pero lo nocivo solo era en específico a un hombre de piel morena y pelo pinchudo con unos ojos rasgados que aparentemente el único momento que los abrió según Roxie, fue cuando le patió en sus...

—¡Huevos!— gritó el señor vendedor de los huevos de pidgey sin fertilizar.

—¿Pasa siempre el señor vendiendo huevos?— preguntó Ashley a su padre.

—Casi nunca...— contestó mientras recordaba la última vez que escucho a ese señor ofrecer su producto. —Seguramente nos quiere ofrecer esta vez algo más interesante que los huevos de pidgey...—

Ash sin importar si era o no el vendedor, fue a ver quien tocaba la puerta de su "humilde" hogar... [Sí, humilde anteriormente, con semejante mansión no puede considerarse así... pero igual, sigue siendo el mismo Ash XD] Al abrir la puerta, se quedó sorprendido, al igual que quienes estaban fuera de la casa...

—¿Ash?— Preguntaron al unísono Brock y Clemont más que sorprendidos de verlo en ese lugar...

—¿Clemont...? ¿Brock...? ¿Son ustedes?— dijo en estado de mini-shock. Pues apenas terminaba de creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Un grito de felicidad se escuchó repentinamente en la puerta principal de la casa, fue tan repentino que todos los pidgeys que estaban en los alrededores salieron volando despavorida y rápidamente del lugar. Las chicas, tampoco hicieron caso omiso al grito, y fueron rápidamente a ver qué sucedía. Al llegar, veían a tres amigos que estaban casi llorando de felicidad, mientras se daban un abrazo.

—¡Amigo/Amigos!— dijeron tanto Brock como Clemont así como Ash rebosantes de felicidad.

No tardaron mucho en tranquilizarse. Pero las chicas veían desde diferentes sitios el vínculo de amistad de Ash y los otros dos chicos que a ellas casi les importaba un pepino quienes eran... bueno, al menos los conocían... y algunas eran... ¿conocidas de ellos? [Soy malo, lo sé jejeje]

—Ash, ¿Quienes son estas personas?— preguntó Ashley quien sí llegó al lado de Ash, no conocía al de piel morena pero al de anteojos y pelo rubio le parecía conocido. Y como las demás chicas estaban allí, prestaron atención a la conversación. Talves les servía de algo la información...

—Oh, perdón. Los presento.— Contestó Ash... —Ejem...— aclaró un poco la garganta antes de explicar. —Ashley, ellos son Brock y Clemont.— dijo mientras señalaba con la mano [Mano, no dedo. Con el dedo es ofensivo en algunos países...] a sus respectivos amigos. —Brock, Clemont, les presento a mi prima, Ashley.— contestó Ash tranquilamente. *Mínimo me acordé de que era mi prima según acordamos... ya iba a decir que era mi hija...* todo eso lo dijo en su imaginación.

—¡Es un placer conocerte!— le saludó Brock a Ashley. —Nunca imaginé que Ash tenía una prima tan tierna como tú.—

—Igualmente, gusto en conocerte.— habló ahora Clemont. —Se nota que son parientes; se parecen mucho.—

Ese comentario de Clemont hizo que tanto Ashley como Ash se estremecieran en sus adentros mientras empezaban a sudar ligeramente por el nerviosismo.

—Claro que no... no nos parecemos en nada...— dijeron al mismo tiempo Padre e hija...

—Como lo sospechaba...— dijo Clemont seriamente...

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntaron más nerviosos Ash y Ashley a quienes casi les saltaba el corazón... a Ashley porque sabía que si alguien más descubria su secreto no podría predecir qué efectos tendría en el futuro inmediato... y Ash porque sentía que si se descubria su secreto... algo malo sucedería, aunque desconocía la fuente de ese mal...

—Han dicho que son primos... pero seguramente han crecido queriendose casi como hermanos, por eso me parecen tan similares.— Suponiendo que ese comportamiento tan similar era porque habían compartido mucha de su vida.

Ash y Ashley suspiraron en sus adentros de forma aliviada.

—Si tu lo dices...— habló Ash ya más relajado pero no tanto. —¡Oh! ¡Qué descortez he sido! No los he invitado a pasar.— dijo Ash al recordarse de ese detalle. —Pasen, están como en su casa.—

—Muchas gracias.— agradecieron ambos chicos.

Brock, al momento de dar unos pasos más dentro de la mansión... sintió una presencia tenebrosa que incluso le hizo temblar por culpa de un escalofrio...

*Qué mala vibra hay aquí...* pensaba mientras se daba calor al frotarse los brazos con las manos. [Ya saben, como cuando uno pone su mano izquierda en su brazo derecho y la mueve de arriba a abajo para generar calor.]

Quien provocó eso fue Roxie, quien desde lejos veía a Brock con gran enojo... y de momento decidio ignorar lo que pudiera pasar en aquel lugar... por lo que se fue a dar un paseo por allí para no llamar la atención. Las demás chicas decieron cada una por su cuenta, ir a saludar por ser amables con los invitados. Ya que en cierta forma sentían que algo malo iba a pasar...

—¡Hola!— Saludó Yellow, quien fue la primera en aparecer. Igualmente saludó Korrina quien apareció justo despues de Yellow.

—¡Buenos días!— saludaron Nanci y Touko, quienes llegaron juntas.

—¡Kijatsu! [No pregunten... ni yo se que le pasaba en la cabeza a este tipo...]— gritó Brock soprendiendo a todos los presentes. —¡Técnica #1028: Question Time!— dijo seriamente...

Los presentes solo lo podían observar con una gota de sudor que les recorría la cabeza...

—Ash... te parece si hablamos un momento por allá...— dijo seriamente Brock, al señalar un lugar específico de la habitación el cual estaba algo apartado del lugar donde estaban.

—Está bien... pero no veo la finalidad...— comentó Ash ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

—Es super importante el poder hacerlo...— dijo muy seriamente.

—De acuerdo...— pero tambien les dirigio unas palabras de disculpas a los demás... —Disculpen un momento, ahora vuelvo...—

Ash y Brock se fueron caminando a un rincón de la habitación para "hablar"...

—¿Qué le sucederá?— preguntó Ashley sin comprender muy bien las acciones del amigo de su padre...

—No tengo ni la menor idea...— comentó Clemont.

—Por lo pronto... será mejor presentarnos.— sugirio Ashley a los presentes.

Y mientras todos se presentaban, menos Korrina quien ya conocía a Clemont, ya que hace tiempo que ambos son líderes de gimnasio de su región... Ash y Brock "hablaban" de algo urgente.

—Bien Brock... ¿De qué querías hablar?— preguntó el azabache sin muchos rodeos. No encontraba respuesta a las acciones de su amigo. En cualquier otra situación él simplemente se lanzaría sobre una chica para coquetearle sin mucho exito...

—Ash...— dijo antes de colocarle una mano sobre el hombro a su amigo antes de preguntarle algo...

El ambiente estaba serio... incluso se podía ver una aura blanca alrededor de ellos, casi como si el mundo estuviera aguantando la respiración por la pregunta que Brock estaba por hacer... seguramente muy importante.

—¡Regalame a una de tus muchas 'musas'!— Dijo Brock con ojos llorosos como si suplicaran que le tuvieran piedad... aunque lo dijo en un tono bastante poético...

Ash solo le dirijio una mirada seria... y le dio una serie de bofetadas en la cara...

—¡Tanto misterio para nada...!— dijo Ash aporreando a su amigo... en parte porque se merecía eso y sabía que un simple jalón de orejas no sería suficiente.

—Lo si-ento, te-nía que de-cirlo...— contestó Brock entrecortando las palabras por la serie de golpes de Ash. Y en cuando por fin lo suelta, sigue hablando. —Por favor... no me digas que aquel rumor te lo creiste...— contestó tumbado en el suelo lleno de moretones. Y sacando el tema por el que siempre sería recordado...

—Pues hasta salió en la televisión...— habló recordando lo sucedido, aunque ya mas calmado.

—No fue mi culpa. Si mi mano se resbaló sensualmente sobre aquella chica fue pura coincidencia...— explicaba el pobre de Brock.

Sí, en una ocasión Brock al tratar de ayudar a una damisela él accidentalmente se tropezó y calló sobre ella, y curiosamente su mano estaba perfectamente metida entre la blusa de la dama. Y le estaba tocando algo muy personal a la señorita... incluso salió en las noticias debido a que un traseunte grabó lo sucedido...

—¿Es cierto eso?— preguntó dudando un poco de la veracidad de la historia de Brock.

—Es en serio que lo digo. Fue tan solo un accidente...— dijo Brock ya sin moretones ni dolores. —Pero, cambiando de tema, me sorprendió lo protector que has sido con ellas... ¿Puedes decirme el por qué?—

—Yo... Pues... verás... no puedo decirtelo...— dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

—Comprendo. Pero si no te molesta...— salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia los demás. —Mamasitas aquí está Brock.— dijo en modo romántico.

Ash aunque nunca antes había actuado así... en cierta forma recordó lo que le había pasado a Yellow... e inconcientemente había manifestado esa actitud protectora hacia las demás también... de una u otra forma quería ver a cada una de ellas ser felices, y que no les pasara algo como lo que le pasó lamentablemente a Yellow. Quisas el echo de ser padre de una niña también lo hizo pensar en poder cuidar más de sus amigas... no podía imaginarse a alguna de ellas siendo herida con palabras o acciones por alguien que simplemente las trató como algo desechable...

Fue eso, o simplemente fue la manifestación de todos aquellos sueños donde aporreaba a Brock por tratar de ligar a cualquier chica que se cruzaran por el camino... o por robarle aquella dona glaseada con azucar en aquella ocasión...

*Si le pusiera falda a un arbol... seguramente intentaria obtener una cita...* pensaba mientra imaginaba la situación y sonreía al imaginarse dicho evento.

Ash volvio a su modo normal, el mismo y torpe Ash que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor... y fue a ver cómo Brock intentaba sus proesas de conquista en alguna de las chicas... y mirar cómo lo rechazaban.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR CERCANO:**

—¿Cuanto nos falta?— preguntaba una joven de tes morena.

—No falta mucho. Además, el poder descubrir cosas nuevas le añade sabor a la vida...— comentó un hombre de cabello verde.

—Ya recordé porque en algunos momentos eras tan molesto...—

—¿Khe?—

**/FUTURO\**

—Puedo ser pequeño, pero no creas que no puedo contra ti...— recitó Clemont ante el Monte Silver que estaba frente a él... —Palabras que escribió Sara Grubbing en uno de sus libros... y en este día, ¡Te las dedico a ti Monte Silver!—

Clemont se dirigía con determinación al inicio de la empinada subida que llevaba a la cima de aquel imponente y majestuoso, aunque temido Monte... Sin dar tantos rodeos sacó su equipo de alpinismo... casco, sogas, botas y demás cosas para su protección... ya que el Monte silver había cerrado su entrada turística hace varios años atras debido a algunos accidentes graves que tuvieron algunas personas... pero eso no detendría a Clemont, quien estaba dispuesto a discubrir el secreto que Ash había guardado por mucho tiempo...

Para escalar se ayudaba de su mejorado brazo aipom, que ahora era más fuerte y resistente que el primer modelo que hizo... casi se podría decir que las sogas y otras cosas que llevaba para alpinismo eran inútiles debido a la facilidad con la que trepaba con el brazo aipom... pero Clemont prefería prevenir que lamentar en momentos así.

Tardó aproximadamente media hora en llegar a la cima del Monte Silver... ahora solo tenía que buscar el punto exacto de las coordenadas que tenía. Y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de visualizar una pequeña entrada a lo que parecía ser una cueva entre algunas de las rocas del lugar... la entrada era pequeña, poco más grande que un Chansey...

—Me pregunto...— se dijo así mismo, ya que al parecer, tanto tiempo sin hablar con alguien le provocó que hablara consigo mismo en algunos momentos... pero no era nada del otro mundo.

Como pudo, entró por la pequeña abertura y no se sorprendio por la oscuridad y humedad tan profunda que estaba presente en aquel lugar... apenas si entraba la luz solar, y eso que estaba en la cima del Monte. Rápidamente iluminó la caverna con una linterna que estaba equipada en su mochila donde llevaba el brazo aipom.

Para su sorpresa, había una especie de sendero que avanzaba en línea recta... sin más opciones empezó a arrastrarse por el sendero ya que todavía no podía pararse... solo bastaron unos segundos para que se percatara de que habían unas escaleras de mano que descendían a otra parte de la cueva, que estaban a unos metros más de donde estaba él.

—Debe de ser aquí... no hay ninguna duda...— se convencía aun más de que ese era el lugar. Pues nada parecía indicar lo contrario: un lugar casi inaccesible como el Monte Silver, una sala oculta en una pequeña cueva... todo era comprensible al menos desde su punto de vista. Y sin tardar mucho, empezó a descender por las escaleras, que por cierto, eran algo cortas...

Ya abajo del todo, pudo estar de pie, ya que esa parte de la cueva era más alta, aunque no mucho, por lo que tenía que tener cuidado de no topar su cabeza con el techo. Con su linterna iluminó nuevamente el sendero por el cual debía de andar, aunque realmente no necesitaba alumbrar, pues al fondo podía observar nuevamente la luz del sol...

—¿Luz solar? ¿Aquí abajo?— se preguntó a si mismo. Obviamente dudando de ese hecho pues estaba dentro de una cueva.

Avanzó hasta llegar a tocar los rayos de sol que provenían de la sala que estaba frente a él... una vez allí, no podía creer lo que veía... en aquella sala, los rayos del sol iluminaban perfectamente todo, desde lo que parecía un pequeño lago que se había formado en el lugar, hasta lo que eran hermosas flores...

—¡WOW!— No pudo evitar exclamar... ya que no parecíera que estuviera en una cueva o similar, pero aún así lo estaba, las grietas del techo permitian pasar la luz del sol y también lluvia sobre aquél lugar, explicando así la vegetación y el pequeño lago... era bastante alto, pues estaba entre las rocas más altas del Monte Silver... pero al ver con más detenimiento el lugar, vio lo que parecía ser una casita de madera construida allí... —¿Pero qué?—

Corrio hasta el lugar tan rápido como pudo... y al acercarse, sus sospechas se disiparon... era una casa que estaba oculta de cualquier lugar fuera del Monte Silver... un lugar tan secreto que si no hubiese sido por Ash, nadie podría haber encontrado aquel lugar...

Entró lentamente al lugar... y empezó a buscar con detenimiento en todo el lugar... tampoco era una casa muy grande, únicamente un cuarto con una cama deteriorada, una mesa con su madera ya putrefacta, una silla y un mueble en igual estado que la mesa...

Ni en la mesa ni en la cama encontró cosa alguna de interes... pero en el armario encontró un maletín metálico todavía en buen estado considerando el estado de todo el lugar... un poco oxidado, pero solo eso...

—Bien, seguramente es esto...— dijo Clemont manteniendose tranquilo ante su descubrimiento... todavía no podía cantar victoria, pues ahora tenía que salir de ese lugar y verificar si había algo de utilidad en ese maletín...

—Finalmente has llegado...— hablo repentinamente una voz femenina detras de él... y que se escuchaba tranquila...

—¡¿Ah?!— Clemont se sorprendió por escuchar dicha voz, tanto que incluso dio un pequeño salto por el susto. Pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a la portadora de dicha voz...

—Llevo esperando tanto este momento...— siguio relatando la mujer. —Finalmente he cumplido mi parte... que alivio...—

—¿Qu-Quien eres?— preguntó, mientras sostenía firmemente el maletín como si lo estuviera abrazando...

—Tu eres Clemont, si no me equivoco...— Siguio hablando sin responder a la pregunta. Clemont no podía observar el rostro de aquella mujer, pues lo tenía tapado con lo que parecía ser un abrigo con capucha...

—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!— preguntó nuevamente pero ahora había sacado también su brazo aipom a modo defensivo... —No cambies de tema y contestame, ¿Quien eres y qué haces acá?—

—Si tanto deseas saber eso... no te lo impediré.— La mujer reveló su rostro ante Clemont... su piel, podía decirse que era de un tono beige; sus ojos eran de un tono rojizo y su cabello era de un tono oscuro... pero talves lo que le llamó más la atención de ella en ese momento, es que pudo observar que ella sonreía... sonreía de una manera tan natural, algo que él no había visto desde hacía años en la expresión de muchas personas, a excepsión de Bonnie, su hermanita...— Mi nombre es Zinnia, y estoy aquí para ayudarte... — finalizó de hablar ella, igualmente con la sonrisa que tenía antes.

—¿Qué?—

Clemont no comprendia nada de lo que acababa de pasar, todo era tan confuso para él [y para ustedes los lectores también]. Por un momento dudó enormemente de la mujer de nombre Zinnia... pero también se planteaba el porque ella estaba allí, podía ser por algo importante... pero lo más probable era que aquella mujer estaba de una u otra forma vinculada con Ash...

**/PRESENTE\**

Nuevamente nos encontramos en la mansión Ketchum, solo que ahora, en un funeral... el funeral del pobre de Brock... quien por una tremenda estupidez había enfadado a la peor persona que podía haber enfadado... pues por accidente chocó contra ella cuando por casualidad pasó por allí... pero no fue por eso precisamente por lo que ella se enfadó... sino por que tras disculparse con ella, él nuevamente la llamó niña, pues recordó que la había visto hace no mucho en ese día, pero por alguna razón no recordaba que ella lo había pateado por el simple hecho de decirle 'niña'. Exactamente, fue Roxie...

—Fuiste el amigo que más rápido he perdido en la vida...— se lamentaba Clemont frente al cadaver de Brock...

—Fuiste un gran amigo y chef... descansa en paz...— dijo Ash quitandose la gorra en señal de dolor...

—Todavía no estoy... muerto... atarantaos...— dijo Brock con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban... pues de tanto golpe que recibió no se distinguía que era moretón y qué no...

—Lo sé... pero dudo que de esto salgas vivo...— dijo Clemont todavía en el mismo estado anterior.

—Me las pagaran ustedes dos...— dijo Brock tratando de acomodarse en el suelo...

Ash pasó de molestar al cadaver viviente de Brock, y se dirigió hacia las chicas quienes estaban tratando de calmar a Roxie por lo que acababa de pasar...

—Vamos Roxie... no es para tanto...— trató de calmarla Korrina.

—Es fácil decirlo...— le contestó Roxie aún mostrando enojo. —Ya verán todos los que se burlen de que sea algo baja...—

—Si lo piensas bien, acabas de admitirlo...— dijo sin persarlo bien Nanci...

Roxie calló sobre sus rodillas siendo algo dramática...

—¡Nanci! Sshhh~— trató Touko de silenciarla antes de que dijera algo más que deprimiera a la Rockera...

—Perdon...— se disculó ella al ver qué había provocado...

—Este... Roxie.— empezó a hablar Yellow. —Puedo comprender un poco cómo te sientes... yo tambien soy algo baja... y muchas veces también me han dicho comentarios algo molestos...— empezó a relatar Yellow, recordando algunas veces en las que su altura también le había jugado una mala pasada. Roxie le prestó un poco de atención... —Pero, aunque hay quienes solo ven el físico, tambien sé que hay quienes ven más allá que eso...— Yellow se estaba refiriendo a Ash, pues alguien como él nunca diria nada ofensivo o que iriera los sentimientos de alguien.

—Puede que tengas razón...— dijo todavía algo desanimada Roxie... —Pero ser algo pequeña de estatura no me agrada.—

—Pues a mi me parece que te ves bien así como eres Roxie.— habló Ash que en ese momento había escuchado casi toda la conversación. —Ten presente lo que dijo Yellow, el físico no lo es todo. He visto a muchas personas verse impresionantes, hablando de su cuerpo... pero a veces no destacan precisamente en ser entrenadores... o no destacan mucho en otras areas... aún así, su cuerpo es perfecto para ellos. Y me parece que en tu caso, ser algo bajita no es tan malo como piensas... es más, pienso que incluso te hace ver más linda.—

Ash, a diferencia de Brock. No recibio un golpe, o mejor dicho no recibio cientos de golpes... en lugar de eso, Roxie solo se dio la vuelta para ocultar su enorme sonrojo... y las demás presentes estaban incluso imaginandose que eran algo más bajitas para que Ash las considerara más lindas... Menos Yellow, pues ella tambien le daba animos a Roxie, y tampoco Ashley, quien solo apuntaba en una libreta ese nuevo hallazgo sobre su padre...

—No... no digas algo así...— dijo Roxie muy, muy sonrojada aunque lo estaba ocultando... —Eso no es cierto...—

—Es verdad, ¿no es cierto Yellow?— habló Ash dirijiendose a Yellow, pues tambien era algo baja de estatura, aunque no tanto como Roxie pero solo por unos pocos centímetros.

—¿Yo?— preguntó Yellow, pues no sabía que decir ahora a Roxie, parecía que Ash lo tenía bastante bien la situación... —Pues verás... Ash tiene razón. No a todos les queda bien una estatura pequeña... incluso a mi no me beneficia en nada...—

—No diria que eso es cierto del todo Yellow. Tu tambien te ves muy linda, tu estatura te ayuda en ese aspecto.—

Yellow no tardó en colorarse por completo, ese comentario no se lo esperaba... Incluso Ash vio con sus propios ojos cómo el color del rostro de Yellow se tornaba de un tono rojizo... pero no se daba cuenta del porque...

En ese momento Korrina se sentía algo incomoda con la situación... pues en ese momento, de las demás chicas presentes ella era la más alta... pues Nanci y Touko, eran más bajas que ella, pero no lo eran tanto como Yellow... solo Korrina era casi tan alta como Ash, quien si llegó a medir un poco más 170mts y todavía le faltaban unos años de crecimiento a Ash... por lo cual Korrina era solo unos pocos centímetros más bajita que él...

—Por cierto chicas, para cambiar de ambiente...— mencionó Ashley para evitar que algunas se murieran de celos y algunas otras se desmayaran de emoción, según ella. —¿Han visto a los pokémon el día de hoy?—

Esa pregunta hizo que todos los presentes, incluidos Clemont y Brock se preguntaran lo mismo... pues desde que llegaron no habían visto rastros de los pokémon, ni siquiera de Pikachu, y eso ya era decir bastante...

—Hablando de... ¡Lucario! ¿Donde estas?— preguntó Korrina al no recordar donde estaba Lucario... pues había pasado algún tiempo desde que lo vio...

—Mis pokébolas están vacias...— comentó Ash... —Seguramente andan por allí...—

—Mis pokémon están en sus pokebolas, seguramente están algo aburridos...— comentó Yellow al recordar que algunos de sus pokémon seguían en sus respectivas pokebolas.

—No hemos tenido oportunidad de sacar a nuestros pokémon.— mencionaba Touko por ella y por Nanci.

—Si no es mucha molestia, podría dejar que los míos tambien salieran.— mencionó Roxie.

—Mirai necesita divertirse también.— mencionaba Ashley mientras sacaba la pokebola de Mirai, su Eevee.

—Y los míos...— dijeron Clemont y Brock casi al mismo tiempo... pero al parecer fueron ignorados... Porque en ese momento, todos los presentes salieron al jardín para liberar a sus pokémon.

—Ni me oyeron...— se lamentó Brock levantandose del suelo muy adolorido.

—Si... parece que tampoco a mí...— le siguió Clemont.

—Bueno... vamos...— comentó Brock mientras tronaba el hueso de su brazo izquierdo, pues estaba algo trabado según él...

Ambos salieron al poco tiempo para obserbar cómo el jardín de aquella mansión se llenaba de alegría... pues al ver toda clase de pokémon allí en ese lugar todos la pasaban muy bien. Incluso encontraron a Pikachu y a Lucario... quienes tras haberse peleado nuevamente cayeron en los rosales del jardín y ambos habían quedado llenos de espinas...

—Lucario... ¿Qué haré contigo?— Preguntó Korrina mientras ayudaba a su pokémon a salir del lugar en donde estaba.

—(¿Talvez prestarme un poco más de atención?)— decía el pokémon tipo lucha/acero a su entrenadora en forma algo sarcastica... aunque solo fue perceptible para Ash y para Yellow quienes escucharon ese comentario, les termino por causar un poco de gracia.

—(¡Y a mí qué!)— Gritó Pikachu quien al pobre nadie lo ayudaba... —(¡No sean así!)—

—Ya voy, no te alarmes...— le contestó Ash...

Todo parecía indicar que la alegría en ese lugar estaba asegurada... de los únicos que no se supo de nada en ese momento fue de Meowstic ni de Flygon... los otros dos pokémon de Ash en su equipo actual...

**EN UN LUGAR CERCA DE ALLÍ:**

Meowstic y Flygon se estaban divirtiendo con la computadora del laboratorio del profesor Oak, como siempre hacian desde que el profesor se había ido. Estaban viendo videos de Persian y Pikachu [Referencia a Tom y Jerry, les encantaba ver cómo el pobre de Persian sufria para capturar a Pikachu. Incluso disfrutaban de las mordidas que Houndoom le daba a Persian en algunos capítulos... Ambos reían como locos viendo videos...

—(Oye, mira la hora. Ya está el estreno de MLP: Ponytagirls)— dijo Flygon mirando el reloj de la computadora...

—(Es cierto.)— comentó Meowstic, mientras empezaba a escribir la dirección de url en el navegador... —(Lo encontre en FULL HD)—

—(Qué esperas ¡Dale click!)—

—(No seas impaciente, amigo. Lo bueno se debe de disfrutar despacio...)—

Ambos disfrutaban más del internet que pasar el día afuera, a pesar de ser un día soleado hermoso en ese momento...

**VOLVIENDO A LA MANSIÓN KETCHUM...**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que algo extraño sucediera, pues las consentidas de Ash llegaron. E incluso se lo llevaron lejos del lugar, pues sentían un aura extraña saliendo del sujeto de ojos rasgados...

—¡Bajenme de inmediato!— ordenó Ash, pero Lucaria, quien lo había levantado, desobedeció...

—(Lo siento Amo, pero no permitiré que algo malo le pase por culpa de ese sujeto...)— comentó Gardevoir que iba al lado de Lucaria.

—¿Quien?— preguntó Ash

—(El de ojos rasgados...)— siguio comentando Gardevoir. —(Es una mala influencia para usted Amo)—

—(Sí. No me agrada para nada ese tipo)— comentaba Lucaria.

Todos los presentes se quedaron con un rostro de sorpresa ante la repentina escena, pues en menos de 10 segundos, Lucaria se había ido con Ash y Gardevoir. No hace falta decir que todos los presentes tenían una gotita típica de anime en su cabeza... La única que se quedó en el lugar fue la Sylveon de Ash. Quien solo se quedó observando a las chicas del grupo, menos a Ashley... [Que extraño ¿no?] y solo les sonrió como si se estuviera mofando de ellas... Y el parecer todas comprendieron de qué se trataba esa sonrisa burlona...

Si alguien dudaba de que la maldad no venía en paquetes pequeños, pues ahora ya no dudaría más... había mucha maldad en esa sonrisa... aunque solo las chicas comprendieron eso pues Clemont y Brock no lo comprendieron ni sabían qué ocurria ni sabían por qué Sylveon sonreía de esa manera... Para ese momento, Sylveon dejo de verlas al darse media vuelta y...

—[Ya quisieran, jajajajajaja]— dijo antes de salir escapando a toda prisa del lugar... mientras se reía malvadamente.

Por extraño que pareciera... todas entendieron casi a la perfección qué trataba de decir Sylveon y se molestaron bastante... pero ninguna hizo nada y se aguantaron las ganas de perseguir a Sylveon, eso para no levantar sospechas de que tenía razón esa pokémon... Y siendo sinceros, parece ser que Sylveon ha encontrado un nuevo juguete con qué divertirse... los sentimientos de estas chicas...

**VOLVIENDO AL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR OAK:**

—Ves, te lo dije. Estabamos cerca del laboratorio...— comentó un joven de pelo verde claro.

—Sí... despues de haber hecho 200 paradas turisticas en la ciudad...— decía sarcasticamente su acompañante de piel morena.

—(Axew Axew)— Empezó a emitir sonido un pokémon de pequeño tamaño.

—De acuerdo... fue en parte culpa mía...— terminó aceptando su error el peli-verde —Pero ya que estamos aquí, visitemos al profesor. Quizas sea buena idea visitarlo...—

—Quizas hasta sepa la dirección de la casa de Ash...— dijo algo esperanzada la chica.

—Precisamente por eso.—

Llegaron a la puerta principal del laboratorio y empezaron a tocar el timbre, aunque no obtuvieron respuesta alguna...

—Qué raro...— exclamó el peli-verde —Parece que no está...—

—Busquemos por el lugar, debe de andar por allí.— sugirio la chica.

—Pues no nos queda de otra...—

Ambos empezaron a buscar alrededor del lugar... pero solo encontraron una ventana abierta... ni lentos ni perezosos echaron una vista hacia dentro del lugar... pero lo que encontraron fue ciertamente extraño. Pudieron observar a un Meowstic y a un Flygon "cantando", si es que se le podía decir así a los sonidos que emitían y precisamente era una de las canciones de MLP: Ponytagirls.

—¿Te recuerdas del Aipom con 2 colas que vimos en Johto?— preguntó la chica sin dejar de ver a los pokémon.

—Si...— contestó su compañero enfocando su mirada en ambos pokémon que incluso estaban felices...

—Pues acaban de ganarle el puesto a la cosa más rara que he visto...—

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, el peliverde se lastimó la cabeza al tratar de sacarla de la ventana por donde la había metido solo un poco, lo suficiente para observar a aquellos dos Pokémon, y se había lastimando pues había calculado mal la altura... pero ese leve sonido sirvio para que los pokémon que estaban cantando y bailando se asustaran y en acto de 5 segundos habían desaparecido del lugar, incluso la pantalla del monitor de la computadora en donde estaban, se estaba apagando...

—Son veloces...— dijo el peli-verde sobandose la cabeza levemente.

—Y que lo digas...—

—(Axew Axew)—

**/FUTURO\**

Clemont estaba analizando la situación... ¿Quien era ella? Aunque ya sabía su nombre, no podía creerle aun y no despues de todo lo que estaba pasando actualmente. Quería creer que ella estaba en cierta forma vinculada con Ash, sus miedos aún lo limitaban...

—¿Di-dices que has venido a ayudarme?— preguntó Clemont un tanto desconfiado, aunque quería creer que así era...

—¡Exacto!— respondió la mujer de nombre Zinnia. —Solo así podré haber cumplido mi trato.—

¿Trato? ¿De que trato estaba hablando? Clemont quería saber pero no era ese el momento de preguntar por ello...

—Si vienes a ayudarme, demuestralo...— dijo Clemont, en cierta forma, más calmado.

—Aquí tienes...— Zinnia le extendió la mano para hacerle entrega de algo... —Es la llave que abre ese maletín.—

—¿Cómo sabes que es la llave que lo abre?— preguntó Clemont mientras sostenía el maletín con ambas manos.

—Ash... Él me la dio, y dijo que solo debía entregarsela a quien llegase hasta este lugar tan escondido.—

No había duda, el presentimiento de Clemont que esa mujer estaba relacionada de una u otra forma con Ash... todo parecía como una fantasía porque desde ese lugar donde estaban en este momento así como la casa misteriosa, y Zinnia quien le estaba ayudando... Sin embargo, no había nada más que hacer más que abrir el maletín y descubrir su contenido. Pero lo haría ya habiendo vuelto a su casa... pues no sabía con qué objeto o dato se toparía al abrir ese maletín...

—Bueno... gracias por la llave. Es hora de irme...— dijo antes de empezar a avanzar por donde había llegado...

—¡Espera un momento!— lo detuvo Zinnia. —Antes de irte, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Ash?— La forma en la que lo dijo mostraba que estaba ansiosa por conocer el estado de Ash.

La pregunta hizo estremecer a Clemont... posiblemente ella no había visto a Ash desde hacía tiempo... y ahora él tenía que tomar la decisión si decirle la verdad o mentirle sobre la muerte tan dolorosa que sufrio Ash...

—Él... él está...— dijo Clemont entrecortadamente... dudaba si decir eso o no... Zinnia no podía ver el rostro de Clemont pero podía notar que la respuesta que le daría le era dolorosa a él... —Él está muerto...— dijo finalmente con todo el dolor de su corazón... y su mirada se dirigió al suelo...

Zinnia se entristecio... su sonrisa rápidamente desaparecio tras escuchar eso incluso cerró sus ojos y derramó unas pocas lágrimas...

—Ya lo imaginaba...— contestó tristemente ella... —Tras todo lo que ha pasado no quería creer que era verdad...—

—Yo tampoco quiero creer... sin embargo, es la realidad.— le respondió pues era también su pensar.

—Lo sé... pero ahora que se esto. Espero haber sido de ayuda para él en algún momento.—

—Sí que has sido de ayuda, pues al haber protegido y entregado esta llave para mi, nos has dado al menos una esperanza de saber qué quería Ash que supieramos...— dijo Clemont sin voltear a verla pero su rostro ahora estaba enfocado en la salida de aquel lugar... —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme...—

—¡Espera!— volvió a decir Zinnia... aunque todavía algo triste. —¡Déjame acompañarte!— comentó de manera acelerada.

—¿Cómo dices?—

—Si pudiera ayudarte con lo que sea... también estaría ayudando a Ash de alguna forma. Por eso, dejame ayudarte.—

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir ayudando a Ash?—

—Por lo que hizo por mi hace algunos años atras...— contestó, mientras recordaba lo sucedido. —Hizo tanto por mí, que siento que lo que he hecho por él todavía no es suficiente.—

Clemont nuevamente tomó una decisión...

—De acuerdo. Puedes venir, si es lo que quieres.— le dijo.

—Gracias.—

Dicho eso, ambos salieron del lugar...

**/PRESENTE\**

Ash, finalmente tras haber tranquilizado a sus pokémon para que lo bajaran... regresó con sus amigos para seguir disfrutando un poco del día tan hermoso que tenían. Inclusive Ash de regreso se encontró con Meowstic y con Flygon quienes estaban algo agitados, pero no se podía explicar él mismo el porque estaban así sus pokémon pero considerando que ellos no se llevaban bien la mayoría de las veces... supuso que estaban peleando antes de toparselos.

Todos los presentes estaban sentados en el cesped del lugar, incluidas las chicas; formaban una fila, pues estaban uno al lado de otro, disfrutando la tranquilidad del lugar e incluso un poco de la suave brisa que soplaba ese día... La tranquilidad era tal, que llegaron hasta el punto de recostarse en el cesped y, en el caso de Brock y Clemont terminaron por dormirse posiblemente por el día tan agetreado que tuvieron... mientras que las chicas simplemente admiraban el pasar de las nubes. Y Ash... pues él pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días... no solo la llegada de su hija venida del futuro, sino tambien en la 'pelea' con Red; la demolición de su casa; la llegada de más de sus amigos... todo parecía indicar algo, justo como se le advirtió en aquel sueño en el cual el mensajero de Arceus le dijo que tenía que seguir reuniendo a sus amigos... y parecía que el viejo que le construyo la mansión acertó en su presentimiento, necesitaría bastante lugar donde alojar a quienes llegarán a su casa de visita...

No le molestaba tener que alojar a sus amigos... pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no serían a unos pocos amigos a quienes hospedaría...

—Sin duda este lugar está lleno de fragancias exquisitas...— Logró escuchar Ash a lo lejos, parecía reconocer esa voz de alguna parte. La voz pertenecía a un hombre.

—Puedes ya callarte... Llevas todo el día diciendo cosas así...— Escuchó que le respondieron a la voz anterior. Ahora la voz era de una mujer, y también le sonaba familiar.

Ash se levantó de donde estaba, llamando la atención de sus amigos quienes aún disfrutaban de la tranquilidad del lugar. Algunas como Korrina y Roxie se sentaron para preguntarle a Ash si ocurria algo... aunque él se limitó a darles una respuesta leve: 'No creo...' fue lo que les dijo.

Tras ver a lo lejos desde donde estaba, lograba distinguir dos figuras que venían por el camino al laboratorio del profesor Oak. No los distinguía para nada desde la distancia en la que estaban... pero por lo ruidoso que eran si que los podía escuchar.

Cuando estaban ya más cerca, los distinguió perfectamente... Ash se sorprendió al ver a sus viejos amigos de la región Unova aquí en Kanto... eran Iris y Cilan quienes venían hacia allí... y los empezó a llamar por sus nombres. Y ellos al escuchar los llamados de Ash, se alegraron y corrieron a su encuentro...

Sin embargo nada lo podría preparar para lo que se avecinaba...

**LUGAR: KALOS**

Nos encontramos en ciudad Luminalia, para ser más específicos, nos encontramos en uno de los CP de la ciudad. Y vemos a dos chicas quienes están charlando con alguien frente a los tele-comunicadores del lugar.

—¿Están seguras de ir?— preguntaba una mujer al otro lado del tele-comunicador a las dos chicas.

—Sí, eso haremos.— le contestó la chica más joven. La cual estaba vestida con una gabardina beige y un sombrero a juego con el color de la gabardina. Incluso llevaba lentes oscuros.

—No te preocupes mamá. Todo saldrá bien... nadie nos reconocerá.— habló ahora la chica mayor, quien llevaba un conjunto similar, solo que de un tono más oscuro.

—Está bien. Pueden ir, pero tengan mucho cuidado.— les comentó preocupada.

—¡Eso haremos!— dijeron ambas chicas.

Siguieron hablando un poco más antes de despedirse y terminar la videollamada.

**LUGAR: SINNOH**

La gran Ciudad Júbilo, era escenario donde se filmaban muchas de las entrevistas a personas famosas de la región. Y en esa ciudad, se encontraba una chica de cabellos azules, saliendo de una de las oficinas de tv del lugar. Hablando por medio de su poké-reloj a otra persona.

—Espero que te diviertas en tu viaje, hijita.— se escuchaba la voz de una mujer que estaba feliz, pero se notaba que también estaba algo triste por alguna razón.

—Gracias mamá. Eso espero.— contestó la chica de pelo azul.

—Ahora que te dirijes a Kanto... me hace sentir algo triste porque no estarás por aquí cerca...— hablaba la mujer con una voz algo quebradiza, no estaba al punto de llorar pero se escuchaba como que eso pasaría en cualquier momento.

—No te preocupes mamá, será solo por un tiempo. Ademas, haré una parada primero por Hoen, tengo que pasar a recoger a una amiga al aeropuerto, pues ella también tiene planes de ir Kanto.—

—Eso me hace sentir mejor. No estarás sola en este viaje, me alegro por ti.—

—Sí. Pero te llamo luego, mi vuelo es el siguiente en salir.—

—De acuerdo hija, Adios. Saludame a Ash de tu parte.—

—Eso haré...—

La chica colgó la llamada y se apresuró a llegar al aeropuerto de la ciudad pues en aproximadamente 1 hora saldría su viaje, pero por un asunto importante todavía no había podido llegar al lugar.

**LUGAR: HOENN**

—Hermana, esperame...— decía un joven que corría tan rápido como podía para alcanzar a su hermana, quien le llevaba ya varios metros de distancia.

—Eres muy lento... siempre te quedas atras...— comentaba su hermana...

—Es porque eres muy rápida...—

—O puede ser por eso...— sintiendo que esa era una respuesta más acertada...

—Tomemos un descanso...—

—Tenemos que llegar a ciudad Rustboro antes de mañana. De lo contrario perderemos nuestro vuelo.—

—Tienes razón... pero... ya estamos a menos de 2 km de la ciudad... y todavía es medio día... ni hemos almorzado...— mencionaba ya cansado y hambriento el joven.

—Bueno, ya qué, ahora que lo mencionas me dio un poco de hambre.—

—Siempre te da hambre...—

—¡Callate!— elevó su voz antes de darle un golpe al pobre de su hermano.

—Siempre tan salvaje...— ni se quejó del dolor, pues ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero igual, le salió un chinchón en la cabeza por culpa del golpe.

Ni le contestó su hermana, pues ya estaba preparando un emparedado... él hizo lo mismo pues tenia hambre y sabía que mientras ella tuviera comida, estaría tranquila...

**LUGAR: JOHTO**

El teléfono celular de un joven de cabello oscuro estaba sonando y vibrando con gran fuerza dentro de su bolsillo... ni lento ni perezoso contestó la llamada...

—¿Hola?— contestó el joven de cabello oscuro ante la llamada, pues no tenía registro del número de teléfono del cual lo llamaban...

—Hola Gold... ¿Cómo has estado?— le contestó una voz de hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Red? ¿Acaso eres tú?— preguntó emocionado aunque dudoso el joven de nombre Gold.

—Claro que soy yo...—

—¡Red viejo amigo! ¿Cómo estás?— se notaba la felicidad de este chico con sus palabras.

—Bien, bien. Simplemente con tiempo libre.—

—No me lo puedo creer... finalmente vuelvo a escuchar de ti, despues de tanto tiempo. Y... ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿A qué se debe esta repentina llamada?—

—Bueno, iré directo al grano. Veras, quiero que me ayudes con algo muy urgente, no puedo decirte de qué se trata pero creo que será de tu agrado.—

—¿Ah sí?—

—Por supuesto que te agradará. En especial si todavía sigues entrenando con tus pokémon.—

—Me extraña que preguntes eso, ¡Claro que sigo entrenando! Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte que cualquiera en todo Johto.—

—Me alegra escuchar ese animo. Porque la propuesta que te tengo, es sobre alguien que ha llevado a sus pokémon a un nivel mucho más allá del que un simple entrenador puede hacerlo.—

—No me digas... ¡¿Acaso me estás tratando de decir que quieres que retemos a los del alto mando?!— la emoción crecía dentro de Gold al tratar de adivinar lo que su 'amigo' le estaba ofreciendo.

—Jeje... casi aciertas. Pero no es del alto mando. Es alguien que está por encima del alto mando. Y... me ha dicho que si conseguía a alguien más como compañero, nos daría una batalla doble para probar qué tan buenos somos...—

—¿No me digas que es el campeón de alguna región?—

—¡Correcto!—

—¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste que aceptara una batalla? Quiero decir... ¿Cómo fue que pasó?—

—No puedo decirtelo... le prometí mantener ese dato en secreto... pero espero estes a la altura del desafio.—

—Verás... he llegado lejos, pero no he podido derrotar a los de la Elite 4... son muy poderosos. Si les he dado mucha batalla... siempre quedamos a 1vs1 al final... pero por alguna extraña razón mis pokémon siempre quedan K.O. antes que los de ellos... supongo que mala suerte...— dijo Gold recordando como es que contra un miembro de la elite 4... su pokémon calló desmayado un segundo antes que el de su rival, y por esa razón fue que perdió...

—Bueno, pues preparate. Esta es tu oportunidad de triunfar.—

—Estoy seguro que si ambos trabajamos juntos podremos derrotarlo. Así como haciamos en el pasado ¿Recuerdas Red?—

—Si... lo recuerdo...—

—Ok, ¿Donde será el duelo?—

—En Pueblo Paleta. Cerca del laboratorio del profesor Oak. No tenemos hora específica ni fecha, así que ven lo más rápido posible para determinar un horario exacto.—

—Eso haré, es más ahora mismo hago arreglo mi mochila de viaje.—

—Muy bien, te esperare en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde.—

—De acuerdo. Oh por cierto, mandale mis saludos a Yellow, hace tiempo que no la veo...—

—¿Red?—

—Bueno, puedes darselos cuando estes aquí...—

—B-Bueno...— eso le pareció extraño a Gold... aunque no sabía el porque...

—Adios. Gold.—

—Adios. Red.—

Gold finalizó la llamada, y empezó a correr hacia su habitación. Pues en ese momento estaba en la cocina de su hogar husmeando la nevera del refrigerador por algo de comer...

—Un poco de helado de chocolate...— decía mientras tomaba el cubo con el postre helado. —Nadie se dará cuenta que lo tomé...—

¿QUÉ ENCONTRARÁ CLEMONT EN EL MALETÍN QUE ENCONTRÓ EN EL MONTE SILVER? ¿TENDRÁ LA CLAVE DE ALGO IMPORTANTE? Y EN EL PRESENTE... ¿QUÉ PLANEA HACER RED? ¿POR QUÉ LE MINTIÓ A GOLD AL RESPECTO? ESO LO DESCUBRIREMOS PRONTO, HASTA ENTONCES:

** ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_—¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de esta vez?— preguntó Neko entusiasmado._

_—Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos hallan perdonado por no traerles este capítulo hace tiempo...— habló Mizuki._

_—Sí, disculpennos. Nunca tuve tiempo de escribirlo. Y les ruego que me disculpen si me vuelvo a ausentar por un tiempo, pues el trabajo y el estudio no me dejan mucho tiempo...—_

_—Esperamos que no nos pase como en este capítulo y el anterior, hablando de tiempo claro está...—_

_—Mientras tanto, disfruten del video que le he preparado de una serie cómica de mi infancia... almenos para compensar todo lo sucedido.— dijo Neko frente a su computadora mientras buscaba entre carpeta y carpeta._

_Neko dio click a un video que tenía descargado pero..._

_—ERROR— Apareció en la pantalla de la computadora..._

_—¿cómo que error?— dijo Neko dudoso de eso, pues nunca le había pasado..._

_—ERROR—_

_—¿Por qué sale eso?— preguntó Mizuki._

_—No lo sé...— contestó Neko. —Hace poco le programé un nuevo software a mi compu... espero que no esté dando fallos.—_

_—No será como aquél que...— dijo al recordar aquel programa de preguntas que Neko diseño._

_—No exactamente... es un programa intuitivo para el S.O. que le da un poco más de potencia para buscar información dentro del mismo e inclusive ir evolucionando para hacerse cada vez mejor...—_

_—¿Cómo haces todas esas locuras?—_

_—No lo se... a lo mejor porque estudié computo.— dijo sarcasticamente Neko._

_—No seas sarcastico...—_

_La computadora dejó de emitir la señal de error..._

_—Finalmente... pero mejor así ya no muestro nada... ay...— dijo Neko._

_—Mejor muestra esa página tan zukulemta que tienes en tu historial...— dijo la ¿Computadora? Eso preocupo a Neko..._

_—¿Pero qué demo...?—_

_—¿Neko? ¿Tienes una página de *~! en tu computadora?— parecía que a Mizuki no le agradaba esa idea..._

_—¿Qué? no. Claro que no.—_

_—Pero qué dices... aquí está. Solo mira esas ...— dijo nuevamente la computadora, mientras mostraba un arte tipo anime con una chica en la playa, por cierto tenía unos atributos algo... peculiares..._

_—Eres un pervertido.— dijo Mizuki mientras le daba una cachetada a Neko._

_—¡Auch! Tus garras... no la utilices conmigo...— comentó Neko con unos rasguños en su cara. Pues cuando Mizuki se enoja si utiliza las garras perrunas... —No es una página de hentai... no te molestes... es una página de imágenes anime... una base de imágenes mejor dicho. Es completamente segura, no contiene hentai ni nada así por el estilo... abunda imágenes tipo ecchi como esta... pero no pasa de allí. La tengo en favoritos porque me suelen gustar los dibujos que suben con regularidad. Incluso tengo fondos para el escritorio de esta página.— en eso le ¿habla a la computadora? —Computadora... eh... menciona el nombre de la página... por favor...—_

_—Safebooru—_

_—Lo ves...—_

_—Si es cierto... está bien.— parecía más tranquila._

_—No sé por qué te pones así... no me gusta el hentai.— Contestó Neko tranquilamente._

_—En realidad a Mizuki le afecta que le veas las a otra mujer...— eso sorprendio a Neko... más que todo porque ahora la computadora tenía algo contra ellos... eso era seguro... no le prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo. Pero seguramente solo hacía para provocar y enojarlos..._

_—¡Neko!— En eso Mizuki levantó el monitor de la pc y lo estrelló contra Neko._

_Mizuki se fue muy molesta y muy sonrojada de aquel lugar... aunque Neko no vio aquello, pues había caido casi desmayado al suelo..._

_—Oficialmente me retiro de volver a programar por mi cuenta...— Decía con los ojos en espiral, aun con el monitor que lo había roto completamente, y lo tenía hasta el cuello._

_—Eso te pasa por no usarme durante más de 3 meses...— dijo aun la bocina de la computadora... pues solo se había roto el monitor, no el equipo principal..._

_—Máquina infernal del demonio...—_

_Neko se desmayo completamente en aquel lugar, la computadora emitio orden de apagar y cuando Neko despertó descubrio un enorme chinchon justo en medio de su cabeza... En cuanto a Mizuki, ella estaba triste por lo que había pasado... no era esa su intención de romper contra Neko el monitor... pero se sintio herida en su corazón, y por eso lo hizo..._

_—Perdoname Neko... no lo quize hacer...— se lamentaba mientras salia de la casa de Neko..._

_ESTA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN CONTINUARÁ..._


	15. Capítulo Especial 2

_Neko se encuentra en su lugar de empleo el día de hoy, mejor dicho está en casa de un cliente:_

_—Oiga, necesito que haga eso por favor. Es urgente.— Dijo un hombre observando esperanzado que su computadora volviera a funcionar._

_—Como ordenes calvito...— dijo burlonamente Neko._

_—¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!— gritó desesperado y enojado el hombre. —¡Ni dos horas desde que nos conocemos!—_

_—Como quieras calvito...—_

_El hombre se fue refunfuñando molesto... mientras a Neko se le formaba una risa en los labios..._

_—Jaja... es gracioso ver cómo se enoja...— dijo para sí mismo Neko. —Hola chicos y chicas, cómo leen, estoy en mi trabajo, y les dejo aquí mismo el capítulo especial número 2 de este fic. Un poco de humor exagerado e historias Offtopic hacen bien de vez en cuando así que diviertanse. De esta forma descansamos un poco de la historia principal... Y no se preocupen por mi, él si me conoce desde hace rato lo que pasa es que no quiere admitir que es un amigo mio... De lo contrario no diría eso jaja.— se reía Neko aún... —Oh~ por cierto. Este especial es una parodia del Whatsapp, algo así como, qué pasaría si existiera el Whatsapp en pokémon, supongo que algunas conversaciones como las siguientes... espero les divierta. Y no se tomen muy en serio las conversaciones, no mencionan nada del posible romance de Ash con alguien o algo así por el estilo.—_

* * *

**_CAPITULO ESPECIAL 02: SWANAPP_**

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = KANTO**

_El Brockas ha creado un grupo de conversación._

_El Brockas ha agregado a los usuarios: Misty, Profe. Gary, Ash Ketchum, Sam. Oak, Tracey Sketchit_

_Ash Ketchum ha agregado a los usuarios: Yellow, Ashley K._

El Brockas: Finalmente me anime a crear un grupo con todos nosotros ¿No es genial?

Ash Ketchum: Buena idea. Así todos estaremos comunicados.

Ashley K.: Sí, me parece bien. Buenos días a todos.

Sam. Oak: 'Escribiendo...'

Profe. Gary: ¿Porqué me incluiste?

Ash Ketchum: No seas así Gary, es para que todos estemos juntos. ¿No me digas que no te gusta chatear?

Profe. Gary: No tengo problema con eso. Pregunto el porque sabe mi número de contacto... Nunca se lo he dado...

El Brockas: Eso no importa... Diganme por qué soy el único con un apodo en vez de su nombre.

Misty: Eso es porque siempre te haces el payaso...

Sam. Oak: 'Escribiendo...'

Profe. Gary: Ella tiene razón. Un payaso solo puede ser un payaso sin importar qué. XD

El Brockas: ¡Qué crueles! T-T

Yellow: ¿Quién me incluyo en el grupo?

Ash Ketchum: Fui yo Yellow. Espero no te moleste.

Yellow: No me molesta... solo espero nos estar demás...

Ash Ketchum: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yellow: Se supone es un grupo de amigos cercanos.

Ash Ketchum: No digas eso. Tu eres muy especial para mí...

Ashley K.: Sí... muy especial... (Un besito, en broma Yellow)

Sam. Oak: 'Escribiendo...'

Profe. Gary: Vaya vaya, no sabía eso de ti Ash. ¡Si que has progresado XD!

El Brockas: NOOOO! Me ganaste... es algo inaceptable eso...

Ash Ketchum: ¿Ah?

Yellow: No es lo que parece...

Misty: ¿Entonces qué es?

Profe. Gary: Y la celosa no tarda en aparecer... XD

Misty: ¡¿Quien es celosa?!

El Brockas: Tu y tu, y solamente tu jajajajaja

Sam. Oak: 'Escribiendo...'

Misty: ¡Ya verán ustedes dos!

El Brockas: Como es cierto lo que te decimos te duele jajajajajaja.

Profe. Gary: No lo niegues, chica.

El Brockas: Se ve, se siente, se nota, que Misty está celosa... jajajaja

Misty: Ya verás cómo te haré pagar Brock, haré honor a tu nombre estrellandote contra alguna piedra...

_El Brockas ha expulsado del grupo a: Misty_

Yellow: Eso fue malo de parte de ustedes...

Profe. Gary: No fui quien la sacó del Swanapp... Fue el pelopincho ese. (_;)

El Brockas: Haré como que no leí eso ultimo...

Ashley K.: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de pelopincho?

El Brockas: Si... pero ya me lo recordaste.

_El Brockas ha agregado al usuario: Misty_

Misty: ¡DESGRACIADO!

Sam. Oak: 'Escribiendo...'

El Brockas: Dejemos de molestar a la celosa... mejor que Ash nos cuente algo interesante. Haber Ash cuentanos algo interesante.

Ash Ketchum: ¿Cómo qué?

Profe. Gary: Cuentanos de tu relación con Yellow.

Yellow: No sigan con eso... No quiero causar más problemas ni malentendidos.

Ash Ketchum: No digas eso Yellow. Es más... no hay nada qué ocultar ¿cierto?

Yellow: Bueno, tienes razón.

Ashley K.: Tienen razón ustedes dos.

El Brockas: Cómo se nota que no les molesta mostrar su afecto en público a ustedes dos, incluso Ashley sabe todos sus secretos.

Profe. Gary: Muy cierto. No hace falta decir que en este momento en este chat, alguien hierve de celos...

Misty: ¡YA DEJEN ESO!

Ash Ketchum: Mejor que Yellow cuente algo... así no se ocasionan problemas por algo que yo escriba...

Yellow: ¿Yo?

Ash Ketchum: Será lo mejor, así todos te conocerán un poco más.

El Brockas: Sí, animate Yellow. Cualquier cosa... a fin de cuentas este chat es para compartir.

Profe. Gary: Sí, prometo no molestar. Y lo digo en serio.

Yellow: De acuerdo. Pero no sé que escribir...

Sam. Oak: 'Escribiendo...'

Misty: ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti? Que te gusta hacer, y cosas así por el estilo...

El Brockas: Le gusta Ash...

Profe. Gary: Piensa en Ash todo el día...

El Brockas: Incluso sueña con Ash...

Misty: En ustedes dos no se puede confiar ni un poco...

Ash Ketchum: ¿Por qué dicen eso?

Yellow: Suficiente... no puedo más... Ash, lo siento. Pero no creo pertenecer a este grupo.

Ashley K.: Espera Yellow, los haremos callar...

_Yellow ha salido del grupo._

Ash Ketchum: Ya vieron lo que provocaron...

El Brockas: Uy que miedo... hicimos enojar a Ash... jajaja.

Ashley K.: Mejor dejemos eso que ya no dio gracia...

Profe. Gary: Ya ya... solo bromeabamos con ella... no queriamos molestarla mucho...

Ash Ketchum: Me disculparé con ella, por la conducta de ambos... sino capaz ni les vuelve a hablar...

El Brockas: Ya, no te esponjes...

Ash Ketchum: Mejor diganme como está eso de que que ella pensaba en mi... ¿?

Profe. Gary: Ufff... eso es más dificil de explicar que el funcionamiento completo de una pokebola... porque si no lo entiendes no esperes que te lo explique... ()

Ash Ketchum: ¿?

Misty: Con ustedes no se puede hoy... los dejo mejor...

El Brockas: Los dejo también muchachos. Suerte con explicar Gary...

Profe. Gary: ¿Por qué yo?

Ash Ketchum: Gary, explicamelo...

Profe. Gary: Recordé que tenía que hacer algo... te dejo...

Ash Ketchum: Gary. Sé que aun puedes contestar... ¡Gary!

Sam. Oak: 'Escribiendo...'

Ash Ketchum: Profesor Oak, puede enviar el mensaje con la tecla ENTER del teclado...

Ashley K.: ¿Estaba el profesor Oak aquí?

Sam. Oak: Hola.

Ash Ketchum: Profesor Oak... practique un poco más, ¿De acuerdo?

Sam. Oak: Nadie me dijo que se tenía que enviar así el mensaje... ¿Por qué no dice ENVIAR?

Ash Ketchum: No lo se... No lo se...

Ashley K.: No creo que pueda ser peor esto...

Tracey Sketchit: Hola ¿Qué cuentan?

Ashley K.: Si... si pudo.

Tracey Sketchit: ¿?

Ash Ketchum: Solo es porque llegaste tarde Tracey... es por eso... chateamos luego ¿ok? Nos vemos.

Ashley K.: Igualmente, adios.

Tracey Sketchit: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Sam. Oak: Nada importante... olvidalo...

Tracey Sketchit: ¿Ok...?

ULTIMA VISUALIZACIÓN: 13:30

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = JOHTO**

_Casey La Electabuzz ha creado un grupo de conversación._

_Casey La Elctabuzz ha agregado a los usuarios: Ash Ketchum, Lance El Dragón, Clair Maestra Dragón, Jasmine._

_Ash Ketchum ha agregado a los usuarios: Lyra, Khoury, Ritchie._

Casey La Electabuzz: Hola amigos ¿Qué cuentan?

Ash Ketchum: ¿Qué tal Casey? ¿Cómo está Beedrill?

Casey La Electabuzz: Está muy bien, sigue fortaleciendoce.

Lance El Dragón: ¿Hola?

Ash Ketchum: Lance, ¡Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti!

Lance El Dragón: Igualmente Ash... pero, ¿Cómo es que saben mi número de contacto? Se supone que sigo haciendo misiones encubiertas...

Ash Ketchum: ...

Casey La Electabuzz: ...

Lance El Dragón: ¿...?

Casey La Electabuzz: Si quieres te sacamos...

Lance El Dragón: No... qué más da. Al fin y al cabo es divertido conversar..

Lyra: ¡Hola a todos!

Khoury: Hola, mucho gusto. Lyra y yo somos amigos de Ash. Gusto en conocerlos a todos.

Ritchie: El gusto es nuestro, amigos de Ash son también nuestros amigos.

Ash Ketchum: Eso me alegra...

Casey La Electabuzz: Lyra y Khoury, el gusto es mío.

Lance El Dragón: Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Cómo silencio el chat? Estoy ocupado y todos esos mensajes hacen que me vibre toda la cadera por culpa del telefono...

Clair Maestra Dragón: No se cómo silenciar, nunca lo he hecho. Por cierto, hola a todos.

Jasmine: Ni yo he silenciado chat anteriormente... A todos un fuerte abrazo y un saludo.

Ash Ketchum: Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

Jasmine: Bien Ash.

Clair Maestra Dragón: Todo de maravillas.

Lance El Dragón: Si si si... todo es felicidad donde ustedes, pero yo estoy algo nervioso con tanta vibración... estoy escondido por si no lo saben. No me deben descubrir...

Clair Maestra Dragón: ¿Donde estás Lance?

Jasmine: Donde siempre se le suele encontrar... espiando en algún baño de damas...

Casey La Electabuzz: ¿De verdad?

Khoury: Pero qué pervertido.

Lyra: Khoury, no quiero escuchar eso proveniendo de ti...

Ash Ketchum: ¿Y qué hace allá?

Clair Maestra Dragón: Veo que sigues siendo el mismo Ash que conozco, siempre tan inocente.

Casey La Electabuzz: Preguntale a Brock al respecto...

Lyra: Por cierto... Tu y Casey La Electabuzz estaban hablando de un Beedrill. ¿Pasa algo malo con él?

Casey La Electabuzz: No es nada serio... solo preguntaba, ya que me regaló al Beedrill hace tiempo como muestra de nuestra amistad. Es todo.

Lyra: Ash, espero que no signifique lo que estoy pensando...

Khoury: No Lyra, no empieces con eso...

Ash Ketchum: ¿De qué cosa?

Khoury: Y la pregunta que lo desata todo...

Lyra: Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. En Sinnoh, una chica de cabello azul...

Casey La Electabuzz: Creanme que ya le perdí la bola al asunto.

Clair Maestra Dragón: Yo igual.

Jasmine: No se de qué tanto hablan...

Khoury: Ignorenla... no es nada...

Lance El Dragón: Por favor. Dejen de hacer que esto vibre más de lo necesario. No desactivo el vibrador por si tengo una llamada importante.

Ritchie: Hola amigos, ¿Qué cuentan? Dejó el aparato este unos instantes y ya hay muchos mensajes...

Ash Ketchum: Hola Ritchie, no te pierdes de nada.

Lyra: No cambies la conversación Ash Ketchum.

Khoury: Lyra, deja eso por favor...

Ritchie: ¿?

Lance El Dragón: ¿Cómo se sale del grupo? Me voy mejor...

Clair Maestra Dragón: Busca en las opciones del grupo.

Lance El Dragón: ldjafkjdsfjie

Lance El Dragón: 'Escribiendo...'

Ash Ketchum: ¿Khe?

Ritchie: ¿Qué escribio?

Casey La Electabuzz: ¿Señor Lance?

Jasmine: ¿Lance?

Clair Maestra Dragón: ...

Lyra: ...

Khoury: ...

Clair Maestra Dragón: Chicos, ahora que lo pienso. Tengo una alumna a quien enseñar... si me disculpan me voy.

Jasmine: También yo... nos vemos.

Lyra: Ash, aun no hemos terminado nuestra charla, recuerdalo.

Khoury: Pensandolo bien, yo les escribo luego chicos...

Casey La Electabuzz: Ash, espero nos veamos pronto.

Ash Ketchum: Eso espero Casey. Ahora me invade la nostalgia... extraño esos momentos contigo...

Casey La Electabuzz: No digas cosas así... dan un poco de verguenza...

Ritchie: No digo nada... mejor nos mensajeamos más tarde. Adios.

Lance El Dragón: 'Escribiendo...'

Ash Ketchum: ¿Qué le ocurrio a Lance?

Casey La Electabuzz: No lo se...

Lance El Dragón ha enviado un archivo de audio de 1:30mins de duración.

En el audio que Lance envío se escuchan muchas voces femeninas al fondo del todo durante casi 1 minuto. Ademas de algunos quejidos de un hombre.

—A-A-Ayuda. ¡Alguien!— se escuchó al momento de finalizar el mensaje de voz.

Casey La Electabuzz: Al final si estaba allí en el area femenina...

ULTIMA VISUALIZACIÓN: 13:40

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = HOENN**

_El Brockas ha creado un grupo de conversación._

_El Brockas ha agregado a los usuarios: Ash Ketchum, May la Coordinadora, Max._

_Ash Ketchum ha agregado a los usuarios: Morrison el fuerte, Tyson._

_May la Coordinadora ha agregado a los usuarios: Harley el Elegante, Drew Coordinador._

El Brockas: Aquí está por quien lloraban, amigos.

May la Coordinadora: ¿Quién?

Max: No veo el nombre de un usuario importante en ningún lugar de la aplicación.

El Brockas: T.T Todos son crueles conmigo...

Ash Ketchum: Algo dramático me parece a mí...

May la Coordinadora: Sí, muy dramático ese lloriqueo. Pero es propio de él...

El Brockas: ¿Soy objeto de burla constante?

Harley el Elegante: Por lo visto hasta ahora en este chat dejame decirte querido compañero que en efecto eres el payaso del grupo.

Drew Coordinador: El payaso triste del grupo podríamos decir.

El Brockas: T.T

Morrison el fuerte: Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?

Ash Ketchum: Bien.

May la Coordinadora: Bien.

Max: Bien.

Drew Coodinador: Aunque no nos conocemos muy bien Morrison, dejame decirte que bien.

Harley el Elegante: Si pudieras ver este magnífico cuerpo mío... te darías cuenta que estoy super bien...

Tyson: ¿Es un grupo de amigos? Ó ¿Es un grupo de 2 tipos raros y todos los demás comunes?

Ash Ketchum: Buena esa Tyson. Es de amigos, por eso estás aquí.

May la Coordinadora: ¿Quienes son los 2 raros?

Drew Coordinador: Pues obvio... es ese de nombre 'El Brockas', que por cierto, parece que su nombre fuera como de maleante desde mi punto de vista... y el segundo, es de Harley quien tiene una manera peculiar de mostrar sus pensamientos...

Tyson: Corrijo... 3 tipos raros.

Drew Coordinador: ¿Qué dices?

May la Coordinadora: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Max: JAJAJAJAJA

Drew Coordinador: ¿Se puede saber por qué soy un tipo raro? Segun tu... Osea, si se puede saber.

May la Coordinadora: Creo que por leer ese comentario anterior. Sonaste algo 'rarito'... para ser leve lo dije así.

Harley el Elegante: En habla bulgar, puedieramos decir que te categorizó como 'Fresa'.

Drew Coordinador: Mira quien lo dice... y me refiero a ti Harley. Yo nada que ver pues.

Ash Ketchum: Creo que esto de estar en varios chats se está volviendo un problema conmigo...

Max: ¿Estás en otros grupos Ash?

Ash Ketchum: Sí... no se que pasó hoy, pero hay muchos grupos en los cuales me agregaron hoy.

Tyson: Supongo que es porque eres popular.

Harley el Elegante: De eso yo se mucho, y puedo comprender eso querido amigo Ash, siento todo tu dolor debido a la popularidad.

Drew el Elegante: Si eres así de popular puedes ir comprandote un bosque para ti solo y perderte en el Harley.

May la Coordinadora: Luego preguntas por qué te categorizan de fresa Drew...

Drew el Elegante: Como sea...

Tyson: En fin, ¿Cómo les van las cosas a ustedes por allá? Al menos yo estoy disfrutando unos días de descanso en mi casa, eso antes de ponerme a entrenar para el torneo de campeones como le digo.

Ash Ketchum: ¿Tu estarás presente Tyson?

Tyson: Sí, aunque no como campeon. Me retiré hace un año de ser campeón regional. Quería seguir explorando más mundo, además, no solo será de los de la Elite 4 y Campeones regionales. Habrá un torneo para entrenadores experimentados, solo aquellos que tengan 16 medallas podrán participar.

Ash Ketchum: No sabía de ese torneo.

Tyson: Lo anunciaron hace poco, nadie sabía de él. Parece que quieren implementarlo para futuros eventos. Por cierto, las medallas deben de ser de cualquier región, pero solo puedes elegir dos regiones. Por ejemplo: Kanto y Jhoto, Kanto y Unova, Sinnoh y Hoen... las 8 medallas de cada región para poder participar en este torneo. Almenos es el mínimo para entrar, si tienes más medallas pues mejor.

Max: Asombroso, pero no podré participar... aún me faltan 2 medallas...

Ash Ketchum: Wow, no sabía que eras entrenador Max.

Max: Lo cierto, es que mi padre quiere que sea el siguiente lider de gimnasio, y me está entrenando para serlo... pero de vez en cuando me doy una escapada junto a May cuando va a un concurso en alguna ciudad y aprovecho a visitar el gimnasio del lugar...

Drew Coordinador: Admiro tu animo chiquillo. Sigue así y serás muy fuerte algún día...

Harley el Elegante: Sí, eso mismo digo yo. Tus metas son muy admirables.

El Brockas: Si quieres Max, puedo darte algunos que otros consejos, al fin y al cabo una vez fui Lider de gimnasio.

Tyson: Max, si quieres progresar, te aconsejo no escuchar a 'El Brockas' jajaja...

Ash Ketchum: jajajaja

Drew Coordinador: XD

Harley el Elegante: jejejeje

May la Coordinadora: JAJAJAJA

El Brockas: T.T

ULTIMA VISUALIZACIÓN: 13:50

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = CEREBROS DE LA FRONTERA**

_Lucy La Reina del Pico ha creado un grupo de conversación._

_Lucy La Reina del Pico ha agregado a los usuarios: Ash Ketchum, Anabel la Psiquica._

Anabel la Psiquica: Ash, ¿Eres el mismo Ash que conocí?

Ash Ketchum: Anabel, ¿No me digas que me has olvidado?

Anabel la Psiquica: Por supuesto que no. Nunca te olvidaría. Siempre te tengo presente...

Lucy La Reina del Pico: Eso quería leer de parte de Anabel.

Ash Ketchum: ¿A qué te refieres Lucy?

Anabel la Psiquica: De nada. No se refiere a nada Ash. Olvida lo que dijo.

Lucy La Reina del Pico: No seas así Anabel, te he hecho un favor al colocarte en un grupo con 'Ash'. No digas que no querías...

Anabel la Psiquica: No digo que no... pero... es que lo que escribes...

Ash Ketchum: ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

Lucy La Reina del Pico: Veo que aun no te lo ha dicho Anabel. Te lo diré yo.

Anabel la Psiquica: No te atrevas Lucy. No es necesario...

Lucy La Reina del Pico: Ash, ¿sabes por qué Anabel piensa tanto en tí?

Ash Ketchum: No, no se.

Anabel la Psiquica: Te lo pido Lucy, no digas nada. O yo hablo de 'aquello'.

Lucy La Reina del Pico: ¿Aquello?

Anabel la Psiquica: No te hagas la que no sabe. Te lo advierto, soy capaz de contarle eso.

Ash Ketchum: Chicas... ¿Mejor cambiamos de conversación?

Lucy La Reina del Pico: No te atreverías ¿verdad chiquillo?

Anabel la Psiquica: ¡¿Chiquillo?! ¡Ya verás! Odio que me digas así. Soy mujer y lo sabes.

Ash Ketchum: Chicas...

Lucy La Reina del Pico: Eso dices, pero ni sujetador usas...

Ash Ketchum: Creo que mejor dejamos la charla para otro día... ¿no les parece?

Anabel la Psiquica: Bien utilizo... pero ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso en un chat así? Ash está presente. Eso es caer muy bajo.

Lucy La Reina del Pico: Por eso precisamente lo hago. Se debe de enterar muy bien de todo. ¿No?

Ash Ketchum: Mejor conversamos despues chicas... no quiero que este chat se transforme en campo de batalla...

Anabel la Psiquica: Entonces antes de que te vayas Ash... enviale saludos a tu amigo el moreno de parte de Lucy, y dile que lo extraña y mucho.

Lucy La Reina del Pico: ¿Te atreviste al final? Ya veo... es mejor sacar artillería pesada...

Despues de eso... Ash tuvo que silenciar obligatoriamente la conversación porque cada 10 segundos o menos había un nuevo mensaje en aquel grupo por dos chicas que estaban batallando entre ellas... Ash para evitar todo problema, borró todos los mensajes del grupo cuando superó los 1000 mensajes sin leer...

ULTIMA VISUALIZACIÓN: 13:30

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = SINNOH**

_El Brockas ha agregado a los usuarios: Ash Ketchum, Dawn, Barry, Paul._

_Ash Ketchum ha agregado a los usuarios: Nando el Trovador, Cynthia la Campeona, Angie, Cheryl._

_Dawn ha agregado a los usuarios: Zoey, Kenny._

_Paul ha salido del grupo de conversación._

El Brockas: Ese Paul, tardé mucho tiempo en dar con su número de contacto...

Ash Ketchum: Paul... al final no ha cambiado mucho que digamos...

Dawn: Seguramente no le gustan los grupos...

Barry: ¡USTEDES! Los denunciaré por acoso.

Ash Ketchum: ¿Qué es acoso?

El Brockas: Ya Barry, parale con eso. Disfruta un poco de la conversación y recuerda que fuiste tu quien me dio su número de contacto en primer lugar.

Cynthia la Campeona: Hola muchachos, gracias por invitarme al grupo Ash.

El Brockas: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Cynthia la Campeona: Ash es campeón regional. Así que nos mantenemos en contacto. Todos los campeones hacemos eso.

Dawn: Las maravillas de ser alguien importante...

Zoey: Mira quien habla pequeña Dee-dee

Dawn: ¡YA DEJEN DE LLAMARME ASÍ!

Barry: ¿Qué onda con ese apodo?

Zoey: Un pajarito me lo dijo...

Dawn: ¡KENNY!

Kenny: No fui yo...

Dawn: Sabía que estabas conectado... por eso responderías rápido...

Barry: Seguramente estaba jugando con fosforos...

Zoey: ¿?

Dawn: ¿?

El Brockas: ¿?

Ash Ketchum: ¿?

Barry: Porque se quemó al final jajajajajaja...

Zoey: -.-

El Brockas: —.—

Dawn: *Palm Face*

Kenny: ... Mejor ve voy... no vaya a ser que se me pegue lo idiota de ese tipo...

Ash Ketchum: No le entendí a eso...

Barry: ¡YA VERÁS! ¡TE ENCONTRARÉ Y TE MULTARÉ POR FALTA DE RESPETO!

Cynthia la Campeona: Cambiemos de tema mejor. Por ejemplo: ¿Quienes son los demás del grupo?

El Brockas: Uno del grupo es Nando, un entrenador pokémon y músico. La otra persona es la bella Cheryl. Y Angie es la otra.

Angie: Oye, eso no fue muy amable... presentarme así sin más, mientras que con los demás los hiciste detalladamente.

Dawn: Tranquila Angie. No es para tanto.

Angie: Lo sé, pero... es molesto.

Cynthia la Campeona: Mucho gusto Angie, no nos conocemos cara a cara pero igualmente es un placer.

Angie: ¿Eres tu la campeona de Sinnoh? Cynthia. ¿La mismisima Cynthia que ha salido en televisión?

Ash Ketchum: Sí, es ella.

Angie: Arceus mio, ¿Cómo es posible?

Cynthia la Campeona: Pues, fue Ash quien mi invitó.

Angie: ¿Cómo?

Cynthia la Campeona: Él y yo hemos sido muy amigos desde hace tiempo. Y fue por eso que me invitó.

Zoey: Baia baia, Dawn...

Dawn: ¿Yo qué?

Zoey: Tienes competencia jajaja

Dawn: ¿De qué?

Barry: No puedo creer eso...

El Brockas: Menos yo... pensaba que yo estaba por encima de la cadena alimenticia en este aspecto...

Zoey: Yo diría que ni siquiera apareces en ella...

El Brockas: T.T ¡QUÉ CRUELES!

Angie: Es cierto eso... ¿son muy amigos?

Cynthia la Campeona: Sí, casi todos los días chateamos.

Angie: Recordé que tenía que hacer algo... luego conversamos...

Zoey: Parece que se sintio mal.

Cynthia la Campeona: Pobresilla, espero se mejore.

Zoey: Creo que no ven cúal fue el problema...

Cheryl: ¿Hola?

Nando el Trovador: Hola amigos. ¿Cómo están?

Ash Ketchum: Cheryl, Nando, gusto en saludarlos.

Cheryl: Igualmente Ash.

Nando el Trovador: Lo mismo digo amigo mío.

Cynthia la Campeona: Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Cheryl y Nando.

Zoey: A Cynthia le gusta formar amistades...

Cynthia la Campeona: Es algo muy bueno tener amigos. Sino preguntale a Ash.

Dawn: Eso lo sabemos muy bien... apostaría lo que fuera al decir sin razón a equivocarme que en este momento está en más de 5 grupos de Swanapp...

El Brockas: ¿Y yo?

Nando el Trovador: Diria sin razón a equivocarme que tu creaste los grupos de la mayoría en los que apareces...

Zoey: TURN DOWN FOR WHAT...

Cheryl: ¿Eso es cierto?

El Brockas: No quiero responder a eso... T.T

Cynthia la Campeona: Finalmente sale a luz...

Dawn: Sí...

Barry: Pobre diablo...

El Brockas: Esta vez si te cargó el payaso Barry.

Zoey: ¿Tu te lo cargarás?

Nando el Trovador: Esto merece una canción del violín más pequeño del mundo...

Cheryl: No soy de las que dicen cosas ofensivas ni nada así... pero hasta yo sentí el dolor...

Cynthia la Campeona: Pues igual yo... igual yo...

El Brockas: T.T

Ash Ketchum: Pobre Brock...

Dawn: Sí... y apuesto que en otros grupos tambien lo molestan...

Ash Ketchum: Ganarías esa apuesta jajaja.

ULTIMA VISUALIZACIÓN: 14:00

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = UNOVA**

_Cilan el Conocedor ha agregado a los usuarios: Ash Ketchum, Iris la Domadora Dragón, Burgundy la Conocedora._

_Ash Ketchum ha agregado a los usuarios: Touko, Nanci, Bianca, Cameron, Trip, Sin nombre._

_Iris la Domadora Dragón ha agregador al usuario: Clair Maestra Dragón._

Cilan el Conocedor: Buenas amigos, puedo respirar un aroma exquisito proveniendo de este grupo.

Iris la Domadora Dragón: ¿Nadie ha dicho nada y ya empezaste?

Ash Ketchum: Ustedes dos... no puede pasar un tiempo sin que peleen por eso.

_Trip ha salido del grupo de conversación._

Iris la Domadora Dragón: ¿Por qué tan repentina su salida?

Cameron: Seguramente no quería participar...

Ash Ketchum: Seguramente...

Bianca: Hola a todos.

Ash Ketchum: ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Bianca! ¿Cómo has estado?

Bianca: Muy bien, sigo trabajando como asistente de la profesora Juniper. ()

Ash Ketchum: Me alegra escuchar eso.

Iris la Domadora Dragón: Eso no lo sabía.

Cilan el Conocedor: Pues si de exquisites se menciona, ¿qué mejor que ser parte del sabroso aperitivo para un nuevo entrenador quien va a recoger su primer pokémon al laboratorio y contar con la ayuda de una chica que una vez lo fue?

Touko: Yo creo que no hay nada mejor.

Nanci: Lo mismo digo.

Bianca: Chicas, ¿Cómo están?

Touko: Todo bien. Nada de lo qué preocuparse amiga.

Nanci: Digo lo mismo.

Bianca: Me alegra escuchar eso.

Iris la Domadora Dragón: ¿Se conocen?

Ash Ketchum: Si mal no recuerdo. Bianca y Touko son amigas de la infancia. Y Touko empezó a viajar un tiempo despues de obtener a su primer pokémon, que por cierto, lo obtuvo al mismo tiempo que Bianca. ¿cierto?

Touko: Estás en lo cierto Ash. Yo empecé mucho tiempo despues que ella... pues al principio no me entusiasmaba la idea de ser entrenadora viajante. Pero tras escuchar lo bien que lo pasó Bianca, yo me decidí a viajar por la región.

Nanci: Y yo la conocí cuando fui a por mi primer pokémon.

Iris la Domadora Dragón: Wow, qué historia más maravillosa.

Touko: Y que lo digas.

Ash Ketchum: Todavía recuerdo algunos de tus tropiezos Bianca. ¿No te ha pasado últimamente? Me preocupó mucho ese último tropezón del que tengo memoria.

Nanci: ¿Hablas del incidente en el cual ella cayó encima tuya?

Ash Ketchum: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo recuerdo eso, y luego no recuerdo más...

Nanci: Bianca me contó que fue muy vergonzoso para ella aquella ocasión.

Bianca: ¡Nanci! No digas más por favor.

Touko: ¿En serio? ¿Qué ocurrio?

Nanci: Según tengo entendido, los pechos de Bianca aterrizaron sobre el rostro de Ash y casi se asfixia...

Touko: ...

Iris la Domadora Dragón: ...

Bianca: ¡Nanci! Es muy vergonzoso.

Cilan el Conocedor: Creo que a alguien que conocí hace tiempo desearía eso...

Burgundy la Conocedora: ¿No eres tú quien desea eso o si? Pervertido culinario.

Cilan el Conocedor: ¿Pervertido?

Ash Ketchum: No entiendo a qué se refiere Cilan... ¿Por qué alguien quisiera eso? Pero apuesto a que sé de quien se trata...

Bianca: No prestes atención Ash... olvida aquello...

Sin nombre: Yo te diré porque Ash...

Ash Ketchum: ¿?

Iris la Domadora Dragón: ¿Quien es este tipo?

Touko: Su nombre de perfil es... ¿Sin nombre?

Nanci: No creo que así se llame...

Sin nombre: Es mejor así... así nadie se confundirá de nuevo con mi nombre...

Ash Ketchum: Estephano ¿eres tu?

Bianca: ¿Estephano? ¿No era Steven?

Sin nombre: T.T Ven... les digo que así nadie se confundirá con mi nombre...

Touko: Si aún no te has dado cuenta 'sin nombre'... si escribes tu nombre, todos lo verán y nadie lo olvidará...

Sin nombre: ...

Burgundy la Conocedora: Al parecer no se había dado cuenta.

Ash Ketchum: Por eso salia así el nombre de usuario...

Bianca: Pensaba que era un número desconocido...

Sin nombre: Qué crueles...

Pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie escribio nada para ya no herir al misterioso 'sin nombre'... hasta que pasados unos momentos...

Clair Maestra Dragón: Iris, mejor chateo contigo en privado...

Iris la Domadora Dragón: De acuerdo...

ULTIMA VISUALIZACIÓN: 14:30

**CAPITULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = KALOS**

_Clemont el Científico ha agregado a los usuarios: Ash Ketchum, Bonnie, Serena Performer._

_Ash Ketchum ha agregado a los usuarios: Alain, Sawyer, Korrina._

_Alain ha agregado al usuarios: Mairin Kawaii._

_Serena ha agregado al usuarios: Xana Performer, Aria Performer, Miette._

Clemont el Científico: Saludos grupo. Les deseo tengan buenos días.

Bonnie: Hermano, no seas tan formal...

Serena Performer: Bonnie tiene razón, se más natural Clemont.

Ash Ketchum: Me parece que tienen razón Clemont, al fin y al cabo todos somos amigos.

Alain: Se puede decir que así es.

Sawyer: ¡OH ARCEUS MÍO! Estamos todos en un mismo chat con dos de los grandes. ASH Y ALAIN.

Clemont: ¿Y yo qué?

Xana Performer: Creo que no te considera así...

Clemont: Mi suerte va en picada...

Miette: Se puede decir que así es...

Ash Ketchum: No te desanimes Clemont. Conozco a alguien a quien le va peor que a tí.

Clemont: ¿En serio?

Korrina: Creo que se a quien se refiere Ash.

Clemont: Ahora que lo mencionas Korrina, yo lo acaba de conocer hace poco...

Ash Ketchum: Veré si puedo traerlo aunque sea para que vean lo mal que le va a él.

Korrina: Bueno, mientras Ash llama al pobre desafortunado, ¿Quién cuenta algo interesante?

Alain: Si, que alguien cuente algo divertido o hasta emocionante.

Mairin Kawaii: Estoy a favor.

Alain: ¡Mairin! Yo te apoyo.

Korrina: ¡Qué bonitos!

Bonnie: No dudan en mostrar su amor en público...

Alain: No... no es así...

Mairin Kawaii: Disculpenlo, es muy tímido cuando se da cuenta...

Aria Performer: Así se puede disfrutar del amor. Cuando ambos se muestran afecto.

Bonnie: Sí... y hablado de eso. ¿Cómo te ha ido en eso Serena?

Serena Performer: ¿¡Yo!?

Miette: Eso mismo quería preguntarle a ella.

Aria Performer: Vamos, cuentame cómo va todo.

Clemont: ¿Se refieren a que a ella...?

Sawyer: Me he perdido... a qué se refieren...

Korrina: Hombres... tenían que ser ustedes.

Clemont: ¿Nosotros?

Sawyer: ¿Y yo que hice?

Korrina: No se si se hacen los que no entienden o realmente no lo entienden.

Bonnie: Mi hermano no lo entiende... es muy lento en ese aspecto... y parece que a Sawyer le pasa lo mismo. Solo se salva Alain.

Serena Performer: No sé de que hablan...

Aria Performer: No te hagas... cuentanos.

Miette: Yo se muy bien 'eso', si quieres lo digo yo.

Serena: No digas nada Miette.

Mairin Kawaii: Alain, ayudalas.

Alain: Yo no lo haré... no me meto en esas cosas y lo sabes muy bien...

Korrina: Ustedes dos seguramente se conocen muy bien para incluso saber de sus gustos y aficiones e incluso de sus disgustos ¿cierto Mairin?

_Alain ha abandonado el grupo._

Mairin Kawaii: No se preocupen. Se siente avergonzado.

Ash Ketchum: Hola, ya volví con noticias del desafortunado... dice que está bien que lo agreguemos, pero antes de eso... ¿Qué le pasó a Alain? No he leido aún nada.

Korrina: Nada interesante... ya volverá.

Miette: Serena, estoy esperando 'ya tu sabes qué cosa'.

Bonnie: Yo también.

Aria Performer: Y yo.

Xana Performer: Ya se me hace una idea de qué cosa es.

Serena Performer: Mejor que Ash nos traiga a su amigo desafortunado.

Clemont: Sí... no les entiendo a ustedes... apoyo a Serena.

Sawyer: igual yo. Voto por el amigo desafortunado.

Korrina: Cómo sea... Serena, a la otra no te nos escapas, yo quería saber quien es ese alguien.

Ash Ketchum: Ahorita lo agrego. Solo para fastidiarlo, ríanse de él un momento cuando entre al chat.

_Ash Ketchum ha agregado al usuario: El Brockas._

Ash Ketchum: ¡YA!

El Brockas: Hola chicos, gusto en conocerlos.

Sawyer: Él es el desafortunado... pfft. Hasta su nombre es desafortunado... jajajajajaja

El Brockas: ¿Eh? ¿Y este que se fumó?

Miette: No parece que tenga mucha imaginación.

El Brockas: ¿Quien?

Aria Performer: Ni le vaya bien con las mujeres...

Bonnie: Es peor que mi hermano en eso, y lo digo yo.

Clemont: ¡BONNIE!

El Brockas: ¿Hablan de mi?

Xana Performer: ¿De quien más?

El Brockas: T.T En todos los chats de hoy me han fastidiado... y solo entro a este para lo mismo...

_El Brockas ha abandonado el grupo._

Ash Ketchum: Lo ven, se los dije.

ULTIMA VISUALIZACIÓN: 15:00

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = ROCKERA Y SUS SENTIMIENTOS**

_Elesa Top Model ha agregado a los usuarios: Roxie RR, Skyla._

Elesa Top Model: Los motivos de este chat quedan reflejados en el nombre del Chat. No hay más que explicar.

Skyla: Totalmente de acuerdo.

Roxie RR: Diganme que no lo dirán en serio... ¿o sí?

Elesa Top Model: Por supuesto que vamos en serio. Tu lado Tsundere (Tsun tsun= Disgusto, Dere dere= Volverse cariñoso) no deja que tus sentimientos fluyan libremente hacia cierto chico de Kanto.

Roxie RR: Ya vamos de nuevo con eso...

Skyla: Si es la verdad. Hace mucho tiempo que te gusta, incluso nos los contaste tu misma.

Roxie RR: Hubiese sido mejor quedarme callada...

Elesa Top Model: Pero lo hiciste para pedir ayuda. Y nosotras te lo proporcionamos en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo aún no has puesto en practica nada de lo que te decimos.

Roxie RR: ¡Eso es porque sus ideas son locas!

Skyla: No hablas en serio ¿o sí?

Roxie RR: Invitarlo a salir a la playa y utilizar un bikini que es muy rebelador no es una idea muy genial que digamos... y sin decir que es muy vergonzosa esa idea.

Skyla: Puede que se vea pequeño, pero se adapta a tu tamaño.

Roxie RR ha abandonado el grupo.

Elesa Top Model ha agregado a Roxie RR.

Roxie RR: ¡DEJAME IR!

Elesa Top Model: Tienes varios problemas por lo que veo...

Roxie RR: No necesito su ayuda en nada...

Skyla: Luego te quejas porque no tienes novio.

Roxie RR: Solo porque soy paciente con ustedes dos las soporto... de lo contrario...

Elesa Top Model: Bueno, está bien. Pero si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes donde encontrarnos.

Elesa Top Model ha cerrado el grupo de conversación.

ULTIMA VISUALIZACIÓN: 13:30

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: GRUPO DE SWANAPP = CLASE ALOLA**

_Profesor Kukui ha agregado a los usuarios: Ash Ketchum, Kiawe, Chris, Lulú, Lillie, Lana y Dir. Oak._

Profesor Kukui: ¡¿Cómo les va queridos alumnos?! Hace tanto que no los veo.

Ash Ketchum: Alola amigos. Profesor Kukui es un gusto conversar con usted nuevamente, pues le informo que me encuentro muy bien.

Chris: Presente querido profesor XD.

Lulú: Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti Ash. ¿Cómo te va?

Ash Ketchum: Pues muy bien y lo mismo quería preguntarte.

Lulú: Pues todo va de maravillas.

Chris: Ignorenme si quieren...

Lillie: Realmente no es que te ignoremos Chris, simplemente que es mucho más frecuente el que te hablemos.

Kiawe: Lillie tiene razon en eso Chris, nosotros nos vemos bastante seguido...

Lana: Ya que no tenemos el número de contacto de Ash es más difícil comunicarse con él. Pero gracias al profe ahora sí es posible.

Dir. Oak: Se que aún no lo han preguntado y estén un poco Psydusos les informo que fui yo quien consiguió su número.

Kiawe: En realidad no importa quién lo halla conseguido, lo importante es que nos podamos comunicar.

Ash Ketchum: Exactamente.

Lulú: Vamos Ash, cuéntanos alguna de tus aventuras.

Lillie: Si, seguramente tienes algo interesante por contar.

Lana: Apoyo a ambas.

Kiawe: Chicas... con ustedes realmente la conversación del grupo se irá según sus criterios.

Chris: Si, con ustedes no se puede contar para una charla normal.

Profesor Kukui: Bueno chicos, es normal. A las chicas les hace ilusión volver a saber de Ash.

Dir. Oak: Kiawe y Chris no sean tan Ursarin, mejor denme una sonrisaur.

Chris: Pero... es algo molesto. Digo, desde que Ash ha dejado Alola, todas ellas cuando surge la oportunidad siempre hablan de Ash.

Ash Ketchum: ¿Como así?

Lulú: No exageres Chris.

Lillie: ¡Lulú tiene razón!

Lana: ¡Chris! No digas cosas que pudiera malinterpretar Ash.

Chris: Y se ponen a al defensiva...

Kiawe: Siempre ocurre así, de las pocas veces que les he hablado ahora siempre lo hacen...

Profesor Kukui: ¡Bueno! ¿Acaso pienso lo que creo que es?

Dir. Oak: Pues si usted profesor Kukui pensó en lo mismo que yo, digo que Luvdisc es la respuesta.

Ash Ketchum: ¿Por qué la respuesta es Luvdisc?

Kiawe: ¿Acaso es posible eso? No creo, nunca me percaté de eso mientras estudiamos juntos... ¿Estan seguros?

Chris: Wow había leído de eso en Manga pero nunca en la realidad X'D

Lulú: No. Definitivamente no es lo que piensan, es simplemente casualidad...

Lana: ¡No les creas nada de lo que dicen Ash.

Lillie: En teoría, no hay pruebas de que así sea. Por lo tanto sus afirmaciones son inválidas.

Profesor Kukui: No tienen que ponerse así chicas... al fin y al cabo tenía que sucederles.

Dir. Oak: Puede que ahora tengan mejillas tan rojas como un Pikachu pero no tienen porque sonroselia por esto.

Chris: Seguramente hay algún emoticon que las represente en el teclado y sea de sonrojo XD.

Kiawe: O seguramente en el caso de Lillie sea un sonrojo y de enojo a la vez XD.

Lillie: ¿Cómo esta eso de que esa es mi reacción? ¿Soy la única diferente o que?

Lulú: Vamos Lillie a Lana y a mi también nos han colocado un emoticón detallado. No es para tanto la verdad.

Ash Ketchum: Vamos chicos, dejen de poner incómoda a las chicas... no hemos tenido una charla en mucho tiempo y lo único que quiero hoy es tener una charla normal con alguien...

Chris: Ya, ya. Sólo gastabamos una bromita, no es para tanto.

Profesor Kukui: Si, es divertido ver la reacción de mis alumnos que algunas cosas, aunque está mal que yo lo diga.

Lulú: Usted es malvado profe... no debería de ser así con sus alumnos... ni con nosotras.

Lana: Definitivamente.

Lillie: Exactamente.

Dir. Oak: Vale, les captamos chicas. Pero sin duda es algo para hacerse los mankeys un rato.

Kiawe: Y den gracias a que Ash no tiene otra amiga en Alola o sino las hubiésemos molestado aún peor jajaja.

Ash Ketchum: Pues ahora que Kiawe lo menciona... pues si conocí a una chica hace poco cuando fui a Alola nuevamente.

Kiawe: ¿Cómo?

Chris: ¿Estuviste en Alola pero no nos informas? Qué mal amigo eres.

Ash Ketchum: Lo siento, es que solo estuve por una semana haciendo un favor al primo del Director Oak.

Dir. Oak: ¿Tenía que ver con la entrega especial de unas Master balls por casualidad?

Ash Ketchum: Efectivamente director Oak, y no quería hacerles ilusiones porque al final de la semana a penas logré terminar esa entrega y los papeleos de importación y exportación de la región.

Kiawe: Bueno, y ¿eso como te conecta con la chica que mencionaste antes?

Ash Ketchum: Casi olvidó contar esa parte. Pues resulta que en el lugar que me hospedé mientras estuve en la región me topé con Luna, una chica que estaba entrenando a sus Pokémon cerca de allí.

Dir. Oak: Recuerdo a una chica llamada Luna que estudio hace unos 3 años en esta misma escuela. ¿Será acaso ella Ash?

Ash Ketchum: Puede que si. ¿Tenía cabello oscuro y ojos de igual tonalidad, piel clara, además de que le encantaba utilizar un sombrero rojo que parecía una flor?

Dir. Oak: Pues en efecto. Era justo como la has descrito. Pero no recuerdo que fuera una flor, era otra cosa pero no recuerdo el nombre de ese algo...

Profesor Kukui: Me recuerdo de esa chica, era bastante enérgica y amigable. Su meta era convertirse en la primera campeona regional de Alola, eso siguiendo según dijo ella, los pasos de quien admiraba desde años atrás.

Ash Ketchum: Si, me dijo algo parecido cuando nos conocimos.

Chris: Ya pueden salir chicas... falsa alarma XD.

Lillie: Ni que nos escondieramos.

Lulú: Sólo no quería interrumpir la conversación... eso es todo.

Lana: Pues lo mismo digo...

Kiawe: Pero igualmente las molestaremos XD.

Chris: Sí, es divertido.

Lulú: Vamos chicos... no es para que molesten con eso.

Chris: Sí, si que lo es.

Dir. Oak: Por cierto, volviendo con lo de Luna. ¿Te dijo a quien admiraba tanto? Ese era el secreto más grande de toda la escuela el año en el que estudió.

Profesor Kukui: Ni siquiera a mi me lo contó. Pero puede que te lo hubiese dicho a ti Ash, ya que te llevas bien con todos.

Chris: En especial con las chicas. Y las participantes del chat lo pueden confirmar.

Lillie: ¿Estas buscando que alguna de nosotras te golpee o que?

Ash Ketchum: Bueno... si me dijo... pero no sé si deba decirlo sin su consentimiento...

Kiawe: Vamos, escupelo ya, al fin y al cabo no se enterará ni aunque entre a este chat.

Ash Ketchum: Pero da vergüenza decirlo...

Lulú: No tienes porque, al fin y al cabo si te lo contó es porque te tiene confianza.

Lillie: No nos dejes con la duda, prometemos no decir nada fuera de este chat.

Lana: Lo prometemos todos.

Chris: Hasta las chicas apoyan eso. Vamos, cuéntalo ya.

Profesor Kukui: Si nos lo dices, finalmente sabré el misterio de ese año.

Dir. Oak: No seas Rattata y cuéntalo de una vez.

Ash Ketchum: De acuerdo... La verdad, es que cuando vi que entrenaba a sus Pokémon decidí ayudarla un poco. Ya que nadie conocía de mi estadía en Alola, y para entonces ya era Campeón de Kanto, así que estaba disfrazado y era irreconocible.

Chris: ¿Enserio? Te conviertes en campeón regional y no dices nada... Pues que mal amigo eres...

Lillie: ¿No te enteraste Chris? Lo pasaron en noticias inter-regionales.

Chris: Pues lo siento por no ver las noticias inter-regionales al las 7 de la noche...

Kiawe: Dejemos eso para después chicos, que acabe de narrar Ash.

Ash Ketchum: Como decía, estaba disfrazado como turista y en esa ocasión Pikachu me acompañaba pero para esconderlo lo metí en la bolsa del equipaje para que nadie se percatara de nuestra estadía. En fin, Luna estaba entrenando a su Poplio para batallar, pero al no tener con quién entrenar parecía algo frustrada.

Lana: Me parece una chica de lo más agradable.

Ash Ketchum: Pues si que lo era. Le pregunté si queria una batalla de práctica contra mi. En ese momento solo llevaba a mi recién capturada Eevee y sería su primera batalla. Aunque estuvo muy cerrado el duelo, logré ganar.

Lulú: Que mal por ella, supongo que debió de ser difícil para ella.

Ash Ketchum: Siendo una de las pocas batallas reales que había tenido ella, se puso algo triste por perder contra un desconocido. Pero la felicité por su duro esfuerzo y el cariño con el que trataba a su Poplio. Ella me sonrió y me dijo: Suenas como Ash Ketchum.

Kiawe: Entonces ¿te descubrió?

Ash Ketchum: No, no lo hizo. Le pregunté por qué me parecía a él y me respondió: "Porque a pesar de que en un principio no era muy hábil, llegó a convertirse en Campeón de Kanto, y lo que acabas de decirme suenan a palabras que alguien como él dirían". En ese momento me puse algo nervioso pues pensé que me había descubierto a pesar mi disfraz, pero luego me añadió: "Sabes, yo siempre he soñado con ser una entrenadora Pokemon y me sonaba fantástico viajar por todo el mundo, así que miraba los diferentes campeonatos de las regiones para aprender un poco de cómo eran los verdaderos entrenadores y llegar a ser como ellos. Ash Ketchum quedó entre los 16 mejores en un comienzo, pero para cuando participó en la siguiente liga quedó en los 8 mejores... Muchos de los que participaban y no podían alzarse con la victoria se daban por vencidos o participaban una y otra vez en su misma región, sólo que a diferencia de todos ellos, Ash no se rendia ni se conformaba con la misma liga. Su determinación fue lo que me termino por inspirar en ser una entrenadora. Incluso hasta el día de hoy el es mi heroe, espero poder conocerlo algún día."

Chris: ¿Es en serio?

Ash Ketchum: Me acuerdo perfectamente de sus palabras pues me quedé sorprendido al pensar que me había descubierto.

Kiawe: ¿Y no te descubrió?

Ash Ketchum: La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero aquella vez me sentí genial al poder ayudarla aunque sea un poco.

Lana: En realidad tu fuiste quién la inspiró a ser entrenadora.

Profesor Kukui: Lana tiene razón Ash, y dejando de lado que ella te admiraba, la vez que la ayudaste puede que le volviera a dar los ánimos de seguir su sueño.

Lulú: Bien por ella, me alegro que siga sus metas.

Lillie: Puede que incluso a pesar de tú disfraz te halla descubierto y por eso dijo aquellas palabras.

Kiawe: Posiblemente sí lo hizo pero se dio cuenta de la situación y fingió aquello.

Chris: Si, deberías incluso llamarle o algo así para darle una sorpresa.

Ash Ketchum: Buena idea Chris. Profesor Kukui o Director Oak, ¿serian tan amables de comunicarse con ella y hacer que nos podamos comunicar?

Dir. Oak: No hay Probopass en ello.

Profesor Kukui: Te avisaremos luego cuando esté todo arreglado.

Chris: ¡Bien por Ash! Se puede decir prácticamente que tiene una cita con Luna.

Kiawe: Sssshhhh Chris... No puedes decir eso aquí, ¿quieres iniciar una pelea? XD

Lillie: Y siguen con eso...

Lulú: Ya les hemos dicho varias veces que no es como piensan.

Lana: Si mis hermanas ven este tipo de conversaciones se volverían locas...

Chris: No pueden librarse de nosotros, ¿cierto Kiawe?

Kiawe: No podrán chicas, simplemente acepten sus propios sentimientos y nadie saldrá herido jajajaja.

Ash Ketchum: Se que es algo tarde para decir algo, pero ¿por qué dicen tantas cosas así de extrañas? No lo entiendo.

Chris: Vamos, no te hagas el inocente, todos sabemos que conoces bien esos temas picaron.

Ash Ketchum: Lo siento pero no estoy familiarizado con el tema.

Kiawe: ...

Chris: ...

Profesor Kukui: ...

Dir. Oak: ...

Ash Ketchum: ¿Pasa algo chicos?

Lillie: Parece que al final no les salió como querían la broma chicos.

Lana: XD

Lulú: Y de esta manera se acabó la broma. Y Ash, no te preocupes, luego te lo explico

Ash Ketchum: Siempre me lo tienen que explicar... Creo que me tendré que poner al día en esto, ya me lo han dicho varias veces Y.Y

Profesor Kukui: Bueno... no es precisamente mi trabajo hablar de ello.

Dir. Oak: Tendré que inforMarill a mi primo para que te eduque bien del tema.

Lulú: Tengo unas cosas que hacer en estos momentos, así que les chateo luego chicos, bye bye.

Kiawe: No es tan divertido cuando no se entiende la broma. Igualmente, nos chateamos al rato.

Profesor Kukui: De acuerdo, un gusto volver a saber de ustedes chicos. Preparo la siguiente clase para mañana y veré qué hago por ti Ash.

Chris: Parece que todos se van... bueno, igual yo me iré ahora que ya no está Kiawe para molestar un poco más.

Dir. Oak: Entonces nos comuNincada luego para el asunto de Luna, Ash.

Lana: Nos vemos, yo también tengo unos asuntos que tratar con mis hermanas.

Lillie: Finalmente creo que se calmaran un poco las cosas por aquí.

Ash Ketchum: De eso no dudes Lillie. Por cierto, ¿como te fue con el asunto de tu hermano?

Lillie: Realmente volvió a ser como cuando era pequeño. Ahora ya no es tan enojado ni rencoroso, pero en cambio se volvió muy sobreprotector conmigo...

Ash Ketchum: Qué me alegra que todo se resolviera.

Chris: Jejeje

Lillie: ¿Por qué esa reacción Chris? Es normal que me pregunte eso... Ash no sabía del tema. Por otro lado, ¿no te ibas ya?

Chris: Si, pero quería fastidiar un poco al final.

Ash Ketchum: Créanme que me pierdo en la conversación.

Chris: Aburrido...

Lillie: No te preocupes si quiera en entenderlo Ash, es mejor así.

Ash Ketchum: De acuerdo...

ULTIMA VISUALIZACION: 16:00

* * *

_Neko se encuentra sentado en un sofá mirando fijamente su celular..._

_—Hola de nuevo chicos— habló Neko ya en casa. —¿Qué les pareció el capítulo especial de hoy? Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, ya que no ha sido la idea más original que he tenido si me lo preguntan.—_

_Neko sigue mirando su celular fijamente, aunque este tiene la pantalla apagada... Él está ansioso... esperando a que en cualquier momento, suene una notificación. Cómo si el celular supiera que era lo que Neko esperaba, empieza a vibrar y hace sonar una musiquita breve para anunciar una nueva notificación._

_Ni lento ni perezoso, Neko activa la pantalla, desbloquea el código, entra a la barra de notificaciones y..._

_—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO— ese grito lo escucharon hasta los vecinos... y Neko no tiene vecinos cerca... o casi no tan cerca... —Deja de eviarme notificaciones, estupido Clash Royale...— si no lo saben... a Neko le encantan los juegos moviles para pasar el rato... aunque no son los únicos que juega... —Yo quiero un mensaje de Mizuki... no juegues con mi corazoncito...—_

_Neko, tras el anterior capítulo de nuestro fanfic... no ha vuelto a saber de Mizuki. Está preocupado y aunque antes lo vimos tranquilo trabajando e incluso bromeando, lo cierto es que solo es una fachada para ocultar su preocupación..._

_—Chicos y chicas... les confieso que desde hace ya mucho tiempo, no se nada del paradero de Mizuki, la he ido a buscar a su casa, le he enviado mensajes... e incluso he puesto carteles de se busca por los alrededores... Lo cierto es que es mi mejor amiga, e inclusive este lugar se siente distinto sin ella...— señala toda su casa haciendo una gran actuación dramática... —Además, este narrador que narra lo narrado está siendo muy irritante ultimamente...—_

_Si quieres ya no narro nada... pero no se enterarán lo que ocurre contigo..._

_—Todo eso pasó desde el incidente con la Computadora...— señala casi llorando, hacia la computadora. Lo hace de una forma tan ridicula que... —¡BASTA NARRADOR! No sigas torturandome...—_

_Ok... pero dejenme decirles que a Neko se le ocurrio una idea._

_—Momento, tengo una idea.— Ajá, como les decía. —Si hay alguien que me puede ayudar con Mizuki, es otra chica. Y ya se a quien llamar.—_

_Neko empieza a llamar por celular a su amiga. Pero ¿Quien será? ¿Acaso será...?_

_—Sin dramas narrador... es Lilac...—_

_Pues bien, Lilac aparecerá en nuestro próximo capítulo... los esperamos y disfruten su día..._

_—Eso lo tenia que decir yo...—_


	16. Capítulo 13

_—Hola queridos amigos y lectores— saluda Neko cómo siempre lo hace. —Hoy estoy decidido a formatear esa máquina del demonio, sí, me refiero a esa computadora que hizo que Mizuki se enfadara... y aunque no se muy bien el porque, sé que esta cosa tuvo la culpa de todo eso...—_

_Neko está armado con lo que parece ser una especie de armadura medieval hecha con almohadas y con cinta adhesiva resistente, además de tener una vara de metal como arma y un escudo hecho de cartón..._

_—¡PREPARE YOURSELF!— Dijo muy decidido y lanzando una embestida contra la puerta de la habitación donde estaba la computadora. —Lista de cosas por hacer... embestir una puerta disfrazado de caballero medieval (aunque sea de cartón) ¡LISTO!— Dijo mientras palomeaba en una libreta de apuntes su realización. —Ahora sí, a formatear esa cosa...— dijo quitandose todo y volviendo a la normalidad._

_Pero antes de que pudiese enceder la computadora... el timbre de la casa suena como si una fuerza poderosa le estuviera impidiendo realizar su cometido, posiblemente debido al capricho de algún o algunos lectores que no querían que eso pasase..._

_—Seguramente es Lilac... y... no exageres narrador.— dijo justo antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta._

_Al abrir la puerta, fue recibido rapidamente por su amiga quien le estaba abrazando casi instantáneamente cuando le vio._

_—¡Neko! ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!— dijo mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Inclusive se le notaba algo sonrojada, pero como siempre, Neko no se dio cuenta... [Alguien lancele un Nokia por favor...] Eso debido a la poca orientación que recibió en el amor..._

_—¿Yo que?— preguntó dirigiéndose a mi el narrador. —En fin, Lilac... yo también estoy feliz de eso.— siguió conversando con su amiga ignorando completamente y de ahora en adelante mi existencia._

_Invitó a Lilac a entrar y tomar asiento, le ofreció galletitas, que había comprado pues no puede hornear nada sin que provocara un incendio... y empezó a hablarle de lo sucedido recientemente con Mizuki. Eso para resumir un poco._

_—Ya veo...— dijo Lilac. —Inclusive ustedes como OC's tienen su historia y todo...—_

_—Sí... lamentablemente... no solo estoy aquí como presentador, anunciador, o lo que sea que se me utilice...— dijo cabizbajo el pobre diablo..._

_—No se si soy la mejor opción para ayudarte, pero haré todo lo posible para traer a Mizuki, ella es también mi amiga, no quiero que le suceda nada grave...—_

_—Bien, pero antes de todo, ¿Me ayudas con algo en mi computadora?—_

_—¿Computadora?— se puso un poco nerviosa la joven Lilac, y no era para menos, pues la última vez no le fue muy bien que digamos..._

_—Sí, tengo que formatearla y quisiera tu compañía un momento, es aburrido esperar a que termine cuando uno está solo.—_

_—Si solo es para ayudar, está bien.— Dijo algo más tranquila. *Si surge la oportunidad, la oprovecharé, no como la última vez* pensaba Lilac mientras sonreía y se imaginaba alguna escena romántica._

_—Gracias, y ustedes lectores, espero hallan soportado todo esto antes de la introducción al capítulo de esta ocasión, además es para notificarles algo muy importante. Pronto pondremos FIN a la primera temporada de este fic, si es que se le puede llamar así. Pues no es el fin del fanfic, sino de algo que no les puedo contar, pero contará como punto y aparte para el desarrollo de la historia. Para luego, dar inicio a la segunda temporada del mismo.—_

_—Creo que se le conoce también como "Arco argumental"— razonó la obviamente más inteligente señorita ante el OC principal..._

_—Eso mismo Lilac, el fin del primer arco se aproxima, y sé que les gustará. Además no tengo excusas de mi tardanza ahora, simplemente les diré que se me secaron las ideas y que se me ha ido el tiempo trasteando mi nuevo juguetito.— pero Neko se mostraba de mal humor cuando decía aquello, eso debido a que escuchaba toda la narración sobre él, pues no le gustaba prestar atención en la narración ajena para evitar problemas al conocer temas que no debería de saber._

_—Disfruten del capitulo de hoy. Y comenten qué les pareció además de dejar sus ideas para que a Neko no se le seque la mente.—_

_—Bueno, no se convertirá en un fic colectivo o algo por el estilo, sólo es para que vea alguna cosa que podría interesarles a ustedes como lectores, quizás en un momento de relleno de un capítulo o en un especial podría funcionar. Además quería informarles que los capítulos anteriores, han sido revisados y actualizados con mejor escritura y redacción para un mejor disfrute de los mismo, unas palabras más en algunos, unas menos en otros; en algunos capítulos aplique censura y en otros explique mejor las cosas, en fin no sé ha alterado nada de la historia pero les recomiendo leerlos nuevamente en el caso de que no entendieran algo o debido al tiempo que he pasado escribiendo ya se les olvidará un poco la historia. Me gustaría decirles que tanto en anteriores capítulos agregué referencia a ALOLA y sus personajes, pero es una exposición mínima y aún no relevante para el fic hasta futuros capítulos.–_

_–Por cierto, les invito al que lean el prólogo de la historia, está por mucho insuperable comparándolo con lo que era en un comienzo. Me encantó.– dijo Lilac lagrimeando al recordar la escena._

_–En fin chicos, nos leemos al final.–_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 13: EL SECRETO DE RED.**_

Luego de una agradable bienvenida a los amigos de Ash: Cilan e Iris. Llegó la hora de entrar para ir a cenar, pues si una vez hubo almuerzo, lo disfrutaron fuera de la mansión al aire libre, y tras su largo día de recreación con sus pokémon y con los demás, lo mejor era una merecida cena, digna de lo que Ash llegó a ser casi de la noche a la mañana... un multimillonario (o incluso más).

La escena era agradable, todos los invitados de Ash la pasaban bien, estaban esperando disfrutar del banquete que Brock y Cilan se ofrecieron a hacer, inclusive Clemont se animó a participar a pesar de estar ante dos hombres que sabían de cocina, él sabía mucho también, pero no era su fuerte a gran escala. Ash solo sabía lo elemental de cocina pues a duras penas aprendió algo, por lo que solo se limitó a ayudar a las chicas a colocar la mesa y los utencilios. Pero las que más estaban disfrutando la situación eran las chicas que les agradaba pasar tiempo con Ash. Aunque no todas mostraban su emoción tan abiertamente, es mejor decir que ninguna mostraba su emoción tan grandemente... solo Ashley, quien estaba más que feliz al seguir con su 'analisis' a las chicas de una manera... un poco más agresiva que antes... ¿Cómo? Pues las veía casi como si ella fuera una depredadora ante lo que sería su presa... pero lo disimulaba muy bien y nadie se dio cuenta.

No pasó mucho para que todo estuviera listo y la cena empezara. Se notaba el esfuerzo que pusieron los tres varones en esta cena. Todo se veía estupendo, y el sabor, ni qué decirse: EXQUISITO. Y tras finalizar la cena y terminar la limpieza bucal, Ash guió a todos los recien llegados a lo que serían sus nuevas habitaciones, y para ser especificos, estaban algo deshorganizados... Pues aún no se ponían de acuerdo si los hombres estarían en las habitaciones de la planta baja, de la media o de la alta... pues tenía tres pisos solo de habitaciones esa enorme mansión...

Sin esfuerzo, se decidio que los varones estarían en la planta de arriba, y las demás chicas se acomodarían en las plantas baja y media de la mansión, esa decisión debido a que la habitación de Ash estaba en la planta alta, y esa si era la suya, no era como las demás, que a pesar de tener un bonito diseño y muy elegante, la de Ash era la digna de ser exclusiva de su dueño.

—¡Buenas noches!— exclamó nuestro protagonista antes de subir hacia su habitación.

—¡Buenas noches!— le respondieron todas las presentes, pues los varones se habían ido a dormir un poco antes debido a su cansancio. Luego de eso, cada una se despidió para ir a su propia habitación y tratar de dormir.

La madre de Ash y su Mr Mime tenían una habitación un poco apartada, para que descansara tranquilamente, y para que de esta manera no escuchara las conversaciones de las chicas, pues a veces sin querer escuchaba conversaciones ajenas. Y no pasó mucho antes de que todas se durmieran. Inclusive Ash y Pikachu quedaron tan profundamente dormidos cómo un tronco, y parecía que nada los podría despertar.

**CIUDAD VERDE. HORA 23:50. AEROPUERTO VERDE:**

Un avión proveniente de Johto había llegado hace 10 minutos, y los pasajeros ya habían abandonado la aeronave para dirigirse a su destino. Gold, quien había llegado en ese avíon tomó sus cosas, que por cierto no eran muchas, y se dirigió al punto de encuentro con Red, quien no hacía mucho le había enviado un mensaje para que se encontraran cerca del Centro Pokémon de la ciudad.

Ya agotado y algo cansado, Gold con toda la pereza del mundo llegó al CP de la ciudad. Pidió un cuarto para hospedarse por esa noche, y despues de dejar su mochila con algunos objetos dentro de la habitación del CP, fue a buscar a Red.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser a las 00:00 horas?— se quejaba Gold mientras bostezaba fuertemente y hablaba para sí mismo para no dormirse en el camino.

Tras esperar unos minutos, apareció Red y Pika, quienes le hicieron señas a Gold para que los reconociera, tanto Red como su Pikachu llegaban una bufanda debido al frío que hacía esa noche. Gold llevaba una chaqueta muy abrigadora además de un gorro similar a un Raichu.

—¿Por qué demonios usas eso?— preguntó Red al ver aquel extraño gorro que portaba su viejo amigo.

—Pues porque hace frío...— le respondió mostrando la obviedad del porque lo llevaba.

Red de quedó mirando con cierto desprecio aquel gorro... porque a parte de ser muy infantil... era demasiado llamativo al ser este tan brillante (literalmente) pues al acumular calor, empezaba a alumbrar los ojos que el gorro tenía (pues el gorro tenía plasmado el rostro de Raichu) y estos resultaban ser como dos grandes linternas... eso y que tenía una cola que sobresalía demasiado...

—En fin... Sígueme...— comentó Red con una gota que le recorría la cabeza. Lo mismo pasaba con Pika quien inclusive a pesar de lo serio que era, por momentos como este es que perdía su seriedad...

Red guío a Golf hasta un callejón apartado de luces y otras cosas de los alrededores... El callejón en si era un basurero al haber tantas botellas y cajas de cartón repartidas por el suelo, incluso algunos Rattatas vivían dentro de los cubos de basura volcados.

—Este...— intento iniciar conversación Gold.

—No te preocupes, es solo un atajo...— le contestó adelantándose a lo que su amigo quería preguntar.

—Si, pero ¿Tiene que estar cubierto de basura ademas de que apesta más que una manada de Tauros?— preguntaba mientras se tapaba la nariz con ambas manos.

Red pasaba como si nada entre tanta cosa que había, incluso ni se molestó en taparse la nariz... pero Gold estaba sufriendo un poco debido al asco que sentía. Incluso para su mala suerte piso algo pegajoso...

—Y ahora estoy cubierto de lodo...— alegaba mientras sentía una sensación extraña en la base de su calzado.

—Eso no es lodo...— comentó Red al imaginar qué es lo que tenía realmente Gold en sus zapatos.

—Ya decía yo...— se terminó lamentando de lo que le pasó.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que terminaran de cruzar aquel asqueroso callejón y llegarán a otro lado de la ciudad en donde Red le señalo a su acompañante una casa pequeña y dijo que allí charlarian más cómodamente, y ambos fueron hacia allí.

Gold estaba aún quejándose de su infortunio con lo de sus pobres zapatos... por lo que aprovecho un poco de tierra del jardín de la casita para limpiarse lo que estuviera pegado a su calzado antes de entrar al lugar. Red estaba viviendo allí desde hacía pocos días, así que solo tenía unas cuantas cosas, cabe además mencionar que era alquilado el lugar...

—Oye ¿Cuanto pagas por el alquiler?— preguntando Gold muy interesado inicio una plática.

—No mucho.— le contestó Red mientras preparaba un poco de café en la cocina.

—Ah~— exclamó Gold sencillamente pues quería algo más específico respecto al precio...

Red no era tan expresivo como Gold recordaba... aunque debido a todo el tiempo de no verse era obvio que hubiera cambiado no solo en apariencia sino también en carácter o su forma de ser y expresarse, por lo que no le dio más vueltas al asunto...

Red sirvió en tazas el café que había preparado y se sentó en el sofá de la sala donde Gold estaba esperando.

—Ahora, ¿me hablaras del asunto que querías tratar?— preguntó Gold cansado de tanto misterio y la fría actitud de Red.

—Si, eso es lo que haré justamente ahora.— le respondió después de beber un sorbo del líquido caliente. —Este asunto es muy serio y ten por seguro que si te he lo he dicho es porque confío en que me ayudarás. ¿Comprendes?—

—Si, habla de una vez.—

—Veras, se trata de derrotar de una vez por todas al actual campeón regional.—

—¿Que acaso no es tu primo Ash?— preguntó Gold tratando de recordar quien era el campeón de Kanto.

—Exactamente, me he dado cuenta que incluso ni yo podría ganarle a estás alturas... Pero se que ambos podríamos ganarle.—

—Pero ¿No se supone que un combatiente puede retar al campeón después de derrotar con anterioridad a la Élite 4?—

—Eso si lo haces de la manera oficial.—

—¿Que einsinuas Red?— preguntó Gold al pensar que no se estaba hablando de algo normal... (Nota Autor: No se si se escribe "insinuas" o "einsinuas" pero espero que pueda entenderse).

—Te estoy diciendo que retemos a Ash al una batalla extraoficial y lo derrotemos.— le respondió Red de manera determinante.

Gold en ese momento logró observar que su amigo hablaba en serio, además se percató que ya no era como lo conocía de antes pues había cambiado mucho su personalidad, y eso en cierta forma le preocupo.

—Esa sería una manera de poder enfrentarse, pero la cuestión es ¿Como accederemos a que nos conceda la batalla?— dijo Gold.

—De eso no te preocupes, ya tengo todo planificado.— comentó Red mientras una sonrisa extraña se le escapó por unos segundos... —Mi plan es simple, retarlo sin más pues mi primo Ash nunca negaría una batalla si se siguen las normas...—

—¿Y si en esta ocasión rechaza la oferta?— cuestionó Gold el plan de Red dando en el clavo de una posible falla.

—En ese caso, no tendré más remedio que utilizar mi arma secreta...— y nuevamente una sonrisa se escapó de Red por unos pocos instantes, sólo que la de ahora era algo siniestra. Afortunadamente para él, Gold no se había percatado de eso...

—Veo que has pensado realmente el asunto, pero me gustaría saber a que te refieres con arma secreta, pues sería bueno que yo la conociese y pudiera ayudarte.— dijo Gold sin saber que se estaba adentrando en lo que sería posiblemente su peor pesadilla...

**PUEBLO PALETA, CASA DE ASH. HORA 00:30**

Nuestro querido protagonista estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pues antes se había despertado para ir a beber un poco de agua. Ash trataba de dormir de todas las maneras posibles: boca arriba, boca abajo, a un lado, al otro lado, en posición fetal... en fin de cuentas terminó aprendiendo yoga en su propia cama...

—Esto es inútil...— comentó al levantarse de su cama y salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco... y aunque tenía una ventana en su habitación no la abrió porque no le apetecía estar más tiempo en su nueva habitación; necesitaba caminar para dejar fuera la energía que lo mantenía despierto.

Salió de la casa para pasear por los alrededores del jardín y admirar las estrellas tan brillantes que habían esa noche. No recordaba la última vez que había estado en su casa admirando las estrellas, pues desde que comenzó su viaje a los 10 años casi no pasaba tiempo en casa... hasta ahora, que probablemente empezaba a pensar en la posibilidad de vivir allí tranquilamente.

—Ah~— exhaló Ash al recordar algo. —Todavia tengo que pensar cómo daré a Red el título de Campeón para que deje de actuar así...—

En efecto, aún no sabía muy bien como hacerlo y que todo saliera bien... pues las opciones no eran muchas y las que habían parecerían demasiado sospechosas... una era simplemente renunciar y dejar que alguien se hiciera cargo, pero de esta manera no sabría si Red quedaría rápidamente como Campeón. La otra era renunciar dejando a Red directamente como su sucesor, pero sería extraño para sus seguidores y en el caso de algunos pensarían que estaban actuando como monopolio familiar... La última que podría ser la mejor de todas, era dejarse vencer directamente por Red cuando esté le desafiará oficialmente tras haber derrotado primeramente a la Élite 4 de Kanto...

Toda opción era buena y mala a la vez, y el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Sabía que Red teniendo ahora esa actitud tan horrible no merecia el título, y mucho menos al haber tratado tan mal a Yellow, pero sería lo mejor para todos, incluyendo al mismísimo Red.

En ese momento, Ash estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien le observaba desde la ventana de uno de los cuartos...

—Papá...— dijo Ashley en voz baja y hasta cierta medida preocupada al darse cuenta que su padre estaba tomando una sería decisión, pues había visto el rostro que él ponía en el futuro cuando tomaba decisiones que afectaban en gran medida a alguien, y en esta ocasión también la observó.

Ashley salió de su habitación para salir a donde se hallaba su pensativo padre. Al acercarse a unos 5 metros de donde se encontraba Ash, él se percató de la presencia de su hija.

—¿Ashley?— preguntó al no poder verla muy bien debido a la oscuridad de la noche. La reconoció cuando su vista se enfocó más claramente. —¿Qué haces despierta a estás horas?—

—No puedo conciliar el sueño.— le contestó sinceramente.

—¿Igual tú?— Preguntó sorprendiéndole la coincidencia. —Parece que no solo nos parecemos en lo físico sino también en los malos hábitos.—

—¿Fuiste a beber agua tu también?— Preguntó Ashley al pensar en la posibilidad de que su padre hubiera ido a beber agua igualmente.

—Si, y ya no pude volver a dormir.—

A Ashley le causó una sonrisa aquello, le alegraba y emocionaba saber que ella y su padre se parecían bastante. Momentos como ese quisiera inmortalizarlos para siempre, pero incluso en foto o video, estos terminarían borrandose o rompiéndose con el pasar del tiempo... por eso, aprovecho aquel momento para abrazar fuertemente a su padre y decirle algo que siempre quiso decirle pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo en el futuro debido a la ocupación que este llevaba.

—Papi, ¡Te quiero mucho!— Le dijo casi llorando de felicidad.

Anteriormente había mostrado signos de afecto, pero no a un grado como el que mostraba ahora. Las sinceras palabras de Ashley provocaron en Ash aquel sentimiento de amor que sintió aquella vez cuando recién se había conocido, cuando ella le llamo papá por primera vez.

—Y yo a ti hija, y yo a ti.— Le respondió mientras la abrazaba suave pero firmemente con gran cariño.

Ash entendió lo que debía hacer, no había tiempo de estar pensando en cosas sin valor como lo era el título que ahora estaba en su poder... no, habían cosas más importantes en su vida ahora. Es cierto que le llevo tiempo llegar a ser campeón, más de 4 años para ser específicos, pero no le importaba ya el dejar ir su duro esfuerzo por un tiempo. Ahora tenía que esforzarse por proteger no solamente a los Pokémon que posiblemente vayan a desaparecer si no se hace algo al respecto, sino también debía proteger la felicidad de su hija. Ash había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie, esa era su prioridad en estos momentos.

El viento frío de la noche hizo que ambos se abrazaran un poco más para calentar sus cuerpos, pero les resultaba imposible hacerlo por mucho tiempo por lo que esa emotiva escena de amor familiar se vio abruptamente interrumpida.

—Entremos de una buena vez o nos enfermarnos.— dijo Ash mientras tomaba cariñosamente al Ashley de la mano.

—Esta bien.— le contestó ella.

Entraron rápidamente a la casa, pero lamentablemente aún no tenían sueño suficiente... por lo que mejor se quedaron en la sala, pues allí estaba la televisión...

—¿Vemos un poco de televisión?— preguntó Ash mientras se sentaba en el sofá del lugar y Ashley se sentaba a su lado. Recibió una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la chica y encendió la televisión.

Esa noche estaban pasando un programa de naturaleza Pokémon por el canal "Pokémon Planet". A ambos les fascinó aquel programa, Ash porque siempre le beneficiaba aprender algo nuevo para utilizar en batallas, mientras que a Ashley le gustó porque aprendía mucho sobre los diferentes Pokémon que existían alrededor del mundo y las variedades de estos además de los métodos de evolución que estos tenían.

—Habia visto en imágenes a algunos de estos Pokémon, pero nunca imaginé que se comportaran de esa manera.— comentaba Ashley emocionaba viendo cómo los Dugtrios vivían bajo tierra.

—Es sorprendente como unas criaturas tan pequeñas puedan cavar túneles como esos.— contestó Ash admirado igualmente por las habilidades de los Diglets y los Dugtrios.

El tiempo avanzaba mientras veían aquel programa y al cabo de una hora, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el sofá con la televisión encendida... El temporizador del aparato termino por cumplir su función y apagó la TV al cabo de un tiempo dejando la habitación completamente en oscuridad.

**CIUDAD VERDE. HORA 01:00.**

Gold está interesado en saber cuál sería el arma secreta de Red para batallar contra Ash en caso de que se negara a combatir contra ellos. Pero como cabría esperar, Red no comentó nada al respecto...

—Ya verás de que se trata, por lo pronto respondeme está pregunta, ¿Me ayudarás?—

Gold estaba algo picado con la idea de retar a Ash, realmente no sabría decir si estaba a la altura del objetivo, además estaba la extraña actitud de su amigo el cual parecía ocultarle algo... No podía decir simplemente si, pero tampoco quería decir que no...

—Yo...— empezaba a hablar Gold mirando al suelo como si estuviera aún pensando la respuesta...

—Vamos, si que si hombre.— le animaba Red.

—Yo... yo tengo que usar el baño...—

Pika que en ese momento estaba en los hombros de su entrenador, cayó de espaldas debido a la respuesta de ese chico, casi que quería electrocutado para que se le quitará lo tonto de una buena vez... Red únicamente se enfado en sus adentros pues no quería que Gold le negara su ayuda por lo que no le mostró su claro enojo.

—Puedes por favor concentrarte en dar una respuesta aceptable.— le dijo Red tratando de mantener la compostura.

—¡Lo siento pero ya me hago!— dijo Gold mientras sentía una fuerza tremendamente atrayente al responder el llamado de la naturaleza.

—Bien... el baño está por allá, pero por favor no...— explicaba Red mientras le señalaba con el dedo donde estaba la habitación del baño. En realidad no era difícil adivinar donde estaría, pues la casa tenía 4 habitaciones pequeñas: la sala, la cocina, el dormitorio y el baño...

Gold terminó de hacer sus necesidades y de paso pensó bien en su respuesta... pero cuando fue a la sala del lugar, Red no estaba esperándolo ni allí ni en la cocina...

—Que raro...— dijo para sí mismo.

Al no encontrarlo en esas dos habitaciones toco la puerta del dormitorio, pues además del baño, esa era la única habitación con puerta... pero tampoco escucho respuesta proveniente del lugar. Decidido darle una respuesta bien pensada a su amigo, entro pensando que se había dormido al estar tanto tiempo esperando... pues casi 20 minutos en el baño para ir a orinar era demasiado... en realidad estaba pensando sentado en la taza del inodoro...

Una vez dentro no logro encontrar tampoco a su amigo, sólo veía la cama y un armario grande... se dio por vencido y mejor lo esperaría en la sala, pero antes de salir de la habitación. Escuchó un leve sonido proveniente del fondo de la misma...

Fue un sonido muy leve pero aún así logró llamar la atención de Gold, quien únicamente volteó a ver en dirección de donde salió aquel sonido.

*¿Qué habrá sido eso?* pensaba mientras veía a su alrededor si algún objeto se había caído, pues el golpe que escucho fue como de un objeto pequeño al caerse.

Buscaba con la mirada alguna cosa fuera de lugar y logró figurar una pokebola que rodaba cerca de la cama y el armario... así que fue a recogerla para colocarla por allí y evitar algún accidente en caso de que alguien la pisara sin darse cuenta. La recogió y se disponía a colocarla en la cama, pero decidió que era mejor ponerla en un lugar donde ya no se cayera nuevamente, por lo que la guardaría en el armario.

El armario era bastante grande y amplio, cubría casi por completo la pared en donde estaba apoyado este mueble, posiblemente para que ese fuera el único mueble para guardar cosas y dejar espacio en aquellas reducidas habitaciones de alquiler...

Gold quien simplemente se disponía de depositar la pokebola que se había caído fruto de la casualidad, quedó perplejo al encontrar algo que lo dejo tan impactado que incluso dejo caer la pokebola que estaba por guardar... En la parte del armario que abrió descubrió el cuerpo de una chica que posiblemente era de su edad amarrada de pies y manos además de tanto boca como ojos cubiertos por paños (o pañuelos de tela), mientras yacía en el suelo del armario.

Gold se quedó tan perplejo que no sabía si quiera si esa chica estaba viva o muerta, incluso no podía ni moverse al ver semejante cosa... y lo peor de todo era que el responsable era posiblemente quien lo había invitado a conversar un rato... en efecto, Red.

—Ella es parte de mi plan, pensaba mostrartelo más tarde...— dijo Red quien acababa de llegar a la habitación al no encontrar a Gold en la sala. Sólo había salido por un momento a verificar que la caldera del local estuviese funcionando correctamente pues pensaba en tomar una ducha corta antes de dormir...

—No me digas que está...— dijo Gold imaginándose lo peor... su reaccion de temor fue claramente evidente, incluso estaba temblando cuando le dirigió la palabra a Gold.

—Obviamente no. De lo contrario no funcionaría mi plan en estos momentos... pensaba decírtelo más tarde, pero ¿Que opinas? ¿acaso no es un buen plan?— preguntaba cómo si nada a Gold.

A Gold le molestó que tuviera el atrevimiento de incluso hacerle esa pregunta. Su expresión paso de ser asustadiza para mostrar su indignación con un leve enojo.

—¡No!— respondió secamente.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta final?— preguntó Red sin alterarse siquiera, en realidad esperaba esa respuesta mientras en sus adentros sonreía.

—Exacto, y déjame decirte que será mejor que detengas está locura...— Pues sabía que ese plan no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en alguna situación normal... —Tenia una ligera sospecha de que habías cambiado con el pasar de estos años... pero nunca imaginé que fue tanto ese cambio que sufriste que incluso te ha llevado a cometer está barbaridad...— decía aquellas palabras con tanta firmeza que incluso sorprendió ligeramente a Red, pues casi nunca mostraba una faceta tan sería su "amigo"... —¡Dejala ir o tendré que obligarte!—

—¿Tu? ¿Obligarme?— incluso arqueó una ceja mientras sonreía burlonamente. —No me hagas reír, si tú nunca podrías ganarme.—

En ese momento, Red saca una pokebola de su cinturón para arrojarla y liberar uno de sus Pokémon. Gold no estaba en condiciones de ganar en una batalla... a pesar de que llevaba a todo su equipo completamente recuperado tras haber salido del centro Pokémon sabía que contra el entrenador al que una vez fue su amigo no podría hacer nada, sólo podría retrasar lo inevitable, por lo que al momento de que Red lanzará la pokebola se lanzó contra la ventana de la habitación, rompiendo el cristal al momento de saltar, y dándose a la fuga de aquel lugar.

—No creas que te será tan fácil escapar.— dijo Red mientras veía la dirección en la que se había fugado Gold. —¡Tu! Persigue a ese sujeto y no le dejes escapar, si es necesario puedes atacarlo.— le dijo al Pokémon que había sacado hace unos momentos, era un Staraptor que sin rechistar obedeció las órdenes de su amo y entrenador.

Gold corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían ir a través de tanta basura en el callejón en el que pasaba, era el mismo por el que había seguido a Red momentos antes, y como era el único que conocía tenía que utilizarlo para alejarse lo más rápido del lugar... No podría volver al centro Pokémon por un tiempo a pesar de que había dejado sus cosas allí como lo era su mochila. Incluso en donde Red lo citó dejo su gorro de Raichu... ya podía despedirse de ese artículo de colección... En fin, sabía que tendría que tratar de ocultarse lo más rápido posible o todo estaría perdido para él.

Aprovechaba ir entre las sombras del callejón pues así le sería más difícil a su perseguidor encontrarle, incluso si lo estuviera siguiendo algún Pokémon volador le sería dificultoso encontrarlo entre las sombras...

Salió de aquel horrible callejón y empezó a buscar desesperadamente un lugar donde ocultarse en aquella gran ciudad, incluso buscaba alguna estación de policía para refugiarse... lamentablemente no encontraba ninguna de las dos cosas, lo de un lugar donde ocultarse podría parecer más difícil de hallar debido a que no podía simplemente entrar en alguna casa de un desconocido y ponerlo en peligro, y debido a que ya era muy tarde en la noche casi no había gente por el lugar, ni siquiera policías debido a que los crímenes en realidad eran pocos en aquella ciudad y en consecuencia se necesitaban de pocos oficiales para hacer un trabajo decente.

*Cuando uno necesita un policía nunca los encuentras...* pensaba mientras seguía corriendo.

Tras unos minutos de correr y que el cansancio se apoderará de él, se detuvo entre un callejón de una calle apartada. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, notó lo que podría ser su refugio, un edificio a medio construir... con su último aliento llegó al lugar y subir al tercer nivel del lugar para tener una mejor vista desde allí en caso de que Red le buscase cerca de aquel lugar, y como sabía que su acechador utilizaría probablemente algún Pokémon volador para encontrarle se aseguró de que hubieran dos pisos encima de donde se encontraba para no dar lugar al que lo avistase desde lejos.

Gold se recostó sobre una de las columnas del lugar y se dejó caer debido al cansancio, aunque se había logrado fugar, nadie podía asegurarle que no le encontraría Red... su mente aún pensaba en aquella chica de cabello naranja que vio desmayada en el armario donde Red estaba alquilando.

Ya una vez con el aliento y las fuerzas suficientes para vigilar toda la noche, se dispuso a buscar señales de su perseguidor desde las sombras... así hasta que amaneciera...

**PUEBLO PALETA. HORA 06:30.**

Finalmente amaneció en aquella gran mansión de lujo... Los pidgeys cantaban felizmente su canto anunciando que era hora de despertar. Los habitantes de esta gran mansión empezaban a despertar, al menos los más madrugadores del lugar, a saber Korrina y Touko fueron las que despertaron primero... seguidamente por Brock, Cilan, Yellow y Clemont...

Las chicas fueron las primeras en salir de su habitación ya que querían ir rápidamente a saludar a Ash. ¿Por que no fueron los chicos los primeros en salir? Bueno, por qué Brock madruga para repasar y estudiar un poco cada mañana, Cilan para hacer sus estiramientos matutinos además de escribir una nueva receta que por lo general sueña mientras duerme, y Clemont tenía sus inventos y cacharros que le mantenían ocupado durante las mañanas mientras había paz y tranquilidad.

En fin, las tres chicas salieron en dirección a la habitación de Ash sin saber que se encontrarían por el camino...

—¿Yellow? ¿Touko? ¿Qué hacen aquí?— preguntó Korrina al ver que ambas estaba paradas frente a la habitación de Ash.

—Pues quería aprovechar la mañana para pedirle a Ash un consejo acerca del entrenamiento Pokémon que debo seguir... pero al parecer no está ya en su habitación.— respondió Touko.

—Yo estoy aquí por... por un asunto que tratar sobre Red.— mintió Yellow pues quería saber si sentía o no algo hacia Ash. —Por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Korrina?—

—Vengo a invitar a Ash a trotar un rato, necesito seguir ejercitando mi cuerpo para mejorar.— dijo siguiendo órdenes del doctor.

—¿Acaso no solo fue tu brazo iquierdo?— preguntó Touko a quien Korrina misma le contó lo sucedido, menos lo del beso de Ash, en aquella ocasión.

—El brazo recibió la mayor parte, y tengo suerte que no fuera en la cara... pero mi cadera también se vio dañada aunque fue muy leve y simplemente tengo que estar en movimiento.—

—¿Y si solo bailas?— preguntó Yellow. —En el baile mueves mucho la cadera.—

—Como crees... Bailar es algo vergonzoso para mí...— dijo mientras admitía aquello, y aunque era buena patinadora, no se imaginaba bailando ella misma ni sola ni acompañada.

—De acuerdo, todas queremos pedirle a Ash algo, pero por lo visto no está en su habitación...— habló Touko.

—Ash tiene el sueño muy pesado, a lo mejor aún sigue dormido.— aseguró Yellow.

—No, no está dormido porque ya llevo tiempo aquí y no responde.— confirmo Touko.

—Por lo general se despierta cuando hay actividad a su alrededor...— afirmó Korrina.

—Bueno, entonces busquemosle y luego le preguntamos a quien ayudará primero. ¿Les parece?— dijo Touko sabiendo que Ash no se negaría a ayudar a ninguna de las 3.

—De acuerdo.— respondieron tanto Korrina como Yellow.

Lo primero y obvio que tuvieron que hacer, fue retirarse del frente de la habitación de Ash para luego dirigirse al primer piso de la mansión. Una vez allí, empezaron a buscarlo en los lugares que fuera más probable encontrarlo como lo era la cocina o incluso en el comedor... sin embargo no lo encontraron allí, y como siguiente lugar donde buscarlo fue precisamente la sala de estar pues era el otro lugar más probable en el que lo encontrarían.

Y cuando lo encontraron, no quisieron despertarlo porque vieron que recostada en el hombro de él, estaba la cabeza de Ashley quien también dormía profundamente... Por un momento pensaron que quisieran ser ellas (cada una imagino su fantasía) las que estuvieran recostadas en el hombro de Ash, y se podrían que estaban algo celosas de Ashley por tener aquella oportunidad.

Ashley, según ellas, era prima de Ash por lo que no la considerarían rival en ningún momento y lo otro es respecto a la edad que se llevaba con él. Pero como si tuviera un sexto sentido y sintiera que la estaban observando, Ashley empezaba a despertar de su desvelo familiar... Dio un bostezo y se frotó los ojos con delicadeza, se percató que se había dormido sobre el hombro de su padre, y eso la hizo en cierta manera feliz, pero igualmente la hizo sentir algo culpable por el dolor futuro que sentiría su padre ese mismo día, y no necesitaba viajar por el tiempo para descubrir que así sería.

De reojo logró visualizar tres figuras que los observaban, y logró distinguirlas...

—¡Buenos días chicas!— las saludó alegremente.

—¡Buenos días Ashley.— pronunciaron las tres en respuesta.

Ashley bostezo y su vista aún estaba algo borrosa pues no estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse tanto tiempo... ni siquiera se recordaba a que hora de durmieron, y por lo visto las chicas se percataron de eso...

—¿No se habrán desvelado mirando Pokémon Planet, cierto?— preguntó Touko quien recordó una ocasión en la que Ash se había emocionado con ese dichoso canal.

—Jejeje...— se rió Ashley algo avergonzada de que así fuera...

—Eso imaginé...—

—Ashley, no te preocupes puedes ir a dormir si quieres un poco más, aún es temprano.— Le ánimo Yellow a descansar un poco más.

—Nosotras nos encargamos de Ash, no te preocupes por él.— Le dijo Korrina.

—De acuerdo.— mencionó Ashley antes de bostezar otra vez.

Ashley salió del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación en el segundo piso. Eso mientras las tres chicas veían la manera de despertar a Ash, quien probablemente tenía tanto sueño como Ashley... por lo que no sabían si despertarlo de golpe o suavemente. Si fuese cualquier otra persona lo despertarian sin vacilar, pero se trataba de Ash, el chico por el cual estaban allí y, en el caso de Korrina y Yellow se podría decir que estaban enamoradas, no se podría decir lo mismo de Touko porque aún no se conoce si es únicamente admiración hacía él o algo más... Pero de lo que si podemos estar seguros es que no querían parecer groseras con él.

—¿Quien lo despierta?— preguntó Yellow.

—A mi no me mires.— dijo Touko al darse cuenta que Yellow la veía a ella.

—No quiero hacerlo yo sola...— comentó Korrina.

—Simplemente hagámoslo todas juntas.— comentó Touko animando así a Yellow y Korrina para despertar al bello durmiente.

Ambas asintieron y empezaron a mover levemente a Ash para que despertara. Su esfuerzo dio frutos y en poco tiempo empezaba a tomar consciencia de su alrededor el entrenador al que movían.

Ash las saludó aún con sueño, y a su vez, ellas le saludaron... Pero Ash casi ni podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía que le pesaban tanto los párpados que parecía que tenía un Phanpy en cada uno...

—¿Quieres algo de beber Ash?— preguntó Korrina para ayudarle a despejar aquel sueño.

—Por favor.— respondió Ash. Y tras mencionarlo, Korrina fue a por un vaso de agua.

—¡Espera Korrina! Un poco de café será lo mejor.— comentaba Touko mientras iba tras la patinadora.

—Yellow, ¿podrías ayudarme?— preguntó Ash.

—De acuerdo, ¿En que puedo ayudarte?—

—Solo quiero que me acompañes hasta el lavabo. Me duele un poco la cabeza y la vista la tengo nublada... quisiera lavarme la cara para que se me pase.— Ash sentía resaca por casi no dormir, y no tenía actualmente la costumbre de dormir durante el día, por lo que no deseaba empezar a hacerlo desde ese día, por lo que se decidió a pasar todo el día con ese cansancio.

—Bien, entonces... vamos.— le respondió Yellow extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Algo que aprendió por las malas, es que desvelarse le roba muchas cosas... la principal era el descanso y las energías. Y lo había sufrido algunas veces cuando se pasaba la noche entera ideando nuevas estrategias cuando aún era entrenador o incluso defendiendo su título de campeón en los últimos dos años... Desvelarse era prácticamente un veneno para Ash, sin embargo lo hacía en pocas ocasiones y solo en momentos que necesitarán realmente su presencia, como lo había sido la noche anterior.

Ash se agarró de la mano de Yellow para lograrse levantar del sofá donde estaba, para el fue todo un sufrimiento dejar aquel mullido lugar para ponerse de pie, pero igualmente tenía que hacerlo... Y para Yellow le era especialmente difícil también aquel momento pues en el momento en que tomó de la mano a Ash, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y fuerte.

Ash para entonces casi se dormía de pie, pero únicamente porque Yellow no se lo permitía seguía despierto. Antes de que pasará algo más, empezaron a dirigirse al lavabo del primer piso, eso debido a que cada piso tenía su propia habitación de baño para evitar posibles inconvenientes con los habitantes de dicha mansión.

El sueño era mucho y el camino a recorrer aún más según Ash, y no resistió y cerró los ojos por un segundo solo para perder sus energías debido al cansancio y topar contra la espalda de Yellow, pues ella iba adelante guiandolo de la mano para evitar que se golpeara en el trayecto.

—¡Perdon!— comentó al percatarse de lo sucedido cuando reaccionó.

—No te preocupes. No fue nada.— Le respondió Yellow comprendiendo la situación.

Nuevamente se pusieron en marcha, pero igualmente el sueño era demasiado para el agotado Ash por lo que nuevamente se tambaleó hacia delante debido a la energía cinética* nuevamente impacto contra Yellow. Pero esta vez pensando que se iba a caer, soltó la mano de Yellow y la sujetó de la cintura como si le estuviera dando un abrazo por la espalda pues todavía logró estabilizarse. Este hecho tomó por sorpresa a Yellow por obvias razones.

* [DATO: la energía cinética es la energía que adquiere un objeto al ir en movimiento y que persiste aunque este quiera detenerse, está asociada con la energía potencial hasta cierto grado. Un ejemplo de esto es cuando vamos en automóvil, cuando el automóvil frena repentinamente, la energía que adquirió es igual a la energía que nos proporciona por ir montados en el, por eso aunque el auto frene somos nosotros quienes nos seguimos impulsando hacia adelante debido a la energía que el auto nos transfirio. ¿Para que existen los cinturones de seguridad? ¡Exacto! Para que la energía cinética que el auto nos proporciona no nos provoque daños, eso debido a que en un accidente de choque, unicamente se transfiere la energía que el auto llevaba al objeto contra el que impacto provocando una destrucción parcial o total del objeto en cuestion, pero no hay nada que nos ayudará a trasferir o detener la energía a nosotros, y si no fuera por los cinturones de seguridad saldríamos volando por el vidrio del parabrisas. Habiendo dado esta aclaración para quienes no lo sabían aún, podemos seguir con el fanfic. Si tiene dudas pueden preguntar al alguien más adentrando en el tema o investigando por su propia cuenta por si lo explique mal o no se entiende y si ese es el caso, informenlo en los comentarios por favor.]

Puede que fueran otras dos o tres o incluso cuatro veces más que les ocurrió lo mismo, pero cada vez Ash se acercaba más a Yellow incluso uno de sus desequilibrios hizo que cayeran ambos al suelo...

—Ya llegamos...— comentó Yellow finalmente tras llevarlo a su destino.

—Disculpa las molestias.— respondió Ash y entró para lavarse el rostro y de esta forma despejar un poco el sueño que tenía.

Tardó no más de 5 minutos y luego salió mucho más despierto que hace unos instantes. Ahora, ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala donde efectivamente Korrina y Touko los esperaban. Ash bebió el café que le sirvieron y en menos de lo que se podía imaginar, ya estaba completamente renovado.

Ash agradeció a las chicas por toda la atención que le dieron y finalmente terminó acompañando a las tres años hacer lo que le pidieron, una después de la otra. Eso sí, el orden fue por piedra, papel y tijeras. Todo hubiese quedado en secreto para ellos, si tan solo Ashley no estuviera espiando con ayuda de la videograbadora que había instalado en varios rincones de la casa...

—Y papá decía que el juego de 6 cámaras espías no serviría.— dijo refiriéndose al Ash del futuro de donde venía, eso mientras se emocionada viendo desde su habitación por medio de una televisión portátil todo lo que sus cámaras filmaban. Ashley aunque tenía sueño pero gracias a cierto Pokémon que encontró en el camino logró beber solo un poco de café que la mantuvo suficientemente activa para ver aquellas escenas. —Gracias Lucario, sin ti no hubiera visto nada.— le agradeció al Pokémon luchador que estaba disfrutando también de una taza de café.

Lucario solo le sonrió, pues fue casualidad que le encontrará tratando de alcanzar un poco de café de la cocina cuando ella se dirigía a su habitación hace pocos minutos. Lucario disfrutaba del café en secreto de todos, no era algo común que un Pokémon bebiera algo semejante por placer, pero el lo si lo hacía y casi se podría decir que tenía una ligera adicción por esa bebida tan energizante que no podía pasar un día sin beberla.

Eventualmente, Ashley descanso un rato más al momento de ver cómo Ash y las chicas salían de la mansión, y durmió por lo menos una hora más, ya que los demás habitantes de la mansión también empezaban a despertar, algunos antes que otros, pero ya para eso de las 7:30 todos estaban despiertos y listos para desayunar.

**CIUDAD VERDE. HORA 07:30. EDIFICIO EN CONSTRUCCIÓN.**

Gold se encontraba dormido debido al cansancio, finalmente cedió al deseo de descansar un poco... Se encontraba recostado en una de las paredes del lugar, se había quedado en la esquina del lugar.

Al percibir los rayos de sol que le empezaban a reflejar en el rostro fue cuando empezó a despertar... Cansado y con los ojos rojos tuvo que hacer frente al duro despertar que estaba teniendo en esos momentos... Se percató que se había dormido por demasiado tiempo para lo que estaba procurando hacer, que era escapar de Red, y tan rápido como se percató de ello empezó a buscar con la mirada desesperadamente si había alguien en el lugar...

Airoso de no encontrar a nadie se levantó y desde su posición empezó a vigilar desde el piso en el que se encontraba hacia fuera del edificio para saber si seguía siendo seguro ese lugar... Nuevamente se sintió aliviado al no encontrar a Red por ninguna parte...

Sabía que no podía limitarse a huir únicamente, tenía que actuar si quería que Red recapacitar en lo que había hecho, además tenía que informar de eso a la policía del lugar para que le ayudarán en su cometido, por lo que una vez se aseguró de que todo estuviera despejado, bajó al piso inferior. Pero para su sorpresa, logró observar que había una silueta de alguien justo al lado de la siguientes escaleras (grada) que daban al primer piso.

La cara de Red le cambio de expresión rápidamente y su piel se palideció con prontitud... Red estaba esperándolo frente a sus narices...

—¿Ya dormiste lo suficiente, amigo?— preguntó mientras le sonreía con una cara de malicia extrema en su rostro...

¿QUE SUCEDERA CON GOLD? ¿PODRA SALIR DE ESTA? Y EN EL CASO DE ASH ¿QUE HARA AHORA QUE COMPRENDE QUE ES LO VERDADERAMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA ÉL?

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_Neko y Lilac se encuentran frente al computador, que Neko incluso lo clasificó como maldito o poseído, porque en ningún momento se quiso formatear._

_—¡Es oficial, mi propia computadora me detesta!— afirmó Neko tras rendirse al haber hecho de todo sin que le surgiera efecto. —Ya revise por enésima vez que todo estuviera conectado, el disco duro no tiene ningún problema, ningún cable está dañado, la RAM está bien colocada... Pero no entiendo porque solo inicia el sistema operativo y no carga las opciones para formatear ni para cargar el disco para formatear.—_

_—¡Dejala! Es caso perdido...— le comentaba Lilac agotada de tratar de recordar donde iba cada una de las piezas que la máquina llevaba dentro, pues Neko la desarmó por completo y volvió a armarla varias veces al ver que no funcionaba lo que quería hacer..._

_—En fin, ni que algo importante tuviera allí.— Era obvio que se sentía devastado, Neko en su devastación y ruina al no poder arreglar una simple máquina que de alguna forma estaba mostrando ser superior a él en varios sentidos le parecía de mal gusto... —Y ni me importará cambiar al estúpido narrador por otro mejor...— me amenazó..._

_—Es una pena que no le puedas sacar provecho ahora a tu computadora.—_

_—Jejeje, eso mismo creía yo hasta que encontré esto dentro de la computadora.— dijo mientras alzaba a lo alto una lámpara empolvada._

_—¿Una lámpara?— preguntó al ver tan extraño objeto que como suponía, no se suponía que tendría que estar dentro en primer lugar._

_—Si, y parece como aquellas lámpara mágicas de las series animadas.—_

_—Tienes razón.— dijo al observar más detalladamente la lámpara en cuestión._

_—A lo mejor tiene a un genio dentro.— comentaba Neko en son de burla._

_—¡NAH!— exclamaron tanto Neko como Lilac al saber que era algo demasiado absurdo para poder ser cierto._

_—Si te parece, la limpiaré un poco y la dejaré por allí. Luego vamos a buscar a Mizuki.—_

_—Y se supone que para eso vine y mira lo que nos ponemos a hacer...— dijo Lilac recordando el motivo original de su visita._

_Neko con un trapo limpio frotó la lámpara suavemente hasta que la dejo brillante. Y en ese preciso instante empezó a vibrar dicha lámpara y a sacar una especie de polvo brillante de color morado. Y no está demás decir que se asustó muchísimo al ver aquel suceso._

_—No es posible...— comentaba Neko quien había soltado dicha lámpara cuando empezó a vibrarle en la mano. —¡Es un genio de verdad!—_

_Del polvo brillante se empezó a reunir para empezar a formar una figura humana femenina... y cuando el polvo terminó de acumularse, dio origen a la genio de la lámpara._

_—¡Finalmente soy libre!— comentaba la chica que había salido de la lámpara. Tenía la piel morena y un atuendo rojo algo revelador pero igualmente no lo era tanto, su cabello era morado y amarrado en una larga cola de caballo._

_—¡Un momento! Yo conozco al esta chica.— dijo recordando haberla visto anteriormente. —¡Eres Shantae la heroína medio genio!—_

_—¡Esa soy yo!— comentaba alegre la chica._

_—¿Quien?— preguntó Lilac al no escuchar anteriormente alguna información sobre ella._

_—Ya sabes, Shantae la medio genio que ha batallado contra la pirata Risky Boots en varias ocasiones.—_

_—No me suena mucho...— comentaba Lilac sinceramente._

_—Es normal, es de otro videojuego. Pero te tengo que decir que a mi me encantan sus juegos, son muy divertidos.—_

_—¿En serio? Se nota el buen gusto que tienes al elegir las cosas si me permites decirlo.— comentaba Shantae._

_—Por cierto. ¿Qué hacías dentro de la lámpara?— preguntó Neko._

_—Risky, ella me tendió una trampa y me encerró dentro de la lámpara. Probablemente este atacando otra vez mi hogar... y el pueblo... seré despedida nuevamente...— Con cada cosa que decía se notaba más deprimida..._

_—No tienes porque preocuparte Shantae, siempre has podido salir de situaciones aún peores... ¿Recuerdas cuando Risky te utilizo para conseguir los sellos mágicos en aquella ocasión? Aunque perdiste tus poderes de genio en aquella ocasión, no permitiste que se saliera con la suya. Y luego, salvaste a todos de la maldición pirata a pesar que ya no eras una medio genio, además en el proceso recuperaste tus poderes. Además, ¿Qué me dices de la última vez que Risky y otros rufianes intentaron hacer de las suyas? No permitiste que lograrán concretar sus planes y les pusiste fin a sus malévolos inventos.— dijo Neko enumerando los logros de Shantae._

_—Tienes razón. No puedo rendirme ahora, es el momento de seguir avanzando y salir vencedora una vez más.— Dijo con determinación._

_—¡Asi se habla!— dijeron Neko y Lilac mientras le daban porras._

_—Gracias por los ánimos, realmente eres una persona muy agradable.— dijo Shantae con sus ánimos renovados._

_—Ya... no es para tanto.—_

_—En fin, luego nos vemos. Y gracias nuevamente.— comentaba Shantae mientras se despedia de Neko y Lilac y salía de la casa de Neko a toda velocidad._

_—Eres realmente bueno al dar ánimos Neko.— comentaba Lilac. —Pero ahora, busquemos a Mizuki que no debería de andar muy lejos...— dijo ya enfocándose en la situación._

_—Tienes razón, pero ¿Donde empezar a buscar?— preguntaba mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección a la salida de la casa._

_—No. ¿Y tu?—_

_—Ya busque en todos los posibles lugares donde debería de estar... pero no en todos los lugares donde podría estar.— decía mientras salían de la casa y cerraba la puerta._

_—¿Te refieres a que todavía hay lugares en donde podría estar en estos momentos?—_

_—Si, a ella le encantan los videojuegos tanto como a mi. Y si estoy en lo correcto, ella vio la presentación de la nueva consola de Nintendo y se emocionó seguramente.— comentaba Neko._

_—Entonces eso quiere decir que debe de estar en un lugar en el que pueda seguir informándose de la misma o incluso esté averiguando sobre esta.—_

_—¡EXACTO! Y solo hay un lugar donde podría obtener información detallada.—_

_—¡Una tienda que venda oficialmente Videojuegos!— dijeron al unísono como si estuvieran sincronizados._

_A Lilac le alegraba ser de ayuda a Neko, realmente le gustaba hacer sentir bien a su amigo. Aunque tenía ciertos sentimientos hacia él, no se los diría tan fácilmente pues quería que Neko mismo se diera cuenta de lo que sentía ella hacía él. además, en esta ocasión le hacía sentir mucho más que feliz también encontrar a Mizuki de quién no había sabido nada desde la vez anterior que fue invitada por Neko al fanfic._

_—Esperamos que les gustará el capítulo de hoy después de mil y una noches sin traerles noticias...— decía Neko disculpándose mientras avanzaba._

_—Si, disculpamos eso sinceramente.— le siguió Lilac._

_—Espero la próxima vez no tardar tanto como ahora.—_

_—Nos leemos la próxima vez.—_

_—Por cierto, antes de todo lean también el capítulo especial 02 modificado que incluye tambien la región ALOLA__—_

_—ADIOS.— Cantaban tanto Neko como Lilac amistosamente._


	17. Capítulo 14

**Finalmente, tras una larga carrera hasta la tienda de videojuegos más cercana... nuestros protagonistas OC y de Fredoom Planet lograron encontrar su objetivo.**

**—¡Mira! Es Mizuki en la sección de Wii U.— exclamó Lilac sin muchas dificultades pues estaba acostumbrada a correr.**

**—¡G-Genial!— decía dificultosamente nuestro desafortunado protagonista de los principios y finales al estar cansado de correr por tanto tiempo.**

**Tanto Neko como Lilac se acercaron a la sección de Wii U del local para verificar que era Mizuki, quien lleva pérdida varios capítulos, la que estaba parada viendo los videojuegos.**

**—¡Mizuki!— Exclamó Neko llamando la atención de la joven.**

**—¿Neko?— preguntó sorprendida la joven de cabellos rosas.**

**Al verificar que era la chica canina que buscaban, rápidamente fueron a abrazarla.**

**—¿Qué hacías en este lugar teniéndome tan preocupado?— preguntó Neko tratando de no soltar lágrimas de alegría.**

**—Nos tenías muy preocupados, Mizuki.— comentaba la chica dragón.**

**—Pues verán...— decía mientras tanto Neko como Mizuki se apartaban un poco para dejar de abrazarla. —Me sentí muy mal tras haber golpeado a Neko aquella vez. Y no quería verlo pues pensaba que estaba enfadado conmigo...— mencionaba cabizbaja la joven de cabello largo.**

**—Para que lo sepas, si que estoy molesto contigo...— declaró el pelinegro, haciendo sentir culpable a Mizuki de su enojo. El rostro de Neko mostraba lo serio que estaba en ese momento. —Pero no por aquella vez con lo del monitor y mi máquina infernal... sino por no desaparecer así por así, ¿sabes lo histérico que estuve todo esté tiempo?—**

**—Lo siento.— comentaba Mizuki arrepentida de su proceder.**

**—Pero ya no más. Ahora estoy feliz de encontrarte otra vez.— comentaba Neko mientras sonreía cariñosamente y le sobaba la cabeza a Mizuki****.**

**—Prometenos que nunca más harás eso.— comentaba Lilac quien también estaba preocupada.**

**—Esta bien, ya nunca lo haré. Sólo lo hice para conseguir un juego para Neko pues pensaba que de esta manera me perdonaría.—**

**—Tonta... El perdón no lo puedes comprar.— comentaba Neko sintiéndose feliz de que Mizuki se esforzara por hacer algo de esa categoría. —Lo que importa es pedir perdón y la intención de hacer las paces con el otro implicado.—**

**—Neko...— Mizuki se sentía feliz de que Neko no estuviera enojado con ella, siempre habían sido amigos y lo seguirían siendo, por lo que aprender a perdonar era algo esencial en su vida.**

**—Ahora, que ya terminó todo esté asunto de la desaparición...— comentaba Lilac al ver que la escena estaba yendo por otro rumbo que no le agrada mucho... —¿Qué juego ibas a conseguir?—**

**—Zelda Breath of the Wild.— dijo casi automáticamente.**

**—¿En serio?— pregunto Neko emocionado.**

**—Si. Pero como tardé tanto en decidir que iba a hacer para que me perdonarás... se terminaron acabando las copias del juego en esta y otras tiendas donde pase a preguntar.—**

**—Como dije antes: Lo que importa es la intención. Además, no te preocupes por ello, he descubierto una manera de conseguir ese y otros títulos fácilmente y más baratos.— comentaba Neko sin importarle el no haber conseguido el juego que el mismo amaba desde el momento en que vio el primer tráiler del mismo.**

**—Por lo pronto, vamos a casa de Neko.— comentaba Lilac. —Los lectores quieren volver a leer lo que sigue del fanfic.—**

**—Es cierto. Amigos, aquí el siguiente capítulo del fic, DISFRUTENLO.— Dijo Neko a ustedes como lectores.**

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 14: SED DE PODER_**

El día apenas estaba comenzando... El sol empezaba a dar sus generosos rayos de calor al lugar... Muchas personas aún estaban descansando en la comodidad de sus hogares, algunos aún dormidos, otros empezando su rutina diaria... Pero todo ese bello amanecer quedaría opacado con la contienda que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos instantes en un edificio en construcción de la ciudad.

Red había encontrado a Gold gracias a su Staraptor quien había seguido de cerca al joven entrenador a pesar de que era de noche... todo debido al riguroso entrenamiento que había recibido tiempo atrás en la oscuridad total del bosque.

—Pero... pero como...— trataba de preguntar Gold en su asombro. Pero Red le interrumpió de hacerlo.

—Si quieres saber cómo te encontré ahórrate tus palabras... No necesitas saberlo.— Le habló directamente al Gold quien solo guardó silencio al escuchar la respuesta que esperaba. —Te lo preguntaré una vez más antes de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿Te unirás a mí?—

Ahora nuevamente estaba aquella pregunta de la cual, la respuesta que diera, podría significar la vida o la muerte.

Pasaron unos segundos y Gold aún no respondía nada. Parecía mantener silencio aunque ya tenía una respuesta clara en su mente. Pero se mantenía callado posiblemente para ganar tiempo y pensar en alguna manera de zafarse de Red.

—Y bien, ¿Cual es tu respuesta?— preguntó nuevamente Red.

—Ya te respondí anteriormente con mis acciones. No quiero formar parte alguna de lo que quieres hacer.— Respondió sin vacilar y casi instantáneamente tras la pregunta.

—Veo que aunque has crecido sigues siendo el mismo Gold que conocí hace años... Siempre tan imprudente.— comenzaba a hablar Red con un rostro que mostraba decepción y alegría a la vez.— Sabes cuál es la mejor decisión y sin embargo huyes de esta para seguir el camino que te has trazado, sin duda algo admirable pero estúpido.—

—Lo mismo te digo.—

—Por favor, no me compares a ti... Yo no soy como crees y te aseguro que te arrepentirás de tomar esta decisión.—

Red lentamente saco una pokebola de su cinturón y envío a uno de sus pokémon al combate inminente. La expresión de su rostro dejó de mostrar decepción y solo mostraba una fría mirada junto a una sonrisa desquiciante.

—Vamos, tienes que luchar y mostrarme lo equivocado que estoy.— hablaba Red.

—Red, estas demente...— decía Gold mientras veía el rostro de su adversario y de cómo este tenía esa horrible sonrisa de maníaco. —¡Debes detenerte y recapacitar! La sed de venganza y poder se están apoderando de ti...—

—No es que no lo haya notado, es grandioso disfrutar de este poder que he alcanzado tras tantos años de esfuerzo... Y me encantaría que lo puedas experimentar con tu propio cuerpo.— mencionaba Red justo antes de empezar a reír exageradamente.

Gold quería que aquello fuera un sueño, una simple pesadilla... Lamentablemente no era así, y tuvo que aceptar la pérdida de su amigo, el cual se había transformado en un loco que ansiaba demostrar lo fuerte que era con sus pokémon. No podía simplemente evitarlo, por lo que tomó una de sus pokebolas y la lanzó para dar inicio al combate que era inminente; en esta ocasión envío a su querido amigo Typhlosion de mote (o nombre) Explotaro.

Red hizo lo mismo, lanzó la pokebola y mando al campo de batalla a su Aerodactyl llamado Aero el cual por cierto era variocolor (Shiny, brillante)...

Gold al ver que Aero era la elección de Red chasqueo la boca debido a la desventaja de tipo que tenía Explotaro en ese momento...

—Si estás pensando en cambiar a tu Typhlosion por otro de tus pokémon lo puedes hacer, yo mantendré a Aero en el campo de batalla pero te informo que no habrá diferencia alguna en el resultado final...— dijo Red mientras su mirada sería acompañada de una sonrisa le infundaba cierto temor a su contrincante.

Gold decidió no hacerle caso a Red y mantener a Explotaro en el campo de batalla, y sabiendo que Aerodactyl era de tipo Volador/Roca tenía un as bajo la manga... por lo tanto negó la oportunidad de cambiar otro pokémon, dando inicio a está batalla.

—Vamos Explotaro, utiliza "Lanzallamas".— Dio la primera orden Gold para empezar a ganar tiempo y empezar con su plan.

—"Lanzallamas" también.— ordenó Red para bloquear el ataque rival.

Justo cuando el Aerodactyl de Red estaba ocupado deteniendo el lanzallamas de Explotaro, le ordenó a este que realizará un segundo movimiento.

—No le demos ni un respiro Explotaro, utiliza "Rizo defensa" seguido de "Desenrollar"—

Typhlosion obedeció y aumentó su defensa física al enroscar su cuerpo como pelota, para luego empezar a girar sobre si mismo tomando impulso y velocidad para atacar al Aerodactyl rival, y debido a la velocidad con la que había ejecutado tales acciones no dio oportunidad a que su objetivo pudiera siquiera reaccionar propiciandole un buen golpe.

A Red no le sorprendió ver aquella técnica que, en principio, era simple de ejecutar y a la vez era letal para el objetivo si este no podía esquivar o evadir de alguna forma al rival. Y en el momento en que vio que un segundo golpe de dirigía a su Pokémon se le ocurrió una forma para detener ese molesto ataque.

—Aero, resiste su ataque y luego utiliza "Terremoto".— dijo Red al ver que sería imposible esquivar el siguiente ataque debido a que Explotaro era bastante más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Gold tras escuchar aquello se preocupó por la desventaja que eso implicaba para Explotaro al ser de tipo Fuego. Pero una vez iniciado el ataque "Desenrollar" no podía detenerlo tan fácilmente...

Aero recibió el ataque del rival y a pesar de haber sufrido bastante daño, casi instantáneamente después de ser golpeado voló unos 10 metros sobre el aire y luego calló con gran fuerza sobre el suelo provocando que este empezara a temblar y desquebrajarse rápidamente...

Explotaro al seguir ejecutando su anterior ataque no pudo hacer mucho por evitar aquel devastador terremoto y sufrir muchísimo daño e inclusive tuvo que dejar de rodar detuviendo la cadena de ataques que llevaba.

—¡Explotaro! ¡Resiste!— exclamó Gold al observar como su pokémon caía al suelo muy malherido.

Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, Explotaro logró ponerse de pie...

—Esto es emocionante... siendo un tipo Fuego logró soportar un ataque como Terremoto y aún tener fuerzas para seguir de pie...— habló Red mientras reía por aquello. —Sin duda, emocionante.—

—No le veo lo divertido...— comentó Gold al ver que Red sonreía de una manera extraña. —Queria finalizar esto rápidamente pero veo que no me lo permitirás...—

—Por supuesto que no. Por estos lares no hay entrenadores muy fuertes, y tú eres uno de los primeros en durar más de un ataque de Aero. Sin duda, deberías estar orgulloso de eso, pero créeme... no es que sea bueno del todo.—

—Pst... ¿Como...? ¿Cómo has podido convertirte en una persona tan vil, Red?— preguntó Gold para ganar más tiempo y de esta manera hacer que Explotaro se recuperara un poco para siquiera estabilizarse. —Desear tener una buena y emocionante batalla no está mal... pero tú... tu no quieres eso, lo que quieres es simplemente humillar a tus rivales y vencer a sus pokémon... Cada vez más empiezas a desagradarme más, Red... Te has vuelto una bestia sin corazón.—

—Gracias por el cumplido.— agradeció Red mientras se preparaba para hacer su siguiente jugada.

Explotaro ya estaba de pie y aunque ya estaba bastante agotado tras haber recibido un solo ataque de Aerodactyl, todavía tenía fuerzas para pelear. Y en cierta manera Aero también tenía heridas aunque no tan graves como los de Explotaro...

—¡ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO!— gritaron ambos señalando al pokémon rival y ordenaron utilizar todo su poder en el siguiente ataque.

_**MANSIÓN KETCHUM. HORA APROXIMADA 8:00.**_

Nuevamente regresamos con nuestro cansado protagonista y sus amigos, los cuales están todos disfrutando del desayuno que Delia ha preparado con ayuda de Cilan quien insistió enormemente en poder participar y poner a prueba por milésima, según él, su platillo de huevos de Pidgey (no fertilizados) para deleite de sus amigos en esta ocasión.

Se puede decir que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenían un desayuno tan animado todos los presentes, pues no todos los días podían siquiera imaginarse que desayunarían más de 10 personas y amigos que hicieron hace ya varios años.

Las conversaciones y las risas no podían faltar ante aquel enorme comedor de la mansión; algunos de ellos relataron su historia antes de conocer a Ash o a alguno de los presentes, otros relataban algunas historias de sus planes actuales y futuros... Ninguno de los presentes dejo aquella gran mesa del comedor sin haber relatado algo de su vida, por supuesto, nadie estaba obligado a hablar sobre su vida o sus pasatiempos, pero al ser un ambiente tan acogedor y amistoso.

Tras aquel largo y delicioso desayuno pasaron unas horas y algunos empezaron a hacer planes para el dia, como lo fue en el caso de Clemont que no sabía qué inventar... otros ya tenían planes concretos como lo era Iris quien tenía ganas de investigar sobre algunos pokémon tipo hielo que habitarán por la región y no era porque quisiera capturar uno precisamente sino era un asunto algo más personal... Otros como Brock que no tenían planes concretos se dedicaron a hacer lo que siempre hacian de costumbre, y como era de suponerse de Brock no tardó en ir a buscar alguien que llenase por completo su corazón del amor que siempre necesitó.

Entre quienes tenían ya planes hechos se encontraba Roxie quien quería ir con Ash por la ciudad para dar un paseo... aunque como era de suponerse, ella aún no se lo había dicho a Ash debido a que sentía nervios de siquiera intentarlo...

Realmente ella quería hacerlo, pero su lado propia personalidad le daba pánico a ella al no saber cómo reaccionar realmente cuando eso ocurriera. Es cierto que había interpretado papeles en Pokewood pero al fin y al cabo era únicamente actuación y algunas veces con actores de pacotilla, según ella, que en algun momento de la actuación quisieron pasarse de listos con ella.

Pero en esta ocasión no era una actuación o algo que podía fingir y ya... era algo que realmente quería y deseaba con la persona de la cual estaba enamorada... Roxie se hallaba en su habitación suspirando al no tener el suficiente valor para hacerlo, su mente le decía que si tenía que intentarlo mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía al solo pensarlo. Estaba enojada y frustrada consigo misma al no poder siquiera pedirle a Ash que fueran de paseo o algo así por el estilo.

Para la suerte o mala suerte, tenía alguien que si sabía de sus sentimientos por el joven entrenador de ojos chocolate; y constantemente era esa persona la que le mandaba mensajes telefónicos para, en algunos casos animarla a hacer una determinada acción que demostrará sus sentimientos por el actual campeón de Kanto como para mandarle un mensaje que simplemente irritara a la roquera nomás verlo... y en aquella ocasión no era la excepción pues en ese preciso momento le envío un mensaje...

-Bien pequeña diva del rock, hoy es el día en que tienes que entregarte completamente a Ash- fue el mensaje que recibió Roxie en esos momentos.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para soportar tus cosas...- contestó al mensaje esperando que su destinatario comprendiera y la dejara en paz.

-¿Alguna vez has estado de buen humor para empezar?- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, la cual hizo que se irritara de tan solo verla en la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Siempre consigues enojarme.-

-Pero eso cualquiera lo puede hacer... pero no es por eso que te escribo, ya sabes para qué lo hago.-

-Si, si, si... Ya se para que es... Y eso es lo que me preocupa por culpa de tus ideas.-

-Tranquila, es algo muy simple en esta ocasión, tanto que una chica tan Tsundere como tú lo podría hacer.-

-No soy Tsundere.- le escribió algo molesta.

-Solo sigue mi plan y tú lado Tsundere lo amará.-

-Que no soy Tsundere.- nuevamente le explicó.

-Solo tienes que decirle algo que necesitas algún accesorio para tu guitarra y no sabes dónde conseguirlo, es probable que él tampoco lo sepa pero es allí donde lo invitas a que te ayude a buscar alguna tienda donde puedan conseguirse cosas de música.-

-Es la primera vez que escucho una idea que no tiene nada que ver con lencería o trajes de baño.- escribió algo sorprendida de que la idea fuera muy básica y simple.

-Bueno, ese es el plan que puedes seguir, solo que en vez de ir directo a un lugar de música, hacen algunas paradas por allí para algo más casual. De ti depende que salga bien.-

-Gracias Elesa, no se que haría sin ti.-

-De nada Roxie, puedes contar conmigo.- Fue el último mensaje que recibió en esos momentos.

Roxie no es la chica más expresiva del mundo, fue un milagro que Elesa se enterará de que le gustaba Ash pues fue casualidad que encontró una partitura con la letra de una canción en la cual se expresaba un amor no correspondido de una chica a un chico de ojos cafe. Y con esas simples pistas descubrió de quién se trataba, incluso habiendo tantos hombres con ojos de ese mismo color en el mundo. Desde entonces siempre la molesta enviándole mensajes de texto donde la incita a acercarse más a Ash.

Roxie en esos momentos veía su teléfono que aún tenía sobre la mano, y en cierta manera agradecía tener a Elesa dándole ánimo para relacionarse con Ash. Si no hubiese sido por Elesa, ella no estaría en Kanto en estos momentos esforzándose por decirle a Ash sus sentimientos hacia él.

*Puede que al final sí fue bueno que descubriera mis sentimientos por Ash.* pensaba Roxie mientras aún veía su teléfono.

En eso recibe otro mensaje el cual ella revisa rápidamente.

-¡Tu puedes pequeña Tsundere!- era el mensaje que recibió de Elesa.

Roxie arrojó el teléfono contra la cama tan fuerte como pudo debido a que detestaba que le dijeran algo que tuviera que ver con su estatura, además de que odia que le digan Tsundere.

*Pensándolo mejor... Ojalá nunca se hubiera enterado de nada...* pensaba mientras salía de su habitación tras haber lanzado el teléfono con cierto enojo.

Ciertamente ahora Roxie tenía una idea para tratar de acercarse a Ash de una manera sutil pero efectiva. Solo tenía que dejar a un lado su timidez e intentar que él la acompañara para poner en marcha su plan.

Se decidió de una vez por todas y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba Ash en esos momentos, en el campo de batalla que se había improvisado en el jardín trasero de la mansión. En esos momentos estaba entrenando con Pikachu, y no había nadie más en los alrededores... era la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

Decidida a más no poder, se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia Ash quien animaba a Pikachu.

—Bien Pikachu, tu técnica sigue mejorando con el tiempo.— se escuchaba a Ash felicitando a su pokémon.

—(Aun tengo que mejorar más)— le contestaba Pikachu, y como sabemos, únicamente Ash le entendía.

Justo cuando Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash, fue cuando Roxie actuó.

—¿Entrenando como siempre?— preguntó Roxie tratando de actuar como siempre lo hacía, lo cual lograba debido a su historial de actriz.

—Pues si, ya que no tengo planes para el día de hoy y al parecer a todos les ha dado por hacer algo por su propia cuenta.— le respondió Ash quien acariciaba a Pikachu en esos momentos.

—¿En serio?—

—Si, cada quien se fue por su lado el día de hoy... o al menos eso me imagino pero seguramente hay alguien más sin nada que hacer como es mi caso.— contestó Ash aceptando que en ese momento no tenía nada que hacer.

—¿Qué te parece si me acompañas un rato?— preguntó Roxie preparada para seguir su plan.

—¿Mmmm? ¿A dónde?—

—Queria dar una vuelta por el área y ver si hay un alguna tienda de música en el pueblo.—

—De acuerdo. Me parece buena idea.— asintió Ash rápidamente.

Se podría decir que todo está preparado para el éxito de la misión porque prácticamente la cosa más difícil ya había pasado, la cual era invitar a Ash... pero en el caso de Roxie era todo lo contrario, la parte difícil no era precisamente invitar a Ash, sino lo que vendría a continuación puesto que sus nervios ya le jugaron anteriormente una mala pasada (cuando casi se confiesa abiertamente a Ash en presencia de las demás chicas) y teme que nuevamente le ocurra algo similar.

Ash entró a su casa para ponerse unos zapatos más cómodos que los que tenía y de paso tomar su Pokédex y una gorra pues en casa no era necesario que la tuviera puesta siempre. Y no le tomó ni 5 minutos en regresar para acompañar a Roxie e ir de paseo por Pueblo Paleta.

Cómo era de esperarse, Ashley ya estaba al tanto de la cita que tendrían su padre y Roxie, pues como buena acechadora que es siempre tenía el ojo puesto en cualquier chica que se le acerca a su padre.

—Finalmente hay una que se ha animado.— comentó para sí misma al ver cómo se alejaban sus "presas" desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso. —En esta ocasión no tengo porqué interferir, algo tan simple como un paseo no puede salir mal.— tras decir eso, dio medio giro y se dirigió a su habitación.

_**CIUDAD VERDE. EDIFICIO ABANDONADO. HORA APROXIMADA 7:50.**_

Volvemos un poco en el tiempo para ver con detenimiento la batalla entre Red y Gold que era intensa a más no poder. Las técnicas y habilidades que habían aprendido los pokémon de ambos entrenadores era admirable; era una batalla en la cual pocos quisieran estar, pues se notaba la ferocidad con la que cada ataque impactaba en el oponente con tal de debilitarlo.

Lamentablemente para Gold, era su rival el que llevaba las de ganar desde hacía unos momentos... Pues para estos momentos ya había perdido a cuatro de sus pokémon que llevaba... quien estaba en el campo de batalla en estos momentos era Hamutaro quien era un Dedenne que le regalaron desde que era un huevo.

Y en el caso de Red, solo había perdido a dos de sus pokémon. Y en el campo de batalla tenía a un Hydreigon que capturó hace ya algunos años, lo acababa de mandar al campo de batalla pues había perdido a su segundo pokémon con el pequeño Dedenne de Gold.

Nuevamente aunque Gold tenía la ventaja de tipo en este combate, no podía confiarse y permitir otra baja en su equipo. Aún no había batallado contra Pika y no sabía que otro pokémon tenía Red además de su Staraptor quien aún no había salido al batallar para entonces.

A pesar de estar en clara desventaja, Gold intentaba hacer que Red recuperara la cordura y que dejase todo ese asunto de venganza. Por ese motivo aún no se daba por vencido en tratar de derrotar a Red.

—¡TE LO REPITO OTRA VEZ RED!— le hablo fuerte y claro. —¡OLVIDA TODO ESE ASUNTO Y VOLVAMOS A SER AMIGOS!— suplicaba Gold que eso pasara.

—¡QUE PARTE DE NO AUN NO ENTIENDES CABEZA HUECA!— contestó Red ya cansado y aburrido de escuchar eso una y otra vez. —NO PIENSO OLVIDAR NI TAMPOCO ME INTERESA TENER UN AMIGO TAN COBARDE COMO TU.—

—Red...— dijo a lo bajo Gold algo decepcionado de que nada de lo que intentase tuviera efecto en Red. Pareciera que toda esperanza que aún albergaba dentro de sí se había esfumado, sabía que no podría hacer recapacitar a Red en estos momentos. —De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres.— comentó de manera calmada pero firme, y dirigió sus palabras a Hamutaro. —Hamutaro utiliza "Voltio cambio".—

Red no se quedó esperando el ataque y ordenó a Hydreigon que atacara.

—"Dragoaliento"— fue el ataque que ordenó.

Dedenne había lanzado su ataque poco antes de que Hydreigon utilizará Dragoaliento, aún así no logro conectar con el objetivo debido a que el Dragoaliento de Hydreigon detuvo el Voltio Cambio... aún así, el efecto que producía Voltio cambio hizo efecto y Dedenne fue reemplazado por el siguiente pokémon de Gold en un instante. Para desgracia de Red, el último pokémon de Gold era un Glaceon.

Red chasqueo la boca al ver el pokémon de su rival... contaba con una fuerte ventaja además de que se veía más fuerte que Dedenne...

—Si piensas que serás capaz de derrotarme por ventaja de tipo será mejor que lo reconcideres.— dijo Red un tanto confiado.

—No dependo de únicamente eso.— se limitó a responderle Gold.

—Eso me agrada.— comentó Red. —No resultase ser tan aburrido como imaginé en un principio.— dijo Red sonriendo de satisfacción al estar teniendo una batalla que tras mucho tiempo no lo había entretenido tanto.

—No me interesa si es de tu agrado o no esta batalla.— contestó Gold.

—Y yo que pensaba que lo considerarías como un honor. En fin, ya me he entretenido mucho contigo... tengo otras cosas que hacer. Si quieres salir de esta situación te daré una oportunidad más a que te unas a mi y mis propósitos.—

—Ya te he dicho que no aceptaré tu estúpida propuesta.— contestó tratando de mantener la calma y no gritarle e incentivar más la ira de Red.

—Bien, si es así permíteme guiarte al mismísimo infierno.— dijo Red mientras dejaba de lado el pensamiento y la idea de que Gold lo ayudaría. Y se enfocaría directamente en ganar esa batalla y darle su merecido a Gold.

Red ordenó a Hydreigon que atacara con toda su fuerza utilizando "Golpe Roca" quien rápidamente se movió para debilitar a Glaceon. Gold no permitió que eso pasara y ordenó que se contrarrestara el ataque enemigo con "Ventisca" a lo cual Glaceon obedeció casi instantáneamente.

El ataque de Hydreigon casi conecta con Glaceon pero la fuerte Ventisca que Glaceon creaba no le permitía seguir avanzando y conectar el golpe, además estaba sufriendo bastante daño.

—¡VAMOS HYDREIGON, DEMUÉSTRALE A ESA ESCORIA SU POSICIÓN!— gritó Red para echar presión a Hydreigon y de esta manera forzarlo a que pusiera aún más empeño.

Hydreigon intentaba sacar las fuerzas que aún le restaban para dar lugar al impacto contra Glaceon, y de poco en poco lograba avanzar.

—Eso no te lo permitiré, Glaceon aumenta la potencia.— dijo Gold, a lo cual su pokémon obedeció.

La ventisca de Glaceon echaba hacia atrás a Hydreigon quien poco a poco perdía terreno... Empezaba a sentir el fuerte efecto de la ventisca en su cuerpo...

—HYDREIGON, DEMUÉSTRALE QUE NO ERES COMO ÉL. DEMUÉSTRALE QUE ERES EL MEJOR.— Nuevamente daba ánimo Red a su pokémon.

Hydreigon hizo un último esfuerzo ahora utilizando sus fuerzas al límite, y al utilizarlas de esta manera, a pesar de la fuerte Ventisca y lo debió que estaba, empezó a acercarse a Glaceon nuevamente y recuperando terreno rápidamente. En pocos segundos logró estar al alcance de Glaceon para poder propinarle aquel poderoso ataque que mandó a volar a Glaceon unos metros hacia atrás.

—¡GLACEON— gritó preocupado Gold al ver cómo tras el impacto, su pokémon se impactaba contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Hydreigon había quedado bastante debilitado pero todavía tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando lo cual hizo que su entrenador se sintiera poderoso y dominante.

El Glaceon de Gold a pesar de solo recibir aquel impacto había salido muy herido y debilitado. Casi no tenía ya fuerzas para siquiera estar de pie.

—Tomotaro... ¿estas bien?— preguntó Gold al acercarse a inspeccionar a su Glaceon.

Tomotaro se puso de pie con algo de dificultad pero le contestó afirmativamente de que aún podía seguir luchando.

*¿Cómo es posible? Solo ha sido un único golpe el que nos ha dado y Tomotaro tiene heridas más graves que Hydreigon...* pensaba sorprendido Gold el cual se había quedado un tanto paralizado de la impresión que se había llevado al analizar bien la situación.

Al parecer, todo lo que Red había hablado de que quería ser el más fuerte no era tan solo una broma o algo que le resultará imposible de lograr... Ahora que Red estaba empeñado en ganar, Gold dudaba de que tuviera oportunidad de convencerlo o de evitar la batalla ya llegada ya esté punto, incluso si se rendia no le serviría para nada... muy probablemente Red seguiría atacandolo y a sus pokémon hasta que quedara satisfecho...

—No me digas que ya no quieres combatir... Si apenas hemos empezado.— se burlaba Red con aquella sonrisa que Gold empezaba a odiar.

La situación era desesperada para Gold pero aún así seguiría luchando para intentar convencer una última vez a Red, ya que sin importar si escapaba, terminaría encontrándose nuevamente con él... Este momento se convirtió en un todo o nada para Gold.

_**PUEBLO PALETA/CIUDAD PALETA. HORA APROXIMADA 11:00**_

Volvemos junto a nuestro protagonista Ash y su acompañante en esta ocasión, Roxie en lo que es un pequeño paseo por la Ciudad...

Anteriormente Pueblo Paleta no era más que un pequeño poblado de personas que disfrutaban de la vida cerca de la naturaleza y los pokémon, alejada de las típicas cosas de las grandes ciudades. Sus habitantes eran contados y por lo general todos se conocían en el vecindario. Pero eso poco a poco fue cambiando con el paso de los años debido al aumento de turistas que buscaban un lugar donde vivir en aquel tranquilo lugar alejado del bullicio de la ciudad. Cada año más y más personas visitaban el pueblo para asentarse en aquel lugar. Pero debido al aumento poblacional en la región, muchas plazas y mercados no se daban a basto porque no estaban diseñadas para tantas personas, y a causa de eso tuvieron que renovarse y modernizarse tal como lo estaban otros puestos similares en las grandes ciudades. A raíz del creciente negocio que se empezó a formar y el aumento de la población, el pequeño pueblo que antes era conocido como un lugar tranquilo y relajante se había empezado a acabar con el tiempo. Aún así, la ciudad que hay en Pueblo Paleta, es relativamente pequeña comparada al tamaño de la proporción total de territorio del lugar, lo que indica que aún es muy pequeña para ser reconocida como tal. Aún así, no se puede decir que el tranquilo Pueblo Paleta ya contaba con muchos locales y negocios de los cuales antes no gozaba o no se veían necesarios de tener.

En fin, volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, ambos caminaban sin un rumbo fijo por la ciudad... Ambos estaban en silencio desde hacía ya unos momentos, pues ya llevaban casi una hora caminando sin resultado alguno. Para Roxie, el momento más incómodo que tenía era ahora, ya que aunque había logrado el primer objetivo, no sabía cómo seguir avanzando llegado este punto, además de que la conversación había muerto al no saber de qué hablar.

Invitar a alguien a salir puede hacerse fácilmente; ahora bien, dependiendo el motivo por el que se haga puede resultar fácil o difícil lo que sigue. Porque no es lo mismo invitar a un amigo o familiar a pasear por diversión y ser uno mismo sin temor a algo... que invitar a la persona que te gusta y tener cierto temor de lo que la otra persona pensará de ti dependiendo lo que hagas. Y eso mismo ocupaba los pensamientos de Roxie, pues estaba más pendiente de lo que Ash podría pensar de ella que en ser ella misma.

*¿Ahora que hago?* se preguntaba... *Por un lado, si sigo hablando de música nunca llegaré a algo y pensará que solo eso me importa... pero si soy demasiado directa puede que piense mal de mí, incluso si es Ash creo que cualquiera pensaría así...*

Tras estar pensando bien la situación, soltó un leve suspiro de resignación... lo cual Ash notó.

—¿Ocurre algo Roxie?— preguntó a su amiga de cabellos blancos, sin detener la marcha. —Podemos descansar si lo prefieres.— dijo pensando que el trayecto la había agotado pues ya llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas por los alrededores.

—No, no es eso.— respondió Roxie. —No te preocupes, no es nada.—

—¿Segura?— nuevamente preguntó Ash. —Dices eso, pero tu expresión dice algo diferente.— comentó.

—¿Mi expresión?—

—Si, desde hace unos momentos tienes una expresión de angustia en tu rostro.—

—Bueno, es que...— decía Roxie mientras detenía su andar y volteaba la mirada, pues no le podía decir simplemente que le preocupaba que opinaba él de ella...

—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.— comentó Ash preocupado de haberse metido en algo que no le correspondía saber, e igualmente detuvo su marcha y giro sobre su hombro para ver hacia Roxie. —Pero si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar puedes confiar en mí.— dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Roxie se sonrojo un poco al ver la expresión genuina de Ash y puede que el respeto que Ash mostró a su privacidad también jugará un factor clave, solo mantuvo un poco de silencio hasta que respondió.

—Gracias.— fue lo único que respondió.

Roxie se dio cuenta que pensar demasiado en lo que la otra persona podría pensar de uno no la llevaría a ningún lado, al contrario, era contraproducente. Por eso mismo sacó la esa idea de su mente y prefirió que fuera lo que fuera que Ash pensara de ella no importaría, pues ella trataría de llegar a su corazón sin importar que.

—Ahora te has puesto algo roja...— comentó Ash. Podía identificar muchas cosas, pero todo sentimiento que tuviera que ver con el amor y similar quedaba fuera de sus límites... —¿No será por demasiado tiempo bajo el sol?—

—¿Eh?— dijo Roxie antes de percatarse de su notorio sonrojo, pues incluso sentía caliente el rostro debido a eso. —No, no es nada enserio.— dijo dándose media vuelta para alejar la mirada de Ash.

—De acuerdo, pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. Hasta el momento no hemos encontrado nada que tenga que ver con música en el pueblo...—

—Tienes razón en eso.—

Ash buscó con la mirada algún lugar donde pudieran sentarse a descansar y casualmente vio un local que tenía sillas y mesas con una especie de sombrilla gigante encima en la parte exterior del establecimiento.

—Ya se. Vamos hacia allá y descansemos un poco, de paso podemos beber algo.— comentó Ash.

—Me parece buena idea.— le contestó Roxie ya más tranquila.

Tras caminar hasta el local, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y en unos pocos segundos un hombre de traje negro y camisa blanca se les acercó.

—Buenos días ¿En que podemos servirle?— preguntó amablemente el señor.

Está pregunta tomó desprevenidos a ambos pues no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de este señor anteriormente.

—Disculpe si los tomé por sorpresa. Bienvenidos al Restaurante Paleta, seré su camarero en esta ocasión y será un placer atenderles en lo que deseen ordenar.— Siguió hablando amablemente el señor que era el camarero del local. —Pueden ver el menú si gustan, y en unos minutos vuelvo.— dijo antes de retirarse a atender otros clientes.

—Ni siquiera sabía que era un restaurante...— comentó Ash mientras una gota anime se deslizaba por su cabeza.

—No he visto el cartel con el nombre del restaurante, por eso me pareció extraño...— dijo Roxie.

—Pues ya que estamos aquí, ordenemos algo para refrescarnos y nos vamos.— sugirió nuestro protagonista. —Yo invito.—

—No tienes porque molestarte.— respondió Roxie.

—Vamos, no es ninguna molestia. Además, quisiera probar los Parfait de frutas que se ve delicioso.— decía mientras veía el menú de postres. —¿Tu que quieres?—

—Si insistes...— comentó antes de ver el menú también para elegir algo. —Creo que igualmente un Parfait...—

Unos segundos después apareció el camarero quien tomó sus órdenes y les llevó al cabo de uno o dos minutos los Parfait que solicitaron.

Con el calor que tenían debido a estar caminando por varios minutos bajo el sol, aquellos Parfait no duraron mucho una vez que estuvieron en sus manos. Y tras haber pagado la cuenta y retirarse del local ya más frescos, prosiguieron su búsqueda sin muchos resultados, sin embargo eso no detuvo la animadora plática que tuvieron por el trayecto.

Finalmente dieron finalizada la búsqueda tras buscar en todo lugar sin resultado alguno...

—Pues parece ser que no hay mucho interés en la música por estos lares...— comentó Ash.

—Tal parece que así es...— le siguió Roxie.

—Aunque buscamos por todos lados no encontramos nada. Disculpa que encontrásemos lo que querías.—

—No te preocupes, me pareció divertido el recorrido.— comentaba Roxie con una sonrisa.

—Si, si fue entretenido dar un paseo...— dijo Ash sintiéndose tranquilo de que al menos su amiga pudo disfrutar del paseo. —En fin, creo que es hora de regresar a casa.— Y tras la sugerencia, ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Ash.

Al momento de llegar, Roxie le agradeció su compañía y se dirigió hacia su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Realmente le gustaba estar con Ash en especial a solas, y sin poder evitarlo, sus sentimientos hacia él brotaban naturalmente, cosa que si alguien más estuviera presente no demostraría por vergüenza. Y en estos momentos, Roxie suspiraba de felicidad, si alguien la veía en ese preciso momento podría jurar que esa no era Roxie pues no lo parecía.

*¡QUÉ FELICIDAD!* Pensaba mientras se caminaba hacia su habitación. *Nada podrá arruinarle mi humor.* seguía pensando.

Pero lamentablemente fue demasiado rápida aquella afirmación. Pues accidentalmente Brock la embistió tras estar corriendo de Croagunk que quería atacarlo con un Piquete venenoso por quererse pasar de listo con una señorita que conoció hace unos momentos, y fue completamente accidental pues no la había visto al estar más pendiente de Croagunk que en ver hacia adelante.

—Ay ay mi cabeza.— decía Brock en el suelo mientras se tocaba la cabeza tras el impacto contra Roxie, el cual hizo que él tropezara. Veía hacia el suelo en esos momentos, y poco a poco levantaba la vista solo para ver a Roxie quien estaba levantándose del suelo mientras lo veía furiosa.

—¡¿ACASO NO HAY DÍA QUE ME HAGAS ENFADAR?!— Exclamó Roxie quien se puso de pie y tomó el objeto más cercano que tenía, a saber una escoba, y la utilizó como bate para propinarle un golpe en toda la cara a Brock.

—¡TE MALDIGO ARCEUS!— gritó Brock antes de recibir aquel golpe. Y no hace falta añadir que aquel gritó hizo volar a todo pokémon volador de un radio de 100 metros a la redonda...

Croagunk se limitó a ver la escena y luego se fue del lugar sin hacer algo más... posiblemente pensaba que un solo golpe de Roxie más que suficiente incluso para su dueño. Pero juró para sí mismo, que la próxima vez no sentirá piedad aunque sea Roxie quien le pegue.

_**CIUDAD VERDE, EDIFICIO ABANDONADO. HORA APROXIMADA 8:30.**_

Nuevamente nos volvemos a hace unas horas atrás para ver el resultado de la batalla de Red y Gold. Únicamente para descubrir al ganador de aquel enfrentamiento... Red.

El Hydreigon de Red ganó contra Glaceon pero fue derrotado por Dedenne y este a su vez fue derrotado por Staraptor... con eso se decidió al ganador de aquel combate, que lamentablemente había salido victorioso el ambicioso Red.

Gold no pudo hacer más que rendirse al ver caer a su último pokémon, calló sobre sus rodillas y rostro viendo al suelo, sabía que era inútil huir por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó.

—¿Ves como eres débil y patético?— le hizo una pregunta retórica. —No tienes la fuerza suficiente para derrotarme, todo fue un intento desesperado por ganar algo que estabas destinado a perder.—

—Cierto... ¿Entonces ya que he perdido, qué me harás?— preguntó ya resignandose a tener escapatoria.

—Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué no te haré?— comentó Red antes de darle una patada en la cara a Gold.

Gold tras recibir el impacto incluso salió rodando por el suelo... y solo veía como la sombra de Red se acercaba a él.

—ESTO... ES... LO... QUE... TE... MERECES...— Y tras cada palabra que decía, Red le propinaba una patada en alguna parte del cuerpo a Gold. —Eres una porquería que no sirve para nada. COBARDE.—

—¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!— Gritaba suplicando Gold que su agonía de detuviera. Pero lejos de parar, Red le puso un pie pisoteandole la cabeza y ejercía presión para aumentar el dolor. Gold únicamente podía quejarse del dolor mientras intentaba desesperadamente levantar el pie de Red.

—BASTA. No más juegos de ahora en adelante. Dejé que la batalla prosiguiera para ver hasta que punto eras capaz de ceder ante la tentación, pero al final no me hiciste caso.—

—Nunca obedecería hacer algo que se que está mal.—

—¡CALLATEEE!— Gritó Red mientras consecutivamente levantaba su pie para luego aplastar con fuerza la cabeza de Gold.

Gold trataba de protegerse con las manos a como podía para evitar algunos golpes.

—Staraptor, es hora de irnos...— comentó Red a su pokémon ganador del combate... —Nos llevaremos a está peste y luego seguiremos el plan original.—

—Star star— respondió Staraptor afirmando que acataría las órdenes de su dueño.

—Y tu...— dijo refiriéndose a Gold. —Puede que me hallas hecho perder tiempo pero gracias a esto, ahora tengo dos rehenes para mí plan. Ash no se negará al desafío.—

Gold estaba herido, aunque no era mucho, sabía que si trataba de atacar o huir le iría peor... por eso solo se limitó a defenderse de los golpes de su ex-amigo. En esa misma mañana pensaba que todo saldría bien, pero se había equivocado, ahora no solo las cosas habían empeorado sino que había descubierto como la codicia y el deseo de poder podían corromper al cualquier persona...

Red levantó del cuello de la camisa a Gold y lo lanzó sobre la espalda de Staraptor, y le dio orden a este último de que se dirigiera a la base, que era por el momento aquella casa alquilada, y que le vería en un par de minutos.

—Tengo algo que hacer, mientras tanto, no dejes que nuestro nuevo rehén escape. Pika te ayudará en tu tarea por lo que no habrá ningún problema en mantenerlo bajo control.— comentó mientras sacaba a Pika de su pokebola y los enviaba a trabajar.

Staraptor llevaba sobre su espalda a Gold y Pika en dirección a la casa de alquiler... Mientras Red abandonaba aquel edificio y se dirigía en dirección opuesta...

**¿QUÉ OTRA COSA PLANEA HACER RED? ¿CONSEGUIR MÁS REHENES? O ¿SERÁ OTRA COSA? POR OTRO LADO... ¿PODRÁ ASH DARSE CUENTA ALGUN DIA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS ROMÁNTICOS DE SU ENTORNO? LO AVERIGUAREMOS MAS TARDE PORQUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Neko, Mizuki y Lilac están de camino a casa de Neko después de todo lo sucedido últimamente... No está de más decir que están conversando llegado a este punto, pero como empiezo a narrar se dan cuenta de que ha terminado el capítulo.**

**—Bien amigos, como nuestro querido y molesto narrador ha dicho, el capítulo termina aquí.— comentaba Neko. —Si se preguntan por que la batalla entre Gold y Red es tan corta, es porque originalmente estaba planeada junto al capítulo anterior y no dejar mucho suspenso. Pero para no dejar más tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo lo subí antes de tiempo.—**

**—Se está poniendo interesante todo esta historia. Y la inminente batalla de Red contra Ash se acerca cada vez más.— hablaba Mizuki, quien se puso al día, hablando del escrito.**

**—Si, y no es un secreto o sorpresa pues muchos se lo veían venir desde hace tiempo.— decía Lilac.**

**—Si, pero ya verán cuando esté terminado el capítulo.— mencionaba Neko mientras se sentía todo un genio por sus ideas.**

**No tardaron mucho en llegar a casa de Neko pues ya estaban bastante cerca cuando nos los encontramos.**

**—Finalmente, hogar dulce hogar.— Decía Neko mientras veía felizmente su casa. —Finalmente podré descansar debido a tu culpa Mizuki.—**

**—En serio que no sabes lo que pase por ti...— respondió Mizuki algo molesta.**

**—¡Vamos! Es broma.— trataba de convencerla Neko. —Entremos y ordenamos un poco de Pizza para disfrutar los tres juntos, esta vez invito.****—**

**No hace falta decir que tras escuchar la palabra "Pizza" a ambas casi se le hacía agua la boca. Y eso Neko lo noto enseguida, por lo que procedió a abrir la puerta de su casa y pasar dentro junto a ellas. Pero poco se imaginaba que se toparía con un pequeño imprevisto.**

**—¡Oh~! ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué cuentan?— Habló una chica medio genio recostada en el sofá de la sala de Neko...**

**—¡¿Shantae?!— dijeron sorprendidos Neko como Lilac quienes ya en el capítulo anterior la ayudaron.**

**—¿Shantae?— preguntó Mizuki mientras trataba de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre anteriormente. —¿Que no es la protagonista de un juego de plataformas?—**

**—¡La misma!— comentó dulcemente Shantae ya puesta de pie.**

**—¿Que no habías vuelto a tu casa?— preguntó Neko.**

**—Es una larga historia... en realidad no... pero para resumir la cantaré.— mencionaba Shantae mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol oscuras y una cadena dorada como collar, además cabe recalcar que ambas cosas eran de Neko.**

_Y esta es mi historia presten atención,_

_de como mi vida se transformó,_

_cambio de arriba a abajo lo que nunca pensé_

_y de cómo dejé de ser la genio guardián._

**—¿Acaso es...?— quería preguntar Mizuki pero Neko interrumpió.**

**—Si, si lo es... Está cantando con el ritmo del Príncipe del Rap en Bel-Air...—**

_En Scuttle Town yo nací y crecí,_

_Con toda clase de magias y danzas yo era feliz,_

_Siempre tranquila sin prisa ni nada,_

_Siempre defendiendo la ciudad de los piratas._

_Luego los maleantes aún ignoro porque,_

_Destruyeron todo pero me les enfrenté,_

_El alcalde asustado muy serio me dijo_

_'Te despido ahora mismo por no cumplir bien tu deber'._

_Me enfade y le suplique de noche y de dia_

_Pero hizo sus planes y me cambio por otra tipa_

_Le dio mi puesto y mi posición y me dije:_

_Shantae, que resignación._

_¡Que mal! En todo lugar a donde yo iba_

_Me decían que era mejor aquella tipa_

_Sin embargo si algo ocurría sobre ella caería_

_Por eso pensé: "podría estar bien"._

_Encontré a Sky y al mirarla noté_

_Que estaba molesta yo no se porque_

_No le di importancia y la aborde_

_Y allí fue cuando recorde_

_'La deje plantada ayer'._

_Al fin llegue a una conclusión de lo más irritante_

_Y me dije a mi misma 'que desesperante'_

_Mirando mis opciones finalmente pensé_

_En la casa de ese tal Neko me quedaré._

_Aaaaa..._

**Tanto Neko como Mizuki y Lilac tenían una expresión de '¿Me estás tomando el pelo?' y con cierta decepción en la misma...**

**—Bonita letra e improvisación pero la respuesta es no...— dijo Neko seriamente.**

**—¡No seas malo, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir!— se abalanzó Shantae sobre las piernas de Neko casi llorando. —Ni Sky ni mi tío me quieren dar alojamiento... Tu eres el único que me puede salvar, por favor te lo suplico...—**

**—Amigos lectores, nos vemos para la próxima... Y espero hallan disfrutado de este capítulo.— dijo casi ignorando a Shantae.**

**—¡¿QUÉ?!— Se sorprendió Shantae.**

**—¡Adioooos~!— cantaban Neko, Mizuki y Lilac.**

**—Son tan malos conmigo.—****—No permitiré que en esta casa haya otra boca que alimentar... No señor...— dijo Neko con una expresión seria en su rostro. —Ademas, no lo mereces por esa mala imitación del Príncipe del Rap.—**

**—Lo haré mejor, lo prometo pero déjame quedarme.—**

**—Lo pensaré pero no prometo nada.—**

**—¡Gracias!—**

**Y de esta manera, nos despedimos de nuestros queridos personajes de videojuegos y personajes OC de esta historia fanfic...**


End file.
